A Walk in the Park
by TyyTyy
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura meet at their favorite park and there's an instant connection between them. It's unusual and different for both of them, but they still can't help but feel as if they're being pulled together. They were destined to meet, to see where this undeniable chemistry would take them. Playtime in the park alone... or much more? Modern AU.
1. Initial Interaction

**A Walk in the Park-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter One-**

 _Initial Interaction_

* * *

I wasn't a stalker. Uchiha's do not stalk and we most certainly do not obsess over things. If anything, I was . . . passionate and determined. Yes, that sounds better. I was determined to get her to notice me today.

Every morning I would take my ebony husky, Luna, for a walk in the park. My eyes never failed to spot her beautiful pink hair as she tucked stray strands behind her ear. She always sat on the bench beneath the old oak tree, her green eyes focused on whatever book she had brought with her.

It amused me to watch her read, her face honest when what she read pleased or frustrated her. It was refreshing to see someone in their own little world with no hidden motives or selfish and ill intent. I was fed up with being approached by liars and con artists, no one was genuine unless it reaped benefits. I got enough of those people at work, but I do not want to think about them now.

My attention was on the girl who I was most certainly not obsessing over and watching like a stalker. I knew the moment I saw her that she was different from other women. Usually women would throw themselves at me with blatant flirting and offers for sex. However, this girl . . . she is not affected by my presence in the slightest. Even in the rare moments our eyes had met when I walked past her, she had only given me a small smile and then returned to her book. She was classy, she was attractive and she was a challenge.

Now I find myself wanting her to notice me despite all these years that I have told Itachi I had no interest in the female population. I was eating my words now, because I am most definitely interested. Hopefully she would be just as she seemed, and I would not be disappointed.

"Are you ready, Luna?" I asked my black furred husky. She looked up at me with her crystal blue eyes and barked.

"Hn."

So far Luna had been the only lady I tolerated in my life, but perhaps today that would change. I held her red leash in my right hand as I walked her down the path and closer to the pinkette. Just as only a few feet separated us, I let go of Luna's leash and she ran straight to the green-eyed beauty. That's my girl. I put on my ever-stoic expression and went over to the girl currently being licked to death.

"Luna! Down girl." I scolded, but the husky knew I didn't mean it.

Green eyes glanced at me for a second before turning back to Luna who still had her front paws on her lap.

"Oh, my. What a friendly girl you are." The pinkette mused, completely ignoring me. The corner of my mouth twitched as I held back a smirk. Well played.

My charcoal eyes took in the red sundress she was wearing and admired the way it nicely, but modestly hugged her figure. She was interesting alright.

"Luna." I called again, but she ignored me like the gem she was.

"She likes you, better than me it would seem. She's not even listening." I sighed.

"She's such a beautiful dog." The girl said, giving me a brief glance before looking back at Luna as she continued to pet her. "Luna, was it?"

Luna barked yes and wagged her tail back and forth. The girl quietly giggled and my face softened at the sound. I nonchalantly sat next to her on the bench but made sure to keep a reasonable distance between us. Luna turned her head towards me and barked again.

"Yes, I know, you're spoiled." I teased while leaning back to get comfortable.

She looked over at me again with a fond smile and I liked the way it graced her face. Her green eyes sparkled at the attention Luna was giving her, her happiness evident and clear.

"You walk her here often, don't you? I've seen you around . . ." She said and I refused to acknowledge the faint quickening of my heart at this admission. Maybe I had left a bigger impression on her than I first thought.

"Oh? You must be here regularly as well then. Always with a book, if I recall correctly." I observed and turned my gaze to the book at her side before looking back at her.

"Oh, um. . ." She began and I admired the slight blush that tinted her cheeks as her eyes fell to the book. "You noticed?"

After a few quick heartbeats she looked back over at me and smiled, meeting my gaze. "I love this place, actually. I come here almost every day if I can."

Luna finally got down and sat in front of me. I began scratching her ear and nodded to the somewhat shy girl. Her emotions were even more transparent up close and I found relief in her honesty.

"I can relate to that. I make it a point to walk Luna whenever I have the time. She can be very disagreeable if I don't give her the attention she wants." I explained and gave my dog a small smile. Then I looked back at the girl who had been on my mind for weeks. "I'm Sasuke."

She was still smiling shyly and watching me, eyes seemingly full of wonder. "I'm Sakura. . . It's nice to meet you, Sasuke."

She was blushing again, but she quickly turned her eyes to Luna as a distraction.

"And you as well, Luna!"

Luna barked and walked back over to Sakura. It was a fitting name, complimenting her pink hair and flawless skin. I finally had a name for this intriguing woman who was always reading. The air about her was strangely calming. I had to admit, I was a little taken aback.

Ever since I could remember, women have always irritated me. The way they talk, the way they hover and the way they can never seem to take a hint. I hated it when women got pushy despite my obvious lack of interest. It was almost as if I said one thing and they heard something else entirely. My train of thought was suddenly interrupted by my stomach growling. Sakura tried to hide a giggle at that and I treasured the sound. Her giggling is the only one I'll want to hear.

"I may have skipped breakfast." I confessed and used this to my advantage. "Would you be interested in joining me for lunch?"

"Hm..." Sakura thought as an uncontainable grin formed on her face, but she kept her eyes focused on Luna. "Actually, that sounds lovely since I'll be working a late shift today."

"It's settled then." I said, wondering idly what kind of work she did. I don't know her well enough to rule anything out, but I suspected it was something practical.

My phone started ringing and I pulled it out of my jean's pocket. I looked at the caller ID and held back a frown. It was Itachi.

"I have to take this." I told her and got up without waiting for a reply.

I walked a good distance away before reluctantly answering. Knowing my brother, he would keep calling me until I picked up the phone. Why must he interrupt me every time I'm in the middle of something?

"What?" I snapped.

"Woah there, little brother, I haven't even said hello." He reminded and I rolled my eyes. Yet he has the nerve to call me the sensitive one.

"I'm busy."

"Yes, yes, on one of your walks with Luna, I am well aware. You have been enjoying them a lot recently." He stated in indifference, but I knew that tone. He was finding my behavior odd and it was only a matter of time before he stuck his nose in.

"Am I not allowed to enjoy spending time with my dog?" I asked, trying to keep the defensiveness out of my voice.

"Interesting." He said and I mentally cursed. He always could see right through me, sometimes I really hated his intelligence.

"If you just called to bug me, I'm hanging up." I warned and he laughed.

"It can wait until you get home. Have fun, little brother." He said and ended the call. What the hell? If it could wait then why did you call me? Stupid aniki.

I made my way back to Sakura and picked up Luna's red leash. She padded over to my side and waited patiently for me to lead the way.

"Now, where were we?" I said as I offered Sakura my arm.

She hesitated for a second before getting up and entwining her arm with mine.

"Just so you know, I don't usually do this." She explained. I am sure to pull her a little closer than necessary as we walked down the park's path.

"Do what? Leave with a stranger? It's just lunch." I teased and shot her a smirk. She blushed seven shades of red, looking anywhere but at me. Satisfaction washed over me at her reaction.

"Yeah. . . Just lunch. . . With a stranger." She muttered.

"Oh, wait." I said and stopped to take Luna off her leash.

"Luna, go back and get Sakura's book." I ordered and she took off back the way the we came.

"It seems we were both preoccupied." I said and winked.

"W-what?" Sakura was flabbergasted. "You mean she will actually get it?"

"Hn. I expect nothing less from my dog." I told her. If Luna couldn't do something as simple as that, she wouldn't be worthy of the name Uchiha.

"That's amazing!" Sakura giggled. "Was she professionally trained?"

"Not exactly. It would be more accurate to say she was trained professionally." I said but she gave me a confused look. "While I may not be a certified dog trainer, I am definitely a professional."

"Well, you're certainly confident. But, I can see she was definitely trained well. I find it sweet that you take up so much time with her." She complimented.

"She is the only woman in my life and I make it a point to treat her with the utmost care." I casually explained, certain she would get the blatant admission of my bachelorhood.

Luna returned with the book and I carefully took it from her mouth. I was proud she left little to no drool. I put her leash in my back pocket, deciding to let her travel without it. She knew better than to run off and has been absolute gold today.

"That's sweet, really. I admire you for that. It's easy to see how much she adores you." Sakura proclaimed. I gave her a small smile and carried her book as we walked.

Mae's cafe was fairly close and I enjoyed listening to her talk about the book she'd been reading. Her hand would move around as she spoke and come to rest in front of her mouth when she laughed. I just quietly gazed at her soft features and let her do most of the talking. She would still blush when our eyes met, but it felt like she was getting more comfortable with me.

Sakura may have been shy, but she spoke with such conviction. I could sense an inner confidence and fire shine through whenever she got passionate in her explanation. My intuition has never failed me before and it was telling me she was definitely worth a lot more than a second glance alone.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello dear readers!**

 **I still can't believe it but I have found myself a beta reader! YAY!**

 **With their help I was finally able to map out the remainder of what's to come with My Dear Princess, Love is War, and also Through Thick and Thin!**

 **She totally dragged me out of the funk I was in and got me back on track with my writing and during all that, the two of us decided to do a little project together!**

 **And this is it.**

 **All Sasuke bits will be credited to Kaname84 and of course that leaves Sakura to yours truly!**

 **We're loving this story and are a few chapters in already so we wanted to share.**

 **ENJOY from the two of us.**

 **-KanaTyy**


	2. Almost Date

**A Walk in the Park-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter Two-**

 _Almost Date_

* * *

This guy, Sasuke… He was something else. I'd actually taken a notice to him weeks before today. He was hard to miss with his drop-dead-gorgeous looks and his sidekick, Luna was almost as pretty as him. There were times I caught my eyes drifting from the pages of whatever book I was reading at the time to glance over at the pair.

He seemed as active as she was, sometimes jogging or throwing ball with her. I'd never anticipated being tackled by that big ball of fur though, and actually speaking with that breathtaking specimen.

And to think such a short conversation could lead us to having lunch together. I still couldn't believe I'd agreed so easily, but for some reason it just felt so right. I wasn't disappointed with my decision in the slightest.

Sasuke led us to a café not far from the park, called Mae's. I'd been there before, but I thought it considerate of him being it was a place we could eat outdoors and enjoy lunch with Luna as well. He really did think a lot about her, that much was obvious.

Once we arrived and took our seats, a server appeared. We both ordered water and after it was delivered asked for a couple more moments to think over our order. Once we were alone we both proceeded to glance over the menu. I already knew what I was having though. Their house salad was pretty good and I didn't want to eat anything too heavy with my long shift coming up in just a couple hours.

I glanced over the top of my menu to look at Sasuke, thankful his eyes were on his menu and not me. There was something about those obsidian eyes that just shook me to the core. Both making me never wanting to look away, and yet unable to keep looking. I'd never been so attracted to a guy before and I couldn't help thinking that Luna played a major part in that, with the way those two were together.

It was cute.

He caught me staring and I immediately looked back to my menu, blushing for the umpteenth time of the day. How embarrassing!

"I'm going to get the bacon and egg sandwich. What about you?" He asked, his amusement coming through in his tone.

He certainly had a way of keeping me flustered. "Um, the house salad. It's really good here. I get it almost every time I come."

Goodness, get it together Sakura!

I couldn't help but to scold myself. The last thing I wanted to do was make him think I was some kind of weirdo. Running off the first man who'd ever interested me wasn't something on my to-do list. I was happy though, he'd asked me to join him for lunch and that was a good sign. He had to like me, right? At least a little bit!

Sasuke put down his menu and took a sip of his water, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Do you come here often, then?" He asked and reached a hand under the table to pet Luna.

"Pretty often, yes. It's so close to the park, so I'll usually stop for a quick bite before heading home to get ready for work."

"You mentioned work before. You have the late shift tonight, right? Where do you work?" He asked and leaned back in his chair.

I wasn't sure how he could make such a casual move so… sexy, but he did so with ease. "Oh, I'm a nurse. I work at the hospital."

Telling him about my occupation only made me more curious about his own. He dressed casually, in jeans and black T-shirt. The outfit was oddly fitting for him. He appeared to be an intelligent guy, but I couldn't take a guess as to where he'd work. For all I knew, he could have just been in college.

His eyebrows raised and he grinned in interest. "A nurse? That's a very demanding job. Do you enjoy your work?"

My heart skipped a couple beats at the sudden change in his features. Gods, he was a sight to behold. "It's pretty demanding and the shifts are long, but yes. I love being a nurse."

The place was considerably busy and the server had only just returned.. We gave our orders and handed back the menus and then the guy was gone again. I couldn't help thinking being a server had to be pretty demanding as well. It wasn't long though before our food arrived.

"So, what is it that you do? Besides taking Luna for playtime in the park?" I was the one grinning now, unable to help myself from glancing down at Luna. She was such a sweet dog that I wished I had the time for one.

Sasuke sneaked her a piece of bacon and chuckled. "If anyone else heard you say that, they'd insist you were talking about someone else. I'm not known for taking part in 'playtime' so let's keep it between the three of us.

"At risk of sounding like the stereotypical male mechanic, I'm in the auto industry. I like working with my hands and pushing metal to max speeds. There's nothing like the sound of a car switching gears." He declared and then took a bite of his sandwich.

For some reason, I found his admission totally unexpected. I had a vision of him behind a desk somewhere, not under the hood of a car. This however only made my interest in him triple. My attraction to him continued to grow by the minute and I now found myself dreading the end of this… date?

Was this even a date? No way… just a couple strangers having lunch together.

"I bet you have a nice car then." I said as I finally started eating my salad. He had me so distracted that my hunger for food had completely vanished. I had to eat though, or I'd never make it through the night.

"Nice enough. It should have no problem picking you up for a date." He said and I almost choked.

I had to drop my fork and take a sip of water to clear my throat. That confidence was back tenfold and damn it, it only made me like him more!

"D-date?" I stammered, unsure what else to say.

"I'll most likely see you at the park, but I would like to take you out sometime. Properly." He smirked.

That smirk. There was something about it that was oh so sinful and yet beautiful at the same time. My heart changed rhythm as if it were on a rollercoaster with each second I was with him. I didn't want to jump the gun or anything, but I was definitely interested. There was no way I'd turn him down.

"Guess we'll just have to see about that."

With Sasuke so kindly sharing his food with Luna, he'd finished eating much sooner than me, especially considering I couldn't concentrate on my food with him across from me. I felt a little sad once I'd had my fill. A part of me really, really didn't want this almost-date to end. I enjoyed his company, and Luna's as well. However, a glance at my watch had me realizing I only had a little over an hour before my shift started.

I had to get home and get ready and if I was going to make it in time, I'd have to take my leave. This disappointed me greatly. I was having fun, more fun than I'd had in a long time. Aside from my time at the park, all I did was work. I never took the time for my friends, even though I knew I should have. This was different though, I was almost on my first actual date and I really liked this guy.

Saying goodbye wasn't going to be fun.

"I really have to get going. I enjoyed having lunch with you, and Luna." I told him with a smile as I went about opening the small clutch I carried with me for some money.

"Oh no you don't. Allow me." He insisted and pulled out his wallet.

If he payed for me then I was totally considering this a date! Not that I would say that to him, but it would forever be a date in my mind and heart. And to me, it was a perfect date. Even our time at the park was fun for me. Even though I was certain I'd see him again, I was already dreading not seeing his face until whenever that next time may have been.

I'd be at the park tomorrow, but would he be there? I wondered how long it would be until our paths crossed once more.

"You really don't need to do that!" I said, waving him off before reaching over to put a twenty in his hand. "I'll pay this time… and if there's a next time… I might think about letting you pay."

His hand felt nice against mine, but I didn't allow myself to linger. I pulled my hand away to place it atop Luna's head and give her a soft pat.

"Thanks again you too, see you!" And with those as my final words, I rushed off, afraid that if I didn't I wouldn't be able to bring myself to leave.

Sasuke called after me, but I didn't turn back around. If I didn't hurry it up I'd be late for work, and I was never late.

Once I was home, I hurried inside and changed into my scrubs. It was springtime, and warm outside but I'd still carry my scrub-coat along because I was always on the chilly side when I was at the hospital. My heart was racing, though not from my hurried movements. For the first time in my life, I had a feeling of exhilaration. I couldn't remember the last time I'd been so excited about something.

Maybe this was the start of something wonderful…

Miraculously, I made it to work on time, and not with a moment to spare. Working in the operating room was usually hectic. There was a lot of walking involved as I seen to one patient after the next and then there was a lot of sitting at the nurse's station. Reporting every minor detail was probably the most annoying part of my job, but it was completely necessary.

I liked being with my patients and seeing to their needs, whether it be comforting them with their medication, or with an extra pillow. There was nothing better than bringing a smile to the faces of those who'd just been through an operation. They were in pain, and some worse off than others. Just knowing that I could make them happy, even if only slightly, made me happy to do all that I could.

Work usually flew by for me, being that I did enjoy my work so much. Today though, my mind kept drifting to Sasuke. I was distracted, and time seemed to be sitting still. Was it because I was already so eager to see him again, even though I didn't even have any idea when that might be?

I let out a long sigh just as Hinata, another nurse in my department who'd quickly become a good friend of mine appeared beside me. I looked away from the computer before me, to her instead. She was giving me a quizzical look, one I'd never received from her before.

"Are you okay, Sakura? Every time I walk by you, you've been sighing… You seem a bit… off."

Unable to believe her words made me blush, I quickly shook my head. "No, no. I'm totally fine! Better than ever!"

"Oh?" Hinata asked, her interest piqued. "Something is definitely different with you…" She said, eyeing me skeptically as she walked off to continue her work.

I sighed, this time in relief. It wasn't that I didn't want her in my business, she was a good friend. Honest, and kind. But, I didn't want to go telling anyone about Sasuke. It was too soon, saying anything could spoil whatever was to come.

There was no way for me to know what would happen with us, if anything at all… but, I was excited and hoping for much, much more.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter two is here, yay!**

 **So each chapter will change perspective. Last was Sasuke's, this time Sakura's... so next will be Sasuke again!**

 **Thanks for all follows/favs/and reviews.**

 **We're so glad you all like Luna! XD**

 **Hope you like this chapter, next will be out in a couple days or so.**

 **-Kanatyy**


	3. Playdate

**A Walk in the Park-**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto!**

 **Chapter Three-**

 _Playdate_

* * *

I was in a relatively good mood when I got home. Finally, I had made a move. I have no intention on being hesitant in the future. Our date is inevitable. A small smile found my lips as I remembered her refusal to let me pay for lunch. It was nice to know she wouldn't easily give in, that she'd be a challenge.

"That's a look I never thought I'd see." Itachi said from his spot on the couch.

His long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he wore his gray sweats. He's most likely waiting on Kakashi for their daily run. Luna went over and sat at his feet. Traitor. She may be our dog, but she should love me more.

"I don't know what you mean." I said as I joined him. If I tried to escaped he'd just follow me, might as well get this over with.

"Feigning innocence won't work on me, Sasuke. I take it your walk in the park was . . . fruitful?" He asked in that infuriating and smug tone of his.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked, changing the subject. I may not be able to hide it from him, but I won't give in without a fight. He eyed me for a moment and then smirked.

"Naruto crashed the SGF. Again." He told me and I groaned.

"That dope! What was he doing driving it when I wasn't around? I'm going to kick his ass." I hissed.

"That's what I said, but for some reason he thought I could smooth it over with you." He said and I snorted. Yeah right, if anything it has the opposite effect.

"For what it's worth, Neji and Shikamaru ripped him a new one." Kakashi said as he walked in, not bothering to knock like always. Itachi stood and Luna jumped up and stole his seat.

"And you were fine with it? What kind of sponsor are you?" I asked and the silver haired man just shrugged. Typical. He may be the owner of team Konoha, but he leaves the dirty work for Itachi and I.

"I'll be back later to finish our chat." Itachi promised before he and Kakashi left for their run. Chat was Uchiha for interrogation. Maybe I should make a run for it after all.

"I guess it's just you and me now." I mused and Luna barked.

My thoughts drifted back to Sakura as I absentmindedly pet my ebony husky. She was funny, sweet and amusing to tease. It was endearing how flustered she got and she was beautiful when she blushed. My fingers itched to run through her pink hair and I felt like I would never get tired of looking into those emeralds of hers. I really liked her and after weeks of not stalking her, I will make her mine.

The next morning, I had thankfully just missed Itachi and his chat. Luna ate her breakfast as I opted for a banana while I got her doggie bag ready. She didn't get to play that much in the park yesterday. I left the house dressed in black jeans and a red and black plaid shirt. Luna walked on her red leash at my side, her doggie bag hanging on my shoulder.

I made a mental note not to leave without getting Sakura's phone number today. Tomorrow I had to be back at the shop and help the team repair the SGF that idiot crashed. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance and I quickly shoved the thought away. It wouldn't do to be in a bad mood before I see her. Though I'm almost certain seeing her would improve my mood instantly.

It took us about ten minutes to get to the park. Sakura was seated in her usual place, but this time without a book. She wore a lime green, tie waist kimono sleeve, blouse; jean shorts exposing her long legs. I let Luna off her leash and she took off, once again showering Sakura with kisses. I walked over and set the doggie back next to the bench.

"Do I know you?" I asked with a smirk, my eyes shamelessly admiring her.

Sakura's full-blown grin erupted into a giggle. She gave Luna a good rub down as she turned to me.

"I think we've met once . . . Officially."

"We're official? Then why don't I have your number yet?" I asked as I sat next to her, my left arm resting behind her back on the bench.

She laughed again, seeming genuinely happy. "Sorry. I might have agreed to lunch easily, what with you starving and all. But you're definitely going to have to work for my number."

I raised an eyebrow at her and tilted my head. I knew I liked her.

"Hn. I better get started then." I said as I tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

That cute blush of hers appeared on her face and she faltered at my touch as if it were the last thing she was expecting.

She seemed so innocent, if a touch like that alone could fluster her so.

"Uh . . . Umm . . ." she was speechless then. Point Uchiha.

"Would you like to join Luna and I during our playtime? We can make it a playdate." I said as I stood, offering my hand to her.

"Well if Luna is involved, I suppose I can't refuse." She giggled again as she took my hand and stood alongside me. "Besides, you two always seem to have such a good time. I'd love to join in."

I grabbed Luna's doggie bag and we headed further into the grassy area. Luna's tail wagged enthusiastically as I dug around for the frisbee and handed it to Sakura.

"Ready, Luna?" She asked and received a bark.

I put my hands in my pockets as I watched her pull back to throw. My eyes widen when she threw it a good distance across the park. Damn.

"That's quite the arm you've got there." I mused.

A shy laugh escaped her and I gave her a small smile. She watched Luna catch the frisbee and start running back towards us. "Thanks, I guess . . ."

"I like strong women." I said and took the frisbee from Luna's mouth.

"Do you now?" Sakura grinned, crossing her arms over her chest as she eyed me curiously. I threw the frisbee and then returned her gaze.

My eyes slowly raked down her sexy body and then back up again to her eyes. "Definitely."

Her body shuddered and I couldn't stop the smirk forming on my lips. Two Uchiha, Sakura zero. We played with Luna for a while longer before she laid down to rest, energy momentarily gone. Sakura and I sat on the ground facing each other.

I couldn't remember the last time I felt like this, if I ever have. It was more than just a physical attraction, though the physical attraction was clearly there; she was stunning. More than anything, she was interesting. I can't see myself ever being bored with her.

"This is fun." Sakura breathed with a beautiful smile, her eyes like sparkling emeralds. My breath hitched at the sight.

I smiled at her and took her hand in mine. Then I slowly brought her hand to my lips and gave it a gentle kiss.

Her smile faded, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she gazed at me, cheeks turning pink. She was so easily flustered.

"Are you like this with all girls?" She asked almost worriedly.

"No. Just you." I told her honestly. "You're . . . special."

"How can you say that?" She asked in disbelief. "You don't even know me . . ."

I tightened my grip, holding her hand firmly. I won't let her think this way. My feelings are real, she has to see that.

"I don't have to." I told her, my voice stern. "I know how I feel when I'm with you. I may not know you, Sakura, but I sure as hell want to."

"I don't understand." She said with a slight shake of her head, but her hand held onto mine as if she never wanted to let go. "But, I want the same."

I smiled again and gently lifted her chin so charcoal met emerald.

"In that case, I want your number." I teased. "If you'll give it to me."

She laughed then. "I'll think about it . . . if you take me and Luna for lunch."

I chuckled and stood, pulling her to her feet. She was certainly stubborn but I already decided she wasn't leaving until I had her number. The three of us headed to Mae's again and this time I paid for the food. Sakura had certainly put up a fight, but eventually I got her number, as well as a date tomorrow night. Uchiha for the win.

Itachi was going through paperwork when I got home and I was able to sneak past him. Luna came with me to my room, snuggling at my side. It was almost unbelievable. I was seriously interested in someone for the first time. I don't want to mess this up. Everything had to go according to plan, move smoothly. I was used to doing things right the first time, and that's just how things would be with Sakura.

I lazily pet Luna's head as I send a text message.

' _If you're by my side, I'll make sure you won't regret it' - Sasuke_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So you all seemed so pleased in your reviews, that we are pretty pleased too. So, we decided to post another chapter sooner than we planned!**

 **Thanks for reading/follows/favs/and all reviews. We're having so much fun doing this, but it's even better when we see what you guys are thinking!**

 **So we hope you like, and next chapter will be out soon. It will be the longest one yet.**

 **-Kanatyy**


	4. Getting Closer

**A Walk in the Park-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter Four-**

 _Getting Closer_

* * *

My second 'date' with Sasuke was even better than the first. Playing with him and Luna left me elated. I never wanted our time together to end. I had my insecurities and to me, Sasuke just felt too… perfect. He was far beyond attractive. Attractive enough to get attention from women of all ages, so it was hard for me to believe him when he acted as if he wanted me so badly, and yet wasn't usually like that with other girls.

However, there was a sincerity in his eyes and voice that told me he was honest. He wasn't trying to deceive me. It was going to be okay for me to enjoy this- and that's just what I was going to do.

After playing in the park we'd gone to Mae's once more. There was a lot of laughing, though mostly on my part, but Sasuke smiled a lot… even if most of the time that smile of his was a suggestive smirk. It was still enough to send a flutter through my stomach.

We took our time. I didn't have work and he seemed to be in no rush. All talking was casual, at least until it came time to end our date and go our separate ways. When he asked for my number again, I couldn't deny him. The thought of him calling or texting me gave me a thrill I just couldn't ignore.

I really wanted to see where things would go between us.

When I got home I had a much-needed shower and then I laid lazily on the couch in my living room with the TV on. I wasn't watching it. Instead I was lost in thought, Sasuke forever on my mind. I remembered so vividly every little detail of our time together, and I couldn't help fantasizing about more. It wasn't long before a text came through to me and the second I saw it came from an unprogrammed number, I jumped into a sitting position, heart ridiculously pounding as I opened it.

' _If you're by my side, I'll make sure you won't regret it' - Sasuke_

I literally squealed as I read it, unable to believe he would send me such a thing. Maybe he wanted us to really be official. Boyfriend and girlfriend. It was fast, but that was the last thing on my mind. I was excited. I was happy. I wanted more of him in my life. I needed to know more about him; a lot more.

I thought over what I'd say momentarily before responding.

' _I like being by your side… and don't go making promises you can't keep!' - Sakura_

Unbelievably just sending the text alone had me blushing like an idiot. He'd even asked me on a 'real' date for tomorrow and of course I said yes. I didn't know what we were going to do, or where he was taking me. But, he was going to be picking me up from work since I'd be working an early shift.

I couldn't wait. My life had suddenly become so much more interesting… and all thanks to one faithful day in the park. I wondered idly if we did start dating regularly and became a thing, if the park would always a thing for us. I thought it probably would, since Sasuke seemed to love it as much as I did.

(And Luna too of course.)

I'd had just enough time to save Sasuke's number under his name in my phone before he replied.

' _I always keep my promises.' - Sasuke_

I felt like some fangirl with the way I got so giddy at his response. Totally grinning like an idiot, I sent back a quick reply.

' _We'll just have to see about that. And I'm excited for tomorrow!' - Sakura_

' _Hn. I'm looking forward to it as well. It will finally be just the two of us.' - Sasuke_

Finding it annoying that I couldn't stop thinking about him, I started cleaning my already clean apartment to get a distraction. But, no matter what I did, he was still on my mind. It wasn't such a bad thing, but I should have been able to forget him long enough to focus on other things. Yet, I couldn't… I could only hope I'd be able to keep myself together at work.

Hinata was already suspicious and I sure didn't want everyone else getting on my case or questioning me. My private life would be kept private as long as possible. I wanted to enjoy things, just me and Sasuke, and Luna too, but she was the only plus-one I didn't mind. After all, she was the one who brought us together in the first place.

Work the next day was my worst enemy. I couldn't help being disappointed in myself for being so unfocused. There was nothing wrong with being excited about my upcoming date, but it shouldn't have been all I was thinking about all day long! Not counting the whole night before as well.

Time couldn't have moved any slower and I was so anxious that I couldn't sit still for the life of me. In the last hour of my shift a feeling of nervousness overwhelmed me, making work even more awkward. I thought to myself that it might have not been the best day for our first actual date. But then again, I would have probably been freaking out no matter when it was.

Once my shift was over I escaped into our private restroom to change out of my work clothes. Sasuke told me to dress nice so I brought along my favorite cocktail dress. It was an off-white, like a cream color. The top wasn't too revealing, though it did show off my slender shoulders. It was very fitting, and open down the back. Once I changed into a pair of heels I had to match I added a few basic makeup touches, including my favorite pink lipstick and I was ready to go.  
I was really hoping nobody noticed my appearance on my way out, and thankfully I ended up making a clean escape.

He was waiting on me when I walked out of the hospital, casually leaned against the passenger door of his car, which was just as sexy as him; or pretty close anyway. His hands were in the pockets of his black slacks and he wore a red button up shirt that had a silky look to it. I wanted to touch and I couldn't help eyeing the top couple of buttons that he'd left undone. This guy was the definition of eye-candy.

His dark eyes took their sweet time taking in my appearance before he spoke, a smirk on his face.

"I didn't think you could get any lovelier, but I stand corrected. That rarely happens to me."

Hoping my light touch of foundation helped to hide my blushing cheeks, I finally made it over to him. "You can't be always right, you know." I said, grinning from ear to ear.

His eyes shined and he laughed, his deep rumble great to hear.

"Touché. Can I count on you to tell me when I'm wrong?" He asked as he held the door open for me.

"You bet your sweet ass you can!" I laughed as I got in before looking back up to him.

I couldn't believe my words came out like that! Why did I say that... Sweet ass? Really?! How embarrassing!

His eyes widened a fraction before his expression turned seductive. "I'll keep that in mind."

Just the thought of what had gone through his mind had me fidgeting nervously. There were definitely a few fleeting thoughts that he had, I could tell by the look in his eyes alone. His tone turned so velvety, those obsidian orbs narrowing suggestively. I could totally see myself going into cardiac arrest before the night was over.

Once he was finally behind the steering wheel he got on the road, offering me his hand across the center console. I took it, smiling shyly at the kind gesture. Every fiber in my body thought the two of us to be pretty cute together. If we could always have so much fun together, I was sure this connection between us would last a really long time.

The drive was about a half an hour and we didn't talk much. I was pretty nervous, but somehow the feel of Sasuke's hand holding mind calmed me. By the time we pulled up at what seemed to be a really fancy restaurant, I was cool as a cucumber.

Sasuke was out of the car and around it before I could completely open my door. Always the perfect gentleman, offering me his hand and then his arm. The place looked super busy and I soon found that he'd taken the time to make a reservation, which he was only lucky enough to get thanks to a last-minute cancellation, even though he called the day before.

We were taken to a booth and I loved the entire atmosphere of the place. From the dim lighting, to the dark wooden tables and the black seats. The hostess and the following server were both polite and professional. We were given our menus and asked for our drink order. We both got water just like any other time we ate together.

"I've never been here before." I admitted shyly to Sasuke, being sure to keep my eyes on the menu before me.

"Me either. My older brother speaks highly of this place." He confessed.

"Oh… you have a brother?" I asked, the menu forgotten then. I was eager to learn all that I could about him.

For a second he looked annoyed, but then he schooled his features.

"Yes, well. He's an arrogant pain and I don't know why I brought him up." He said.

I get the feeling I asked something I shouldn't have.

"But he's a loveable pain. I won't be able to hide you from him forever, so don't tell him I said that when you meet him." He explained, his expression soft again.

"Oh." I nodded understandingly. "I'd be glad to meet him… I don't have any siblings myself."

"Maybe someday you will." He said and took a sip of his water.

Totally missing the hidden meaning in his words, I laughed. "No way my parents would ever have another kid!"

He gave me an amused look but offered nothing else. "Tell me about them." He insisted and leaned in.

"Oh, well… They're both a couple of dorks really. My dad works a lot so my mom can stay home. He cracks the lamest jokes all the time and mom well… she's sweet but serious when she needs to be. They've always got along really good and I admire them for that. What are yours like?"

Sasuke gave me a thoughtful look before answering. "My father was the definition of serious, expected nothing but perfection. He was caring like any other parent, but strict. Itachi had to deal with most of his expectations, though. I got off easy. Mom was another story.

"She was proud, cunning and strong. No one could handle my father like she could and she spoiled us rotten. Itachi says I take after her more than him, but I think it's the opposite. He has the same aura around him that she had. It's gentle and . . . calming."

The fact that he spoke of them in past-tense gave me a shiver. I didn't want to outright ask if they were no longer living and I didn't need to. I already knew. His words had me reaching across the table to take a hold of his hand, possibly reassuring myself even more than him.

"They sound admirable. And comparing Itachi to your mom… I knew you must really cherish him."

A light blush graced his cheeks as he quickly looked away from me.

"He's alright. Nothing special." He mumbled, embarrassed for once.

I'd never seen a man go from sexy to adorable in a split second until now. I couldn't help but giggle as I finally returned to looking through the menu. We ended up with a feast on our table. Lobster, shrimp and steak, not to mention the sides that came along. We had enough food to give us a long time together and that only proved to let us get to know each other a little better.

"I got to say," I sighed, fully stuffed as I looked over at him. "I miss Luna. Isn't she lonely without us?"

"Why, Sakura. . . We're finally alone and all you can think about is my dog?" He teased. "She has Itachi. He may not be much, but he's better than . . . Hmm, on second thought, maybe not."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, Sasuke… Trust me when I say she is not the only thing I'm thinking about."

Sasuke's seductive smirk was back, effectively cutting off my laughter.

"Really? What else is on your mind Sa-ku-ra?"

Oh my… I was going to need a really strong cocktail to keep me going if he kept on with that look. I swallowed hard before I could respond. "A lot really… Mainly you."

"That's quite the coincidence. I happen to be thinking a lot about you." He declared.

The blush that took to my entire body could not be contained. Luckily our server appeared and I didn't have to come up with an immediate response to that. When he asked if he could get us anything else I couldn't stop myself from asking for alcoholic recommendations, to which Sasuke laughed quietly. But, I loved the sound of it and it made me happy.

Was it even possible to be this happy?

The server left to get my drink, leaving me with a smug-faced Sasuke and nowhere to hide; and no alcohol to help me.

"You're really cute when you blush." He said, continuing to torment me.

"Stop!" I laughed, covering my face with both hands shamefully. He reached over and pulled them away, firmly holding them in his.

He expression was serious, laugher now gone from his eyes. "You're really something, Sakura."

That's it. My heart can't take it. Heart attack coming. Breathe Sakura, breathe. "So are you." I squeaked.

The smile he then attacked me with was not legal. Give a girl a chance!

"I'm glad you think so."

Thank the heavens my much-needed drink arrived and Sasuke released my hands so I could take it. I had a long drink. It was a fancy looking drink that tasted good, not too strong even though it had a high alcohol percentage. I sighed in relief after that initial taste, knowing well enough that it would calm me.

"I really like you Sasuke… so… if you're serious about pursuing a relationship with me, I want to know more about you. A lot more."

He nodded his head in agreement. "As long as that goes both ways. I expect to get as much as you take. What do you want to know?"

I shrugged, unsure what it was I really wanted to know. Because I wanted to know everything.

"I want to know more about your job, your daily life. What do you like, what do you hate? Have you dated a lot of girls? What has your life been like up until now for you to be the man you are?"

I sipped my drink as he thought over my questions, not having a quick response like usual. I wished he would give in and just spill his heart out to me, but that didn't appear to be something he would do. If I had to, I would give myself to him first. There wasn't much to know about me anyway.

"As for me, there's really not much to know. I have few friends because I stay busy with work and keep to myself. After hearing about my parents, you can imagine how my home life was growing up. I went to school, I made good grades and I never got in trouble. I struggled to keep up with work and college and was so glad when I finally graduated.

"I take pride in my work, I enjoy it a lot… I like reading and going to the park. I'm pretty boring for the most part, honestly. I like to keep things clean and organized. I like my privacy, which is why I enjoy keeping to myself… and… this is really my first actual date."

That last bit had me blushing again and taking another taste of my drink.

"Boring is a word I would never use to describe you." He said thoughtfully before mirroring my story with his own.

"I have a handful of friends and one best friend who's an idiot. After elementary school, it was just Itachi and I until we got Luna. I was an unsociable loner in school but earned good grades, top of my class. I went to college and studied to become a master mechanic. My brother and I have always shared a fascination with cars and it's never left us.

"I wouldn't trade my work for anything and always make time for Luna. I'm a bit of a perfectionist and I can be stubborn. I also like my privacy and have never dated anyone before. Before you say anything, let me explain. I won't lie and tell you I wasn't popular, I was in fact, much to my great disappointment.

"I found all the attention annoying and the girls even more so. They were shallow and obsessed with the idea of me, not who I really was. It's like that everywhere I go so I've avoided the female population altogether. You're the first woman I've ever taken an interest in."

I listened with interest and finished my drink as I thought over his words. "You know, I think we actually have a lot in common." I told him with a smile, much more at ease now that our conversation was getting deeper and I could feel the alcohol a bit.

"Tell me more… Show me something." I suggested. Maybe I was being selfish, but I needed more of him.

He chuckled and the amusement was back in his eyes. "Show you something. Let me see . . . I could show you where I work."

"Hmm… Sounds like a nice start."

"Well then. What are we waiting for?"

Annoyingly enough, Sasuke refused to let me help pay for our meal. I relented after a few moments of arguing, but only because I was excited to go and see his place of work. I knew he worked on cars, but he hadn't really told me much else about it. I was grinning with excitement though, knowing Sasuke had such a passion for cars, to me I felt like this was a big part of him that I was going to get to see.

Things were just getting started between us, but I couldn't help feeling like we'd been pulled together by a string of fate.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello readers!**

 **Another chapter is here, yay!**

 **So this chapter is one of our faves, so we hope you like it. Your reviews make us want to post much sooner than we actually plan and who knows... we might start posting even quicker in the future!**

 **Thanks so much for all follows/faves/ and reviews. We're so glad you are enjoying this walk in the park with us. Lol.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Kanatyy**


	5. Not so Private

**A Walk in the Park-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter Five**

 _Not so Private-_

* * *

After we finished our meal, I paid the bill and we left in my black Zenvo ST1. It didn't take long to get to my workshop and I had Sakura close her eyes on the way in. I held her hands in mine, pulling her through the side building and into the gigantic space. High quality tools and extra car parts were neatly placed around the walls.

Team Konoha's SGF was parked in the middle, still crushed on the passenger side from that idiot. I was still pissed at him but it was only a test car, we wanted to push its limits and see what it could do. It isn't a major loss, though this time it had gotten a good amount of work done before he killed it. This is the fourth time this week he's wrecked it.

"Alright, open your eyes." I said, letting go of her hands.

Sakura opened her eyes excitedly, smiling brightly as she did. She looked around with interest, obviously impressed. "Sasuke... this is... wow... Do you work on race cars?"

"Hn. I work for Konoha. It's a legal street racing team." I said simply.

"R-really?" Sakura stammered in disbelief. "Do you race?"

"No, not anymore. I'm the head mechanic for Konoha. With a driver as reckless as ours, I've got my hands full." I explained as I ran my hand over one of the dents.

Sakura thought over my words as she walked around the wrecked car. "I can see that you do... I hope he's okay... So, why did you quit racing? Was being a mechanic more interesting to you?"

I hesitated in answering her. It's not as if it was some must keep secret, but it wasn't something I freely told people either.

"It's . . . complicated."

The front door suddenly opened and I snapped my head around as a blonde entered the workshop.

"Sasuke, what are you doing wh-who's the girl?" Naruto asked with wide blue eyes.

Shit. Of all the people to walk in here at this time of night.

"Oh my god, are you on a date? You're totally on a date! You are Sasuke, right? Sasuke-don't-fuck-with-girls-Uchiha? I can't believe this, no wonder you were in such a hurry today! Tell me Itachi knows, well he does know everything, so yeah. Why didn't you-"

"Naruto." I cut him off. "Shut up. If you tell anyone about Sakura before I do, I will castrate you."

I don't need his big mouth telling the whole world before I get the chance to ask Sakura to be my girlfriend. I quickly glanced over at the pinkette to gauge her reaction. She looked nothing but stunned.

"Okay, fine, Mr. sensitive pants." Naruto laughed and my eyebrow twitched. I'm going to kick his ass.

He moved to go over to Sakura, but I rounded the car and stepped between them.

"Close enough, dope. I don't need you scaring her off." I said and mildly glared at him.

"Bastard, if she isn't scared of you and your Uchiha glares then she'll be okay with me. I'm the nice one." He insisted. Then he tilted his head around me and waved. "Hey, there. I'm Naruto."

"Uh... Hey, Naruto... Nice to meet you, I'm Sakura." Sakura was seemingly flustered by the situation, but her politeness showed with ease.

Naruto beamed at her and I allowed him to side step me.

"Nice to meet you too! Tell me, cause I gotta ask, are you here against your will?" He joked and I smacked him upside the head.

"Do you remember the idiot I was talking about earlier? This is him. He's the one that wrecked this second-generation fusion." I explained as I plotted our escape plan.

"Oh... well good to know he's getting around alright. And um... no, I'm here because I want to be." She answered and I hoped he wasn't making her uncomfortable. Not everyone can handle his energy.

"Really? That's good then. Can't have this heart throb acting all sketchy. And see? She was concerned about my wellbeing, unlike you. The first words out of your mouth were 'What the hell did you do to the SGF?' He's so mean to me, Sakura, he didn't even ask if I was okay." Naruto pouted. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

Sakura's eyes went to my face, a mixture of confusion and doubt crossing her features. "Really? I had a feeling you weren't always so sweet."

Naruto's jaw dropped before he busted out laughing. "Oh, man, hahahaha, she's awesome!"

Fuck. My brain tried to think of a response but I drew a blank. Did she really think that?

"Hahaha, you actually got him speechless! Way to go, Sakura! The Uchiha charm is useless, aha, never thought I'd see the day, hahaha! Busted!" Naruto continued to laugh.

I don't see what's so funny about this. What can I say that won't sound like a lie just to appease her?

"Sakura . . . it's not like that. I-"

"You what?" Naruto interrupted. "You didn't mean it? Are you gonna admit that you were wrong and you love me like the best friend that I am even though you're a bastard? Go on, Sasuke, we're listening."

This little shit, now I'm really going to kick his ass. He is going to die a very, very painful death.

"Now, now... Naruto, settle down. I'm sure Sasuke just doesn't express himself as well as you." Sakura chided Naruto softly, to which his laughter immediately ceased.

"And you, Sasuke... Naruto wouldn't be talking to you this way if the two of you weren't close. Sometimes, even if it's hard for you, you should be more open with your friends." She sighed as she walked between us, laying a hand on both my shoulder and Naruto's. "Now, why don't we all calm down and you can both tell me about your work."

Naruto smiled that annoying and contagious grin of his while placing his hand over hers. "You are pretty cool, Sakura. She's a keeper, Sasuke. Don't you lose her."

"I don't intend to. Now move your hand." I warned but not too harshly. I had a feeling I was walking a thin rope with Sakura at the moment.

"Easy now, you know I have a girlfriend." He reminded but moved his hand anyway. "So you wanna know about our work, yeah? Well I'm the extremely talented driver for team Konoha, here. Sasuke's our genius head mechanic and leads the rest our guys. We're sponsored by Kakashi Hatake, he supplies all the parts and stuff.

"He's also the owner but really can't be trusted with anything time sensitive. The guy would be late for his own funeral. Then our team captain is Sasuke's older brother, Itachi. He's awesome but really scary when he's mad. Though he always goes easy on Sasuke, stupid favoritism. Have you met Itachi yet?"

Sakura laughed, liking Naruto's enthusiasm. "Actually, I haven't met Itachi yet. Sasuke and I are just getting to know each other better."

"We're in the middle of a date." I added and Naruto had the decency to look sheepish.

"Oh, sorry about that. I just came to get my spare keys. Let me know when you do meet him, Sakura, I'd love to be there, hehe. Would you mind exchanging numbers? I'm not a creep or anything! It's just if Sasuke brought you here I know he's serious. I'd like to hang out sometime, maybe double date? What do you say?" He asked.

Sakura's face showed her surprise at Naruto's forwardness, if I could keep her around she would soon learn to deal with his annoying antics.

"Um... Sorry, I think me and Sasuke will both agree that we want to spend some time alone for a while before we go on double dates or anything like that."

I hid a small smile and tried not to laugh. That dope. If it was that easy to get her number, I would've gotten it the first time I talked to her. She may seem shy but she's no push over. I wouldn't have her any other way.

"Okay, I get it. Maybe sometime in the future, then. Well, it was nice meeting you. Keep an eye on him for me, yeah?" He asked.

"You got it. And it was nice meeting you again!"

"Yep! See you, Sasuke." He said and grabbed his keys off one of the metal carts. He waved goodbye as he went out the door and I sighed.

"I have to deal with that every day." I told her.

Sakura laughed a full laugh that told me she wasn't judging me, and for that I was grateful. "He was something else... I want to meet people like him that are close to you, it makes me feel closer to you... But, I also want you to myself."

I smirked and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her flush against me.

"My sentiments exactly." I told her and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Ah," Sakura squeaked, her face flushing bright red as I leaned back to gaze down at her.

She was blinking rapidly at me; seemingly taken aback by the sudden affection I'd given her. Hell, if a kiss to the forehead could bring on such a reaction, I couldn't wait to see what I'd get out of a little more.

"I'll take you home." I offered. I don't want to rush things but she's making it really hard not to.

"O-okay..." She nodded, though I could have sworn a fleeting look of disappointment flashed through her eyes.

I kept one arm around her as we walked back to the car. She gave me directions to her apartment and I held her hand during the drive. I know she might have wanted more but I was determined to do this right. Sakura, she's . . . precious.

"Shall I walk you up?" I asked her as I parked out front.

"You don't have to... but, if you want to I wouldn't mind..."

I turned off the car and stepped out, going around to open her door for her.

"I certainly don't mind." I told her. "Why would I?"

She smiled at that and took my hand. I didn't let go of her as we walked up to the apartment. Her hand was so soft and warm, it made me unconsciously hold on tighter. It was disappointing the night was over, but I would see her again.

"I'll be seeing you, Sakura."

"Yeah . . . see you."

I stood at the door for a moment longer before leaving, letting go of her hand at the last possible second. I wanted to know more about her, every detail. The ride home was lonely without her there. When I got home, I was attack the second I walked through the door by a ball of black fur.

"Hey, girl." I greeted as she kept licking me. "I missed you too."

Itachi silently came around the corner and leaned on the wall. A few minutes of silence passed between us before we acknowledged each other.

"Sasuke."

"Itachi."

"I think we've waited long enough for our chat, wouldn't you say?" He asked and I inwardly cursed.

Naruto and Itachi in one day, what did I do to deserve this? He didn't wait for an answer and proceeded to the couch. Luna and I followed him, Luna jumping onto my lap while I sat next to him. His expression was neutral but I could see the slight upward angle of his lips.

"So, who is she?" He asked. I just blinked, surprised he was being direct for once.

"Naruto told you, didn't he?"

"No, I've known for a while. Did you run into him tonight?" He asked but I suspected he already knew. Naruto was right when he said Itachi seems to know everything.

"Yes."

"Her name."

"Sakura."

"Last name."

"None of your business."

"I'll find out soon enough. How was the date?"

"Fine."

"Did you kiss her?"

"Also none of your business."

"Hn. Not on the mouth then. Do you like her?"

"Obviously."

"Interesting."

My eye twitched in annoyance but I refrained from saying anything. Itachi smirked. Stupid aniki. I know he wants to say I told you so but he won't. When I told him I would never get a girlfriend, he had said I would fall hard someday. He won't say anything . . . but I can see him thinking it with that damn smirk. Luna nosed my hand and I began petting her, the act calming.

"Just say it. Get it over with." I huffed and his smirk grew.

"Say what? I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, little brother."

"Bullshit."

Itachi chuckled and got up, still not bothering to finish me off. Then he flicked me in the forehead before leaving the living room and I glared after him. He's going to hold this over my head for weeks. Damn it. I sighed and wrestled my phone from my pocket.

 _'I enjoyed our date. Hope to do it again soon.' - Sasuke_

Maybe texting Sakura would help me not go into my brother's room and do something childish.

 _'That's it? You hope… What happened to that sexy confidence? - Sakura_

It was nice to know that's how she saw me. I smiled and texted back.

 _'My brother drained it out of me.' - Sasuke_

I was not looking forward to the day they meet.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **We're baaaack!**

 **We were totally gonna post this yesterday, but Tyy got super busy... Yes, it's all my fault! Scold me. Lol.**

 **Next chapter should be out Sunday, only because Tyy be super busy again tomorrow! (It's my baby's birthday, yay!)**

 **So, we thought about answering any questions you guys might have, you could send them in reviews, or PM either of us (Me, or Kaname84) and we will answer in the following author's notes!**

 **Thanks so much for following/favoriting/reviewing and reading! We love you beautiful readers and we gots a lot more coming.**

 **The speedy updates shall continue, so enjoy, and thanks again.**

 **Til next time...**

 **Kanatyy**


	6. Wanting More

**A Walk in the Park-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter Six**

 _Wanting More-_

* * *

Our date was over. Sasuke was gone. Now I sat in my quiet apartment and for the first time in my life I had a feeling of loneliness. What was it about Sasuke that just made me never want to part ways with him? I enjoyed his company more than I would have ever thought and every time we had to go our separate ways, it hurt a little more.

I knew there was still much I needed to learn about him, but I also knew he was trying. He was trying to let me in, and I couldn't expect anything more than that. With each moment I spent with him, I liked him a little more, we got a little closer, and I continued to want more.

When he'd held me so close against him and kissed my forehead as if it were the most natural thing, I was at a loss. My heart warmed and a thrill like nothing I'd ever felt before filled me. Sasuke definitely made me happy. He wasn't perfect, I knew that now. But he was perfect to me. Just knowing how hard he was trying to be everything I would need him to be made me want him all the more.

And yet, he still hadn't asked me to be his girlfriend.

This didn't disappoint me though. I was glad with the way things were going, and there was no sense in rushing things. Besides, we had our whole lives ahead of us. Taking it slow was the best thing we could do for ourselves, to make sure we really wanted something more with each other.

The way he held my hand before he left, it was a special moment for me. I loved how sweet he looked, and how even though he was being the stronger out of the two of us, it was hard for him to leave as well. He was thinking like me, only he had much more will. He didn't want to risk ruining what we had by moving too fast. I could only respect him more for his actions.

I seriously missed him though. From the second his car sped off. I went straight to my room, stripped out of my dress and ran myself a bath. A nice soak while I went over some thoughts was just what I needed. Knowing I was an easily attached person, it didn't surprise me that Sasuke had become quite an importance in my life in such a short amount of time. But, I wasn't sure what would happen, or how I'd feel if he ever decided I wasn't what he wanted anymore.

That didn't seem likely though. Sasuke liked me a lot and I could tell. Meeting Naruto only proved that Sasuke had been truthful when he told me that I was different, that he wasn't normally like he was with me, with other girls.

Running into Naruto like that had actually been pretty funny when I thought back on it. I giggled to myself as I lazed in the tub. All I could think about was Sasuke. How much fun I'd had… and wonder how soon it would be until I seen him again.

The sound of a text coming through on my phone that sat beside the bathroom sink had me all but falling out of the tub and scrambling over to check it, heart racing. I knew it had to be him, nobody ever texted me but him and I was grinning broadly as I caught a glimpse of his name before opening the text.

' _I enjoyed our date. Hope to do it again soon.' -Sasuke_

A squeak of a squeal escaped me as I read it over twice. I was so glad he'd texted me, in a way my loneliness disappeared that instant and I was quick to shoot him a reply.

' _That's it? You hope… What happened to that sexy confidence?' -Sakura_

I was laughing like a total idiot as I placed my phone back next to the sink, only then realizing I was soaked and freezing. That guy would forever have a way with distracting me and I hated that I loved it so much. With a sigh I walked back to the tub to let my water out before wrapping a towel around myself. Just as I turned around another text came through.

' _My brother drained it out of me.' -Sasuke_

His response had me giggling. I could only assume that Itachi would question him about us. I wondered if Sasuke would tell me anything, so I decided to try getting it out of him.

' _Oh. Is he as bad as Naruto?' -Sakura_

Carrying my phone with me into my bedroom, I dried off quickly before finding one of my favorite nightgowns and slipping it on. Just as I climbed into bed, he replied.

 _'Worse. I can at least intimidate Naruto up to a point.' – Sasuke_

I was suddenly thankful I didn't have any siblings to question me. I snuggled in the bed before typing a quick reply.

' _Oh, sorry. Guess we couldn't stay private for too long. Going to bed now, hope you sleep well!' -Sakura_

After setting my phone on the bedside table I buried myself under my covers and yawned, smiling happily to myself until I finally drifted off to sleep.

…

Sweet dreaming led to the following morning coming before I was ready. I was still a little drowsy as I got out of bed and made my way into the bathroom for my morning shower. I'd definitely slept later than I should have. Now I'd have to skip breakfast and hurry on my way as soon as I was ready. This was something that never happened to me.

Once I got to work, I'd forced all thoughts of Sasuke to the back of my mind. Today wasn't a day for distractions. There had been a robbery at one of the local banks and three people had been shot, though they were in critical condition upon being brought in, after surgery all three of them had stabilized and all three ended up being my patients.

One of them had yet to awaken, while the other two came to quickly enough. They didn't request much, but my hands were still full with keeping a check on them and keeping my assistants up to date on everything. They were pretty busy themselves, tending to the patients while I got drowned in paperwork.

 _Every little detail…_

I sighed after I'd only gotten halfway through my work. I had to take a break from it to make rounds for medicine. Unfortunately, this was something my assistants couldn't help me with. I moved quickly and wasted no time in getting back to my station. If I didn't have every little thing documented, I would be working late and I wasn't feeling up to that today.

Just as I sat back down and got back to work, my phone went off. My heart skipped a beat knowing immediately exactly who it was. I would bet his sweet ass he was at the park, and I wasn't. This early shift wasn't usually what I worked. I always stuck to nights, but this week I'd been asked to switch with the head daytime nurse, and I couldn't refuse her.

' _Where are you? Are you alright?' – Sasuke_

Oh my… He was worried about me? I couldn't believe it, but his text made me so happy. I texted him back quickly, explaining I was at work for a few more hours. I felt bad knowing he was looking for me and I wasn't there. He had no idea just how badly I wanted to see him. Then I sat my phone on my desk and started working again. Leave it to Sasuke to make sure he stayed on my mind.

Not that I minded, no I quite liked it in fact.

 _'Have you eaten today?' – Sasuke_

He'd replied quickly and I couldn't help but check to see what he said. It was almost like he already knew, and I really didn't want to lie, but it felt wrong to admit I hadn't eaten anything. Still, I responded honestly.

' _No, been a rushed kind of day. Don't worry though, I'll have a big dinner!' -Sakura_

Hoping that would be enough to suffice, I sat my phone back down and once again returned to work, fingers flying at record speed. I was almost through with the second victim's information and after the third I'd be done aside from whatever else happened throughout the day.

 _"Are dogs allowed in your hospital?' – Sasuke_

I definitely had to stop working to take in that one. Was he seriously thinking about coming up here? And with Luna no less…

' _Only service dogs…' -Sakura_

He was something else, whatever he was planning and he had unable to conceal the grin forming across my face. I laughed a little as I went back to typing. The thought crossed my mind to tell him I could take lunch and join him, but then I was really hoping to work straight through and possibly get off an hour early.

' _I see. Alright. I'm bringing you something to eat.' – Sasuke_

For a while all I could do was stare open-mouthed at his reply. Was he even serious?

' _What? No, you don't have to do that!' -Sakura_

He was unbelievable. But I totally loved it.

 _'You can't stop me, Sakura.' – Sasuke_

I rolled my eyes then. Of course he would win, I wouldn't refuse him. Unfortunately though, this meant that he would come to my place of work, where my co-workers and some of my friends were. All privacy would definitely be out of the window, but I supposed it couldn't be helped. I certainly didn't have the heart to downright refuse him- if he would have even let me.

' _I don't know what I'm going to do with you.' -Sakura_

After that he didn't text back and I was grateful to fly through the rest of my work within the next half an hour. At least once he came I could take my break and he could sit with me in my private office. People would see him though, and they would be talking. I could already imagine how annoying it would all be. Just thinking about it had me feeling even guiltier for Sasuke having already gone through it with his friend, and his brother.

I was just coming back to my seat from my rounds when I stopped dead in my tracks, easily noticing Sasuke walking down the hall towards me. It was impossible to miss him, what with Luna by his side. Hinata was also with him, which had me raising a brow as I turned to face them, watching them closely. They were speaking easily as if they knew each other.

The main thing I couldn't get over was Luna prancing in like she owned the place. I really did have a soft spot for her. She was a perfect dog, so well behaved and so pretty. The second she was close enough to reach me she came to my side, though this time she sat before me as if she knew not to jump up on me like she would any other time. Still, I smiled and petted her instantly.

"Hi, Luna. I've missed you."

Her tail was wagging happily and I laughed lightly before looking up to Sasuke and then over to Hinata and back again.

"I honestly can't believe you know Hinata, I feel stupid for missing it." He said with a shake of his head. "Naruto is her boyfriend."

My eyes flew to Hinata in surprise then. "This is news to me. I wasn't even aware she had a boyfriend."

"U-um… Well, I…" Hinata was blushing furiously and twiddling her fingers nervously.

"They've been together for about three years, now. She's definitely the smart one in the relationship." He explained as he moved closer to me. "Luna and I missed you at the park."

Now I was the one blushing, but I looked away from him and back to Hinata, thankful she hadn't thought to question me, though there was already the chance of her having questioned Sasuke already.

"Hinata, I'll be taking my break now. I just made my rounds and the other girls should be on top of any calls. If you need me I'll be in my office."

"Okay…" She nodded and it was only on my way towards the private office that I noticed all my coworkers standing around gawking at Sasuke and I.

I ignored them, not wasting any time getting us to the office. Once we were inside I closed the door behind us, gestured for Sasuke to take a seat and then walked around the desk to take my own.

"I'm probably having more fun than I should be." He admitted, giving me a small smile.

He looked so cute I didn't know what to think. "Why because you came to see me at work?" I asked with a smile of my own.

"Hn. I was curious about how you were at work." He said. Luna was laying quietly at his feet, looking content there.

They were the cutest pair. "Well, now you've seen me in my boring work clothes." I mused with a chuckle.

"They suit you. Though I'd think you'd look beautiful in anything." He told me and smirked.

How he could say something so casually and yet it affect me so strongly, I'd never know. But I seriously adored him for it. "You certainly have a way with your words…" I muttered, the smell of the food he'd brought along filling my nostrils and then my stomach growled.

Gods, kill me now! Ugh, I blushed all over and wished I was under my desk hiding. It was okay when it happened to him, but for me… this was just too embarrassing!

He kept smirking but didn't comment on it. Instead he said "Aren't you glad I came?"

I couldn't help but grin as he started pulling the food out of the bag. It was from Mae's, and I was now thinking of that place as 'ours'. He'd brought me my usual salad, and I was glad that he remembered, even down to my favorite dressing.

Sasuke has tomato soup with crackers and had also ordered a side of bacon just for Luna. I loved how considerate he could be. We all started eating happily and I was more than thankful he had gone out of his way like this for me.

"Thanks for doing this. I really am glad you came." I told him with a smile.

"It didn't seem right having a morning without seeing you." He confessed and smiled back. "I also wanted to make up for Naruto interrupting our date."

Was he really feeling exactly like I was? "It didn't bother me… the worst part was the date having to end." I admitted before having another forkful of salad.

"I agree." He said and then leaned forward a bit. "Though I can take you on another one."

I loved the way his voice dropped just a fraction, taking that suggestive tone that had a way of making me wiggle. "Well, you already know I won't say no."

He chuckled. "I love it when you say yes. But then again, I like it when you tell me no too."

I laughed right along with him. "Well, I only meant I wouldn't say no to another date. So you can more than likely expect plenty of no's in our future."

"I look forward to it. I'll work hard to change those no's into yes's." He promised and winked at me.

I just couldn't even deal with him. He had my heart working double time. "I can't wait." I cut my eyes at him as I continued to eat. My smile must have been contagious because he kept smiling too.

He took a couple sips of tomato soup before speaking again. "How long have you known Hinata? That's so crazy to me."

"What's crazy is the fact that she's been dating Naruto for years and I had no idea! We went to school together and everything. College, I mean… And I get wanting to keep your privacy but, really? I'm so going to having a long conversation with her later today."

"And she's never invited you with her to a race? I see her every time Naruto is racing."

"Well… I'm probably to blame for that. She has invited me places, but it's been a while since she even asked because I've turned her down so many times. It's just… I like sticking to myself. The only thing I do outside of work is go to the park and read. And of course I visit my parents as often as I can, usually once a week. They live on the outskirts, about half an hour away. Other than that, I never make time for friends…"

"That will change, you know. Now that you've met Naruto you'll be dragged around to different places and forced to meet people. Trust me, I'm speaking from experience." He warned. "I won't let him bother you too much though."

I smiled at him just after finishing my salad and having a sip of water. "Actually, I think it's you that's going to make the difference. You already are."

He'd already gotten me out of my comfort zone on multiple occasions, and yet… I was always completely at ease and happy with whatever we were doing. Of course spending time with him in the park was something special to me, but even our almost-dates… and then our real first date… It was the greatest experiences I'd ever had.

"In that case, Naruto is racing next weekend. Would you like to watch with me?" He asked.

It definitely interested me. Getting to go to an actual race with Sasuke and watching whatever car he spent so much time working on compete against another. It was exciting just thinking about it. It was different from anything I'd ever done, but this was a passion of Sasuke's, and if I wanted more of him in my life then I needed to learn every bit of him that I could.

And if Hinata was always there to support Naruto, I would have to be there to support Sasuke, right?

"Okay, I'll definitely go." I agreed with a smile. "But, does that mean you don't want to see me again until then?"

"Absolutely not. I expect to see you tomorrow morning." He proclaimed.

He honestly kept me feeling so happy. "Well, you may just be in luck. I'm off again tomorrow." I winked at him as I went about clearing the food containers from my desk now that we were both done.

"Good. I can't have Luna and I going through Sakura withdrawals." He teased and Luna's tail wagged.

"Oh, we don't want that do we girl?" I spoke to Luna and she finally got up to come over to me. I scratched her ear and then took her paw in my hand when she offered it. "And I don't want to go through withdrawals either!"

Knowing my break was coming to an end, I already felt depression creeping up. I didn't want to see them go, even if I knew I'd see them tomorrow. I wanted so much more.

"What would the two of you say to coming over to my place for dinner tonight… and maybe a movie?" I asked nervously. I had no idea how I'd take it if he refused.

"Alright. What time do you want me?"

I laughed as I stood and he and Luna followed suit. "Well, I get off at five. I'll need to get home and have my shower and get ready. So maybe six or six-thirty?"

"You got it." He said and took my hand. "Would you walk me out, pretty nurse?"

Talk about drawing attention. But as his large, warm hand held mine, I didn't care anymore. Let everyone know that we were friends who were slowly becoming more and more. Let them look and gossip and wonder. It didn't matter. Even as we finally went on our way, walking through the halls of the hospital with so many of my coworkers gawking at us, and some just at Sasuke and Luna, I was so happy to be with him that nothing else mattered.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **A bit late, but it's all good. We are sure you lovely readers don't mind!**

 **So question of this update: Who had the idea for this story?**

Kana: Well Tyy and I were talking about writing something together and it started there. It took us a while to decide who should play who and we never planned what would happen, we just winged it, haha.

Tyy: It all started when Kana was like "We should totally write a story together." Then I was like um YES. Once we figured out how the writing process would actually go, the ideas came easily.

 **We're both having even more fun writing this than we thought we would, so we love to see how you guys like it. But like it or not, we're having a blast! Lol.**

 **Anyways, we shall be back in a couple days with the next chapter! See you then...**

 **KanaTyy**


	7. Dinner and a Movie

**A Walk in the Park-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter Seven-**

 _Dinner and a Movie_

* * *

I was surprised when Sakura hadn't been at the park, even more so when I ran into Hinata. I couldn't believe we had never met before. It was great seeing her in work mode for a little while. She looked very professional and Hinata told me she was one of the best nurses there. I could easily believe that. Sakura is the type that works hard and doesn't take short cuts.

It was nice to spend more time with her, but I was a little apprehensive about going to her apartment. Or rather, going _into_ her apartment. My self control was definitely going to be tested. Itachi and Kakashi had gone off somewhere when I got home, Itachi leaving a note on the coffee table. Luna went to her dog bed and looked more than ready for a nap. I pulled out my phone and speed dialed Naruto.

" _Hello?"_

"Come over here and watch my dog for me."

" _Uh, what? Where's your brother?"_

"He's not here. Look, I've got somewhere to be. Will you come watch her for me?"

" _Eh, I guess. But wh-"_

I hung up on him and went to my room to get ready. It took me ten minutes to finally decided on what to wear. I choose to dress in black jeans and a dark blue button up t-shirt, casual but presentable. Naruto got here soon after in his god-awful orange hoodie and blue jeans.

"Yo. You look nice. Where did you say you were going?" He asked as he made himself at home on the couch.

"I didn't. You know the drill and don't leave dishes in the sink again." I said and grabbed my keys.

"Gah, so bossy and secretive. If this is how you treat your friends, I'd hate to be your enemy." He grumbled as he picked up the remote.

"You're not my friend. You're my best friend." I admitted, feeling a little generous today.

His eyes popped out of his head and his jaw dropped. Then he leapt off the couch and tackled me into a bear hug. Now I regret saying it.

"I knew it! I knew you loved me!" He cheered with his signature grin. "Say it again."

"No. Get off of me." I demanded. He laughed but let go, knowing I was serious.

"See you when you get back then." He said and I nodded.

I wanted to get Sakura some flowers so I stopped at one of the nearby shops. When I entered and become the sole focus of all the women there, I had half the mind to leave. This was not something I felt like dealing with but for the first time, I wanted to buy a girl flowers. I couldn't let this discourage me. It's not like I haven't had to deal with this kind of thing before.

Ignoring their stares, I walked up to the front counter. The tall brunette there blushed and fiddled with her hands.

"H-hi. What can I g-get you?" She stammered.

I glanced at the flowers behind her and cursed under my breath. Why were there so many options? That makes it all the more difficult to decide. What color? What type? This shouldn't be so damn hard. Roses are the obvious choice . . . and pink suits her.

"I'll take a dozen pink roses." I told the lady.

"R-right away." The way she spoke reminded me of Hinata.

"Oh my god, he is so hot."

"Is he single? I hope so."

"I wish I could get flowers from someone like him."

"His voice is so deep, it's sexy."

"Girl, I would hit that."

"Eeek, I'm in love!"

"I'm gonna go talk to him."

I sighed as all the annoying chatter made its way to my ears. Let's just get this over with.

"Hey, handsome." A blonde greeted as she came up to me.

"Not interested." I said without so much as sparing her a glance.

"E-excuse me?"

"Get lost."

"Why I never!" She squeaked.

"And you will never, so beat it." I ordered and she shrieked. Why do girls always feel the need to make a scene?

"H-here you go." The brunette said as she handed me my flowers.

I quickly paid her and took my leave, tuning out the outraged blonde. I may have been blunt and harsh but I don't give a flying fuck.

I arrived at Sakura's apartment at exactly 5:55 pm. It had taken me a little longer than I first thought to get flowers but at least I wasn't late. I knocked twice and held the pink roses in my left hand.

"Coming!" Her voice yelled and she was at the door moments later.

My black eyes took in the white sundress she was wearing. The color brought out her green emeralds and heightened her peach skin. She smelled divine and her pink hair laid just past her shoulders. I know I have said she's beautiful may times, but honestly, she really is. I don't flirt or toss complements around, but Sakura is my one and only exception.

Sakura was smiling happily at me before her eyes fell to the roses in my hand. Her cheeks darkened and she averted her eyes nervously.

"Come on in, dinner is cooking." She stood to the side so I could walk in. After closing the door, she led me into the kitchen. "I'm glad you came."

"These are for you." I said lamely, like it wasn't obvious. What the hell? Why am I nervous? This isn't like me one bit.

"Thank you very much." She told me seeming equally as nervous. She took the roses, admiring them momentarily before she turned to me with a smug grin. "So... Where's Luna?"

I laughed and lightly shoved her arm with mine. "She decided to stay home and take a nap."

Sakura laughed back, leaving the roses on the counter while she rummaged through her cabinets until she found a vase. "I bet she did."

She was still giggling as she put some water in the vase and then started arranging the flowers. My nose took in the smell of food and I sighed. I didn't know what she was making but it smelled great.

"What's for dinner?" I asked and loved how it sounded as if I just came home from work. Sakura would make one hell of a wife.

"Spaghetti with meatballs and some of my favorite rolls. It's something that doesn't take too long. I hope it's okay." She answered.

"It's fine." I said and sneaked a roll.

"Now, now!" she laughed, swatting me playfully on the arm. "You better not spoil the actual dinner."

I smiled and then took a bite out of the soft bread. She finished her last touches as I leaned on the wall, standing under the entry to the living room. I took the chance to look around and smirked at the large bookshelf. Her place was very neat and bright. I wasn't one for a lot of bright colors, but I could get used to it. It wasn't terrible just different. Itachi and I had dark colors aside from the occasional reds and silvers.

"How long have you lived here?" I asked as I finished the roll.

"Oh, about five years now. Since my sophomore year in college." She told me as she started making both of our servings. "My parents helped me out at first but I've long since been taking care of myself. And I like it a lot."

"What did you do in college? Before you became a nurse." I said as I made myself comfortable at the kitchen bar.

"I worked at a bookstore." she mused.

"That sounds like you. I bet you read at least half the books there. Did you love books as much when you were little?" I asked, imagining a tiny Sakura reading in a corner of a library.

She giggled as she placed two full bowls on the bar, one just before me. She then brought the rolls closer and proceeded to get two glasses and a pitcher of water out of the fridge.

"I've always loved reading. Honestly for as long as I can remember." She said but I wanted more details. What was she like as a child? How has she lived her life up until now?

"What else did you do as a kid? Were you in any clubs in school?"

"No, actually I wasn't. I loved school though. I did take some different lessons after school. Piano, singing and even dance. I stayed busy. Always studying… and my free time went into reading for fun." She finally sat next to me then after filling both my glass and her own with water.

"My parents gave me a hard time for not making any friends, or trying to anyway. But I liked to learn. I liked doing things that could take me somewhere. And sometime in my high school years, I decided I wanted to help people and that's what led to me going into the nursing field."

I nodded and gave her a gentle smile. It was hard for me to believe Sakura has a difficult time making friends. She was amazing, you would have to be a fool not to see it. Then again most of the people in this world are fools.

"Piano, singing and dancing, a triple threat." I teased and started to dig in.

"It was nothing special really... Just things I enjoyed." She smiled softly at me before grabbing herself a roll.

"This is good." I complemented. I knew nothing about cooking, but I knew everything about tasting. Which is why Itachi never lets me in the kitchen when he cooks.

"I'm glad you like it. I actually love spaghetti." She admitted.

We continued to talk about food and school days as we finished dinner. Sakura had just the one bowl while I ended up having two. She was a good cook and tomatoes were my favorite. I helped her with the dishes before we moved into the living room to watch a movie. Sakura hit play and sat at the other end of the couch. I wasn't having that and moved closer, resting my arm on her shoulder.

"So, what are we watching?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the screen.

"This is a war movie. I like action movies and comedy, and this has a little of both." She explained.

"Oh? You have good taste."

"Thanks." She giggled, those beautiful emeralds turning from me to the TV as the movie began. "I've actually never seen this one so I'm excited."

Music and the opening credits appeared on the screen. I recognized some of the actors and it held my attention. Sakura laughed at every joke even if I thought it wasn't that funny, it was very adorable. We both got caught up in the action, yelling at the TV.

"What the fuck? Don't just stand there, move your ass!" I yelled at the protagonist.

Sakura laughed loudly at me even though she had been yelling at the TV for half of the movie already.

"He's making me nervous. Is he going to die? He can't die, right?" She was still laughing as the words left her. I was highly aware of the way she was leaning against me, so soft and small. I was glad she felt so comfortable. I felt the same.

"He better not. If he does, I'm going t- what the hell?! Go around it, not through it dumbass!" I yelled in outrage.

Sakura laughed even harder until she was snorting and then I was laughing too. "No... Oh no... Somebody help him!"

"Don't laugh, I'm serious." I told her through chuckles, turning my head to look at her.

"I can't stop laughing!" Sakura claimed, finally turning her head my way, our eyes locking instantly and then it stopped. She was so certain, and yet a look alone ceased her laughter. Her eyes fell from mine to my lips. Was that an invitation? Like hell if I wasn't taking it.

I brought my face down to hers, gently touching our lips together. She placed her hand on my chest and I took hold of her waist. We slowly moved our lips against each other until she left me wanting more. I moved my other hand and held her head, finally getting a hold of that soft hair of hers. Then I tilted her head back and she gasped, my tongue instantly taking advantage and gaining entry. She tasted heavenly.

I eagerly ran my tongue around hers and pressed harder onto those smooth lips. She felt so warm and delicate in my arms, much smaller than myself. It made me want to protect and dominate her. Her hand moved up to my neck and she pulled me closer with a moan that went straight below my belt. I pulled back for air and took in her flushed face, lips now the color of her hair.

Once I caught my breath I went back in, not through with her just yet. My tongue went past her panting lips and caressed hers once more. I couldn't help but groan at her sweet taste and she whimpered. My hand traveled up her back and then down again, firmly and slowly stroking until she trembled. Both her hands rested at my chest now and tightly fisted my shirt.

I gently pulled her hair again and deepened the kiss further, not leaving any space untouched. I could feel my arousal rising and knew I needed to stop soon, but damn it if she didn't moan again. I traced her tongue one last time with mine before I let us breath. I rested my forehead against hers and reveled in the glossy look in her green eyes.

Point Uchiha.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello lovelies!**

 **Thanks for reading and following our story! And all reviews are a joy to read. Thanks so much. We shall be back with another update soon!**

 **So, questions of this update:**

 **What was your favorite Luna moment so far?**

Kana: I loved them all, how can I pick? If I have to though, I'd have to say when Luna went to Itachi and Sasuke was like "Traitor". He's selfish and wants her to like him the most. (and also have something to tease Itachi about)

Tyy: Mine would have to be that very first moment, when she jumped up on Sakura... because that was the start of everything!

 **Will there be Lemons?**

Kana: Yes. The rating will be changed to M later on.

Tyy: Oh yeaaah... Would be much sooner if Kana would let me have my smut! But... all in good time.


	8. Comfortable

**A Walk in the Park-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter Eight-**

 _Comfortable_

* * *

I'd never expected it.

Sure things were cute between us and we were getting closer, and I had invited him over to my place. But even though I wanted it (and I mean really, really wanted it) I never expected Sasuke to kiss me so passionately. I never thought a kiss alone could take me on such a ride of feels.

It was the first time I'd ever been really kissed besides a quick peck, and it was… overwhelming. How perfect his lips felt against mine… Being so close, having him hold onto me so strongly, with those arms and Gods that chest against my hands. I never wanted it to end. I never wanted him to let me go. But this… this was doing strange things to my body. Things I was all too aware about, even in my innocence.

The sounds that escaped me were foreign, and I didn't miss the way Sasuke responded to me. As the kiss progressed, he became more insistent, and forceful in all the right ways. When he'd groaned against my lips, I'd nearly lost it. Never in my life had I felt this desire that he was giving me. But I wanted this. I wanted him. I wanted so much more.

My body was on fire, a feeling of intoxication taking over me that had my eyes cloudy. I was breathless and trembling when he finally pulled away, pressing his forehead against mine as we took a moment to calm down. It was surreal. That kiss had really happened. Sasuke was still holding onto me, and I wasn't sure I could ever let go of him.

It didn't seem possible for a kiss alone to be so fulfilling, and yet at the same time leave me feeling so empty. This was the first time I'd noticed how much smaller I was compared to him, and also how muscular he was. Though he was lean and obviously fit, I'd never noticed how strong his arms were, nor how glorious his chest was.

Being shaken as I was over so many revelations flying through my head, I was at a loss. The only thing I was sure of at that moment was that I wanted more. I wanted to kiss him again, and so I did. Movie long forgotten, I leaned up a bit, my grip on his shirt loosening so my hands could open against his chest. His heart was racing as quickly as my own and we had yet to catch our breath, but I just couldn't stop myself.

"Mn, Sakura…" Sasuke grumbled against my lips, though he didn't stop me and he kissed me back with a desperation that I felt all over me. His hold on me tightened, though only momentarily before he released me to bring his hands to cradle my face. I knew he spoke my name in warning. A kiss like this one could lead to so much more, but it was so new, so thrilling, I just couldn't stop.

My body had never felt so alive. This feeling Sasuke gave me was one that I wished would never end. If my mind hadn't been so fuzzy I would have known I was getting carried away, and Sasuke was trying his hardest not to do so, but at the time I just didn't care. It was too good, I liked him too much.

It was Sasuke's phone ringing that finally made me pull away with a disappointed whimper. What even was this feeling? It felt like so much more than mere desire. I was aroused, something that had honestly never happened to me… so it was definitely new, but it also felt like something deeper had taken root inside me.

Even the kiss didn't do to me what the look on Sasuke's face did though. He was just as affected as me, staring at me with hooded eyes and parted lips as his phone continued to ring. After a moment he'd collected himself, much easier than me and he was able to answer the call before he missed it.

"This better be important." He answered, his voice a deep whisper. The sound of it alone gave me a chill. "Don't even start… He's not home yet? Just stay over then… Because I don't know when I'll be back… How often is it I ask you for favors?... Hn. Thanks."

Sasuke ended the call with a sigh and then turned to me with a smile. I blushed slightly, now that the heated moment between us was over, I felt a little guilty for taking it as far as I had.

"Everything okay?" I asked, my voice in a tone I was unaccustomed to.

He nodded in answer before pulling me back against him, his lips pressing a soft kiss to my forehead as my head rested between his shoulder and chest. This was heavenly. It was no wonder some people put love and romance above everything else, if you could feel a happiness such as what I was feeling now.

I closed my eyes as I laid against him, savoring the feel of his arms around me and the scent of him as well. I never wanted him to leave. I never wanted us to end, and yet we still weren't even officially dating. It felt to nice, being with him like this that before I knew it I couldn't reopen my closed eyes. It was late, I was tired and I was drifting against my own will.

"Sasuke…" I whispered so quietly I wasn't sure if he could hear me. "Stay with me."

Though I'd already been half-asleep when the words left me, they were the last thing I remembered before drifting off to sleep. He was just too comfortable. He smelled so good… and I kind of loved him.

…

I felt like I was wrapped in nothing but comfort as I awoke the following morning. My pillow was harder than it had ever been, but amazingly enough, it had never been more comfortable. I was warm and content enough that I didn't want to get up. For once, I just wanted to go back to sleep and enjoy the feeling of serenity that filled me.

Before I could fall back asleep though I felt something shift beneath me and that was more than enough to have my head lifting in wonder. I almost squealed, and had to forbid myself from making any brash movements when I noticed Sasuke sleeping soundly beneath me. We were on the couch. I was half way on top of him, my pillow having actually been his chest. His arms were loosely holding me, just as they had been last night before I fell asleep literally on him. I couldn't believe it had only all came crashing back down to me now.

It would have been so inconsiderate of me to wake him up, and so I kept still, though my heart was pounding relentlessly. I settled myself back into place, finding it difficult to believe another person (and one so firm at that) could be so comfortable.

This was all my fault, I'd even selfishly asked him to stay, just because I never wanted him to leave. It wasn't like I could keep him forever, or at least not every second of every day. Even though it would have been nice. There was no sense in me being so greedy and thoughtless, and I really hoped he wasn't disappointed in me for keeping him. I also hoped he wouldn't have to deal with too much questioning because of staying gone all night, with me no less.

Having no idea how heavy of a sleeper he was, I wasn't risking getting out of place. Though the idea of getting up and starting breakfast for him was quite appealing, just because I liked the thought of doing something like that for him. On the other hand, I was beside myself with joy to be in this position. I knew I should enjoy it as long as I could, and so I did.

In no time at all, my body was ready to give back into sleep once more, but before I was out again I felt Sasuke's arms move. His right hand came to rest on my lower back and then slowly ran up to my shoulders and back down. He was definitely awake. I wiggled a bit at the feel of his touch. It was so gentle and so welcome.

Knowing he was awake now I leaned back up to look down at him, meeting those sleepy obsidian eyes and giving him a shy smile. "Sorry… I really made you go out of your way, didn't I?" I laughed despite my embarrassment from my actions. "I swear I'll make it up to you. I know you have to work later today… but, I'll cook you breakfast and then maybe we could pick up Luna and go to the park before then. If you want, I mean."

With a blush I carefully got off of him and to my feet, scurrying into the kitchen before he could say anything. I probably looked like one heck of a mess, but it was too late to save him from seeing me. I washed my hands and got started with breakfast right away. I started some bacon, knowing it was something Sasuke liked and then went about slicing some strawberries. I peeled and sliced an apple for us to share as well. Once the bacon was close to finishing I scrambled a few eggs.

When I got into my work, it was usually easy to forget about everything else. But I was surprised that Sasuke wasn't a distraction at this time. I could only assume it was because I was doing this mostly for him. I definitely owed him for last night, and breakfast was a start at least. When I turned around with our fixed plates though and saw him sitting at the bar watching me, I almost dropped both plates on the spot.

He smirked at me knowingly and I cleared my throat as I walked over to place our plates on the bar. He thanked me and I nodded as I went to the fridge and grabbed some orange juice and then a glass for both of us.

"You really go out of your way, don't you?" He said as I poured his orange juice.

"Not at all…" I shook my head, smiling bashfully at him as he watched me endlessly. "Plus, I have to repay you for holding you hostage last night."

That was top of the list of most embarrassing things I'd ever done.

"I wanted to stay." He admitted honestly before taking a sip of his drink. "I was glad you asked."

Only more embarrassing! "Well… I am glad that you stayed… and I can't deny… you're really comfortable."

I'd never slept better in my life. For crying out loud, I slept on the couch, and on a person at that. I still couldn't fathom how I could have been so comfortable… but, I was.

We ate our breakfast over small talk and then I excused myself to get changed since Sasuke agreed that we should go pick up Luna and take her to the park. I hated the thought of him having to go to work this afternoon though, because that meant I would have to leave him. But it was nice knowing that he'd make sure I could see him tomorrow.

Idly I wondered if we would always be this way, or if we were this way because everything was so new. Would we always want to see each other so regularly? Would we always get along so well?

Was Sasuke ever going to ask me to be his girlfriend?

Whoa, my train of thought was going insane. I mean honestly, did it really even matter if he did? I was so happy with things the way they were that I didn't need anything else, at least not for now. This was definitely good enough. I knew that for certain as we left my apartment and he took my hand in his, even though the walk to his car was so short.

The way he smiled at me left me breathless and all too excited. I didn't know how it was possible in only the short amount of time that we'd known each other, but undoubtedly, I adored Sasuke. I would probably always want more with him. I just hoped he would want the same with me.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello lovelies!**

 **Can't thank you guys enough for all follows, favorites, and reviews! We really enjoy them!**

 **So from here on out, this fic will be rated M for suggestiveness. Though no lemons will be happening right away. Eventually, and there will be some heated moments. But no full blown smut for a while. Unfortunately for me. Lol. But, we can't rush these things.**

 **This chapter was on the shorter side, but more is coming soon!**

 **So, questions of this update:**

 **How many chapters will this be?**

Kana: Ehhhhh, that's a good question. Over fourteen is all I can say for now. We honestly don't know how long it will be in the end.

Tyy: We definitely have no idea. Lol. While many things are mapped out, there's always something unexpected being added in so it could be 20, could be 40. We're not giving ourselves a limit with this fic.

 **Do you two have a general outline upon which you've agreed?**

Kana: Yes, in a way. We take it chapter by chapter but have set things we want to happen. I would say our outline is... flexible.

Tyy: It's there, but who really knows what's going to happen. (Not me lol) We have a plan, but the plan likes to change and we're just having fun here. We hope you all are too!

 **Is Sasuke keeping score?**

Kana: Yes, yes he is. Hehe :)

Tyy: Meh. He's not the only one. Haruno coming back, just you wait!


	9. Relationships, Work, and Annoyances

**A Walk in the Park-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter nine-**

 _Relationships, Work, and Annoyances_

* * *

Waking up with Sakura on my chest gave me such a warm feeling. I could definitely get used to her soft body pressed against mine. It was no easy task to restrain myself last night, but I'm glad I did. Taking her to bed is a big step and I wouldn't take it for granted. First things first, we have to become official. I didn't care if it was too soon or not, I had no intention of seeing Sakura with another man. Just the thought alone made me pissed.

As Sakura went into her room to get changed, Naruto sent me a text.

 _'Itachi finally got here after I fell asleep in the guest room. He's making me breakfast now, you're missing out! We're both looking forward to you explaining where you've been all night. Hurry up and get your ass over here!' - Naruto_

Shit. I could not, under any circumstances, have both Itachi and Naruto near Sakura at once. She hasn't even met Itachi yet and I wanted to keep it that way at least a while longer. Last night was so perfect and I didn't want it ruined by my brother and idiot friend. Sakura came back out of her room dressed in a pink short sleeved shirt and jean shorts.

My eyes lingered on her wonderfully exposed legs and I inwardly cursed.

"Do you have to wear those shorts?" I asked and forced my eyes to meet hers.

Taken aback, Sakura looked down at her shorts and legs. "Are they ugly? It's supposed to be really hot today so I thought they would be cool..."

"It's not that." I quickly explained. "They're very… distracting."

She gave me a smug smile and decided to wear them anyway, probably just to torment me. I took her hand in mine as we left her apartment and walked to my car. I continued to hold her hand on the way to my house for comfort while I silently had a mental breakdown. No matter how much I thought about it, there was only one option. I would have to convince Sakura to stay in the car.

When we pulled up to my house, I reluctantly let go of her hand.

"Sakura, I'll only be a few minutes. Would you mind staying in the car?" I asked and regretted it when she made a face.

"W-what?... Why?" She pouted. Damn it.

"Naruto is in there." I admitted, wanting to be honest. "And my brother."

She looked down, averting her eyes from me completely. "I've already met Naruto... But it's fine. I'll stay in the car."

Oh to hell with it, I can't stand seeing her like this.

"No, we might as well get it over with." I sighed and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Are you sure?... If you don't want me to meet Itachi yet I understand."

No, no I'm not sure. "I'm sure." I told her and got out of the car, Sakura following suit.

Luna was at the door when I opened it, jumping on me and showering me with kisses.

"Hey, Luna. Miss me?" I asked and she barked. "Sorry to leave you with the dope."

"I heard that, bastard!" Naruto yelled from the kitchen. And so it begins.

Luna walked with Sakura as I lead the way to my funeral. Itachi and Naruto were sitting at the kitchen table finishing up their food. Itachi smirked upon seeing Sakura and Naruto cursed.

"Pay up." Itachi said and Naruto handed him a twenty. Those assholes.

"Hey, Sakura. What's up?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura said, giving him a soft smile.

"Sakura Haruno." Itachi greeted as he walked over to us. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Finally."

If it was up to me, you would never meet her, stupid aniki.

Sakura giggled as she looked to my brother and I wondered what it was she was thinking. "It's nice to meet you as well, Itachi."

Itachi smiled at her and I wanted to punch him. I could see his mind plotting.

"It's a shame we've had to wait this long, you seem rather sweet. We'll have to have a chat sometime, just the two of us." He said and shot me a smirk. Oh no you don't!

Sakura just laughed and petted Luna as if for a distraction.

"You can take your chat and shove it." I told him with a glare. Naruto started laughing and came over to Sakura.

"Why don't we give them a sec?" Naruto asked and I was glad he was on my side this time.

"Um... Okay..." She agreed and Luna followed them out of the kitchen.

"Now, now, little brother, I was simply being polite." Itachi said after they were out of earshot.

"Yeah right, I know you better than that. Don't embarrass me… I really like her." I told him and his expression softened.

"I know, Sasuke. You never would have brought her into your life if you didn't." He said and flicked my forehead.

"Ow. Must you always do that?" I complained.

"Of course. It's in the elder brother Uchiha handbook."

"There is no such thing."

"Are you calling me a liar?" He asked and I scoffed.

"Alright, I'll play along. If there is one, then how come I've never seen it?"

"Because you're the little brother." He said and smiled.

I couldn't help smiling back, but I rolled my eyes. "Smartass."

"Go change into something presentable, can't keep Sakura waiting too long. I'll entertain her with your baby photos in the meantime." He said and left the kitchen.

"Don't you dare!" I yelled after him and he laughed. He was probably serious too.

I quickly went to my room and changed into a pair of khaki shorts and a lavender t-shirt. The four of them were in the living room when I was finished, Itachi reaching for the picture book on one of the shelves.

"Ready Sakura? Luna?" I asked before Itachi had the chance to make good on his threat.

"Aw... well you'll have to show me those next time." Sakura told Itachi before looking at me with a smug grin.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." I said as Luna came over to my side.

"Don't worry Sakura, I will be in touch." Itachi promised and I glared at him.

"Yeah, you'll see baby Sasuke soon enough." Naruto added and I flipped him off behind Sakura's back. What happened to being on my side?

Sakura laughed and continued all the way to the car. Luna hopped in the back while Sakura and I sat in the front.

"I'm glad you find them amusing."

"Oh, come on... don't be like that. You guys are so cute." She said.

"I can't help it. They always team up to bully me." I confessed. Naruto favorited Itachi over me, he sided with him seventy percent of the time.

Sakura just shook her head, her laughter finally calming. "It's clear to see how much you all adore each other, even when you put on that front of yours. Sure they may annoy you, but it's all in good fun."

I smiled at the fact that she could see right through me, but I wouldn't admit to anything.

"I despise them." I lied and Luna barked. "Don't worry girl, you're the only one in that house I adore."

Sakura laughed, this time at me because she knew better. "Keep lying to yourself… but, you're not fooling me."

The drive to the park was short and Luna was excited to run around. We let her run wild as we sat in our spot on the bench.

"I'm glad she loves it here as much as we do." Sakura said, gazing at Luna fondly.

"Hn."

I held her hand and brought her fingertips to my lips, kissing them gently.

"You can't just suddenly do things like that!" She squeaked, blushing from head to toe but not daring to pull her hand away from me.

I chuckled and smirked at her. "How can I not when you react like that?"

She bit her lip, unable to say anything. All she could do was ignore me outright and look back to Luna instead. I loved every second of it.

"Hey..." I said and turned her face back towards me, my fingers tenderly touching her chin.

She stared back at me with wide emerald eyes.

"Sakura... I... will you be my girlfriend?" I asked, unusually nervous.

Her lips parted as she sucked in a surprised breath. "R-really?"

I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Yes. I want us to be official."

"Officially official..." She sniffled and I was surprised to find tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't cry." I told her and pulled her into a hug. "You're supposed to be happy."

"I am!" She laughed, wrapping her arms around me in return. "I'm so happy I can't help but cry."

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course it is. I can't say no to that."

I held her close and couldn't stop smiling. Finally, she was mine. Luna came up and barked, feeling left out. We both turned to her at the same time, keeping one arm around each other while letting go with the other to reach out and pet her. Doing this at the same time led to us looking back at each other, and laughing together.

Then I leaned down captured her lips in a kiss. It was chaste since we were in the middle of the park, but I made sure to put my feelings into it. I passionately moved my mouth against hers while my hand held the small of her back. When we parted I gave her one last peck, my expression soft.

"I hope you know this means I won't be letting go of you." I declared.

"I hope you never do."

…

After I dropped Sakura off at her apartment, I went back home to get ready for work. Naruto was still there and Luna went over to the armchair, laying at Itachi's feet.

"Hey, how was the park?" Naruto asked, having changed into white shorts and a light blue t-shirt. The guest bedroom was practically his room when he stayed over. It was full of his stuff.

"Fine. Why are you still here?"

"Cause I want you to give me a ride, duh." He explained.

"And what's wrong with your car?"

"Nothin'. I just don't feel like driving."

I shook my head and went to grab my tool bag. Then I said goodbye to Itachi and Luna before Naruto and I left. He wasn't fooling me, I knew the real reason he wanted a ride was so he could grill me about Sakura. I had only pulled out of the driveway when he started.

"So Hinata texted me and said she works with Sakura, how crazy is that, ya know?! Like, how have we not met before? And honestly, I'm shocked at you, Sasuke. You reeeeeeeally like her, huh? I'm happy for you! I've always had this fear you'd end up alone and I-"

"Naruto. Shut up." I said, cutting him off. He knew I didn't mean anything by it, but he gave me a hard time anyway.

"Fine, sorry I care." He grumbled and sulked.

"I'm grateful you care, just don't be a dope." I said and he laughed.

"That's like me asking you not to be a bastard, impossible." He said and I smirked.

Even after all these years, I still couldn't get over how his moods did a one-eighty. It was quiet for a while before he spoke again.

"Do you miss it?" He asked carefully. I didn't need clarification, he asks me every time we're in the car together and I'm driving.

"You know I do."

"You can do it again. I can talk to Itachi and-"

"No." I told him and he let it be. He was trying to be helpful and look out for me, but he needed to let this one go.

"Hey Sasuke."

"What?"

"I'm here for you."

"I know . . . . . . . idiot."

"Haha."

" . . . . . . I'm here for you too."

"Yeah."

We arrived at the shop to find everyone there huddled around the busted second-generation fusion.

"What's the verdict?" I asked as Naruto and I joined them.

"It's shot to hell." Neji said and glared at Naruto.

"Ehehehe, sorry guys." Naruto apologized.

"It's alright, Naruto. We can still fix it!" Lee offered.

"No way, that'll be a drag." Shikamaru complained. "I say we forget the SGF and focus on our other cars."

"Yeah, we weren't able to do much the other day. This test car just doesn't have what it takes." Kiba added.

"Then what am I gonna race in next week?" Naruto asked.

"That's up to the boss." Neji stated and everyone looked at me.

"We knew there was a chance the SGF wouldn't make the cut, that's why it was only a test car to begin with. I'll get with Itachi and see who we're up against before I make a decision. Right now, I want this car moved out and the others brought in." I ordered.

The guys all nodded and got to work. The other cars were in good condition, only needing a few parts after checkups and tune ups were finished. At the end of the day, we had four cars to choose from, minus my own race car. Naruto had brought it despite knowing I wanted it left in my college days shop where it belongs. It's been a long time since I was last behind that wheel. After I fixed it up for the final time, I shut it away and haven't seen it sense. It gives me a bittersweet taste in my mouth.

"Naruto, what the fuck?" I hissed as I pulled him to the side. We were finished for the day before I ripped his head off.

"What? You said you wanted the others brought in." He said, the picture of innocence.

"You're not that stupid. You know I won't let anyone drive it but me." I reminded.

"Exactly. Which is why you have to be the one to race it. I'm not talking about next week's race, you're probably too rusty for that, but-"

"Naruto."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Shut up. But if y-"

"No buts." I spat and walked away. I told him to drop it and he won't. Why can't he get it through his head that no means no?

"Wait, Sasuke, don't be like that. I'm sorry!" He called after me but I kept walking.

I was in a bad mood when I got home and slammed the door shut behind me. I flopped down on the couch next to Itachi. He raised an eyebrow at me and put down the paperwork he was going through.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Just Naruto being the dope he always is." I grumbled. It was enough information to keep Itachi from prying and left enough out so Naruto wouldn't have to deal with two angry Uchiha's.

"Shouldn't you be used to it by now?" He reasoned.

"You would think." I huffed and glanced at the stack of papers. "What are you working on?"

"Orders mostly, for new parts and backstock. Kakashi went to get the lineup for next week's race." He explained. "Have you decided what car Naruto is racing in?"

"About that. The SGF is a no go. I really thought we could work on the NASCAR angle but it couldn't take Naruto's driving."

"It was a good idea in theory and I believe you could transfer NASCARS to street races someday. But those cars are made for the left turn track. Street races are much more intricate and demand more flexibility. It's best to stick with the older models for now." He said and I chuckled.

"You only say that because you're an old soul."

"Perhaps." He smirked.

Luna came in from the kitchen and looked from Itachi to me and back again.

"We haven't played this game in a while." Itachi mused. The 'game' was who Luna's favorite parent was. As far as I'm concerned, I hold the number one spot, but Itachi continues with his delusion that she likes him better.

"We haven't played because last time you cheated. You had treats in your hand."

"It wasn't cheating, it was strategizing." He insisted. If it was anyone else who said that, I'd call bullshit.

"Yeah, well, no 'strategizing' this time."

We both sat on the edge of the couch and beckoned Luna towards us.

"Come here, Luna, you know you're my girl." I called.

"Here, Lu, come to me." Itachi called and I sent him a mild glare.

"That's dirty, calling her by her puppy name."

"You're only upset because you didn't think of it first, little brother."

This went on for about three minutes before Luna finally made a move, both of us holding our breaths. She wagged her tail, loving the attention she was getting, and sat right in the middle of the couch.

"Looks like another draw." I sighed and wished she'd stop sparing Itachi's feeling and pick me already.

"It may never be settled who the favorite is." Itachi stated and went back to his paperwork.

I sat quietly, petting Luna until he was finished.

"How about lasagna for dinner?" He asked as he stood and stretched.

"Sounds good."

"Alright. Stay out of the kitchen." He ordered.

"But-"

"No." He said firmly.

"Tsk."

"Don't pout."

"I'm not pouting." I insisted, feeling my face grow warm. He laughed at me and proceeded to the kitchen.

"Sakura let me in the kitchen." I mumbled and decided to watch TV until he was done.

Later that night, I got a call from Naruto as I was getting ready for bed. I knew I couldn't be angry with him forever and he's been beating himself up over it, so I answered the phone.

" _Hello? Sasuke?"_

" . . . . ."

" _At least answer me, I know you're there."_

" . . . . ."

" _… Are you mad at me?"_

" . . . . ."

" _Yeah, I figured you were… do you hate me?"_

" . . . . . . . no."

" _Thank god! I would seriously die if you did."_

"Fool." He's always so melodramatic.

" _I would! You know you're my best friend ever!"_

"It's debatable."

" _Ha ha, jerk."_

"Loser."

" _Bastard."_

"Idiot."

" _Uchiha."_

"How is that even an insult? Dope."

" _Hahaha, I don't know, it just felt right. Grumpy Pants."_

"Now you're just being childish." I said and we both laughed.

We talked for a bit longer and I forgave his sorry ass. We may argue and pissed each other off, but we would always be friends. And that's how it should be.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey, everyone!**

 **So, this is Kana. Usually, Tyy writes these and I tell her what to put for me, but life happened and here we are. I will do my best in her place for this A/N!**

 **Let's see, what was next . . . OH! Thanks to all the readers for following, reviewing and adding this story to their favorites. We love reviews, really, please continue sending them.**

 **I have no idea what to say after that so on to the the questions!**

 **Questions for this update:**

 **When you guys finish this story will you be doing others together?**

Kana: It's a definite possibility. Tyy and I are gonna be friends til death do us part, so I am up for it if she is. It might not be right after this one is finished, but whatever we do together will be posted on Tyy's profile so keep a lookout!

Tyy: I would love to do another fic with Kana. This has been so much fun and I'll be pretty sad when it's over!

 **Any parts that the other Author wrote that stumped you?**

Kana: For me, it would be this line:

Sakura's eyes went to my face, a mixture of confusion and doubt crossing her features. "Really? I had a feeling you weren't always so sweet."

I was at a loss. I was like "Oh no, what is he going to do? What can he say to fix this?" It was such an unexpected line and caught me off guard. I would have thought of something eventually, but luckily Tyy took pity on me and had Sakura save Sasuke and I. ( thanks again for that Tyy )

Tyy: This has happened to me many times when Kana pulls some cocky and confident or super cute Sasuke on me. I start fangirling so hard I can't concentrate. Haha.

Like this line:

"Hn. I better get started then." I said as I tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

It's so fun because we never know how we're going to respond to each other!

 **Well, that's all for now, but we've got lots of good stuff coming up in the future so don't go anywhere! I don't want to spoil anything however I will say this: the smut is on it's way. That's right, I finally let Tyy have her smut, hahaha. The struggle was real, I kept telling her "No, wait, wait, wait for it" and she was like "But it's getting good!"**

 **All good things come to those that wait, so please wait for our next update. Oh wow, that rhymed! Anyone else catch that? No? Just me? Okay, shutting up now, hehe. See what happens when Tyy doesn't filter me?**

 **Bye for now!**

 **-KanaTyy**


	10. Family Time

**A Walk in the Park-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter Ten**

 _Family Time_

* * *

I wouldn't deny that it hurt my feelings when we got to Sasuke's house and he asked me to wait in the car, but in a way, I understood where he was coming from. Much as I understood though, I was glad he'd changed his mind and let me go inside with him. Meeting Itachi was something I really wanted to do, and I quite liked Naruto anyway, especially knowing that he was Hinata's boyfriend. There was no way he could be a bad guy, to have such a sweet and caring girlfriend.

Seeing Luna made me happy. I'd been looking forward to picking her up and going to the park with her and Sasuke, and I was happy to pet her as soon as we walked in. Their home was nice and comforting and Itachi ended up being exactly how I imagined him. Sasuke favored him a lot, especially in the eyes and the facial expressions he made reminded me of Sasuke more than once.

I loved seeing the way those two interacted together, and even Naruto too. Before I knew it though, Naruto had talked me into walking into the living room to leave those two alone. I went along without argument, but I was curious about being alone with Naruto. However, Sasuke didn't seem to mind.

"I still can't believe it. I'll say it again, you're pretty awesome, Sakura! Getting that bastard coming out of his shell like that. And so quickly too! I can't tell you how long it took me to break through that wall of his. He's almost as stubborn as I am and can be such an ass. I gotta know, is he nice to you all the time? Like on a regular basis?"

I giggled, only slightly overwhelmed by Naruto. "Of course." He was always nice, aside from asking me to wait in the car, but we still weren't even official, so I understood him wanting to keep me to himself for a while longer.

"You know he's my best friend, so I'm obviously happy for him. He kinda has trust issues and really hates being around people, girls mostly. If I had to go through what he did in school, I'd be traumatized too. His fan club was scary! Practically ran me over just to get near him! I honestly thought that Sasuke would die alone for sure, he was ruthless turning them down.

"But then you came along. He's mellowed out a bit and a little more open with his feelings, I can tell. In a way, I'm sorta jealous that you could influence him so much. He seems strong, but his heart is delicate so take care of him, Sakura. And, if you don't mind, do me a favor and take care of his cockiness." He chuckled loudly and I just shook my head and laughed.

Sasuke must have been serious about being antisocial, and his annoyance with the female population for Naruto to be so ecstatic about us. Itachi walked in the living room to join us without Sasuke and we both turned to look at him.

"Sasuke's getting ready." He announced with an amused smile that reminded me of Sasuke's so much. "He's been treating you well, I presume."

"Oh, yes." I nodded quickly and smiled back at Itachi. "He's really sweet."

Itachi and Naruto exchanged a look before they were both grinning broadly and I was feeling quite left out of the loop.

"Well, if he ever gives you a hard time, let me know. My brother's been a brash one for the better part of his life."

"He gets it from you!" Naruto snorted and Itachi smirked. "Though, he's worse than you are. He can be really hard to handle if you're not used to him."

"He used to be so adorable, yelling 'aniki, aniki' as he followed me around. Constantly pouting whenever he didn't have my attention, I wish you could have seen it. I know, want to see our old photo albums?" Itachi asked and I immediately got excited.

"I'd love to see them!" Baby Sasuke… talk about cute! I just had to see it.

Itachi reached towards on album on the shelf behind him, but before he could even touch it Sasuke came barreling into the room.

"Ready to go, Sakura? Luna?"

I was only mildly disappointed that I hadn't gotten to see his baby pictures, but I made sure to tell Itachi we'd have a rain check before Sasuke and I left. I could see the relief wash over him the instant we were out of the house and on the way to the car. Unable to stop laughing even when we were finally in the car, I watched Sasuke thoughtfully. Those three were quite adorable together, especially when Sasuke tried to act so annoyed constantly.

We made it to the park before too long and Luna was definitely excited. She ran around as Sasuke and I sat at our bench to watch her. He'd taken my hand in his and brought it to his lips for a kiss, it wasn't the first time he'd done it, but it affected me no less. I chided him for it, and yet he only teased me about it and I knew it was something he'd continue to do. Though it did fluster me, I didn't mind it and secretly, I hoped he would do it often.

That was nothing compared to when he'd forced me to look at him, his thumb caressing my cheek as his hand held me in place. He'd turned so serious so suddenly that all I could do was stare at him with wide eyes. What was he going to do… kiss me? My heart was pounding just at the thought.

But then he'd asked me to be his, and I was so happy I cried. After that we enjoyed what time we could at the park before it was time to leave. Sasuke had to go to work, but he demanded I let him drive me home first, even though the walk wasn't far. Of course I agreed. I wanted to spend all the time I could with him anyway.

Once we pulled up to my apartment, Sasuke got out to walk me inside. I was going to miss him for sure, but I knew it wouldn't be long at all before we saw each other again. We'd both make sure of that. For the first time, while I had him inside before he left, I was the one who went to him, throwing my arms around his neck and holding him close.

I loved the way his own arms wrapped around my waist, and he held me as if he never wanted to let go. Before I lost my nerve, I leaned my head back to look up at him, hands going into his hair and then I got on my tiptoes to press a quick kiss to his lips. He didn't leave it at that. We were alone now, so he took full advantage, crushing his lips against mine after that initial touch. I gasped into his kiss, taken aback by the sheer passion I felt from it, and the way his hold tightened on me. Being pressed so snuggly against his hard body was nothing less than perfection.

But all too soon, that heated kiss was over, and he had to go. "I'll see you soon." He told me, to which I nodded quickly, eyes locked on his as he backed away, his hand holding tight to mine until he was far enough that he had to let go.

"Have a good day at work." I said, smiling shyly at him. He smiled back, uttering a quick word of thanks and then he was gone.

It probably wasn't natural to miss someone the instant they left your side, but that's how I felt every time Sasuke and I had to part ways. He was definitely special to me, and I knew I never wanted to let him go. Now, we were officially official and a part of me still couldn't believe it. But, I'd never been more happy about anything. For the first time in my life, I had some untold and special news to tell my parents.

Since I was off again today, I'd already made plans to go see them. My dad wouldn't be home for a few more hours or so, but I just looked at that as having some girl talk with my mom first. I wondered if she would be excited about the news, or how she would take it… I'd never had a boyfriend before, so this was going to be a first. I was sure she'd be happy for me and so would my dad, so I was happy to go and see them.

After a long shower, I dressed in a pair of white capris and a light blue top, got my things together and left my apartment. It was about a half an hour walk to my parent's home, but I quite enjoyed walking, which is why I never bothered to buy a car, or call a taxi.

I stopped by a store on my way, buying some sweets to have after dinner, since I already knew I'd stay to eat with my parents. Every time I visited, it ended in me staying late for dinner and dessert before they would drive me back home. Tomorrow I'd be back to my regular hours, working late, but I was glad I wouldn't have to get up early.

When I made it there, I walked right in. My mom had a bad habit of never locking the door when she was home alone, this was something I got on her about occasionally, but she never listened to me.

"Mom?" I called as I stepped in, toeing my shoes off before walking through the living room and into the kitchen.

"Sakura…" She turned back to look at me from where she was at the counter, cutting up some vegetables. "I was wondering if you were never coming to visit again."

"Mom." I sighed at her as I placed the bag of sweets on the counter opposite where she was working. "I was just here last week."

"Feels like much longer." She said as I came over to kiss her cheek and then she smiled at me. "I'm glad you're here. We're having stew tonight, you can help me chop these vegetables."

I got right to work. Cooking with my mom had always been something I enjoyed, she'd taught me everything I knew, and thanks to her I considered myself quite the cook. There weren't many things I couldn't make, or had never tried to.

"Did you have to work this morning?" She asked casually as we worked together.

"No, thankfully. I went to the park for a while though."

"I should have figured." She laughed at me and I gave her a pout, but she knew how much I loved that park, even though she had no way of knowing how much more I loved it these days.

The thought had me grinning to myself.

"So, what's new in your life?" She asked and I blanched, blinking at her as if she had some sort of sixth sense.

"What makes you think there's something new?"

"Nothing… until you asked that. So there is something… Spill it."

My mother… she certainly was one of a kind. "It's nothing really." I mumbled as I moved the chopped carrots aside to start on the onions. "I met this guy…"

"I knew it!" She dropped the knife in her hand, spinning around to face me, her mouth hanging open and brows raised in surprise… yet she knew it… "I want to hear everything, and by everything, I mean don't leave anything out, missy!"

Oh my… I laughed at her as I continued to dice the onion before me. But I was happy, I enjoyed talking to my mom and for the next hour I shamelessly went on and on about Sasuke, telling her everything I could, aside from the fact that I'd talked him into staying with me last night.

"Just wait until your father hears about this…" She shook her head and laughed, both of us knew how over reactive dad could be, but we both knew he would be happy for me. "He certainly sounds like a nice boy, and to think he goes to that park as often as you. It's really such a sweet story. You'll bring him over for dinner, soon. On your next visit. Your father and I want to meet him sooner than later."

"Mom! We only just started dating… today actually… I don't want to rush him into anything." I was blushing all over as I struggled to keep up with my work.

"Have you met his family?" She asked, hand on her hip as she regarded me seriously.

Well, she certainly had a way of backing me into a corner. "Once… Just today. He only has a brother."

"Hmm… Well, just ask him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind having dinner with us, if he really is such a nice boy."

"Okay, mom. I'll ask." I groaned, giving her a look of defeat. She smiled victoriously at me and then we both went back to work.

…

"I'm home!"

Dinner had just gotten ready before my dad walked in, announcing his arrival. I went to greet him while mom set the table. "Welcome home, dad!"

"Oh, Sakura." He grinned at me, opening his arms wide and I walked straight into them, hugging him tight. "It's about time you came to visit."

I scowled at the wall. How could they both guilt me like this and I had been here only the week before? "Yeah, yeah."

He chuckled as I released him and we both went to join mom in the kitchen. "Welcome home, dear." Mom said, smiling nicely at dad as he went over to greet her with a kiss as he always did. They were so mushy sometimes, but I really loved it.

We were eating dinner in the next half hour, sitting in our usual seats at the table. Dad asked about work, so I told him how things were going, but work never really changed much. The stew was delicious, and mom had my favorite rolls to go along with it. Dad talked a while about his own work and mom didn't speak for a while, when she did though I glared at her.

"So, Sakura has news…"

"Oh?" Dad looked at me expectantly. "What news exactly?"

I took another few seconds to glare at mom before answering him. She could have waited for me to tell him on my own time, but I supposed she just wasn't like that. She'd gotten it out of me earlier before I was ready to tell her. Originally, I'd wanted to tell them both together, but my parents had their own way of going about things and I just couldn't compete with them.

"I've got a boyfriend." I stated simply and rolled my eyes when my dad dropped his spoon and gawked at me.

"You got a what now?"

"Boyfriend."

"Dog?"

"Boyfriend." I rolled my eyes and went back to eating, knowing his disbelief could drag on forever.

"Honey?" He questioned my mom.

"She's got a boyfriend." Mom was giddy. This was so embarrassing. How could I bring Sasuke over for dinner if they had to act like this?

"Who is he?"

And so for the remainder of dinner and even dessert, I talked to both of them about Sasuke, mostly because they wouldn't let it go. Mom was too happy for her own good, and dad was so overdramatic I couldn't deal with him. But, I loved every minute of it.

…

"Okay, I should get home. I've got to get some sleep." I told them after they'd worn me out with their excitement. We were still at the dinner table, though we'd long since finished eating.

"You'll be bringing this boyfriend, Sasuke, to dinner next week." Dad reminded and I nodded.

"As long as he can come, dad."

"He'll come." Mom said confidently, a pleased smile on her face.

They drove me home together and I kissed both of their cheeks before getting out of the car. "I love you both. I'll let you know about next week."

"I'll have something nice cooked and ready so you won't need to help."

"Mom, I'll still help. I like helping."

"We'll see… have a good night, sweetheart."

"Daddy loves you!" Dad called from the driver's seat and I laughed.

"I love you guys. Bye!"

I hurried to my front door and waved back to them before going inside. They always made sure I was safely inside before pulling away. They could be pretty overprotective, but I was used to it. I just hoped that Sasuke could handle them.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Welp, I'm back. If it hadn't been for Kana, you guys would just be getting that last update today. On top of my daughter and husband getting sick, my grandma was admitted into the hospital and that's where I was when I handed the reins over to my partner.**

 **So you guys should thank her kindly for that, because I gave her lots of work to do. Thankfully she is a lifesaver!**

 **Anyways, things are turning around now but it's looking like updates could start slowing down. I hope not though, guess we will have to see what happens.**

 **So, questions of this update:**

 **What was your favorite part/favorite line of dialogue so far?:**

Tyy: My favorite part was when Sasuke went to the flower shop and got flowers for Sakura. I had no idea Kana was working that out and it really surprised me. Then him bringing the flowers to Sakura for their date night at her place. SO CUTE!

Kana: My favorite line . . . that's hard to choose. There were so many great lines! Okay, okay, if I have to decide I choose this one from chapter three: "I many not know you, Sakura, but I sure as hell want to." It got me right in the heart, it was one of my rare strokes of genius. It really brings to light the reason people start dating in the first place. Its not always about physical attraction even though that's a factor. Its about who they are and you can't find out who they are unless you start getting to know them. Does that make sense?

 **Well, that's it for this update. Thanks for all support, we really appreciate it!**


	11. Meetings

**A Walk in the Park-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter Eleven-**

Good meetings, Bad meetings, and Those to Come

* * *

Last night, I dreamt of Sakura and it had gotten a bit . . . heated. I was happy we were finally a couple and that I could call a woman like her my girlfriend, but this dream had me happy in another sense. I woke up sweaty, extremely aroused and unsatisfied. The dream left me wanting more and I already had enough trouble restraining myself.

After a long shower, I got dressed and went into the kitchen. It was going to be hot again today, so I wore maroon shorts and a grey, camp collar short-sleeve shirt. Itachi was already there wearing his white sweats. Kakashi must be running late for their morning jog again. Surprise. Luna was eating her breakfast while Itachi sat at the table, drinking his coffee.

"Morning." I yawned and grabbed an orange and a paper towel.

"Good morning. We'll have to choose a car today for Naruto." He said as I sat across from him.

"Alright. I'll wait until Kakashi gets to the shop. Make sure he's on time, will you?" I asked, peeling my orange.

"Hn. We'll give next week's line up as well." He said.

"Have you seen it yet?"

"No."

"Really, and you're supposed to be the team captain." I teased and he smirked.

"Someone's cheeky this morning. Off to see Sakura again?"

"Of course, she is my girlfriend." I said and gauged his reaction.

He took a sip of his coffee and then said "As long as you're happy, I have no objections. She seems like a sweet girl. Make sure you treat her right and that she treats you right as well."

I smiled at him and ate a piece of my orange. I may have been hesitant about him meeting Sakura, but I really wanted him to approve of her. His opinions matter more to me than I'd ever admit.

" . . . Thanks, aniki." I whispered and his eyes widened. I haven't called him that in a long time but he didn't comment on it. We sat in comfortable silence as I finished my orange and he finished his coffee.

Soon Luna and I were ready to go to the park, her walking along side me with her red leash. When we reached the park, I took Luna off her leash and we made our way to our bench. Sakura was already there, wearing a red skirt and a thin white blouse. I was about to call out to her when a guy with way too many muscles approached her. Luna growled and I petted her head.

"Easy, girl. I'll handle this." I told her. We started walking towards them, overhearing the conversation.

"Oh come on, no need to play hard to get. I know what girls like you really want." He was saying.

"Girls like me?... Girls like me..." She huffed, totally affronted. Her fists were clenching and she looked ready to punch him. I could feel my own fist clenching as finally I reached them.

"Hey." I said and he turned to face me. "That's my girlfriend you're talking to. If I were you, I'd piss off."

He stared at me blankly for a moment before laughing. Then he turned back to Sakura.

"Seriously? You're dating this twig? I thought whores like you had better taste." He chuckled and I punched him right where his jaw met his ear.

He crashed onto the sidewalk and looked at me with wide eyes, shocked Mr. muscles himself was knocked off his feet. Luna moved in front of Sakura and started growling at the asshole. I crouched down to his eye level and gave him the Uchiha death glare.

"Listen and listen carefully. If you ever call my girlfriend names like that again, I will kick your ass. If you so much as look at her, I will kick your ass. Are we clear, you disgusting piece of shit?" I asked in an even tone.

He nodded.

"Hn."

I figured he was all bark and no bite, not that it would have mattered. Speaking of bite.

"Luna. Sick'em." I told her, though I made it clear in my tone not to actually bite him. Just scare him a bit.

She barked and the guy was quickly on his feet, Luna on his tail. I turned to Sakura and quickly explained, I didn't want her to think Luna was vicious.

"She won't really bite him, don't worry. Are you alright?"

"Yeah... I'm fine. Thanks." She said, though it was easy to see how disturbed she was. I joined her on the bench and wrapped my arm around her.

"Don't even waste a thought on him." I said, searching her green eyes for tears. If she cries maybe I will let Luna bite him.

She sighed but looked to me with a smile that washed away all her sadness. "You're right. That kind of hurt... Nobody has ever spoken to me that way... but he was just a jerk."

"A jerk that had no idea what he was fucking talking about, excuse my language. I really try not to curse around you but sometimes it happens." I said and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. "Do you want to go somewhere else today?"

"Want to go to my place and I'll cook us lunch? I have something to talk to you about anyway." She said as Luna came running back.

"Good girl." I praised, petting her when she came to me. Then I turned to Sakura and smiled. "I always want to go to your house."

She gave me a heartwarming smile in return. "Then let's go."

The three of us left the park and walked to Sakura's house. I was a little worried about this but with Luna here, I was confident I could control myself . . . for the most part. I held her hand as we walked and the second Sakura opened her door, Luna ran in to investigate.

"I hope she likes it here." Sakura said as she led the way into the kitchen. "Have a seat."

I did as she asked and wondered what she wanted to speak with me about. She wasn't unhappy with anything, was she?

She went about going through her fridge until she brought out a variety of items and sat them on the counter. She went into her pantry next and came back with a bag of sub rolls. She looked over at me, seeming thoughtful as she starting slicing a tomato.

"So, I went and visited my parents yesterday. . ." She paused, making sure I was listening.

"Hn."

"I told them about you." She told me carefully as she started slicing the bread in half.

" . . . . And? What did they say?" I asked. That was fast, they must be really close.

"They want me to bring you over for dinner next week." She said quickly, pausing her work to take in my reaction.

"Shit . . ." I mumbled under my breath, hoping she didn't hear. This was a lot of pressure. Meeting the parents is supposed to be every boyfriend's make it or break it moment, right?

"That's . . . nice." I finally replied.

"You don't have to agree or anything. I can drag it out until the next week, or even later." She explained as she went back to work, this time loading the bread with meat, and then tomatoes.

"My parents and I are close... I make it a point to visit them every week. We have dinner, dessert, we talk and hang out."

Her eyes never returned to me as she finished making our sandwiches before handing mine over and then grabbing us a bottle of water.

"I'd like you to meet them... eventually. But it doesn't have to be next week if you're not ready."

I got a hold of myself and regained my composure. I can do this for Sakura, I want to do this for her. I would need to meet them eventually, I didn't see any reason to put it off. It's just another challenge for me to overcome.

"We can do it next week. What day did you have in mind?" I asked and gave her a reassuring look.

"Um, well I wanted to ask when the race was... But I usually go on Thursdays or Fridays." She stated.

"Friday would be best." I said.

She smiled as she came to sit next to me. "Thanks, Sasuke. I really appreciate you doing this."

To my surprise, she leaned over then and pressed a soft kiss to my cheek. A slight blush took over me and I cleared my throat.

"Don't mention it." I said and started eating to hide my embarrassment.

When we had finished eating, we went in search of Luna. She was curled up in Sakura's little library room, asleep on the small couch.

"Oh... Isn't she precious..." Sakura whispered.

"I'll let her rest a bit." I said and she quietly shut the door. Then she went to turn and ended up bumping into me. Or rather, off of me.

"Oh!" She gasped and our gazes locked. She looked very kissable right now.

I rested my forearms on either side of her head, her back now pressed against the wall. Her green eyes widened and her face erupted into a blush. My charcoal orbs focused on her lips as I brought mine down for a kiss. Her soft lips sighed and my tongue slipped into her mouth. I would never get over how sweet she tasted, I couldn't say it enough.

I stepped closer and pressed by body flush against hers. I wanted her, I really wanted her. I've never wanted a woman before now and the dream this morning had thrown it in my face. Sakura's arms wrapped under my arms and gripped my shoulder blades. I kept seducing her tongue with mine as she panted. Her breasts were compressed by my firm chest, causing a deep groan to escape me. I pulled back, biting her bottom lip, and then dove back in.

Her body shuddered at the sound and she mewled. Fuck. This was escalating quickly and we really should keep our lust at bay. It felt too good to stop, but if I didn't then I would definitely be needing a trip to the bathroom. I broke apart and rested my head next to hers, burying my face in her soft pink hair. I could feel her heart beating quickly, though mine wasn't too far behind.

"Those lips of yours are dangerous." I whispered in her ear. So much for my self-control, it was barely stopping me from taking her against this wall, but this isn't how I wanted our first time to be.

Sakura didn't respond after a few moments, so I stepped back to look at her. She seemed as if a million thoughts were going through her head. This wasn't the first time I'd rendered her speechless.

We walked into the living room and sat on the couch together, both of us lost in our own world of thoughts. I couldn't get over the desperation I felt. Never had I wanted a woman like I wanted her, but I damn sure wanted her in every way humanly possible. It only made it worse knowing that she wanted me just as bad. If we both wanted more, what the hell was stopping us?

Neither of us wanted to move too quickly, but at the same time neither of us gave a damn about how short a time we'd been together. I'd never felt this way, and I knew she hadn't either, but we were still hesitant . . . and that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

As we sat, Sakura leaned against me, her head resting on my chest. Her hair smelled like strawberries and it was a scent I was quickly becoming accustomed to. Her hand laid over mine on my leg, her thumb drawing circles on my palm. It was oddly calming, and enough to settle my raging need for her.

Waiting would certainly prove to be worth it for the both of us.

"Is it normal to be this happy?" She whispered so quietly that I barely even heard her, but her words made me smile.

"I would say so. It's a nice feeling." I told her before placing a soft kiss to the top of her head.

Sakura was indeed precious, someone I wanted to protect and cherish for as long as she'd allow me to. Aside from that asshole, today had been a good day. I would be meeting her parents soon enough and that would allow us to become even closer. After that, Sakura will go to Naruto's race with me, getting more insight into my world. I felt she was looking forward to it as much as I was. Suddenly her hand came up around my neck and she buried her face in my chest.

"I really wish you didn't have to go." She admitted.

I had to get to work but now I really didn't want to leave. Her words were like a dagger straight to my soul. When she said things like that, it made it even harder to have to go and I still had to take Luna home before I headed to work.

"Me too." I murmured honestly, holding her back and savoring the feel of her against me.

"I know you have to though, I'm sorry for being so inconsiderate."

"You're not, don't worry. I feel the same as you." I insisted.

She leaned back to look at me then with the sweetest of smiles and lazy emeralds that danced with happiness as she stared at me.

"I'll definitely text you so I can bug you at work." She promised.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I grinned and kissed her once more, though only briefly. "In fact, I'll shoot you a message as soon as I get there."

"Do it." She giggled, hugging me tightly before releasing me altogether. I knew now was the time for me to move.

Once I was up I went and got Luna and then Sakura met us at the door. We exchanged another warm embrace and a barrage of short kisses before I made my leave. It sucked like hell to leave her, but I would never stay gone for long. I was reaching a point that I needed her with me.

….

I got home and quickly changed into jeans and a white t-shirt. I had to leave Luna alone since Itachi was already gone. When I got to work, the shop was empty. Before I searched for them, I sent Sakura a text to let her know I got to work alright. Then I went into the main building and found everyone in a meeting room.

"It's about time you got here! Saved you a seat." Naruto said as I entered.

The whole team was there along with Itachi and Kakashi.

"We were just getting started." Kakashi explained, though I suspected the only reason he was on time was because I asked Itachi to make sure of it.

I took my seat next to Naruto and Kakashi gave us the game plan for the race tomorrow.

"It's going to take place in Ichiraku. The starting line is on Shikkotsu street and will end there as well. This isn't the first time we've raced here so we know what to expect. The only real competition this time around is Gaara from team Suna." He recapped. "Sasuke, what car have you decided on?"

"The 1972 Camaro." I told him and Naruto did a fist pump. I was more than aware that one was his favorite, but that wasn't the reason I chose it.

"Good choice." Itachi praised before Kakashi continued.

"Naruto, I expect you to stay level headed, don't let Gaara bait you. Remember how the Iwagakure race ended." Kakashi reminded and Naruto grimaced.

Naruto and Gaara had been on each other's tail the whole race. Gaara was able to piss Naruto off in the final lap, causing him to get reckless and crash. Gaara wasn't as talented as Naruto, but he was still skilled and smart. Naruto tended to let his emotions get the better of him and that was a double-edged sword.

"Sasuke, I want you and the guys to do checkups today and once more on site at the race. Make sure there aren't any complications. I also want you to go through the course with Naruto, show him the best path to take and where to go if he gets in trouble." He ordered.

"Hn. Can't have him getting lost again." I said and the table erupted into snorts and chuckles.

"Oh, that was my favorite race. It was so funny, I almost died laughing." Kiba said and Naruto flipped him off.

"How did he manage to get lost again?" Shikamaru asked.

"He tried to take a short cut but drove into a dead end instead." Neji answered.

"Then when he turned around, so apparently, did his brain. Typical idiot." I added and Naruto swatted at me.

"Ha fucking ha, jerk. I get lost one time, one time! And you won't let it go. It was a fucking maze, man, the course was ridiculously complicated!" Naruto whined in his defense.

"It wasn't complicated." Neji and Shikamaru said at the same time.

"I'm sure Naruto did his best under the circumstances." Lee reasoned.

"Yeah, what he said!" Naruto agreed, pointing a finger at Lee.

"Make sure you're really thorough, little brother." Itachi said.

"Hn."

"Give me a break, not you too, Itachi! Does no one on this team have any faith in me?" Naruto asked and laid his head against the table.

"Now, now. If we didn't have faith in you, we wouldn't trust you as our driver." Kakashi told him.

Everyone may tease him, but it was only out of affection. Naruto was like a brother to me and the team had a lot of confidence in him. It wasn't just because he had talent, it was because of who he is. I really couldn't ask for a better best friend.

"You better win." I said and Naruto stood, slamming his hand on the table.

"Of course I'm gonna win, believe it!" He yelled.

Let's win this thing.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Super late but we're baaaack! Finally things are back to rolling smoothly so we shouldn't be disappearing again any time soon.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing! We really appreciate it. We're looking forward to hearing your thoughts, always!**

 **There's a lot to come for this story so if you haven't followed yet, you should! Quick updates to come and many more chapters. Next chapter will be posted soon so we hope you're looking forward to it!**

 **No questions this update, if you have any send them! XD**

 **-Kanatyy**


	12. Dinner, Guilt, and Urges

**A Walk in the Park-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter Twelve-**

 _Dinner, Guilt, and Urges_

* * *

Today was the day. I was a bit nervous, but at the same time I was full of excitement. One thing I'd noticed recently, is that time seemed to fly by since I'd met Sasuke. But, I supposed that was because we were always having so much fun. We saw each other daily, we talked even when we weren't together, and before I'd realized it I was considering myself hopelessly in love with him.

Though I couldn't see myself admitting that to him for a much longer time.

Sasuke came to my apartment to pick me up at five o'clock on the dot. He was dressed in black pants and a grey button up shirt that made him look even more scrumptious than usual. I felt like I was lacking in my aqua capris and white and aqua top. But, the outfit was cute so I decided not to think much of it. He pulled me into his arms the instant I opened my door and I inhaled his scent, loving how he always smelled so good. Only when I leaned back did his lips press against mine in a brief but heartfelt kiss.

We didn't linger. I'd promised my parents we'd be at their home by five thirty, so after a quick greeting we got in his car and on the road. Sasuke was unusually quiet, but I could understand him feeling a bit nervous about meeting my parents, because even I was nervous about it. But my nervousness only came from fear of them scaring him off for being too… _them_.

I was sure Sasuke would be able to handle them though. Sure my dad would probably crack a few lame jokes, and mom would probably question him endlessly, all while showering him with love and affection… But, I was still sure Sasuke would accept them just as he had accepted me.

Once we got there, I held onto Sasuke's hand as we walked up the stone walkway to the front door. Offering him only a brief smile first, I opened the door and stepped inside quietly. The last thing I wanted was my mom rushing us at the door. The thought alone had me rolling my eyes, but I was grinning all along.

I took my shoes off, as did Sasuke upon entering the house and then as we walked through the foyer together, I went ahead and called out.

"I'm home!" I said before stopping and looking at Sasuke. "Now, they can be a little much… just overlook them if they annoy you too much, okay?"

Sasuke never had the chance to say anything back to that before my mom had hurried out of the kitchen and into the foyer, wiping her hands on the yellow apron that was over her green dress. I could not believe my mom was wearing an actual dress. What did she think this was… a wedding?

"Sakura, dear." She smiled brightly, though she was all eyes on Sasuke. She met us halfway, kissing my cheek as I kissed hers before she turned to him with that wicked gleam in her eyes. "And Sasuke… What a pleasure it is to meet you. My you're more handsome that I imagined! Sakura must be a lucky girl. Oh my." She giggled girlishly and I mentally face palmed myself.

How embarrassing.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Haruno. I'm the lucky one to have met your daughter." He greeted, ever the gentlemen.

Gods, he was a blessing.

My mom's eyes sparkled with delight as she admired Sasuke and I could see the wheels turning in her head. "You two are some kind of adorable together, come on into the kitchen. Dinner is still cooking, but we will sit and chat for a bit while we wait for Kazashi to get home."

"Oh, dad's not home? I thought he was off today…" I asked in confusion as Sasuke and I followed mom into the kitchen.

"He was… but you know if somebody calls out, he's the first one they call." She explained.

"Right…" I agreed. It had always been that way so it didn't come as a surprise to me.

Sasuke and I sat beside each other at the table while mom checked the stove and then she came to join us. She hadn't stopped grinning yet, and I'd never seen such a suggestive look in her eyes.

"So, Sasuke… Sakura has told me a lot about you, and Luna. You'll have to bring her someday. I love dogs."

"Alright." Sasuke agreed with a smile and a nod. "She's well behaved and loves attention."

"Sakura only says good things about her, even claimed she'd like to keep her for herself." Mom nodded to herself thoughtfully as she spoke and I groaned.

"Mom!"

"What?" She looked at me in utter confusion. "You did say that!"

"Those were not my exact words." I pouted.

"Anyway," Mom waved me off, turning all her attention to Sasuke. "So tell me, what was it that made you want to date my daughter?"

"It was hard not to notice her reading in the park. She was so genuine as she read, it wasn't hard to tell what she was thinking. If I had to pick one thing, I would say her laugh. Her laugh made me want to get to know her. After that, well, she was shy, stubborn, sassy and caring . . . I'd be a fool to pass her up."

His words had my heart soaring and I gripped his hand with my own in reassurance because I could tell he was a bit embarrassed. My mom had certainly put him on the spot, as I knew she would, but Sasuke handled her well enough.

"How sweet!" Mom gushed like a schoolgirl, hands clasped over her pinkening cheeks. I could only roll my eyes even though I couldn't stop smiling. "Sakura you should have brought him over much sooner!"

"We're here now, mom. No sense worrying about the past." I grumbled, highly embarrassed.

She laughed at me. "And so the two of you see each other at the park almost every day? That must be a nice thing. I know Sakura is glad she found someone who would go to that park as much as her."

"Mom…" I ground out.

Sasuke chuckled. "I may be guilty of going more than her, Luna gets very unhappy without visiting the park every morning." I told her.

Mom scoffed. "Sakura is there every day as well. I've never understood it. Unless it's raining or she's ill, she makes time no matter what to go to that same old park. Her father actually proposed to me there. I honestly think that's why she loves it so much."

"MOM." The embarrassment would probably never end… and dad wasn't even here yet. Great.

"Really? Interesting." Sasuke mused and shot me a wink.

If only I could have disappeared, the mortification of this moment might have not been so bad.

"I'm home!" Dad called from beyond the kitchen. "Nice car out front, I like this guy already!"

Gods, help me. I braced myself, squeezing a grinning Sasuke's hand as my dad walked in, a cheesy smile on his face. Mom got up to greet him with a kiss, mushy as always. Sasuke seemed pretty entertained so I supposed being a little embarrassed was the worst of my problems.

"Sasuke. Sakura told me all about you. When she told me she got herself a boyfriend, I thought I misheard. But then I soon found out that it was true, my baby girl is growing up. Going from a small bud to a beautifully blossomed flower, just like her mom when she met me. Ha! I might not look like it now, but I was definitely a looker just like you back in my prime!"

Had dinner really not even started yet…

"Oh, you're still a looker, darling." Mom insisted. Gag me.

They were all giggling and hugging. This was them on the daily. I loved that about them, but with Sasuke here… I just couldn't handle them with a straight face. Couldn't they have been a bit more reserved for one night?

"What's for dinner?" Dad asked as he sat opposite Sasuke and I at the table. "I'm starving. Had to work through lunch like a borrowed mule."

Here we go…

"We're having pot roast… once it's done I'll bake some brownies since Sakura forgot dessert. Don't worry, dear… I know you have… other things on your mind."

UGH.

Sasuke was laughing again and I was glad I was the only one uncomfortable here.

"So, Sasuke… the man of the hour… Tell me about your work. There's nothing more prideful to a man besides his work… and his woman, but we'll get to Sakura later."

"I'm in the auto industry, sir. I'm the head mechanic for the Konoha street racing team." He explained.

"Oh?" Dad seemed impressed. "How interesting… and great to know. Actually, I could possibly use your help if you wouldn't mind taking a look at my old Nova. It's a bit of a work in progress, but it was my baby back in the day. I'm sure you've worked on a few… I'm just not able to do mechanic work anymore."

"He's not lying, Sasuke dear. Last time he messed with that old car he threw his back out!"

"I would be glad to. A Nova, right? What year?" He asked and was suddenly in work mode.

"Seventy. Come on out to the garage and I'll show you while these beautiful ladies finish up dinner."

Sasuke glanced at me as he stood with my dad, I gave him an apologetic look while mouthing a quick 'I'm sorry' before the two of them were on their way out. I sighed in defeat, unable to believe my dad was really dragging him out to the garage. For goodness sakes, what if he said something horribly embarrassing about me, or worse… offensive to Sasuke in some way.

Would I ever actually survive this night?

"You shouldn't worry so much, dear. Your father likes him a lot, I can tell. And when they get out there, two men and a car… nothing else will be on their minds."

I sure hoped she was right, but I was still worried.

Now that Sasuke was out of the room, I forced myself up and started helping mom set the table. The roast was ready, we were just waiting on the greens and the rolls mom had just put in the oven, though they only took a few moments.

Soon enough, it was time for me to go get dad and Sasuke out of the garage. I assumed they must have been doing a great deal of talking for them to have been out there for nearly a half an hour. However, I wasn't expecting to find Sasuke under the car when I walked out the garage door.

"What?" I squeaked to myself as I took in those long legs and dad was out of sight, but I soon noticed him behind the wheel after I walked around so I could see beyond the open hood.

"Try it." Sasuke called loudly so dad could hear him and a second later that loud Nova roared to life.

Gawking in disbelief, I was completely taken aback by the fact that Sasuke had managed to get that car running in such a short amount of time. It had been almost a year that it had been parked, for good I thought. Sasuke rolled from under the car on dad's old creeper with a grin on his face at the same time dad jumped out of the car hollering.

"I can't believe it! What! You, son… are a genius!"

"Will you tell my brother that when you meet him?"

It was actually nice to see Sasuke and my dad like this, so I couldn't help but giggle as I listened to them.

"Surely he must know if your skill level is this advanced. You should have brought him to dinner as well. I'll expect you to do so next time, and don't worry I'll definitely let him know how genius you are." My dad chuckled heartily then the two of them looked over at me.

"Dinner is ready." I announced, which had Sasuke glancing down at his now dirty hands.

"Sasuke you go on in and get yourself cleaned up, sorry for the trouble. I'll just be a minute." Dad said and then started giggling as he hurried back into the car. I rolled my eyes as I wrapped my hand around Sasuke's arm and pulled him along with me.

"I'm so sorry about this…" I told him, fearful they would run him off one way or another.

"It's alright, this is nothing. You should see the crap Itachi has me do. He's a demon at work." He stated.

"You sure?" I asked, looking up at him worriedly as I continued to lead him along towards the bathroom. I couldn't tell him that the sight of him under the car like that had nearly sent me into a heat rush. Even his legs were sexy. This guy… I wanted all of him.

"I'm sure. They're your family, Sakura, and nothing is too much for family." He reassured and looked at me fondly.

He was so… perfect. I adored him far more than I should have. He made me feel so much more than I'd ever felt in my life and because of that, he had me doing things I would have normally never done. It surprised even myself when I pulled him into the bathroom and closed the door. Had I really just pushed him back against the door with my arms flung around him? Had I really just forced his head down to crush his lips to mine? Why couldn't I stop myself?

Sasuke's arms wound around me at the same time a low rumble of a groan escaped him. The sound vibrated all the way through me and I gasped because of it. A wave of goosebumps washed over me as his tongue found mine and my hands went into his long soft ebony locks.

The next thing I knew Sasuke had hoisted me up, his hands just under my thighs and then I was on the bathroom counter, Sasuke pressed firmly against me as my legs and arms were around him, holding him in place and I never wanted him to let me go.

For the next few minutes, the fact that we were at my parents' house was completely forgotten to me, and possibly Sasuke as well. We were lost to the world, only grounded by each other and nothing else. His hands roamed up my back until he grabbed a hold of my braid and pulled, forcing my head back and effectively ending our kiss. I whimpered a protest as our lips remained close enough that they were brushing against each other, our ragged breaths mingling.

"Damn it, Sakura . . . just how far will you push me?" He growled and leaned to bite my ear lobe.

I gasped when he tugged and a sensation coiled in my lower belly that made me shiver against him. Why was my body doing this? What is wrong with me?

"I-I'm sorry." I managed, my voice shaky. Sasuke stepped back, pulling me along with him before setting me on my feet.

I couldn't handle being so close to him, when I wanted him so. This unquenchable thirst I had for him was appalling. I turned away from him, more embarrassed now than I had been all night. I started the water in the sink for a distraction and then stepped aside so he could wash up.

"I'm not mad." He said and ran a hand soothingly through my hair. "But when we take that step, I want it to be special for us, for you. It doesn't have to be fancy, it just has to be meaningful."

Oh my… I was feeling hot all over as he turned from me and went about washing his hands thoroughly. It was then that his eyes widened and he turned to me with a look of fear.

"Sakura, turn around."

I frowned in confusion, but did as he asked. He let out a breath of relief then and I turned back to him with a questioning look. "What?"

"Just making sure your clothes were clean."

He had a devilish smirk on his face when we finally left the bathroom. Mom and dad were at the kitchen table waiting for us, but I somehow managed to keep a straight face that hopefully wasn't giving anything away. We took our seats across from them.

My mother was no fool, the suggestive look she was giving me told me she knew exactly what had been going on in the bathroom, but my father was an entire different case. The only thing on his mind was that old, loud Nova and he quickly had Sasuke wrapped up in car talk that proceeded over the course of dinner. But, it was all a good time.

The brownies mom had in the oven smelled really good. Sasuke was actually laughing at some of dad's lame jokes. Mom was on cloud nine to be cleaning up after everyone and listening to them chat, as was I. I was so glad that Sasuke had agreed to come over for dinner and meet them, and things had gone so smoothly. I hoped he would be close with my family, and I could be close with his.

"So, has Sakura been treating you well? She can be a little feisty thing. Don't let her adorable looks fool you."

"Feisty? Yes, I've seen a little of that." Sasuke teased.

"Don't listen to him. I've never had to get feisty with him." I laughed and so did dad.

"He might not be here right now if you had." Dad cackled.

"Dad!" I growled in annoyance.

"You too settle down now, dessert is ready."

Mom served each of us a large cut out brownie and I groaned. I was so full from dinner I really did not need all of that, but it smelled so good. Sasuke and I both only managed half of ours before we were both trying to give the rest of our shares to each other, both of us ending up laughing.

"You two are too cute!" Mom squealed, causing my laughter to cease immediately.

"Mom." I sighed.

"She's right. I can see why the two of you decided to pick each other. And at the park no less. It's touching."

"Dad…"

I just couldn't handle them today. But I loved them all the more for their approval.

Once all eating was over and we had talked until we could talk no longer, Sasuke and I finally announced we were leaving. My parents were definitely disappointed, but they didn't give us a hard time. After they hugged and kissed me, mom dragged Sasuke into a bear hug that had me blushing all over. The look on his face was priceless, but just a second later his features had softened and he hugged her back, thanking her kindly for having him over for dinner. Then he shook hands with my dad and I started pulling him out of there before we never got to leave.

"Bye, love you both!" I called on my way out, glad that dinner night with my family was over. I wasn't sure if I could ever do it again.

Sasuke and I talked about my parents on the ride back to my place and I was glad to know that he liked them and had enjoyed dinner as well. It was nice to be moving along in our relationship, whether we were taking baby steps or giant leaps, moving forward was moving forward, and the more time I spent with Sasuke, the more precious each moment became. I already know it was going to hurt to have him leave me once we got back to my apartment, and for the last few minutes of the ride I contemplated asking him to come in, to stay… even though I knew he had a lot to do the following day.

"What's on your mind?" He asked when he parked in my driveway as if he'd been pondering it since I'd quit talking.

"Um… nothing." I lied, not wanting him to feel obligated to do anything. He had to be tired and ready to go home and rest up for tomorrow… But I couldn't help wondering… what would be so bad about him resting up at my place?

"Sakura." He called my name in warning and I frowned.

If honesty was the best policy… what did I really have to lose? "I don't want you to leave." I whispered truthfully, ashamed that I could be such a jerk.

Sasuke's head lolled back as he looked at me thoughtfully. I was waiting on him to say something like 'You're really trying me', but instead he said, "I'll stay."

"Are you sure?" I asked, feeling guilty. I had already taken up most of his day today, with our regular park time this morning and then with the several hours we spent with my parents.

He nodded, smiling softly at me. "As long as you promise not to attack me like you did in your parents' bathroom earlier. Though it was very sexy."

Whoa, heart calm it down! My hands flew to my heated cheeks then and he laughed.

"Just saying . . ." He said, voice husky as he leaned over closer to me, his finger raising to run across my bottom lip. "Kissing like that leads to . . . other things. And I only have so much self control."

Apparently so did I, only I wasn't aware until recently.

"Okay… no kissing." I nodded in agreement and he chuckled lightly.

"I didn't say no kissing at all." He told me, his obsidian eyes dancing with amusement and something more.

I got out of the car right then before I had a heat stroke. Sasuke was right behind me on my way in. I was some kind of flustered, but every little feeling he gave me was exhilarating in its own way.

"Um, make yourself comfortable… I'll just go change really quick."

"Hn."

I left him in the living room while I went to my room to change. My only pajamas consisted of my nightgowns and I took a moment to think if it would be okay to wear one and, in the end, decided to go for it. I'd wear my silk robe over it just to be safe. I felt much better as I made my way back to the living room but when I saw Sasuke standing there shirtless and in the process of taking his pants off, I had to lean against the wall. I clutched at my chest just above my pounding heart while willing myself not to faint.

"Oh my… oh my…" Why is he stripping? Why am I hiding and watching him like a psycho?

Noticing he had some thin shorts on under the pants, I sighed in relief. But… he was still shirtless and I'd never seen such a sight in my life. Sasuke was my boyfriend though, and I definitely couldn't have such a ridiculous reaction to him having his shirt off. I took a few deep breaths, calmed myself and then went to join him in the living room.

"Would you care for something to drink?" I asked shyly and he turned around to face me, every muscle in his torso flexing from the movement. He wasn't a big buff guy, but he was lean and strong all over. A perfect male specimen. I couldn't stop my eyes from trailing over every inch of him.

He never answered me and when my eyes finally met his I swallowed hard. I'd never seen such a heated look full of lust directed at me before in my life, and for it to have been coming from Sasuke… My little old heart couldn't take it.

"I'll get you something to drink." I decided, voice much higher than necessary. I heard him let out a breath behind me and then plop on the couch.

My hands were a trembling mess as I went about fixing him a glass of water, and one for myself since I was suddenly parched. I returned to the living room nervously, telling myself not to stare at his body no matter how good it looked. He took his water with a quick word of thanks and I sipped mine hoping it would help cool me off.

"Do you always sleep like that?" He asked thoughtfully, his eyes all over me. I was squirming where I sat a few inches from him.

"No… um… Not in my robe. Just my gown."

"Mm." He gulped down half his glass of water before sitting in on the coffee table. "It's late, you should get to bed. I'll sleep here on the couch."

A deep frown took over my face as I stared at my glass of water. He was staying, and yet I was still disappointed? There was definitely something wrong with me. Had I ever been so ungrateful in my life? No, I knew I hadn't.

"What's that face for?" He sighed, his hand coming to rub my back soothingly. His touch felt so good that I craved it.

"Nothing…"

"Sakura…"

I looked at him to find him glaring softly at me. "It's just… I thought we could sleep together like the last time you stayed…"

"Oh." He sounded surprised, as if he had to take a moment to think over my words.

Last time might have been an accident, but he was so comfortable. I wanted to have that feeling again, to experience that excellent sleep with him holding me all night long. It was asking too much and I knew it, so I didn't expect him to agree. I got up then and smiled sweetly at him.

"It's okay… it was just a silly thought."

He got up right behind me and I looked at him curiously. "I'll sleep with you… but you have to keep the robe on."

I would be on my best behavior. Smiling happily at him then, I took his hand. "Deal."

I led him to my room and strangely enough, it felt nothing more than natural to me. It wasn't like I was trying to get more out of him, even if deep down I actually wanted it. All I wanted was to cuddle up to him, feel those strong arms around me, and drift off to sleep with that intoxicating scent of him surrounding me.

We both got into bed and under the covers. He laid on his back and I scooted over to him, curling up against him and laying my head in the crook of his neck. I sighed at the content feeling I had then. He felt so good. I was sure I could have never gotten any happier.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

"You don't need to thank me." He whispered, his arms wrapping around me. He started roaming his fingertips across my back and my eyes closed instantly.

"Goodnight." I said just before I pressed a kiss to his neck, but the way he shuddered from the quick touch of my lips to his skin was enough for me to shudder as well.

"Goodnight." He whispered back, his voice deeper than it had been only a moment before.

Tired as I was, my mind wouldn't calm down. A million thoughts bombarded me at once. I wondered how long we could keep this fire between us at a low before we both exploded and lost it. We were both grown, only our willpower alone was keeping us from taking that leap that we both wanted to take so desperately. I definitely had to do better, and I would aim to do just that. I definitely didn't want Sasuke to make any moves until he was ready to do so. And when it came to myself, I felt ready but at the same time full of uncertainty from the unknown.

I supposed we would just have to see how things went.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter twelve is here. Quick right? Hehe.**

 **So, we don't know what happened to all our beautiful reviewers, but it's okay. Much as we love them, a little lack of reviews won't stop us. And to those of you who always do take the time to review with a few thoughts, whether you like it or not, or one thing really stuck out to you that you want to comment on, thanks a lot!**

 **Anyways, Kana and I couldn't wait to get this next chapter out, so we hope you enjoy it as much as we did.**

 **No questions again this time, but we look forward to any that come our way.**

 **Til next time.**

 **-Kanatyy**


	13. Tension

**A Walk in the Park-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter Thirteen-**

Tension

* * *

Last night was certainly interesting. I was shocked when Sakura's mother hugged me, she caught me off guard with the caring gesture. Her dad reminded me a little of Naruto with his energy and love for cars. I could see some similarities between Sakura and her parents as the evening progressed. Dinner was enjoyable and watching her and her parents interact was endearing. I had gotten a warm feeling with them and . . . it made me miss my parents.

I had woken up the following morning next to the most beautiful woman I knew. It was hard to believe such a caring and wonderful person was mine. We were both on our sides, my arms wrapped around her, holding her against my chest. Uchiha's do not cuddle and I certainly wasn't doing that now. I was only cradling her in a protective embrace and there was no way in hell I was moving.

She sighed in her sleep and snuggled closer, her breasts firmly pressed to my chest. Damn it all. Lately my mind has drifted to sex every time I think of her, every time I'm near her. And it's not just because she kisses me with so much passion, though that is a definite factor. It's because I want her and I know she wants me. I was so close, so fucking close to taking her in that bathroom. God, I had nearly lost it when she attacked me like that.

I've reached my limits, I'm not sure how many more times I can resist her. I meant it when I said I wanted our first time to be special, but she is seriously making me think we should just do it already. Like right now when her soft skin and strawberry scent stabbed my groin with arousal.

"Sasuke . . . " She mumbled in her sleep.

Oh fuck it.

I rolled on top of her and started kissing her neck, my body settled between her legs.

"Sakura." I breathed in her ear before resuming the kisses.

"Ah... Mm... Sasuke." She moaned sweetly, completely awake now.

Her arms came around my shoulders and she arched against me. I began to lick and nibble the side of her neck as my hands traveled her hot body. The touch was gentle and light, I didn't want to frighten her. My lust had taken over but I would never hurt her or do anything she didn't want. When no protests came, my touch became firm and more daring.

"You have been driving me crazy." I told her. "A man can only take so much."

She whimpered and I kissed her temple, soothing her own lust. I knew she was just as frustrated as me. Her hands moved down to my chest and I let her feel the muscle. Her green emeralds were dark as she took in my bare skin, blatantly displaying her passion. Finally, I kissed her and her hands gripped my back to pull me closer to her.

There it is again, that demanding side. I took hold of one of her thighs, raising her gown just enough so I could stroke the skin there. She moaned into my mouth and I thrust my tongue against hers. My other hand came to touch the side of her breast, teasing the soft flesh under her clothing. My heart was beating fast and I struggled to breathe through our kiss. It felt like my skin was fire, every sense heightened.

"Shit." I groaned as my boner rubbed against her trembling body.

I had meant to make her filled with need but this is making me just as desperate. I can't wait anymore.

I broke the kiss to ask Sakura if she was ready to do this when my phone rang. Are you fucking serious? Ignore it, Sasuke, ignore it. I tried to ask her again but the damn thing kept on ringing. Oh for the love of-

"What?" I snapped, reluctantly giving in.

" _Again, I have yet to say hello. Why must you treat me this way?"_ Itachi asked on the other end of the line.

Of course. Of course he would be the one to cock block me. Stupid aniki!

"What do you want?" I would give him five seconds before I hung up.

" _You need to start heading over here or else you'll be late. I've already left the house with Luna."_ He said. My eyes widened and I got off of Sakura.

"The race."

" _You actually forgot? Interesting. Just what were you doing before I called?"_ He asked and I hung up on him. Nosy as ever.

"We need to get ready and go. I still have to go by my place and get my uniform." I explained to a dazed Sakura.

"O-okay." She nodded slowly, turning the cutest shade of pink as she sat up, clutching the covers to her chest as she looked around as if in a loss.

"Don't worry, we will continue this later." I told her and kissed her forehead before going to the bathroom.

There was no way I could go to the race in this condition…

We both got dressed, Sakura choosing jeans and a dark green shirt, and she made us something quick to eat. Then we stopped by my house and I changed into my red and white uniform. It took me forty minutes to drive to Ichiraku and we were the last ones to arrive. The rest of the team was huddled in front of our camera screens near the starting line. Naruto was in his hideous orange uniform, Hinata by his side.

Sakura and I made our way through the crowd and I showed security my ID pass. Most people think legal street racing is like the illegal racing in movies. It's actually a professional sport, the races aired on TV. We're by no means some amateurs getting together and speeding down populated streets, endangering those on the road. When a legal street race is held, the roads are blocked off by the town holding it, preventing any interference and injuries to bystanders.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called as we reached them, everyone's eyes turning to me and then Sakura.

"It's about time, the rest of the guys already did the check! What took you so long?" He asked and Itachi came around with Luna.

"I would like to know as well." He said with a knowing smirk on his face.

"I overslept. How did the check go?" I asked Neji. I knew no one believed me, but I won't be saying anything else on the matter.

"It went well, everything is in good condition. I don't expect any problems." He said.

"Gaara showed up with his 1970 Chevrolet Monte Carlo." Shikamaru informed with a frown.

I looked across the starting line and found it in the middle. Team Suna wasn't playing around this time. No matter, they won't be able to beat us. Luna went over to Sakura for some attention and I quickly made the introductions.

"Sakura, this is Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, and Lee. Everyone, this is Sakura, my girlfriend." I said and heard gasps all around. Was it really that surprising?

"Um... hi." Sakura smiled shyly at the group, petting Luna to her heart's content. Maybe I should heed her mom's warning about her wanting to steal my dog.

"You . . . you are Sasuke, right?" Kiba asked and Naruto busted out laughing.

"That's exactly what I said!" He chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

" _All racers please proceed to the starting line."_

"Naruto, that's your cue." I reminded as he calmed down.

"Yeah, yeah. Wish me luck, Hinata." He said and kissed her on the cheek.

She blushed before her entire face lit up with a smile. "Good luck, Naruto... and be safe."

"You bet!"

"Naruto." I called before he started walking away. "If you die-"

"You'll kill me, I know." He smiled.

"Hn."

I led Sakura to some chairs in front of the monitors and Hinata sat next to her, Luna in between them. I sat on the other side of Sakura while Itachi and the others circled around a different monitor, casting glances at me. Could they be any more obvious? Curse them and their childish gossiping.

"This is the first time we've seen each other outside of work in ages." Sakura mused with a giggle and Hinata joined in on the laughter. It was nice to see her and Hinata interact.

"You should really come more often... I've grown to love the sport since Naruto is so invested."

"I plan to be here." Sakura told her seriously. I was glad to hear it, I planned on having her around for a long time.

"It's actually nice getting out more." She added, smiling sweetly at me then. "Sasuke is pretty good at getting me out of my comfort zone."

Hinata giggled before bumping her shoulder against Sakura's. "I've noticed."

"Has Naruto been racing long?" Sakura asked in interest.

"About six years or longer now... He got much more into it though after Sasuke started racing too." Hinata explained and Sakura turned curious eyes to me.

There was so much she wanted to know, questions she wanted to ask . . . and yet she remained silent and thoughtful after that. The drivers were getting into their cars on the screen and I watched nostalgically. It was time for me to tell her, I didn't want any secrets between us or her to feel as if it's something she can't ask.

"It was fun racing together with him." I said, giving her an opening.

"I know you're really passionate about your work... and it's obvious you enjoyed racing... so, why did you stop?"

I kept my eyes on the screen as I answered. "I made a promise."

The flag came down and the drivers took off, engines roaring. Here we go.

"Go Naruto... You'll win this for sure!" Hinata cheered.

He had three cars in front of him, not a bad start but not his best either. Gaara was one of the three. He was trying to take the lead early on. I could feel Sakura's eyes on me, silently asking me to continue. I didn't see any reason not to tell her the whole story. It was an important part of my past and I wanted her to know. I wanted us to know everything about each other.

"I had gotten into an accident in my last race. I almost didn't make it." I told her. "It scared Itachi, I can't remember a time I saw him so shaken up, even when our parents had passed. He asked me to promise not to race again and . . . I haven't raced since."

She looked shocked as she stared at me for a few beats.

"Oh wow . . . I had no idea . . ." She just shook her head, seemingly deep in thought about the whole thing. I hadn't meant to change the mood so quickly, but there was really no other way to say it. I wanted to be direct and put it all out in the open.

I took her hand and watched Naruto weave through the streets to pass another racer. He was looking good so far, but Gaara had taken the lead. I have always suspected that Gaara had a supercharger under his hood and am rarely wrong about these things. Which is exactly why I gave Naruto's Camaro a turbocharger. While a supercharger is arguably more reliable and predictable, the turbocharger is more efficient. It doesn't require the engine to work harder for a greater boost in horsepower. The turbo isn't directly connected to the engine, so it can spin a lot faster than a supercharger can. However, the supercharger is still one hell of a boost and the turbocharger has the potential to lag, and in some cases, fail altogether.

There are racers that say the turbocharger is too risky because of that fact. Itachi argued that very point when I had first installed it, but I was well aware of its fallbacks. I'm not the head mechanic for nothing and even before I stopped racing I was the best under the hood. It took me awhile, but I was finally able to get rid of the lag to give Naruto an advantage over the other racers. That combined with his natural talent made him a shoe in to win as long as the dope kept his head on straight. I've always done my best to set him up for success, but it's all up to him during the races.

Naruto was catching up now, soon neck and neck with Gaara. They were coming up to one of the hardest turns in the town, drifting into the curve. He was able to start a split second before Gaara and took the inside of the road.

"Yay Naruto!" Hinata cheered as he masterfully turned the corner. That's our driver for you.

"Go. Go!" Sakura yelled excitedly, unconsciously squeezing my hand. I was glad she was enjoying this.

He was ahead after the turn, but Gaara wasn't giving in. They fought back and forth throughout the rest of the race, pushing each other. As they reached the final stretch, Naruto took a short we had gone over, pulling out in front of Gaara. Naruto kept accelerating and crossed the finish line, winning the race.

"Yes!" I yelled, unable to help myself. The rest of the team was cheering and heading over to Naruto.

Hinata ran up to him, making it to his side before anyone else. She jumped him with a hug. "I knew you would win!"

"Sasuke! This is great. No wonder you're so passionate about your job." Sakura told me, excitement written all over her face.

"Well, it is pretty cool." I teased as we also headed over to congratulate the dope. "So, you really enjoyed it?"

"Oh yes. The whole race was thrilling. I hope you'll let me come back." She giggled.

"Hinata, did you see? I totally crushed it!" Naruto exclaimed to his girlfriend, then giving her a kiss.

She laughed after the kiss and shook her head at him. "You always do."

He set her down as we reached him and I put my arm around his shoulder, pulling him to the side.

"Well done." I praised and he grinned.

"Thanks! Gaara was pushing hard, but he was no match for me! I'm the best there is!" Naruto bragged. I chuckled and rolled my eyes at his attempt at modesty. Though he deserved bragging rights so I let it slide.

He would always go on about how he was the best after a race. It made it all the more satisfying when I used to beat his cocky ass, but in all honesty, I was cocky too. Naruto wasn't the only one with natural talent. We would more often than not give each other a run for our money. It was never boring racing with the idiot, it was. . . . .

"Sasuke?" Naruto called, bringing me out of my thoughts. He was looking at me with a worried expression and if I didn't know any better, a bit of pity.

"Come over and we'll celebrate your win. Itachi is probably going to go all out on dinner tonight." I told him, avoiding the concern in his eyes.

We headed back to my house and Itachi and Sakura cooked dinner for us. Naruto seemed preoccupied and wasn't as cheerful. As more time passed, his mood only worsened. After we finished eating, I took the chance to talk to him while Sakura helped Itachi wash the dishes.

"What's got you looking all serious?" I teased to lighten his mood, but he didn't find it amusing. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to get Itachi to let you race again since you won't." He declared.

"What?" Where was this coming from?

"If you're too scared of your brother to do what you really love, then I'll confront him for you." He said and I glared at him. What the hell?

"I am _not_ scared of my brother. I am a man of my word and you sure as hell know it. How dare you suggest otherwise?" I spat.

"I know you, Sasuke. And I know the only thing you're afraid of is disappointing Itachi." He said in a determined voice.

"Don't do this." I knew what that tone meant, he wasn't messing around. We've gone down this road before and I don't want him bringing it up again.

"I have to." He said and got up, going into the kitchen. I quickly followed him.

"I want you to let Sasuke drive again." He demanded and Itachi turned around from the sink, confused. Sakura's eyes widened and she looked between the two, not sure what was going to happen or if she should say anything.

"What?" Itachi's tone was carefully neutral.

"You know he won't break his promise to you so I want you to release him from it." Naruto said and Itachi sighed.

"Naruto, we've talked about this over and over again. Why won't you respect my wishes?" He asked.

"Itachi, please just hear me out. Sasuke loves racing just as much as I do. Last time was an accident, it wasn't his fault." Naruto insisted.

"It was an accident that almost got him killed. I won't lose the only family I have left." Itachi answered and a lump formed in my throat. I don't want to hear this.

"Then what about me? I could be in an accident too! Aren't I family? Don't you care about what happens to me?" Naruto asked. That was a low blow.

"Of course I do, Naruto. You know that." Itachi told him.

"Yes, I do. And I'm so thankful for that, you have no idea how much. But that's why it hurts to see my best friend on the side lines when he belongs- when he wants, to be behind the wheel." Naruto proclaimed.

"Naruto, that's enough." I warned. I didn't want them to do this again, especially in front of Sakura.

"Come on, Sasuke. Can you honestly say that you wouldn't be racing today if Itachi hadn't made you promise him? If he only said he didn't want you to race and asked you not to?" He asked me.

"I won't answer that." I stated firmly.

"See?! That's an obvious yes, even an idiot like me can see it!" Naruto yelled.

"Stop! . . . . just stop. I won't choose between you and Itachi. I won't." I said and Sakura came to my side, holding my arm to comfort me.

"Sorry . . . I didn't mean it like that. I want you to be happy, Sasuke, that's all. I won't bring it up again, I mean it. I don't want this to come between our friendship . . . but don't settle, okay? You deserve more than that. You deserve more, you bastard." He said with a sad smile.

The room was silent for a few minutes after that. Naruto was looking at Itachi who in turn had his eyes closed. I could tell this conversation wasn't over, but I wasn't going to stay and listen. Itachi and Naruto can talk all they wanted, in the end it's my decision, it's my life.

"I'll take you home, Sakura." I said and stared at the floor. This was so humiliating.

Sakura's hold on my arm only tightened, but she remained silent, unsure what to say. I didn't wait for Naruto or Itachi to acknowledge that we were leaving and walked on out. The silent atmosphere continued during the drive to her apartment and in a way, I was glad for that. On the other hand, this was supposed to be a date and I've completely ruined it. When we arrived, I turned off the car and stared at the wheel.

" . . . . . . . May I stay the night again? . . . I don't' want to go back." I said, hating how weak it made me sound.

"Of course you can." She told me with a smile that was somewhat reassuring.

I nodded and got out of the car, following her inside. We sat next to each other on the couch and I put my face in my hands. This is not at all how I wanted today to turn out.

"I'm sorry." I told her quietly. I'm sorry she had to see that. I'm sorry she had to hear that the same day she found out why I don't race anymore. I'm sorry my past has ruined our date.

I rarely apologize to anyone, but I felt Sakura deserved it.

"Oh, no . . .you don't need to apologize to me." She said as she rubbed my back soothingly. "It's yourself you should be worried about. I think you're in between a rock and a hard place right now. But, you know . . . you can be honest with me? How do you feel about all this?"

How do I feel? I don't know, I'm not sure. I may not express myself clearly all the time, but I do have feelings. I would even go as far as to say my feelings are sensitive, I feel things on a deeper level than most. I don't care what other people think, but when it comes to those I care about . . . it means everything. The ones I've let get close to my heart, they mean everything to me. That's why I hate it when they fight, especially over me. I never wanted any of this to happen.

"I don't like it." I told her simply. We were just starting our relationship and I've already brought her into my problems. Was it too much to ask of her too soon?

"I know that much, Sasuke. It's easy to see. But is Naruto right... do you really want to race again? Answer me without thinking about your promise to Itachi."

I sat up and looked at her then, her emeralds concerned and determined. Answer without thinking about my promise . . . what do I want?

"Yes." I whispered and the admission practically stabbed me in the chest.

To my surprise, Sakura tackled me in a hug, her arms wrapping around my neck with a strength that baffled me. After a moment of silence, she pulled away slightly, though still close enough to rest her head on my shoulder.

"Then you need to be honest with your brother, Sasuke. Itachi will understand. And... if you don't, then you will never be truly happy."

"You don't understand, it's not that simple." I sighed. Naruto and I have been down this road many times. Why can't anyone understand?

"Actually, I do understand." Sakura said, sounding hurt on some level. "I understand that you have a passion for racing. Not just working on cars but driving them as well. You were in an accident, you were seriously injured. Itachi is scared. All you have is each other. I do understand. But, if Itachi was aware of your true feelings, do you believe he'd hold you to that promise?"

I turned away and glared at the floor. I wanted to argue, but she was right. Itachi wouldn't do that, even if it meant he'd be the one suffering every time I stepped into that car.

"It doesn't matter. All my life Itachi has put me before himself, suffering all on his own, never asking me or anyone else for help. He's given up a lot for me. Probably more than I know. He's never asked me for anything except to stop racing. If giving it up means I can make it easier for him, then I'll do it." I declared.

"Well that's fine. It's understandable, admirable even... But, I just can't agree with you. I don't think it's right for you to suffer from the one thing that means so much to you, even if it's for Itachi. Maybe I don't understand after all. But I understand one thing, this is something you'll never forget. It will always be in the back of your mind, because you're going against yourself here for someone else.

"Do you think I like the idea of you doing something that could hurt or even kill you? No... but I'd never ask you not to do something you loved. And I'm wise enough to know that things happen. You don't have to be behind the wheel of one of those race cars to get hurt. Anything could happen, anytime. Itachi should realize this as well."

I knew Sakura was pretty wound up and emotional over the situation, but it didn't hit me until she got up after speaking and walked away. As if she couldn't stand be around me a moment longer. Damn it. The last thing I wanted to do was make her upset, but she just wasn't getting it. I could see where she was coming from and it made sense. However, she needed to understand I wasn't going to go back on my word. Sasuke Uchiha does not break his promises.

Then again, hadn't I promised Sakura that she wouldn't regret being by my side? Yet here I am pushing her opinion aside and telling her she doesn't understand. I had to make this right, but I'm at an impasse. I didn't know how to take her advice without compromising who I am. It's true that anything can happen, but doesn't staying away from racing decrease my chances of getting hurt? The less danger you're around, the less likely you will come to harm.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. I'm smart enough to know that isn't always the case and I'm only making excuses. I can't reason away my problems or leave them unaddressed. Fuck. What should I do? I don't have the answer right now, but I can go after her and make things right. I got up and went to her bedroom door, knocking softly.

Sakura opened her door after a moment. Her head was downcast, eyes on my feet. A deep frown distorted her features.

"I'm sorry... I was... really out of line..." I'd never seen her look so sad and vulnerable. "I know... it's none of my business. So, I won't be saying anything else on the matter."

I pulled her to me and held her tightly, desperately trying to convey what my words couldn't.

"Please." I said, letting my feelings sink in before continuing. "Don't apologize. You have every right to know more about my life, Sakura. I want to be able to rely on you and hear your opinions. I want to be the perfect man I've tried to be, but I'm not perfect. I can't promise I won't be at odds with you in the future.

"I can't promise to do everything you ask, but I will try. I will try to take your advice to heart and make a decision. It won't be easy, I don't know what to do, I am a man of my word. But I promised you too, didn't I? That I would never make you regret being by my side? No matter what, I will always come after you, Sakura. Always."

Her arms wrapped around me in return, her body shaking slightly as she started to cry quietly, her face buried against my chest. "But you are... perfect... to me."

"I'm honored you think so." I told her and, if possible, held her closer. "It's alright, love, don't cry."

"J-just ignore me." She sniffled and laughed a little. It was nice knowing our little dispute had finally been resolved.

I kissed her forehead and then wiped her tears away.

"There's nothing wrong with crying." I said and ran my fingers through her hair. I didn't want her to feel like she couldn't cry, it just hurts me to see her upset.

"Thank you." She whispered, and I could feel her grinning against my chest.

No Sakura, thank you for being with me.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Oooooh, another quick update.**

 **YAY KANATYY! LOL**

 **So this chapter definitely had us both pretty deep in the feels. We hope you all enjoyed it! All reviews are appreciated!**

 **Thanks for reading, following, favoriting and riding along with us here.**

 **So many feels to come... we hope you're ready!**

 **Til next time...**

 **-Kanatyy**


	14. Sweet Mornings

**A Walk in the Park-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter Fourteen-**

Sweet Mornings

* * *

My mind had never felt so busy as it was now as I laid lazily in bed, cuddled close to a sleeping Sasuke who had his arms wrapped tight around me. He was still as comfortable as he had ever been and I had no intention of moving until I had to.

Yesterday was, for lack of a better word, crazy. Waking up to Sasuke all over me like that, I just wasn't prepared. I was actually quite sure I'd suffered a mini heart attack. There wasn't a bone in my body that was willing to stop him, no, I never wanted him to stop. I'd been ready for whatever was going to happen… but it just wasn't the right time.

Even though we hadn't gotten far at all, I could still remember the feel of his hands on me. His hot kisses on my neck, how certain he was with his movements. My skin was tingling just at the thought. Maybe it should have been the furthest thing from my mind, but I certainly wouldn't stop imagining it until it finally happened at least.

It was for the best, being interrupted, and if Itachi hadn't called when he did there was a high chance we would have missed the race altogether. It was a thrilling experience for me. I'd never been to any type of race, and it had been much different from what I was expecting. Meeting Sasuke's team had been embarrassing, but nice at the same time. I was happy to meet and get to know all the people in his life, but it was unnerving at how they acted about me being there- or rather, Sasuke bringing me, and introducing me as his girlfriend.

When I found out about Sasuke's reason for not racing anymore, I felt my heart breaking. It hurt knowing that he had been in such an incident, and could have been killed before I ever had a chance to meet him. I could understand why he'd decided he didn't want to race any longer.

But then, we went back to his home. Not taking no for an answer, I went into the kitchen to help Itachi prepare a meal for all of us. I soon found out that he really did know his way around a kitchen. He was polite, friendly, and fun to be around. He joked with me about the two of us sneaking a peak at Sasuke's baby pictures after we ate and we had a good time cooking together.

Naruto and Sasuke were in the living room together while I gladly helped Itachi with the dishes. It was just as we were wrapping up that those two came back into the kitchen hot and heavy and I knew instantly that something was going on.

Never would I have expected to learn that it was through a promise to Itachi, that Sasuke was no longer racing. The conflicted look in his eyes was enough to rip my heart in two and I felt so bad about all that was unwinding around me. Sasuke couldn't pick a side, Naruto was adamantly fighting for Sasuke's right to race again, yet Sasuke refused to pick a side.

Sadly, it was all too easy to see what it was that he wanted deep down.

Itachi seemed firm in his belief as well, because he certainly wasn't backing down even though he wasn't hostile like Naruto, or panicked like Sasuke. Before things could get any worse though, Sasuke and I took our leave. The whole ride home was silent, and I couldn't stop thinking about everything I'd heard and learned throughout the day.

When we finally had our talk at my apartment alone, and Sasuke broke down and admitted his honest feelings to me, it hurt me all the more. He was suffering, but he felt like it was the right thing because it was for Itachi, and Itachi had done so, so much for him. But, did that make it all right for Sasuke to miss out on something so special to him?

I didn't think so. Yet, that still didn't give me the right to lash out and force my opinion on him, only making things harder for him. I'd never felt more guilty than I did when I was sitting in my room alone, mulling over all I'd said, and the hurt and confused look in Sasuke's eyes.

He wanted to race, but he felt he couldn't. He was a man of his word, he didn't break his promises. But, even at the risk of him being hurt… was it right for Itachi to put him in this situation? If it was, would Naruto have been so seriously fighting for Sasuke and what he really truly wanted… I thought I understood, but then again… I didn't understand at all.

Even now as I lay with him, my head on his naked chest, I just didn't understand why he wouldn't at least tell Itachi how he feels. Itachi would definitely understand, even if nobody else didn't. I really wanted Sasuke to talk to him, face-to-face… one-on-one. Only those two could talk it out until Sasuke was satisfied within his heart, but it wasn't my place. And when I said I wouldn't bring it up again, I meant it.

I just hoped that with all that I said, Sasuke would take the time to think… and then, if racing again was indeed what he really wanted, he would relent and talk to his brother. He was very precious to me, so of course I wanted him to be as safe as possible. But, I wanted him to be happy too.

I'd been awake for quite a while and Sasuke still hadn't stirred. I wondered if he's stayed up long after I'd drifted off… possibly unable to sleep with so much to think about. I could relate, because my mind had no chill this morning.

He seemed to be sleeping heavily enough, so I went about getting out of bed carefully. He didn't wake and I was glad. I wanted to let him sleep, at least while I made him breakfast. I opted for a shower first, though I washed quickly. It was only after I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself that I realized I hadn't brought any clothes with me.

I definitely wasn't used to having someone in my home. Cursing myself for being so thoughtless, I peeked out of the bathroom door and glanced at Sasuke. He didn't appear to have moved so it seemed safe enough to grab some clothes quickly and make a run for it.

Steadying my breathing and trying to calm my racing heart, I opened the door fully and stepped into the bedroom, eyes locked on Sasuke's unmoving form. He was definitely asleep. I sighed in relief and turned to my dresser, opening the top drawer to retrieve some underwear. I closed the drawer as quietly as possible before turning my head to glance back at Sasuke, only to find his eyes open and on me.

Gods, now is the time to take me out. Right now.

A heat unlike any I'd ever felt came over my whole body and I'd jumped just at the sight of him being awake. I managed to keep a hold on my towel, but somehow, the pink lace panties I'd had in my hand flung all the way onto the bed, miraculously landing right on top of him.

I died a little bit. The embarrassment was on a whole new level. I could only look away from him and try to breathe. There was no air. It was hot. What happened to the oxygen? How would someone escape from such a situation…

He picked them up and raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Pink?"

He just couldn't help himself, could he?

Annoyed that he could tease me knowing I was so shaken, my embarrassment flew out the window and I sent him a sharp glare, holding tight to my towel with one hand while pointing at him with the other.

"That's right! Got a problem with it?" My fist clenched as did my teeth as he continued to smirk so slyly at me. "Throw those to me, now!"

Sasuke gave me a challenging look as he said, "Come and get them."

"What?" I squeaked, mouth agape. "As if! Stop kidding. Throw them to me and don't- stop playing with them!" Kyaaa! I was definitely going to lose it at any moment.

"Scared you can't take me, Sa-ku-ra?"

Oh, he knew exactly what he was doing. He knew exactly why I would not be going all the way over there to get them. He knew. I turned my nose up at him then, refusing to let him win here.

"Fine, be that way. You can keep those for all I care, I'll just grab another pair!" I turned back to my drawers then, this time grabbing a sheer black thong. I even so much as showed them off to him, a smug grin tugging at my lips. The look on his face was priceless.

Point Haruno.

He chuckled and slowly got off the bed. "So that's how you want to play it?" He asked and stood in front of the door, blocking my escape. Then he bent his knees and stared me down, closely watching me as if I was his prey. "Your move." He said, looking ready to pounce.

I blanched, looking around nervously before sizing him up. He really would have to be shirtless and looking like some sort of male model. I was on the verge of a nosebleed as I thought out what my next move should actually be. The bathroom was in between us, but he was definitely faster than me, and the closet was on the other side of him. I had no way of getting to my other clothes.

Had this really turned into some sort of game? I didn't know, but for some reason, I was loving it. It would be easy enough to distract him… but was I really willing to go that far? And if I did… what would he think about me?

"If you don't make a move, I will." He warned and started inching towards me.

Of course he would. Resolving myself to stop him in his tracks, I bent over and stepped into the black thong, pulling the undergarment up my legs slowly and making sure to pull my towel up along the way. His eyes followed my hands all the way up, lips parting as they were finally in place. My most intimate area was barely concealed, but this move left me feeling empowered.

"Truce?" I asked, my voice taking a seductive tone I wasn't aware I was capable of. Luckily, the nervousness I felt on the inside didn't appear to show on the outside and I knew I had him right where I wanted him.

He swallowed hard, eyes finding my hands as I reached to where my towel was tucked in place and slowly started to pull it away.

"I'm not one to surrender." He said and the smirk was back. "Especially when the prize is you."

Ah, crap. I'm a total failure! Only I would forget I was dealing with Mr. Cocky Composed Confidence. This was definitely an unexpected turn of events. I had no idea what he was plotting, or how he could stand there completely unfazed by me being so close to stripping bare before him. He might have had those triple C's going for him, but he was lacking when it came to one C, a major one.

Control.

He had to be bluffing me. I saw the way he faltered just before he composed himself. He was affected, he just didn't want me to know it. Worst case scenario, I dropped the towel and he tackled me and it end in me finally getting to… No. That wasn't going to happen, but if it did… I was perfectly okay with it.

"Well, I'm not surrendering either, Sa-su-ke…" I told him mockingly as I started unwrapping the towel.

His charcoal eyes widened and his whole face flushed. "Hold it!" He demanded and covered his face with both hands, but I could still see the blush. "Shit, Sakura, I thought you'd give in. What do you expect me to do if you strip in front of me? My self-control is not as strong as you think it is."

A maniacal laugh going on in my mind, I secured the towel back in place, settling for a light giggle on the outside. He might not have known it, but I was already well aware of the amount of control he lacked. After all, I wasn't any better at controlling myself than he was.

"Goodness, Sasuke… you're really cute when you blush."

"I will get you back for this." He said but kept his hands where they were, not sure if it was safe to look yet.

"Really… you don't sound very convincing at the moment." I laughed as I walked past him towards my closet. "You can stop covering your eyes now. I'll get dressed in the closet, like a good girl."

I closed the closet door behind me and let out a nervous breath. My knees were trembling and I was in disbelief that I had actually managed to get through that. Where did all that even come from? I had just witnessed a part of myself that I didn't know existed. Flustered, I got dressed in the first thing I grabbed, a navy blue sundress. I kept a lot of sundresses, they were comfortable and pretty, and one of my favorite things to wear in the summertime.

When I came out of the closet, Sasuke had disappeared into the bathroom. I heard the shower running and I was thankful for another few moments alone to collect myself. I still couldn't believe I'd acted like that, but it was fun… and in a way, I wished Sasuke would have reacted differently. I wished he wouldn't have caved.

What was wrong with me?

Needing to get myself together, I went into the kitchen and got breakfast started before grabbing his clothes out of the drier and heading back towards my bedroom. He certainly needed his clothes, and I was already disturbed enough, I didn't need him walking around in nothing but a towel. If the tension I felt got to be any thicker I'd probably be the one to pounce on him and that would just be too embarrassing.

Cocky sweet ass would probably never let me live it down.

Just as I walked into the bedroom, he was coming out of the bathroom just as I pictured him. Nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, skin still damp from his shower. I could have stood there staring all day, and that's all I did until he started walking towards me.

"You brought my clothes?" He asked, his expression soft. "Thanks." He stood in front of me to grab them, but paused. Suddenly his expression turned seductive and he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Though I could always go naked." He purred in that deep voice of his.

He was really trying me, and I just couldn't take it. This need I felt, it was too much and he was going to pay for awakening this feeling within me, for making me lose my wits and want nothing else but him. I dropped his clothes and threw myself at him, arms flying around his neck as I jumped up, securing my legs around his waist. I clung to him, kissing him so fast and so hard that our teeth clashed together. Sasuke was stunned, he let out a strangled groan as he fought to keep up with the urgency of my kiss.

His hands supported me and held my thighs, his mouth matching my passion. He moved to the bed and sat down, me straddling his waist. I moaned as he took control of the kiss and caressed his lips over mine. His hands pulled me closer, one gripped my hip and the other threading through my hair.

He was still in nothing but the towel, his hair wet against my hands as they found purchase there. My body rocked atop him as if having a mind of its own and I broke away from his lips with a deep groan at the feel of him beneath me while at the same time my insides coiled with arousal.

His breath hitched and his other hand flew to my hip as well, stilling me. Then he flipped us over and began grinding his boner against me. "I want you." He said and latched his mouth onto my neck. I gasped and clung to his wet shoulders, my hips moving with his without my consent.

Those three words and that husky voice sent my body into a frenzy I wasn't prepared for. I hooked my legs around his waist, gasping for air between my moans as he kissed and nipped along my neck and collarbone. He thought he wanted me, but he had no idea how badly I wanted him.

"Sasuke…" I gasped his name breathless, a strangled plea. I'd never felt so needy. My body was wound so tightly I felt like I might explode at any second. The pull in my lower belly only continued to tighten and I could feel my core soaked with desire. I couldn't wait. I wanted to feel him, all of him. I wanted him to satisfy all the need within me.

"Do you smell something burning?" He asked out of the blue, raising his head and ceasing movement.

"W-what?" I panted, brows furrowing in confusion, then realization dawned on me. "Oh no! Get up, get up!" I shouted, panic flooding through me.

"Woah!" He breathed and I practically flung him off me.

I got up instantly, sprinting out of the bedroom and leaving a dazed Sasuke behind in confusion. How could I forget I'd started breakfast? Another major fail! Smoke was billowing out of the kitchen and I ran in, my arms flinging around in my panic. Luckily, nothing was on fire, but the sausage in the frying pan was burnt to a crisp and putting off endless smoke.

I turned the stove off and moved the frying pan to the side, cursing myself for being so easily distracted by Sasuke. Just what in the seven hells was I doing? I squealed, covering my cheeks as they flamed. We were so close to…to…to… I just couldn't even think about it. Here I am, so beside myself because of him that I could have burned down my apartment. Sasuke showed up then, still in nothing but the towel, fanning around his face as he came into the smoke.

"That was dangerous." He commented and gave the kitchen a once over, making sure nothing else was burning.

Way to go for making me feel even worse about it!

I shook my head to myself as I looked from him to the crisp sausage. I was really such an idiot. All I wanted was to make his breakfast and be nice and take him his clothes, but instead I jumped him, got both of us all worked up and almost burned my apartment down. The whole situation was so appalling that all I could do was laugh. It was better than crying at least, so I laughed loudly and after I started I couldn't stop.

Sasuke started chuckling at first, but then joined in with full laugher. This continued for a bit until we had to make sure not to look at each other, that was only making it worse. "I'll get dressed and then we can make something together." He suggested when we finally calmed down.

Still trying not to laugh, I managed, "You... you can cook?" Then I was laughing again as if I couldn't contain myself. Nothing was even funny anymore, yet the laughter kept coming back.

He smiled at me and shook his head. "Stop laughing and no. I want you to teach me." I could tell he was trying desperately not to start laughing again.

"Okay… Alright…" I waved him off. "Go, put some clothes on already!" I sighed as my laughter calmed once more and I went to the refrigerator to find something else we could cook.

While Sasuke was gone, I got the necessary ingredients to make pancakes and also found some bacon I'd forgotten I'd bought a couple days before. We could do it in the oven and as long as we stood watch in the kitchen and didn't lose ourselves to each other, we shouldn't have any problem getting things done right.

Sasuke returned after just a moment, dressed in his clean clothes. He was still a glorious sight, though much easier to look at without losing myself as long as he was dressed. I hoped that would last.

"What are we making?" He asked as he eyed he ingredients.

"Pancakes and bacon. How about you get the bacon in the oven and I'll get out pancake batter mixed?"

"Alright." He agreed and I walked over to the oven, gesturing for him to follow me which he did.

I showed him how to set the oven, and got the baking pan out for him. He seemed to concentrate as he opened the pack of bacon as started laying it out. I couldn't keep from glancing at him every so often as I went about mixing up the batter. It was something I'd done a million times so it was like second nature to me and it was relatively simple anyway.

Once Sasuke finished laying the bacon out, I instructed him to go ahead and put it in the oven. He did so and then came over to watch me. My batter was finished now, I left the bowl on the counter while going back to the fridge for the butter. I grabbed some strawberries and grapes while I was there.

"Can you wash these while I start the pancakes?" I asked.

He nodded and took them to the sink, turning on the water. Then started sneaking grapes and strawberries when he thought I wasn't looking. He was cute and I couldn't stop smiling as I started on the pancakes while keeping an eye on the bacon as well.

"Get too full off the fruit and I'll be mad."

He quickly swallowed a grape and said with a straight face, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

I rolled my eyes, still smiling as I turned my eyes back to the pancakes. Soon enough everything was ready and then we sat together at the bar to eat the food we made together. It was still morning, but today had been a fun day, though as we ate I wondered to myself what Sasuke was going to do. I wasn't even sure if he was off today, or if he wanted to go back home. I sure didn't mind him staying with me, in fact I wanted him to.

As far as I was concerned, we had some unfinished business to attend to.

"So, what are your plans for today?" I asked, needing to know.

He visibly tensed for a moment, but didn't avoid the question. "Kakashi always gives us a day off after a race . . . I should probably go home to see Luna. Maybe talk to Itachi."

"Oh." I frowned, unable to hide my disappointment. "Yeah, you should."

The morning had been fun, but of course it would come to an end. It always did. We always had to go our separate ways. It was a real downer though, considering I was off as well. Maybe I would go see my parents to distract myself, or maybe even do something different for once. I could call an old friend, go shopping, see a movie. It seemed like a good idea to get myself around some other people so it didn't bother me so much when I couldn't be with Sasuke.

"Would you . . . would you come with me?" He asked as if he was unsure he should ask.

"Really?" I asked, surprised. I really thought he'd want to go alone. "Are you sure? You don't want to talk to Itachi alone?"

"I'll talk to him alone, but I-I want you there." He confessed. It seemed hard for him to admit this, still not wanting to look weak.

I wondered how the talk would go. They'd have to discuss the events of last night, and it would probably end up being an in-depth conversation. I wanted to be with him, but if he wanted me to be there I would be, no matter what.

"Of course I'll go, Sasuke. I'm happy that you want me to tag along."

He gave me a small smile, showing his gratitude and I leaned over to press a quick kiss on his cheek. Knowing what I was aiming for, he'd turned his head at the last second and instead my lips caught his. It was a short, sweet kiss that left me grinning at him as I pulled away. He was really something else and I knew for a fact that I would never get enough of him.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello lovely readers! We were so excited about how excited you guys were that we just had to post another update ASAP!**

 **Poor Sakura is so distracted by Sasuke... I'm not sure how she'll ever survive... and I can't stop laughing.**

 **The sexual tension between them is definitely peaking. There's not but so much more they can take. Relief is well on its way though. ;)**

 **So many beautiful reviewers returned in yesterday's chapter and Kanatyy is very happy about it. Thank you all so much for enjoying this story!**

 **We will be back, hopefully with another quickie. We're staying pretty motivated when it comes to this fic, but you guys definitely have a way of pumping us up for more, always.**

 **Til next time...**

 **-Kanatyy**


	15. Getting Intimate

**A Walk in the Park-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter Fifteen-**

Getting Intimate

* * *

This morning was so refreshing after the arguments with Itachi, Naruto and then even Sakura. She was really pushing it with almost flashing me and then attacking me. Again. I vowed to go through with it soon, I'd make her mine. It was obvious we couldn't hold ourselves back any longer and I was way past my limits. It was hilarious that she burned the sausage, but not that she could have burned her apartment down.

Breakfast take two was great, though I hoped she wouldn't ban me from the kitchen. I was only taste testing. It was inevitable she'd bring up the problem at hand. I would do as I said and try to talk to Itachi. I wanted her there for support, but it was hard for me to admit it. I wanted her to see me as someone reliable and strong, not needy and weak.

After we ate, I drove us to my house, checking my phone before I went in.

 _Naruto and I have reached an agreement. I need to talk to you. Come home. - Aniki_

I frowned and checked the time, it was sent this morning. Certainly they weren't up all night? Sakura and I got out of the car and went inside. Luna attacked me like she always did and I gave her some extra attention. Then Naruto came around the corner in green pajamas, rubbing the back of his neck. He must have spent the night.

"Hey . . . " He greeted, not sure if I was still upset with him.

I looked at him but kept my expression neutral. I wasn't really angry anymore. To be honest, I wasn't sure what expression to show. For the first time in while it was genuinely awkward between us.

"Hey, Sakura." He said when it was clear I wouldn't answer.

"Hey, Naruto... Nice pajamas." She said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ehehehe, thanks." He laughed, but it lacked its usual cheer.

"Where's Itachi?" I asked.

"In the study." He told me and I started to head towards it, passing him.

"Sasuke?" He called and I stopped, meeting his gaze. "I'm here for you."

I gave him a small smile and he grinned.

"I know." I told him.

Luna followed as Naruto and Sakura went into the living room. I was glad they were here even if they wouldn't be in the room with Itachi and I. It was comforting knowing I had their support for this, they would be there whenever I needed them to be. Even when I didn't, I had a feeling they would still be there.

I walked into his study and found him sitting behind the desk, looking over more paperwork. If he's actually doing his paperwork in here, this must be some conversation we're going to have. Itachi looked up when I came in and motioned for me to sit in the chair opposite to the desk. I took a deep breath and collected myself. I would tell him I wanted to race again, but I wouldn't be able to take it if he looked the least bit anguished.

"Sasuke . . ." He began as I sat down. "I'm sorry."

For a moment I just stared at him with wide eyes, stunned. I rarely apologize, but Itachi, I have never heard him speak those words. He smiled sadly at my shocked expression and continued.

"Naruto and I discussed everything after you left. I realize now what I did was wrong. No, I knew I was wrong the moment I forced you to make that promise. I took advantage of your morals and guilted you into promising me not to race anymore. It was a very selfish thing for me to do."

Itachi got up then and came around the desk, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I made the decision for you, as if you were still a child. I should have trusted you more and had faith in the little brother I've watched grow all these years. I failed to realize you don't need my protection anymore. Can you forgive your big brother for what he's done?"

He looked so pained, so ashamed. I hated seeing my proud, strong brother reduced to this. Tears welled up in my eyes and I stood, grabbing him into a hug. He hugged me back as I willed the tears not to fall.

"Stupid aniki. Of course I forgive you. I'll always need you to be here for me." I said and fought to keep my voice steady. I've never resented him for asking me to make that promise. How could I?

We held each other for a long while before he spoke again.

"Tell me, Sasuke. Do you want to race again?"

" . . . yes."

"Then I release you from your promise."

I pulled back to see him smiling, no regret or sadness in his features. He was truly happy for me.

"Thank you." I smiled back. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. He really wanted to let me race again.

"No, thank you, Sasuke." He said and then flicked me in the forehead.

We both laughed and I lightly shoved his chest. Honestly, he gets me every time. My heart was overflowing with so many emotions, but for the most part I was happy. Completely and utterly happy. Is this what Naruto and Sakura had meant?

"Must you always do that?" I groaned, less irritated than usual.

His expression softened and his smile remained. "Always."

When we both regained our composure, we went into the living room. Luna was settled on Sakura's lap while Naruto sat next to them on the couch. I shook my head at the fact Sakura still seemed to be stealing my dog until I noticed what they were looking at. I dashed over to them and snatched my baby book out of Naruto's hands.

"What do you think you're doing?" I hissed and glared at the blond.

"Hey! I want to see that, Sasuke!" Sakura pouted, though she was glaring at me meaningfully. "Hand it over. Or, you could sit with me and show me yourself."

Naruto laughed and Itachi hid his own chuckle with a cough. Really, can't I even get some back up in my own house? Why does everyone have to be against me these days?

"I'd rather not." I said and considered making an escape, but Itachi was right behind me.

"Come on, don't be ridiculous. I'll show you mine whenever you want... And that's really embarrassing." She offered.

See her baby pictures? Interesting. Was it worth it? I thought for a few minutes before handing over the picture book.

"Deal."

She smiled brightly at me and patted the open spot on the couch next to her, waiting for me to sit before she opened the book.

"Better do as she says, little brother." Itachi said. "I'll make everyone a snack."

Sure you will, leave me to explain all the ridiculous outfits you had put me in against my will. Stupid aniki. I sighed and sat beside her, Luna placing her paw on my knee in support. At least I have one person in my corner.

"This is gonna be good!" Naruto said as he leaned over my shoulder to see.

"Tsk. Let's just get this over with." I grumbled and the torture began.

….

Later that day, Sakura and I decided to take Luna to the park and enjoy a picnic. Itachi had helped Sakura pack a basket with food for us and dog treats for Luna. It was only fair she had her own goodies in the basket. I spent some time throwing ball with Luna while Sakura set up our picnic area. Once she was finished, I came over to her, Luna still running around and looking for other dogs to play with.

"Today has worn me out already." I said as I laid down, resting my head on Sakura's lap. She was now dressed in jeans, after I convinced her to change out of that thin sundress she had on this morning.

"It has been a long day... Considering it's just after two." She laughed, her soft hand coming to play in my hair. I sighed at the touch and closed my eyes.

"Thank you. For everything." I told her offhandedly. She had been a big help these past few days as I struggled to handle my problems.

"You can be really sweet when you want to be." She mused before leaning down to press a soft kiss to my forehead. "But then there are times like this morning when you just torment me..."

I smirked at the memory, but kept my eyes shut. "I regret nothing."

"I can tell... Meany."

I chuckled and looked at her green emeralds. "Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it. It's a shame we were interrupted by the almost fire."

She blushed at that. "Don't remind me."

I reached a hand up and gently brushed her cheek.

"Why ever not? I certainly enjoyed it." I teased.

"Because..." She trailed off, still blushing though her face rested against my touch. "I can't believe all that even happened."

"I'm glad it did." I told her seriously. "I think we're ready to take that step. I want to make you mine."

Sakura blanched, surprised by my honesty. "I can't believe you could say that so easily... But... You already know I agree."

I sat up and gave her a sweet kiss. Then I laid back down on her lap and closed my eyes again. I really cared for this amazing woman, always so honest.

"I'm very fond of you, Miss. Haruno." I said.

"And I, you... Mr. Uchiha." I could hear in her voice that she was smiling and she was happy. Her hands continued to play in my hair and across my face until she stiffened. "No... No wait! Luna!"

I opened my eyes just in time to Luna jump right on top of my chest, licking my face like no tomorrow.

"Woah, hey, calm down!" I laughed.

She went to lick Sakura next and almost knocked her over. Luna's been really excitable lately and I couldn't help but think it was because of Sakura. I was certain then that she was trying to steal my black husky.

"Silly girl." Sakura giggled as her hands left me to go to Luna instead. At least until she laid down to rest, tired from all her running.

We took that as a cue to start eating and Sakura began pulling out the food. It was a nice day, the weather was warm with some occasional breezes. We talked about her work and how everything was going. She and Hinata seemed to usually work together and get stuck with a lot of paperwork. It was refreshing to hear about the hospital and focus on something other than myself. I was glad not to be the center of attention, especially after what we just went through.

I got to sit back and listen to her gentle voice. She was as expressive as ever, her features lighting up when she talked about her patients. Then it would dim when she spoke about the time they were short staffed. She would be modest about her skill level, but I had a feeling she was one of the best. Sakura put her all into whatever she did and was always considerate of other people. She was one of the few people in this world that genuinely cared about helping others without personal gain.

When we were finished eating, I had gotten an unexpected text from Naruto asking about a double date. Seriously, did he ever stop? For as long as I can remember, he's been go, go, go.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked and I looked up from my phone.

"Not exactly." I sighed. "I think Naruto wants some bonding time to make it up to me. He asked if we'd like to go on a double date with him and Hinata."

"Oh really? What kind of date?" Sakura asked, seeming genuinely interested.

"Some kind of a trip, but he didn't say what. My guess is he hasn't thought it through that far." I explained and suddenly an idea formed in my head. "Actually, I might have an idea."

"Oh? Well let's hear it."

"We could all go to my family's cabin, it's about a three-hour drive away. We'd be next to the lake." I suggested.

"Three hours away... Cabin on the lake? Count me in!" She exclaimed.

I smiled softly at her and nodded. "I'll text the dope and set a date."

"Sounds good to me." Sakura told me happily.

After we had collected our things and settled the details with Naruto, the three of us headed back to my house. Naruto had gone home and Itachi had probably went somewhere with Kakashi. It had been a few hours since we left. Luna went off to wander around the house while I offered to show Sakura our library. I should've thought to show her sooner, knowing books were her passion. She followed me into the sunlit room and stood in shock for a moment.

"Are you alright?" I mused.

"This is... amazing... I can't believe you have so many books!"

Sakura looked around, eyes sparkling with excitement. "Do you mind?" She asked as she inched towards the closest bookshelf, fingers already reaching out, for she knew I wouldn't deny her.

"Help yourself." I told her and sat down in the armchair.

Sakura skimmed through shelf after shelf, fingers running across the books on her way. Show her a book and she was distracted enough, putting her in a room full of them may have been a mistake. But it was still nice to watch her being so enthused about something. We'd been in the room for a good half an hour before she pulled out a book with a squeal.

"Sasuke! The local libraries don't even have this book. Please, please can I borrow it?"

"Hmmm." I said, pretending to think it over. "I suppose so."

She hugged the book to her chest, lips splitting in a grin. "Thank you so much! I'll read it quickly and have it back in perfect condition before you know it."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, I never said you could borrow it for free." I pointed out, my stoic expression in place.

Her face fell then and her excitement drained away. "Oh well... I don't mind paying a fee. Or I could read it right now and not take it home at all."

I stood and lightly tugged on a pink stray hair. She could be so dense sometimes.

"Not that kind of fee. You can take it home as long as you give me a kiss in return." I told her.

"Ah... oh..." She blushed, green eyes avoiding mine shyly.

I closed my black eyes and leaned down a bit, patiently waiting. I wasn't taking no for an answer. A shaky breath escaped her before her arms were wrapped around my neck, her lips pressing against mine. Even as our mouths opened together, I couldn't help thinking about the book still in her hand behind my neck.

I pulled her by the small of her back, bringing her closer and used my height to deepen the kiss. She squealed and my tongue dove inside between her lips to taste that sweet mouth. Then I turned and picked her up forcing her against the bookshelf. Her legs wrapped around my waist and she had to let go of the book to cling tighter to my neck, ensuring she wouldn't slip. I heard it hit the floor behind me as I teasingly nibbled her tongue. Would I ever be able to get enough of her?

I pulled away slightly and she panted as our lips just barely brushed together. She couldn't get enough of me either and that much was certain as her teeth took my bottom lip and pulled gently. I felt that pull in my groin, even more so when her hips moved against me.

"Sasuke." She breathed my name breathlessly before tilting her head and kissing me harder. With her tongue teasing mine and her body pressed flush against me, it was all I could do not to take her here and now.

Especially when it seemed like she wanted nothing less.

One hand went into my hair, grabbing and tugging until our lips were parted once more. Her chest was heaving as she gasped for air, making the feel of her breasts against me even more prominent. When her head dipped down and she pressed a kiss to my neck though, I felt all control slipping away. A grunt escaped me against my will, but she responded strongly to it by suckling on the skin above my racing pulse.

"Sakura." I warned, no pleaded . . . if she didn't stop me now, there would be no going back.

"Shut up and kiss me." She demanded and a shiver ran up my spine.

"I'll do more than just kiss you." I assured, my voice dropping a few octaves.

I stepped back from the wall and readjusted my grip, one hand supporting her weight as the other opened the library door. I carried her to my room and laid her on the bed. My body covered hers in one swift motion and reclaimed those lips. She moaned as my hands found her breasts, firmly caressing the supple mounds. How many times have we been in this position, only to be stopped each and every occurrence? Not this time, I won't be able to handle it.

She started to clutch my shirt at my touch and I decided to get rid of the damn thing. I pulled back and yanked it off in one motion. Then I reached for the hem of Sakura's shirt and met her heated gaze, silently asking permission. She gave me a slow nod and raised her arms to make it easier. I took off her shirt to reveal her light blue bra, thin enough to see her nipples hard underneath it. My arousal flared at the sight and instantly I felt my pants were way too tight.

I lightly touched her stomach, bringing goosebumps to her skin. Her hands gripped my forearms as I brought them higher to touch the light blue fabric. My charcoal eyes followed my fingers as they moved to the sides, under her small body to undo the strap. I removed the bra and let it fall to the floor, my focus entirely on the woman before me. I wanted to take more time to admire her, but she tugged my arms to bring me down to her, impatient. I may not have been in any better condition, but I intended to treasure every second.

My head lowered to her breasts and she fisted my black hair, panting. I took hold of her chest once more, the heat of her skin smoldering. I took a nipple into my mouth and began to suck the hot flesh. Sakura moaned again and linked her ankles across my lower back. Her breaths came out in huffs as I continued to massage her, deciding to alternate between licking and sucking. The sounds I was pulling out of her really made me want to get out of these tight ass pants, but I wasn't done teasing her yet, getting my fill of her before I really let loose.

Her body wiggled beneath me, obviously struggling with the need building within her. With her face flushed, eyes clouded with lust and lips slightly parted, she looked like a wet dream, but this wet dream was my reality. Finally, I would make her mine once and for all. Only I could have this intimacy with her. No other man would ever have the opportunity.

I took my time admiring her like she was, for it was like seeing her in an entire new light. I was hard as fuck and dying to be buried deep inside her, but I had to savor this, I had to make sure her body was ready, and I was sure she understood, even if she was impatient.

The way her hips rolled as she continued to pull on me, wanting me closer, was enough to have me nearing insanity. But I would continue to tease her, to give her the foreplay she so needed even if she felt at her limits.

I held my weight with one hand on the bed while I used my other to tease one perked nipple, watching her carefully as her eyes closed and she moaned, back arching and breast pushing up against my hand and begging to be fondled. There were so many things I wanted to do to her. After teasing her other nipple momentarily, I let my hand roam down her flat stomach, taking in her flawless pale skin and how she couldn't lay still.

My hand splayed out across her abdomen and I sucked in a slow breath at how tiny she actually was. I was so much bigger than her. Being aroused as I was, I couldn't stick to one particular spot for long. My index finger played along the top of her jeans, my eyes now where my hand was. Her legs parted, moving from around my back to rest on the bed and I leaned up as I freed the button and slowly pulled the zipper down.

I swallowed hard, unable to believe it was actually happening this time. We were all alone… nothing was cooking. There was nothing to stop us and we sure as hell weren't going to stop each other. I glanced up to her face to make sure she appeared comfortable with going this far, and she'd never looked so good.

Pushing her legs together, I made quick work of removing her pants along with her help. Her breathing had quickened even more then, but I didn't spread her legs again as I so wanted to. No, that could wait until I had her completely naked.

I left her like that as I stood to strip out of my pants and shoes, leaving my boxers in place as my last form of restraint. Savor, Sasuke, savor. While I would in fact savor this for a lifetime, my patience was wearing thin, especially when Sakura's eyes went straight below my waistline. The boxers certainly didn't leave much to the imagination. Those emeralds widened and she blushed all over. It was very pleasing to absorb.

I got back on the bed and positioned myself back between her legs, taking note of the familiar black thong she wore since I had taken her pink panties hostage this morning. I couldn't help the smirk that formed at the memory.

"You look great in pink, but I can't help but favor black." I said, her blush deepening.

"Take them off..." She whispered.

I ran my hands up her thighs and grabbed the thin fabric. She didn't have to tell me twice. I slowly pulled them down and admired her most private vicinity. A growl rumbled in my chest as I saw how wet she was, how ready, how desperate. Her entire body shivered at the sound. That was it, I couldn't stand it anymore. It wasn't like me to give in so easily, but I wanted her, god I wanted her. I removed my boxers and freed my aching cock, moving to lay our naked bodies together.

"Sakura." I groaned in her ear, nipping the lobe.

"Mm." Sakura fought to keep quiet against her raging desires, but every touch I graced her with made it that much harder for her. "Sa-suke… please." She squirmed.

When I grinded my hips down and my length pressed against her soaked heat she gasped, her entire body coiling. I moved my left hand down between us, my fingers grazing across her slick sex and slipping between her folds with such ease that I could only mouth my approval.

I'd never felt anything so warm and so wet. Just as my fingers touched her, she bucked beneath me, forcing my hand away from her most sensitive area.

"Relax." I murmured softly as I brought my hand back to that drenched cavern of warmth. I used the slightest bit of pressure to touch her, but she responded intensely, moaning loudly and recoiling from my touch.

"I- I can't… It's too much." She panted, her entire body trembling. There were tears in her eyes and for the briefest of moments, I wasn't sure how to proceed.

"You can… I know it's intense and difficult to tolerate, but I'll relieve you soon enough. Have faith in me, love."

Sakura nodded at me trustingly, understanding. I knew it was hard, because I was suffering first hand myself. I knew that she was far more sensitive than me though. My fingers slipped down to her entrance and circled it slowly, earning yet another loud and sexy as hell moan out of her. A curse escaped me under my breath as I forced my finger inside her. She was so tight it was mind-boggling, that she could squeeze my finger alone in such a way.

She would be able to take me, I knew she would… but that didn't mean it wouldn't be difficult for her. I moved my finger inside her, in and out, around and around, stretching her as best as I could. The only progress I felt I was making was getting her closer to her impending orgasm. It wouldn't take much to send her over the edge, and I was selfish enough to want her to wait as long as she could.

The more my hand worked with her, the more at ease she seemed to become with her need. In no time at all her hips were rolling seductively, moving against my hand while she grew louder and louder. I was high as fuck on this moment.

"Sakura… I can't wait any longer." I admitted, heart pounding as I removed my hand and gaped at her arousal dripping off my fingers. "You're ready." I told her, because I knew damn well she couldn't be any more ready than she already was.

"I am." She agreed, pulling me down to her before I could come myself.

Our lips met in feverish passion, and I eagerly positioned my length against her entrance. Just the feel of her against me was sensational, but I couldn't stop there. My fingers dug into her hair as I entered her slowly, having to break away from her lips as I fought to suck in a breath at the astonishing feel of moving within her.

She wailed loudly, all incoherent sounds that only fueled me further. I didn't stop, though I had to move slowly, starting with shallow thrusts, but with each movement she was able to take more of me. The barrier inside her was keeping me at bay, as if her body wanted to hold onto her virginity much longer than she did. Whatever control I did have had slipped away. I knew it would probably hurt her either way, but I assumed it best to do it quickly and get it over with. She clung to me, nails scraping across my back just as I swiftly entered her completely and she screamed.

"Fuck! Sakura…" I sucked in a sharp breath before silencing her screams with a kiss. She was so dazed she couldn't kiss me back as she usually would, but she calmed soon enough as I stilled to give us both a moment.

Never in my life had I felt something so intense, so fulfilling, so breathtaking. I never wanted it to end. But, I had to move. Sakura whimpered against my kisses as I started moving slowly. I could have come immediately, it felt that good… but, I would not leave my girl hanging.

My fingers found her clit as I moved and she was wailing again and clawing at my back. I couldn't keep my movements slow with her reacting in such a way, so my thrusts were deeper, faster and I wouldn't have dreamed of pulling my hand away.

Her screams turned into soundless grunts as her body coiled just before she snapped. A string of curses escaped me as she came viciously, her sex fluttering and tightening around my aching cock. I came right after her, not needing even another movement. I sheathed my cock deep inside her as my seed filled her. Both our climaxes were intense and mind blowing.

I could only collapse on top of her while we both struggled to catch our breaths, drunk with sensation. I'd brought myself to climax numerous times, but nothing could come close to this. After a moment I leaned up to glance over her. She was a whimpering and trembling mess, tears falling from her eyes. I leaned down, kissing them away as I enjoyed the way her body shook against me.

She was such a turn on that I could have gone again, but there was no way in hell I was putting her through that.

"Are you alright, love?" I asked her softly.

"Mm . . . . . Never been better." She told me breathlessly.

I gave her a smile and one last loving kiss before her green eyes drifted closed. I carefully pulled out of her and cleaned both of us. I gently dressed her limp body in one of my black t-shirts, covering her with my warm blanket. My chest fluttered as I watched her sleeping form, filled with so much love for her. Love . . . . I loved this woman. There was no doubt in my mind that Sakura was it for me. She was the one I could trust my heart with and I give it to her gladly.

I put on some gray sweat pants and quietly made my way to the kitchen. We finally did it. Sakura and I gave our virginities to each other and it was fucking amazing. The way her body felt against mine, the pure emotion that emitted from her emeralds, it was way more than I expected. I knew from the moment I met her that she was truly something else.

I grabbed a glass from the cabinet and turned on the sink to get some water. Someone cleared their throat behind me and I jumped, almost dropping my glass. There was only one person who could sneak up on me . . . . .

I turned around to see Itachi leaning against the doorframe, one eyebrow raised. My face was beet red and I stood there like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Fuck my life, how long had he been here? Don't tell me he . . . oh shit, did he hear? Sakura was pretty loud . . .

"W-when did you get home?" I asked, cursing myself for stuttering.

His expression was guarded as he eyed me for a moment, my embarrassment deepening by the second. I couldn't figure him out. He wasn't stupid, I knew he knew what I had been doing. Rather, who I had been doing. If that was all I wouldn't be mortified, but if he was actually here while I was, while we were. . . talk about humiliating.

"Sasuke." He finally said, the Uchiha mask still in place.

"Yes?"

"Put on a shirt, you'll catch cold." He told me. I stared at him and blinked. What? Was that it? That's all he had to say on matter? Though he did ignore my question.

"A shirt?" I repeated. Something was telling me this was wrong, he should be acting more . . . Itachi like.

"Yes, a shirt." He answered with a straight face. "I understand you've been exposed to some rather loud sounds recently, but surely your hearing isn't impaired."

My eyes widened as I gaped at him, blush coming back full force. At long last, he showed that smirk he was holding back. I knew it, I fucking knew it!

"You-I-"

"No, it's alright. You don't have to explain yourself to me, little brother, I understand. You may be young, but certain sounds in certain pitches made by a certain someone can be quite deafening. Was that glass of water for you?" He asked, now feigning innocence.

I wisely chose to remain silent, glaring a hole into his smug face. I take back every nice thing I may have said about him in my lapse of judgement. He will forever be nothing more than my stupid older brother.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Helloooo lovelies!**

 **We're back. The first lemon has fallen. Oh my...**

 **Sasuke and Sakura definitely needed it, that's for sure. But what will happen from here on out... KYYYAAAAAAA!**

 **So thanks so much for reading and reviewing. We're still having so much fun and that's all that matters right? Haha. It's nice to know other people enjoy the story as well. And were glad to know you guys enjoyed that last chapter. I'm still laughing about it honestly. PFT.**

 **So, questions of this update:**

 **How are you?**

Kana: I'm doing well, thanks for asking.

Tyy: I'm good! Sleepy, but happy. Glad to get another update out!

 **Are you a couple?**

Kana: Tyy is the Sakura to my Sasuke. We are the perfect writing couple and best friends for life. Kanatyy forever!

Tyy: Kana is the Sasuke to my Sakura. We fit together so perfectly. That's bae.

 **Thanks for the questions. We both got quite a laugh out of it. Please feel free to send in any questions because we enjoy it!**

 **Anyways, that's it for this time. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Til next time...**

 **-Kanatyy**


	16. Breakfast and Bed

**A Walk in the Park-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto**

 **Chapter Sixteen-**

Breakfast and Bed

* * *

I woke up feeling as if I'd slept far too long. Well rested wasn't even the description. I stretched a bit and groaned as my whole body ached with the movement. I was sore, especially between my legs. When I realized that it hit me. I sat up in bed like a bolt of lightning, ignoring my stiff limbs. Sasuke was next to me sleeping soundly, and obviously deeply from my sudden movements not waking him.

A heat rushed all over me as I remembered last night. If that was last night. Crap, what time is it anyway? I got up, noticing for the first time the comfy black t-shirt that was on me. Had Sasuke put this on me after I fell asleep? My heart warmed at the idea. He really could be such a sweetheart. I was definitely head over heels for this guy.

If I wasn't sure before now, there wasn't a doubt in my mind anymore. I loved him. I'd never felt such a love before in my life. I loved my parents very much... But what I felt for Sasuke was completely different.

He was special.

I wasn't sure what I'd do without him.

I glanced out his bedroom window. The sun was just beginning to rise so it was still early. I had work today which I wasn't looking forward to, especially if my legs still felt as wobbly as they did now.

Oh Gods, we totally did it. We had sex. Sasuke was... He was... Kyaaa! My hands flew to my blushing cheeks and I forced myself not to scream. I just couldn't believe it. I was no longer a virgin... And I'd never been happier.

After letting myself into his bathroom to relieve myself, I got back into bed with him. He was out cold, mouth slightly open as he breathed. He looked so cute and innocent that my love for him only grew.

I snuggled up to him, though I was wide awake now. My mind a buzzing frenzy of thoughts and happiness. I was grinning like an idiot. I was so happy. The sex was amazing, better than I even imagined. I couldn't wait to do it again... But I would probably need some time... Maybe a bath would help though?

Whoa... Here I am turning into some kind of perv. What if Sasuke didn't like it as much as me? Maybe he never wanted to do it again... No... No way... He definitely liked it... Right?

Oh my...

Feeling slightly embarrassed by my wayward thoughts, I got back out of bed and rummaged through his drawers until I found another t-shirt and a pair of his boxers and escaped into his bathroom for a bath.

The bath felt heavenly and it gave me some peaceful time to reflect on Sasuke and myself and our relationship thus far. My body felt much more relaxed once my bath was over. I was clean and smelling like Sasuke's body wash. I loved it. Staying with him was so fun... Even when he stayed with me... Honestly, I wished we could stay together always but I knew it was too soon for anything like that.

I was just too infatuated for my own good.

He was still sleeping when I walked out of his bathroom, but I knew it was really early and he probably hadn't passed out instantly after the sex like I had.

How embarrassing. And yet I couldn't stop smiling about it. Knowing Sasuke cared enough to dress me in my sleep. Every little thing he did only made me love and want him more.

Him coming into my life had been such a blessing. He made me so happy, so fulfilled. Every day with him was indeed a joy. Still though, I wanted more.

I had half a mind to call out of work just to be with him... But then he might think I was too clingy. I didn't want that, though I did want to cling to him. I could be greedy, but I didn't think he would judge me for it.

Knowing I had to work late tonight, I opted for a couple more hours of sleep. It didn't seem like Sasuke would be waking up anytime soon anyway. I cuddled up to him, holding onto him until I drifted off to sleep once more.

…

When I woke up again Sasuke was still out. If he wouldn't have been snoring lightly I would have worried. I wondered if Itachi was home and if he was if he would be awake. The thought of breakfast had me leaving Sasuke sleeping and making my way through the house towards the kitchen.

I yelped in surprise when I rounded the corner to the kitchen and was jumped by Luna. She knocked me flat on my backside and I groaned.

"Ah!... Luna girl, you surprised me." I giggled even though my butt was aching and started petting her happily.

Itachi rushed over from the stove and shooed Luna off, offering his hand to help me up.

"Luna, what's gotten into you this morning? You know better than to knock guests over." He lightly scolded. "Are you alright, Sakura?"

I giggled as I accepted his help to my feet. "No harm done. Thanks, Itachi. I was just going to look for you and see if I could cook breakfast... Or maybe I can help."

"I must confess, I'm not used to it. If you keep helping me, I'll get spoiled." He joked, giving me a smile. "I've already began cooking bacon and eggs. Would you mind handling the waffles?"

"Of course!" I told him excitedly, following him into the kitchen and getting right to work. Itachi already had it going on so the waffles would be easy enough. I enjoyed having this time with him.

"Um... I hope you didn't mind me staying over." I told him shyly. It certainly wasn't planned but I didn't want to impose.

"No, of course not. You are always welcome." Itachi stated, turning the bacon over.

"Thanks..." I gave him a soft smile and in no time at all breakfast was ready.

"I'll go wake up Sasuke." I told him and he nodded.

"Make sure he puts on a shirt." He said and chuckled to himself.

Itachi's joke was lost on me, but I would still relay his message. Even though I wouldn't mind having breakfast with a shirtless Sasuke.

He was still asleep, though he'd rolled over since I left. I climbed on the bed, taking a moment just to admire him in all his sleeping beauty. I wondered how I should wake him up but eventually decided to go the not so delicate route, just to see how he would react. I crawled closer, pushing against his shoulder and forcing him on his back, straddling him at the same time.

"Hmm . . ." He groaned and reluctantly opened his eyes. Once his sleepy brain caught up with what he was seeing, he raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Hey, you." He greeted and reached up to pull me down into a hug. I could feel his heart beating a little faster than normal.

"Wake up already." I said, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. "Itachi and I made breakfast!"

"You and Itachi?" He frowned. "He didn't say anything . . . strange, did he?"

"Strange?" I pondered this momentarily before shaking my head no. "Oh but he did say for you to put a shirt on." I shrugged.

Sasuke blushed and grabbed a pillow, smashing his face into it. He mumbled something sounding like "Itachi" and "die", but I couldn't be sure since it was muffled.

"Hey, seriously. Get up or breakfast will get cold!... There's bacon." I told him and he peeked from under the pillow.

"Did you say bacon?" He asked, his tone serious.

I giggled then. "Yes, bacon!"

"Hn." He grunted and sat up, taking me with him. He held me for a moment and then sighed. "Let's go."

I waited for Sasuke to get a shirt on and then we walked towards the kitchen together. Luna came dashing to us in the hallway and I clung to Sasuke's arm. If she was taking me down again, I wasn't going alone.

"Easy." Sasuke said and she slowed, coming to his side with her tail wagging. He patted her head lovingly and then turned to smirk at me.

"Take note, Sakura, you won't be able to steal her so easily." He teased.

"Crazy, I don't want to steal her. Besides... I consider her half mine already." I turned my nose up at him playfully. "And Luna loves me. Right girl?"

She barked and came to my side instead and I gave Sasuke a smug look just as we entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, little brother." Itachi said as he took a seat at the kitchen table. "Your girlfriend is quite handy in the kitchen, you could learn from her."

"Traitors. This house is full of traitors." Sasuke complained, sitting across from Itachi. I sat next to him and patted his shoulder in mock sympathy.

"I'm sorry... I'm giving you such a hard time." I couldn't keep the sarcasm from slipping as I rolled my eyes.

"Indeed. I had no idea you felt that way." Itachi said, playing along. "If I knew there would be any food left, I would let you help in the kitchen too."

"There would! I helped Sakura cook breakfast the other morning." Sasuke said proudly. It was always funny to see Itachi bring out Sasuke's childish side.

"Oh?" Itachi said, amusement shining in his eyes. "And there was no food stealing going on? No, pardon me. I believe you call it taste testing?"

"I thought he was just hungry." I laughed. "So that's a thing you always do, huh? I think it's cute."

A light blush came across Sasuke's face and he avoided my gaze. He seemed to be blushing a lot lately, and I couldn't say I wasn't happy about it.

"I'm not cute." He insisted.

"You can be very cute, Sasuke. And yes, I've had to ban him from the kitchen since he was three." Itachi said and Sasuke glared at him.

"Aw... He probably just really likes his big brother's cooking." I said as I pouted for Sasuke and hugged him. "I'm sure he really wants to be in the kitchen with you."

Itachi laughed as he got up to start bringing breakfast over to the table.

"That's not true." Sasuke claimed and Itachi laughed harder. "I really don't like you right now, Itachi."

"Stop lying." I chided Sasuke, releasing him only so I could swat his arm. He gave me a put-out look.

"Give it up, little brother. She can see right through you. Well done, Sakura." Itachi complimented.

"Just give me some bacon." Sasuke said, giving up the argument for the time being.

We all ate together over simple chatting. Sasuke could really put away some bacon, but I didn't miss him sneaking pieces to Luna which I thought was really cute. It was when Itachi asked what our plans for the day was when my mood dampened.

"I'm not sure what Sasuke wants to do. I have to work later today though."

Sasuke frowned. "What time to you have to go in?"

"Six."

Sasuke looked at the clock hanging on the wall and then back at me.

"I have to leave for work in about two hours." Sasuke sighed, also upset our time together was going to be short today.

"I can cover for you today." Itachi told him. "Only this once. I won't let you become a slacker."

"I would never." Sasuke replied with a small smile. "Thanks, Itachi."

"Well that is nice of you, Itachi. So, what are we going to do Sasuke?" I asked and sipped on my water.

"First things first, we'll need to stop by your house and then take Luna to the park." He said and Luna barked her agreement from under the table.

True. I was in definite need of some of my own clothes. I was really glad Itachi wasn't judging me and Sasuke hadn't said anything about me helping myself to his clothes.

"Sounds like a plan."

While Sasuke showered, I dressed in my clothes from last night for the ride to my apartment. I'd change into something more comfortable when I got there. Sasuke didn't take long. He met me in his living room, dressed in a pair of black shorts and a red tank top. I was almost drooling at the way the top clung to him and revealed his strong arms.

I got myself together though so we could go ahead and leave. Luna was bouncing excitedly on her way to the car. She was accustomed to going out with Sasuke every day, so I assumed she already knew where we were going. Only, we had to make a pitstop first.

It didn't take us long at my place, but Sasuke and Luna still walked inside with me while I got changed into a pink tank top and gray shorts. Luna had made herself comfy on the couch I noticed as I returned to the living room. As soon as I was within his sight, Sasuke's eyes traveled my exposed legs as they always would and a shiver ran through me.

"You have a thing for legs, Uchiha?"

"Your legs." Sasuke clarified, his gaze pointedly not leaving them.

"Is that right?" I giggled, purposely swaying my hips as I walked closer to him.

It had the desired effect as his eyes devoured my form, a smirk playing on his lips.

"You are dangerous." He stated.

"Not me." I pouted playfully, batting my lashes innocently as I leaned against him, my right hand raising to his chest, fingers tracing across his pectorals greedily.

"I don't believe that for a second." He said, his hands coming up to possessively hold my hips. "I know better than to underestimate you, Sakura. The question is, do you underestimate me?"

He leaned down and brought his lips to my ear, nipping it for few times before speaking again.

"I can be lethal." He purred, arms pulling me closer.

His words did things to my body that I wasn't prepared for at the moment. I shuddered against him, inhaling a shaky breath at the way his voice alone made me feel. I held onto him, hoping like crazy that he couldn't tell how strongly he affected me.

"We better go... or I might just test you."

"Test? Don't I get the opportunity to study first?" He asked as his hands ran teasing strokes along my back. "I would need to give you a thorough reading, look over every inch. I take pride in making the best possible scores."

"Oh, I'm well aware." I mused, grinning smugly at him before wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down to me as I got on my tiptoes, eager for a taste of him.

He stopped just short of my lips, teasing me. "No, I don't think you are. Perhaps I'll give you a sneak peek."

Sasuke lifted me then, hands gripped my butt, touch mindful of my body's still sore condition. Then he captured my lips as he carried me to my bed room with ease. I eagerly kissed him back, matching his passion while he laid us down on the bed.

Bad as I wanted him, even as lust filled me, I was still fearful about going for another round so soon. Even though I was slightly apprehensive, it wasn't enough to stop me from clinging to him and kissing him with my very soul.

"Sasuke," I broke away from his lips, tugging his tank top until he helped me remove it completely. "Is this... Okay?"

A look of confusion came over his face, but then he gave me a fond smile.

"Of course, love. It always will be." He said and kissed my forehead. "I could never deny you."

A content sigh escaped me, all my worries vanishing then. He comforted me so. Things were so easy with him. I definitely wanted more of him. I wanted a lot more.

"Then make love to me." I whispered, unashamed though my cheeks were slightly flushed.

He just smirked at me before leaning down and kissing and nipping at my neck. His mouth moved down to my collar bone and across my chest that was exposed.

So quickly and effortlessly I was whimpered and squirming beneath him. He took control like it was nothing, removing my tank top quickly and tossing it aside. If I wasn't in a pleasured daze I would have scolded him for it, but I was much too worried about what he was doing to my body. I never knew intimacy could feel so good. Sasuke brought my whole body to life in ways I wasn't used to.

I gasped as his tongue swirled around my left nipple before his teeth clamped down on it gently. I was sensitive, so the slightest touch was enough to get quite the reaction out of me. But, Sasuke wasn't taking it too easy on me. Possibly because of his own desire fueling him. He undid my shorts while licking and kissing all along my belly. I was a withering mess. Mumbling and moaning more and more as he continued.

It was too much. Too good. Yet I needed more.

"Have you any idea what you've done to me? I doubt I'll ever have any self-control again." He groaned.

Oh, I liked the sound of that... But I couldn't respond, too shaken with arousal. I squealed when he suddenly flipped me over so I was on my front, but my squeal faded into a languid groan as his hands groped my backside.

Burying my face in the sheets, I panted as he hooked his fingers into my shorts and pulled them down. He hummed in approval and the sound vibrated through my entire body. My insides were coiling and I knew I was soaked and beyond aroused.

Why had he flipped me over? Just what in the world was he going to do to me... My heart was pounding so hard it was all I could hear, even over my excessive breathing and continuous moans.

"On your knees." Sasuke demanded, though his tone was desperate.

Denying him wasn't an option. Before I could even comply he hoisted me up himself but I had to say it was very much a turn on. I didn't think my breathing could speed up anymore but it did. I clung to the bedsheets, the anticipation of what was to come killing me.

Part of me wanted to question him, and part of me wanted to beg him to hurry up, but I bit down on my lip and forced myself to keep as quiet as possible. His hands roamed around my legs and backside slowly, tauntingly. My back was arched and if I wouldn't have been so turned on, I was sure I would have been embarrassed to be so exposed to him because I could feel his eyes all on me.

Instead of being ashamed though, I was hot and bothered even more. I wanted this. I wanted him to see me because I knew he was enjoying it intensely from the way he was breathing so heavily.

"Beautiful." He breathed, his voice full of longing, but I wasn't sure whether he'd give into it or not.

Thankfully though his fingers came to my slit and he groaned right along with me at the slick contact. He pushed one finger inside me while his thumb rubbed circles around my clit. The sensation was so intense that I lost my voice, face caving into the bed. I couldn't believe such a feeling even existed. But I could see myself craving this for a long, long time. Maybe forever.

I could have sworn that he was a professional with the way he worked my body so perfectly. His fingers were like magic against me and the intensity of the build-up inside me was driving me mad.

"Please." I croaked, needing so much more.

"Soon, love, soon. I told you I would be thorough, remember?" He said, but his voice was strained with lust.

My heart fluttered at that fact, that he was so affected by me. But I had no patience left. My whole body was quaking with need. Just before I could say anything more I felt him moving behind me, and then his breath on me.

I jumped. "Ahh! W-what?" I shrieked, at a loss.

What was he even thinking? Why was he down there? I soon found out as his tongue flicked across my throbbing clit. I jerked away from him and the intensity of it.

How... Could he?

"Sa-" His name fell short from me and was replaced by a cry as his tongue ran across me more firmly, as if he was testing, tasting... And it was just too much.

He teased me, moving his lips to my legs and then my backside. A feeling of frustration consuming me, I almost wanted to cry, or to tell him to stop, but most of all I just wanted him to give me what I really wanted. To fulfill me and make me orgasm and finally find relief.

Sensing my internal struggle, Sasuke moved his mouth back to my sex, kissing my clit before alternating between licking and suckling it. I thought I'd felt it all until now. This was unbearable. With each skilled flick of his tongue, I grew more sensitive, the sensation intensified and in no time at all I was on the brink of what would have to be an award-winning orgasm.

"Oh... fuck!" I growled, rocking my hips back against him, knowing full well I was at my wits end, and then he stopped completely. Moving from between my legs and leaving me cursing him in my mind for everything I could think of.

"No! Oh no... what the hell... Sasuke!"

He licked his lips and then smirked again, his obsidian eyes glazed over. "I won't let you come without me."

The nerve... oh, I absolutely could not believe him. All love flew out the window and at that moment, he was despicable. My angry thoughts couldn't get too far before he'd forced himself into me with one swift thrust and I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He was so big, stretching me beyond my limits and I'd already been so close that the feel of him inside me alone was enough to send me over the edge. But it happened strangely, slowly. I moaned lowly as my sex clenched and tightened around him, my orgasm hitting me in slow blissful waves of pleasure that had tears pooling from my eyes.

Sasuke hissed as I came around him and suddenly started pounding into me ferociously. My body was spent and all I could do was scream, too overwhelmed with it all. Thankfully, it didn't take him long at all to find his own release and the two of us collapsed on the bed in exhaustion.  
It was quite a few moments before I caught my breath and I turned to look at him.

"I can't believe you... asshole."

"I admit, that was harsh. Lost control there." He confessed sheepishly.

"Ugh... I'll never be able to work tonight after that. I can't even go to the park in this condition. My legs are shaking and I can barely feel them. I swear... I will make you pay for that one, Sasuke."

If it was the last thing I ever did, I would definitely make him pay.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Back again... Hope you guys don't get tired of us. Lol.**

 **Thanks for all the reads and reviews and sticking with us through all these updates. We just can't stop ourselves...**

 **Had a few questions to answer this update, so we'll move on to those.**

 **Will there be any drama between Sasuke and Sakura?:**

Kana: Oh my . . . . what a question. Yes, yes there will, but let me tell you all something. The drama gets real and so do the feels so if you struggled with anything written in the previous chapters, get a tissue box ready. Dear readers, please don't hate me for chapters to come, but don't let that freak you out too much. You have my word (and Sasuke's too) that there will be a happy ending. I refuse to write anything less than that. (side note answer, I considered giving him scars since he was in a car accident, but then was like nah, hahaha)

Tyy: Oh the drama... Like... it wasn't even planned to actually happen like it did, but then things just had to happen. There's a lot to come, and I hope you're as down for it as we are!

 **Will Sakura apologize to the book later?:**

Kana: In all honesty, I forgot about the book. Poor thing. It's up to Tyy, lol.

Tyy: Since we're being completely honest, Sakura forgot all about that book too. I mean come on... we all know how much of a distraction Sasuke can be. It will definitely come back up in a later chapter though.

 **How old are you two?:**

Kana: Thanks for your compliment in the review, you're so sweet guest anonymous ( you know who you are XD ). I feel like being coy, hahaha, don't ask me why. We are between the ages of 20 and 25.

Tyy: *blushing* Yeah... What she said. Ehehe.

 **Did Sakura and Sasuke use any kind of protection?:**

Kana: We both decided to have Sakura and Sasuke use something else other than condoms to prevent pregnancy. I'm gonna let Tyy tell you.

Tyy: Well, Sakura is on birth control. Kana and I discussed this and decided it would be best. I did try to go for the actual conversation about it between them in a previous chap, but honestly I didn't like it. So, Sasuke knows she is on birth control and they aren't at risk for pregnancy so no worries.


	17. Cabin Trip- Day One

**A Walk in the Park-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto**

 **Chapter Seventeen-**

Cabin Trip _Day One_

* * *

Sakura was not happy with me after we had sex. Did I regret what I did? Hell no. How could I ever regret being with the woman I loved? Did I feel guilty about what I did? Just a little bit. We weren't able to go to the park and Luna was mad at me as well for that. She was ignoring me and sticking to Sakura's side. Sakura wasn't able to go to work either and I decided to keep her company the rest of the day, though she made me agree to a no touching rule.

I had called Naruto and planned out the cabin trip. The four of us would drive there this Friday and then drive back home on Monday. Later that week, Itachi and I went over there to get everything set up. It had been years since we or anyone else had been there. We spent the whole day cleaning, uncovering furniture and unpacking and washing dishes. Then we came back home and decided to get groceries for the cabin tomorrow afternoon.

The week went by faster than I thought it would and I was able to make it up to Luna with more time playing in the park. After a while Sakura seemed to forgive me as well and I was relieved she did. It's not that I was scared of her anger, it was actually quite cute, but I didn't like not being on good terms. She makes it difficult not to tease her though, more often than not I can't resist. The way her face flushes, the way her lips draw up into a pout, it all just makes me want to kiss her until she's at my mercy.

When it was time for the trip, Naruto and I put our packed bags in the red van we rented and left to pick up our girls. Sakura's apartment was closer, so we went there first. I parked out front and left Naruto in the van. I took the stairs two at a time and knocked on her door dressed in jeans and a blue t-shirt. She opened the door wearing jean capris and a white shirt, her face grinning in excitement.

"Hey you." I greeted and returned the smile.

"Hey." She giggled. She let me in and I grabbed her bags, packed and ready, at the door.

"Have you got everything?"

"Yes. I'm so ready!" She cheered and I chuckled.

Sakura locked the door behind us and we made our way to the van. Naruto rolled down the passenger window and waved.

"Hey Sakura!" He yelled, that cheesy grin on his face as usual.

"Naruto." Sakura gave him a nod and a soft smile. "Thanks for suggesting the getaway."

"Hehe, no problem." He laughed as she got in, sitting behind him.

I put her bags in the back and then came around to the driver's side, getting in and putting the van in reverse. It took about thirty minutes to get to Hinata's house and Naruto got out to go get her. He helped her with her bags as well and she sat behind me while he put them in. Sakura and Hinata greeted each other as Naruto got back in the van. I waited until everyone had their seatbelts on and then we were on our way. The drive took us three hours and we stopped a couple times for bathroom breaks and food. It may have not been a long drive, but it felt like it with Naruto in the car. He could not sit still which is why I had to be the one to drive.

When we had arrived, the girls gasped at the large cabin. Naruto had seen it before when we came as kids, but it could be overwhelming the first time. The dark wood cabin was fairly big, containing four bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, a basement, two bathrooms, and an upstairs game room. Naruto and I asked the girls how they wanted to split up the rooms as we carried our bags inside. Two bedrooms were upstairs and two were downstairs, giving everyone their own room if they choose to separate. After a while we decided couples would be best, and I'm sure that had at least a little to do with ulterior motives.

"Sasuke!" Sakura squealed excitedly and threw her arms around my neck. "This place is so nice. We're going to have a great time!"

I wrapped my arms around her waist and spun her around a few times, both of us laughing.

"Hinata, you have got to see the upstairs." Naruto was saying as he took her hand, leading Hinata up the steps.

"Oh wow. This is beautiful... So cozy." She said as they disappeared.

"I assume that means they've claimed the upstairs bedrooms." I thought out loud. I didn't mind, but there was no way I was going to be on the same floor as him.

"That just means we've got this whole bottom floor to ourselves!" Sakura giggled, staring up at me happily.

I winked at her and then led her to one of the downstairs bedrooms. The large mahogany room was clad in burgundy curtains. There were sliding glass doors looking over the lake. The bed was a king size, dressed in dark green sheets and blankets. There was a walk-in closet that would easily hold both of our clothes. A door next to the vanity dresser led to the bathroom. It had a walk-in shower, glass doors, as well as a tub big enough for the both of us. All the knobs in the bathroom were crystal, Itachi had insisted on it, during remodeling for all the bathrooms. I gave Sakura a tour of our space and enjoyed how happy she looked as I showed her more.

"What do you think?" I asked, though I had my suspicions she really liked it.

"I could totally live here." She told me with a grin.

"Don't give me any ideas." I warned. "Now, which side of the closet do you want?"

"I'll take the left." She said and picked up one of her bags, ready to claim it.

After everyone got settled, we all met up in the living room. Naruto and Hinata sat on the beige couch across from us. It was easy to tell Naruto was already up for some action, his girlfriend was the only thing keeping him seated.

"Alright! What does everyone want to do first?" He asked excitedly. Honestly, he never runs out of energy.

"Do you want to rest before we do something?" I asked Sakura. Not everyone had limitless supplies of energy like him.

"Oh no... I'm fine as long as everyone else is." Sakura assured me, her gentle smile forever placed on her pink lips. "What do you think Hinata?" She asked considerately and all eyes turned to Hinata.

"Oh um... Naruto mentioned canoeing... I think that will be fun." She suggested. Naruto smiled brightly at her and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"You're the best! We should totally go canoeing!" He insisted with a fist pump.

"Oh that sounds fun. I've never been! Can we, Sasuke?" Sakura begged and hit me with a dose of puppy eyes, her emeralds shining. How on earth was I going to say no to that?

"I suppose." I said, not wanting to seem like I couldn't resist.

We left the cabin and went down to the lake towards the teal shed on the pier. Once we reached it, I unlocked the door to reveal two canoes, one blue and one ugly orange. The vests were sitting in a row on the shelf. They were all god-awful orange as well except for the two red ones on the end. Naturally, I went for a red one and put it on. Naruto and Hinata choose two of the orange ones and Sakura also went with red. Smart girl.

"Sakura, you're with me. Hinata, you're with the idiot." I directed once everyone was vested.

"Hey!" Said idiot yelled. I ignored him and continued.

"It's calm on the lake but once we get further out to where it meets the river bend, the waves will get more intense." I explained. "Nothing to worry about, Naruto and I have done this a million times."

"Yeah and this time I want the blue one." He stated with a cheeky grin.

"That's not happening. Since when have you forsaken your trademark color?" I asked skeptically. He just wanted it because I did and would never ride in the other one. There was no way I was getting in that . . . thing.

"Since I've wanted to see you steering this awesome orange canoe. It'll be freaking hilarious." He chuckled and I glared at him.

"Naruto. I am not canoeing in your orange monstrosity and that's final." I claimed and grabbed a paddle hanging from the wall. I handed it to Sakura and asked her to get in the front of the very blue canoe while I held it steady.

"Killjoy." Naruto mumbled but was still smiling. Then he grabbed a paddle too and also had Hinata sit in the front.

"Sakura, hold onto the dock." I told her as I put my paddle in the canoe.

"I got it." Sakura said as she held it steady.

"Ready Hinata?" Naruto asked as she held onto the other side of the dock as well.

"Ready." Hinata said.

Once Naruto was settled, we picked up our paddles and gave the girls a crash course.

"Sakura, you and Hinata are the bowmen. When you paddle, you'll be responsible for our speed and power." I stated and Naruto took over.

"We'll be counting on you two to keep us going while we steer as the steersmen, alright? If you hear us say 'switch' then start paddling on the other side of the canoe." He said and I went on.

"Naruto and I will sync with your strokes. Don't expect the canoe to go straight when you paddle, it's impossible. It's going to turn a bit, but we will straighten out the course." I informed. These were the basics.

"Right." Both the girls nodded understandingly.

"This'll be fun so don't stress it, don't freak out. Sasuke and I got your backs!" Naruto reassured and I scoffed.

"He's speaking from experience. The first time we went canoeing he tipped us over. We were soaked." I recalled and smirked at him.

"It's not my fault! You took off before I was ready!" He whined, shaking his paddle at me.

"That's because you were too chicken to move." I told him. "What was it you said? Something along the lines of 'why is it so wobbly' and 'this is a bad idea'. I was tired of waiting so I gave you a little push."

"A push? It was a shove, you bastard! And it is wobbly! I just wanted to get my bearings but you had to be an impatient jerk." He said and gave me a dirty look at the memory.

Sakura and Hinata were laughing at us and soon had us joining in. It was a funny memory, though I was pissed when it happened. Once everyone calmed down, Naruto untied the stern lines and we were off. We got along easily enough, the water was smooth and Sakura seemed pretty good at paddling even though it was her first time. Naruto was showing off a bit, which had me rolling my eyes, but Hinata seemed entertained enough. My annoyance evaporated when Sakura looked back over her shoulder at me with that breathtaking smile on her face.

"Sasuke this is so nice. Calm and soothing. We should do this more often!" She proclaimed. I couldn't help smiling fondly at her and nodded.

"I'm glad you approve."

We all paddled through the lake and took in the scenery. The woods were far towards shore now, but still easily visible. Some ducks were swimming by us and Sakura cooed at them. She was so adorable sometimes. The sun made the lake glisten as we arrived at the stream that turned into the river bend. The waves were picking up a little, but it was still calm and steady. They won't get active until we get further down where the stream splits.

"Switch." I called and the girls changed sides, Naruto and I following right after.

We steered into the path and left the lake. The water began picking up again and wasn't as calm.

"Is this safe?" Hinata questioned.

"Yeah, we go through here all the time." Naruto explained her.

"Sasuke?" Sakura looked back to me worriedly. Despite her slight apprehension, I took pride in the fact that she waited for my word to be certain.

"It's alright. The waves are only getting faster, they won't get any bigger than this. If it starts to frighten you then paddle slower to ease the pace. We won't tip over, I've got you." I told her and Naruto fake gagged. I ignored him and kept my eyes on my girl.

"Okay." That soft smile was back, her eyes lighting up with reassurance.

It was enjoyable paddling down the stream and we had even come across a deer on the shore.

"Ooh look, a deer!" Sakura exclaimed, though her tone was hushed.

"So pretty!" Hinata cooed.

"Hey there, fella." Naruto added.

The deer stared at us and before it tilted its head, blinking. Then it carried on and pranced away into the woods.

"Too bad, Naruto scared it off." I teased and he quickly splashed water on me with his paddle.

He laughed as I gave him my unimpressed look. I splashed him back and war ensued, though it was short since we both had to steer. Both of us ended up damp and laughing at each other, acting like children. Hinata and Sakura had gotten a bit wet too, having been caught in the crossfire.

"You two are something else!" Sakura giggled.

"Really... they are!" Hinata agreed.

Soon we reached the halfway point and the water was getting faster again, however it was more subtle than earlier.

"Hey Sasuke, we go right here, right?" Naruto asked as we approached the break in the path. One way led to the river with rough rapids and the other circled around back to the lake.

"No, we go left." I told him and shook my head. How many times have we gone canoeing? You would think he would remember by now.

"Are you sure? I'm telling you, we always go right." He insisted as we got closer to where the stream split.

"We always go left. You would know if you-Naruto!" I scolded as he and Hinata started coming towards us. "Dope! Pay attention to where you're steering!"

My warning came too late and they ran into us hard, causing both canoes to go down the right path. The girls yelped and held on to the canoes. Miraculously we stayed afloat, but not for long on this path. The waves were going to get dangerous. It would be different if we were water rafting, but these canoes had no chance. This was not good, not at all.

"Ah Sasuke!" Sakura shouted in panic, holding onto the canoe tightly. "The water..."

"It's going to get rough!" Hinata declared.

The waves were indeed getting bigger and the speed of them was picking up by the second.

"Shit! Sorry!" Naruto apologized as he fought to stay in control of the canoe. I was having the same difficulty on my end, the water was changing too quickly.

"Oh no. Oh no. We're not going to make it!" Sakura yelled, fear running through her voice.

"Calm down, we're going to be alright." I told her. "Sakura, you will be alright. I promise."

"R-right." Sakura took a deep breath and seemed to calm considerably. I gave her a quick smile before turning back to the task at hand.

"Sasuke, what should we do?" Naruto asked and locked gazes with me.

"We need to get to shore. Sakura, Hinata, paddle as hard as you can. We'll do the same and steer us out." I ordered.

"Okay." They both said as they got to work helping us.

Naruto and I fought against the waves trying to pull the canoes along. The canoes bobbed on the water and became more and more challenging to maneuver.

"On my signal, I want you both to stop paddling and hold tightly onto the canoes!" I yelled to the girls over the now roaring water.

They yelled back their understanding and the anxiousness in their voices was easily heard. The sooner this was over, the better.

"Naruto, we'll have to anchor them!" I shouted.

"Right!" He shouted back, reading my mind and understanding my plan. Our years spent together weren't in vain.

Finally we got close enough and Naruto and I gave each other a curt nod before acting.

"Now!"

We pushed the paddles through the water as hard as we could before dropping them in the canoes. Within a second we gripped the side of the canoe and jumped ashore, digging our heels into the ground and holding onto a tree stump with our other hands. I grunted as my muscles strained to keep the canoe in place against the rapids. It hurt, and the water was so much more violent now.

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed as his body went through the same rough treatment.

"Come towards us and jump! Don't let go until the last moment and move slowly!" I instructed, wanting to get them out of the river safely. If they rushed or let go too soon, they'd fall in.

Hinata started moving first and then Sakura at a steady pace. Naruto and I cheered them on, trying to keep their focus on us and not the waves. Hinata reached the end of the canoe first and took a deep breath before jumping.

"You did it!" Naruto praised. She turned and reached to help him pull the canoe ashore while Sakura was at the edge of ours, hands white from gripping the sides. She was shaking with fear and it was killing me to watch.

"Sakura, just a little further! You can make it!" I told her, willing her to jump.

"Sasuke . . . I . . . I can't swim." She admitted, green eyes wide with the fright she was feeling.

My heart stopped and my ears began ringing. I had barely heard the words over the water and for a moment, I thought- hoped I imagined it. A heavy breath escaped me as I tried my best to keep the horror off of my face. I didn't want to scare her more than she already was, but this was a first for me. I was . . . I was scared. I couldn't muster up any anger that she hadn't told me sooner. My mind was consumed with the thought of her drowning right before my eyes.

"Jump, Sakura." I said once I finally found my voice. "Jump to me!"

Naruto and Hinata where to buy struggling with their canoe to notice the slight tremor in my tone, the urgency. This situation has taken a turn for the worst.

"Okay." She nodded, still visibly shaken though she seemed to resolve herself, breathing slowly as she prepared herself to make the move. I watched her intently as she let go to jump, but a wave had hit the canoe just right and she screamed as she fell into the river. My entire world came crashing down.

"SAKURA!" I yelled and let go, diving into the water after her.

The rapids pulled me along and I had trouble staying afloat. The red vest was almost useless as my black eyes scanned all over for her matching vest and pink hair. Where is she?! I was trying not to panic, but it was futile. My moves started becoming more frantic as the seconds ticked by. Calm down, Sasuke! Keep searching, damn it! I finally spotted her before she was forced under by the waves. I took a deep breath and gave into the current, letting it push me under as well. It was near impossible to maneuver through the river. I was barely able to reach her and dragged her back up by her vest. We both gasped for air as we surfaced and I held tight to her body with one arm, her arms coming around to latch around my neck.

"I've got you. It's alright, I've here." I said to her trembling form. She coughed a few times before she started to sob against me.

"S-Sasuke." She cried, her voice strained and hoarse as she clung to me desperately.

I fought hard to keep us both above the raging rapids. The further down we were swept, the worse the currents were getting. I had to get us out of here now or else I won't be able to swim against the water much longer. Suddenly an upcoming rock grabbed my attention through the waves. That's it! I angled us towards the stone and waited. Once we got to it, I turned and kicked as hard as I could off of boulder. My arm held tight onto Sakura while I grasped one of small tree trunks leaning off the shore line.

I pulled us up with the last of my strength and we collapsed on our backs, completely exhausted. My eyes drifted close as I caught my breath. After a few moments, I reached over and took her hand in mine. I never want to go through anything like that again. That was one of the worst experiences of my life. If I had lost her . . . I don't know what I would've done. My hand wouldn't stop shaking as it gripped hers and it wasn't from the cold water.

"Sasuke! Sakura!" Naruto's voice yelled. I opened my eyes to see him and a very flustered Hinata running towards us.

"Are you guys alright?" Hinata asked fearfully as she made it between us.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry you guys! This is all my fault! Are you okay?! Talk to me! Don't die Sasuke!" Naruto yelled from the other side of me.

"Naruto." I panted. "Shut up."

"Oh thank god, he's fine. Hinata, how is Sakura? She okay?" He asked as she helped Sakura sit up.

"She's shaken up... But she's fine." Hinata determined while stroking Sakura's back comfortingly.

Naruto yanked me up into a hug and nearly squeezed the life out of me.

"I'm so glad you're both okay! I swear I almost had a heart attack! If only I had been paying attention, then this never-"

"Stop that." I interrupted. "It was an accident and it's not as if you pushed Sakura into the water. Now let go so I can breathe."

He started laughing and released me from his death grip. Sakura and I kept our hands intertwined as Hinata looked us over, double checking for any injuries, but besides a few small scrapes here or there, we were fine..

"I saved both canoes." Naruto told me proudly. "I knew you'd save her so I wasn't too worried about jumping in after you. Besides, Hinata would've killed me if I did."

"I'm just thankful everyone is safe." Hinata said, completely ignoring his comment.

"Sakura." I called and waited for emerald to meet charcoal. "Are you alright?"

Sakura swallowed hard and nodded a few times, her hand squeezing mine. "I'm fine. Thanks to you."

I gave her hand on final squeeze before letting go.

Naruto helped me up and Hinata helped Sakura. The four of us made our way back to the canoes and carried them down the shore. Once we reached were the paths had split, we got in again and took the left path. The journey circling back around wasn't as cheerful, but Naruto had done his best to talk enough for everyone. When we got back to the cabin my anger started to flare. She should've told me she couldn't swim, what if I hadn't been able to save her? Thinking about it was pissing me off. She could have died. I tried to shove my irritation down though, we have had enough drama today and I just want to be thankful she's alright. We'll discuss the matter later.

Sakura and I changed out of our wet clothes and sat together on one of the couches, a heated blanket around us. It looked like we were both at risk of catching colds and Hinata ordered us to be still and keep warm. Then she went into the kitchen to make us something to eat while Naruto sat on the other couch in the living room. He had made hot chocolate for us and set it down on the coffee table.

"How about we do something indoors tomorrow? Like ping pong?" He suggested and held a pillow on his lap.

"That sounds nice." Sakura mused, her tone dry. Every so often a shudder would still run through her and she would shiver against me.

I pulled her closer and handed her a mug of hot chocolate. Naruto frowned and guiltily watched as she took a few sips.

"Sorry Sakura." He said and I offered him a small smile. He always beats himself up over things. The guy was seriously too nice for his own good.

"It's not your fault, Naruto. Please don't apologize." She insisted, giving him a warm smile.

"But-"

"No buts." I told him, cutting him off before he started.

"Sasuke." He whined but looked back at Sakura to return her smile.

"Deal with it." I stated and grabbed the other mug, taking some sips of my own.

"We're all okay and that's all that matters." Sakura said as she stared down at her mug. "Let's forget all about it and enjoy ourselves."

Naruto's smile spread into his signature grin.

"Thanks, Sakura. You're awesome." He complimented.

"I know." She laughed. "Just kidding... But thank you."

"Uh... soup is ready guys." Hinata said as she came in from the kitchen.

"Alright! Let's chow down!" Naruto cheered and I rolled my eyes. "Don't give me that face, you know Hinata's cooking is the bomb!"

"It certainly smells great." Sakura said as Naruto followed his girlfriend towards the soup.

"Hn." I agreed as I helped Sakura to her feet. "But your cooking is better."

It wasn't just because of her abilities that she was the best, it was because she was the only one that let me in the kitchen.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Back again... and the weekend getaway is here. Yay!**

 **My poor Sakura... she could have drowned... and Sasuke is so maaaad. Lol. Luckily neither of them are scarred for life after that incident.**

 **As always, thanks for everything guys. We appreciate you reading and reviewing, also following and favoriting this story!**

 **Questions of this update:**

 **Will the drama have anything to do with Sasuke racing?:**

Kana: As of yet, no. However, that doesn't mean we won't decide to use it for some drama, hehe.

Tyy: I hope not, for sure! Sakura couldn't handle him being in a bad accident or anything and I don't know... I'll be hoping the drama doesn't involve that though.

 **Will there be lots more and even hotter lemons?:**

Kana: Yes, yes, and yes. I have unleashed the beast and Tyy and I are getting smutty, hahaha. There will be times later in the story where the lemons will be cut short or skipped so it doesn't overtake the plot. I am responsible for most of those so please don't be mad at Tyy.

Tyy: The beast has definitely been unleashed and I don't want to cage it back up. LOL. There will definitely be more. Plenty more, as Sasuke and Sakura have just lost their virginities to each other and the hormones are raging in this new, intimate relationship. However, I swear I won't get carried away with it or anything... mainly because Kana won't let me and also because I'm not going to just put it in because I want it, if the story is not calling for it. I got other fics and requests to get smutty with anyway. I will admit that having to cut back to limes does make me a bit salty... even if it is necessary. HAHA... Anyway, I'm sure you'll enjoy the amount of lemons to come and limes too.

 **So, that's about it for this update. There is much to come. How many chapters? We don't know, but we do have everything mapped out. We know what we're doing believe it or not and we're aiming for lots of fun while enjoying a realistic first-time relationship between two young adults. There will be happy, funny and loving times, but with that there must also be drama, heartache, and hurtful times.**

 **This story has had me on an emotional rollercoaster, but I've been loving every second of it. Kana has too! And we both hope you'll continue to enjoy it as well.**

 **Til next time...**

 **-Kanatyy**


	18. Cabin Trip- Day Two

**A Walk in the Park-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto**

 **Chapter Eighteen-**

Cabin Trip _Day Two_

* * *

After a night in warming up and recuperating our bodies and minds, Sasuke and I were the first to wake up. It was pretty early and I was sure Naruto and Hinata stayed up much later than us. Sasuke and I were both exhausted after yesterdays incident so after dinner, once we were finally warmed up we both took a long shower and got straight into bed. I'd fallen asleep instantly and I could only assume it didn't take Sasuke long either.

At least he seemed well rested this morning.

"How about breakfast?" I suggested as we walked down the hallway together, both huddled together as we shared a blanket. I quite liked being wrapped up close to him like this.

"Bacon." He mumbled simply, still half asleep and dragging his feet.

I couldn't help but giggle. "You and your bacon… silly."

"It's a necessity." He reasoned, face serious before smiling softly at me.

Oh my… he certainly couldn't get any cuter, what with his hair going every which way and dark eyes half lidded. I agreed to make bacon but took the time to whip up some loaded omelets and pancakes too. By the time I was almost done cooking Naruto and Hinata stumbled their way into the kitchen, all giggles and grins.

"Right on time, guys. Breakfast is ready!" I beamed at them and Hinata came to help me serve everything. We all sat at the table together to enjoy our breakfast and get our day started.

"I don't know about you two, but we slept like babies." Naruto stated before digging in.

"You are a baby." Sasuke teased as he went right for the bacon, already giving Naruto a hard time.

Those two were always going at each other, though they were always playfully joking. I respected their relationship a lot and enjoyed seeing them together. I hoped the four of us could spend a lot more time together and hopefully even come visit this cabin more often. It was very peaceful, I even enjoyed the canoeing, even in spite of the incident. Accidents were bound to happen in life and that was something I understood.

Though it did give me the urge to get swimming lessons. Not only for myself, but for Sasuke as well. I knew just how frightened he'd been and he'd jumped in after me without even thinking about it. If something had happened to him because of me… I would have never been able to forgive myself. I hated to have worried him so much and I never wanted it to happen again.

So, I would definitely be taking some swimming lessons… just in a shallow pool with a professional teacher.

Once breakfast was over Sasuke and Naruto led us upstairs into the game room. There was a minibar there, a ping-pong table, a pool table and a large TV set up above a fireplace. There was the most comfortable looking couch there in front of it. Several arcade-like games spaced around the room. It had a comfortable and fun atmosphere. It was so nice, the relaxing vibe that hit me had me smiling broadly as I wandered around the room, checking everything out.

Sasuke walked close behind me, seeming to take in my reaction to every little thing. I ran my hand along most of the games on my way around, it was exciting to know there was so much more to this cabin. It really was the most perfect vacation place. I hoped he would want to bring me here again, as often as we could come. Maybe even just the two of us sometimes.

"This is so great." I told him, turning around to gaze up at him. Just when I thought he couldn't make me any happier, he somehow found a way to do so. I adored him so much.

"You ready to kick Naruto's ass in ping pong?" He asked with a smirk.

"I heard that, bastard!" Naruto yelled, but he was laughing. "You're the one going down."

"I've never played so I think I'll watch you two go at it first." I told him as I wrapped my arms around his and pulled him back towards the ping pong table.

"In that case, Hinata, you better get a box of tissues ready." Sasuke told her and winked at me.

"Whatever! You know I'm gonna wipe the floor with you, Uchiha." Naruto stated as he followed us to the table.

"Not likely, Uzumaki." Sasuke scoffed.

Hinata and I giggled as we both pulled up a bar stool and sat to watch their game. They both seemed in relatively good moods, also pumped up for their game. As much as I liked Naruto, I had to pull for Sasuke. Even though the game was for fun, I hoped he would win.

"I'll be generous and let you serve." Sasuke said as he picked up a black paddle, tossing the little white ball to his opponent.

"Ha! You're funny, Sasuke. You actually think you're gonna beat me." Naruto grinned, his red paddle in hand.

"I don't think I'll beat you, I know I will." Sasuke promised, the picture of confidence.

I loved it when he was like that, and he was just like that most of the time. He had his own special way of going from adorable to sexy as hell in a split second, and that cocky confidence of his always got to me.

They were more into the game than I imagined they would be and both of them were good. The little white ball was moving so quickly across the table that it was hard to keep up. Every time one of them scored a point they would holler excitedly and the other would grumble about what a lucky shot it was. It was quite amusing to watch.

In the end, Sasuke did win, though only by one point. It was a great game and Hinata and I both really enjoyed watching them. We weren't bored or unentertained in the least. If anything, I was having the time of my life, just being here with all of them, and I could tell Hinata felt the same way.

For the next hour the four of us were busy trying out all the games in the room and when Naruto talked Hinata into a game of eight-ball, I suggested a game of ping pong for Sasuke and I, and he agreed.

"Now, you have to take it easy on me. I couldn't even keep up with your game with Naruto so just none of those super-fast moves, okay?"

"Depends." He said. "Is this a game for fun? Or do the spoils go to the victor?"

"For fun of course… but that doesn't mean the winner won't get something… special." I teased suggestively, mirroring his signature smirk.

"In that case, I fully intend to win." He declared. "However, I'll go easy. No speed moves."

"Well… I'll just have to try my best." I sighed, pouting playfully. I didn't want him to just let me win or anything. In fact, if I did win I would be mad at him for giving up the game on purpose. I was more into the way my mind was drifting to later tonight…

Last night had kind of been ruined after the incident and our exhaustion. But tonight, I had all intentions of making him pay for our last intimate encounter. My hormones had been rampaging ever since our first time. In a way, I had been craving him. This need I'd been constantly feeling had only been growing with each day I couldn't have him.

And when I finally could, I was definitely going to make him feel just as I had the last time.

I couldn't wait to watch him suffer in pleasure. How intriguing the idea was… My teeth sunk into my bottom lip as I imagined one possibility after the next, only half paying attention to the start of our game. Sasuke let me serve, which was a task on its own being I had no idea what I was doing. He moved fluidly, sending the ball back with ease each time.

Honestly, I thought I was doing pretty good, but Sasuke never missed a ball and I was constantly making bad shots or missing the ball completely when it came my way. Sadly enough, I hadn't scored a single point the entire game, and I knew he was taking it easy on me.

"I can't believe you beat me so bad." I pouted purposefully as I blinked at him from across the table.

"Don't worry about it, it was your first time." He reminded. "But that fact won't stop me from taking my prize."

"Uh oh." I tried to feign worry, but I was grinning on the inside and all too excited for what he'd want. "So… what will you ask for?" I asked, remaining as impassive as possible.

He walked around the table to me with that smirk on his face once again. That could only mean one thing, he was about to be very Sasuke right now. "I would think it obvious, Sakura." He purred and blatantly checked me out. "I want you."

Oh, my racing heart. Calm it down! I couldn't stop the blush that flamed my cheeks and I was surprised how much it bothered me, considering I was hoping he would say something along the lines of that. I wrapped my arms around his waist and grinned up at him, red cheeks and all.

"Guess that means we're going to have fun tonight."

"Hn." That smirk of his was still in place, but he had no idea just what I had in store for him.

…

Hinata and I prepared lunch for us, which we all ate together in the game room. We all rather enjoyed the place and after we ate we started having drinks. It was probably too early for alcohol, but we had no where to be and we were enjoying ourselves so we didn't care. It wasn't like we were getting carried away, just sipping slowly as we passed time while playing more games together.

Sasuke planned for us to have steak tonight and Naruto would do the grilling. I loved steak so I certainly wasn't about to argue. As time ticked by, Hinata and I decided on what we'd make to go along with the meat. We never stopped drinking. Intoxication creeped up slowly, turning into a simple buzz that maintained for hours. It was a nice, happy feeling. We were all having a great time.

Hinata was mixing more drinks while Sasuke and Naruto fired up the grill that was on the balcony. I decided it was a good time to go down to the kitchen and prep the steaks. I hoped Naruto would be okay with Sasuke out there, knowing how he loved to give everything a taste test, I kind of feared for our steaks, but I would swat his hand if he tried anything for sure.

Hinata came down with a drink for me and one of her own. I thanked her with a smile and sipped it, humming approvingly after the first taste. Who would have thought she had a knack for mixing drinks? Certainly not me.

"The steaks are ready." I told her.

"Should we go ahead and prepare our side dishes then?"

"I think so." I nodded. "I'll get the potatoes started if you want to do the salad."

"Sounds good to me." She smiled brightly at me, pale cheeks flushed thanks to the alcohol in her system. "And Sakura… Um… I-I really hope we can do this more often…"

"So do I." I told her before giving her a warm hug. We might not have done many things together, but I still considered Hinata one of my best friends. And I didn't have many of those.

Sasuke came downstairs and hovered around me. "Are the steaks ready? Naruto sent me to get them, the grill is all set." He said a little too innocently.

I couldn't believe he could become even more adorable after a few drinks, but he certainly had. "I have them ready for you." I told him with a smile as I grabbed the tray that was on the counter right in front of him. I had to brush up against him slightly to grab the tray, but not as purposely as I did. He stiffened as my hip swept across his crotch and a devilish smirk came to my lips.

He raised an eye brow at the smirk but didn't comment. Instead he returned it in a silent challenge.

"Here's your steaks." I said, my voice silky as I handed the tray over to him.

"Forget the steaks." He said and leaned in for a kiss.

His lips caught mine just as a surprised gasp escaped me. All I could hear was my heart pounding while his hands cradled my face as he tilted his head, tongue darting past my parted lips without the slightest bit of hesitation. Hinata was right behind us, but Sasuke didn't seem to care. I was so flustered I could barely kiss him back while struggling to keep from dropping the tray of steaks in my hands.

"Mm!" I tried to pull back but he held me in place. "Sasuke." I mumbled his name against his lips, urging him to stop before I died of a coronary. My whole body was heated from the kiss long before he finally decided to pull away. "Naruto is waiting." I breathed, wide eyes staring up at his which were half closed and gazing into mine lustfully.

Oh my…

"Do you think I care? He can wait all night." Sasuke stated and was about to capture my lips again when Naruto called him.

"Sasuke! Hurry your ass up! I need to cook while I'm still somewhat sober!" He yelled from upstairs.

"Tsk." Sasuke huffed and picked up the tray of prepped steaks. "I'm coming! Stupid idiot, interrupting me . . . "

I just shook my head and laughed at him as he made his way towards the stairs and up them, muttering in his annoyance the whole way. He was something else, apparently especially while tipsy. I foreseen tonight being quite interesting. Grinning goofily, I turned to get the potatoes started as Hinata was working on peeling some cucumbers, her eyes cut in my direction, delicate brows raised at me.

"W-what?" I stammered, blushing at the look she was giving me.

"Nothing… It's just… strange, seeing Sasuke like that… and you as well."

"Strange? No, it's totally normal." I declared, willing my heart to calm as I got to work cleaning four large potatoes.

"Wow, is it really?" She giggled then. "You two are certainly cute together."

I smiled at her then, still feeling shy. "So are you and Naruto."

"Ah! W-well… you know… b-but we've been together for a long time now."

Then I laughed, thankful she was as easily flustered as myself. "I hope Sasuke and I will be like you and Naruto."

"I'm sure you will." She told me confidently.

...

Once Hinata had prepped the salad and the potatoes were in the oven, she placed the salad in the refrigerator and we both went upstairs to check on the guys.

"You're doing it wrong." Sasuke was saying as he watched Naruto grill.

"How would you know? You can't even cook a sandwich." Naruto shot back, clearly a bit out of it.

"I don't have to know how to cook to know you're doing it wrong. I have eyes, you moron. If you don't believe me, then let me eat it. It'll be overcooked for sure." Sasuke tried to bargain.

"Oh no you don't! I'm drunk, but I'm not that drunk! Keep your meaty paws over there, don't you come near my steaks!" Naruto warned, threateningly pointing his spatula at Sasuke. Sasuke actually pouted and sent Naruto a wounded look. "Hey . . . don't even, it's not going to work . . . goddamn it, fine, you can have a steak." Naruto said, giving in. "You and your kitten face." Sasuke smiled and went over to the grill about to dig in if no one stopped him.

"Sasuke…" I called his name slowly, sultry, purposely. He whipped around with a quickness that surprised me and we grinned at each other. It was nice to know I could capture his attention so easily.

"Hey you." He greeted and thankfully moved towards me and away from the steaks. Then he reached an arm around my waist and quickly pulled me flush against his chest.

"Look out Sakura, the kitten just turned into a wolf. He's gonna devour you." Naruto insisted and Sasuke smirked at the comparison.

"Stay over there and grill." Sasuke told him, keeping his eyes on me. "I'll eat this lamb however I please."

No he did not… My face erupted into a bright red blush and I looked anywhere but into Sasuke's eyes, taken aback by his words. Even Naruto and Hinata were speechless.

"Um… I think… I need a drink." I whispered in my embarrassment. I obviously had a lot of catching up to do to get on Sasuke's level.

…

The steaks were about done, so after Hinata fixed me a fresh drink she and I went downstairs to get the rest of the food finished. I loaded the baked potatoes with butter, sour cream and cheese. We carried the salad and the potatoes upstairs just as Sasuke and Naruto were grabbing some plates from the minibar. The whole place was really fully equipped for anything and I loved it.

"This is going to be so good!" I declared, mouth watering as I stared down at all the food laid out on the counter.

"Let's get to munchin'!" Naruto cheered with a fork and knife at the ready.

"Finally." Sasuke mumbled, also impatient to get some food in his belly.

We all sat at the bar and ate together, needing the heavy food if we were going to continue drinking, which I fully intended to do. I wasn't sure when I'd get to see an intoxicated Sasuke again, so I planned to enjoy this to the fullest.

"When we finish eating do you guys want to play cards?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, I love cards! I consider myself rather good at poker actually." I giggled.

"Strip poker!" Naruto suggested.

"No way." Sasuke quickly shot him down. "That's a two-player game."

Hinata and I just laughed at the two of them and we continued to eat in companionable silence. We finished the meal soon enough and I watched Hinata start mixing more drinks while Sasuke and Naruto pulled out a poker table and set it up. This place really had it all.

I was nominated to deal first and I didn't mind. I actually liked dealing, even just shuffling the cards was fun to me. We got started with a game. I skimmed over my cards while sipping my drink. Once I decided what to discard I eyed my opponents for any inkling as to what they were thinking.

"Your move Sasuke." I said to him since he was sitting on my left. He was the last to choose how many cards he'd get rid of.

He looked at his cards thoughtfully, brow creased in concentration, before discarding three. I dealt him three more before dealing Naruto's, Hinata's and my own. We all drank and played and continued to enjoy ourselves into late in the night. Every time Sasuke or Naruto won a round they were almost too excited, and I couldn't stop laughing at them.

When Hinata got tired and Naruto was beyond drunk, they bid us goodnight and left us alone. I eyed Sasuke skeptically, knowing he was definitely drunk now. He'd been grinning at me for an hour straight and that was the only indication I needed.

"Sakura." He said and scooted closer. "We have two people."

"Yeah?" I laughed, curious where this was going.

"We have two people. We can play a two-player game." He said, still not completely explaining himself.

I was still laughing. "What two player game do you want to play, Sasuke?"

"Strip poker. Let's move this to the bedroom." He purred and winked at me.

I'm definitely never going to make it through the night with him acting like this. "Okay." I agreed quickly. "But, we have to bring the cards and some drinks."

"Why the cards?" He asked. "I just need you."

I rolled my eyes then, a stupid grin on my face. "So, does that mean you don't really want to play strip poker?... You just want to strip, don't you?" I sipped on my drink and waited for his response.

" . . . . . Maybe."

"Hm… the game could prove to be interesting though." I said teasingly, especially since I had planned to have him pretty worked up tonight.

"How interesting?"

"Come on, and I'll show you. Grab the cards, I'll get the drinks."

Thankfully, even in our intoxicated state, we made it downstairs safely and into our shared room. Sasuke sat on the bed with the cards while I fixed us both a drink and then joined him. He took the drink happily, and he wasn't slowing down any. If he kept it up, I would have to say something. If he got sick or passed out it would seriously ruin my plans.

"Okay, so each time one of us loses a hand, we have to strip one article of clothing. Even accessories count, but we don't have any of those on. We're pretty evenly dressed so I think we're all set."

"Got it." He was about to take another swing of his drink but stopped. He set it down on the night stand and narrowed his eyes at me. "I see what you're trying to do." He accused. "You want to make sure I'm too drunk to beat you. You almost had me there, but I fully intend to remain as sober as I can for this."

"Oh no. No, no, no. You totally got me all wrong. It's just more fun when you drink, see?" I chugged my drink as if to prove my point, though I was already drunk myself and didn't need much more. "But if you want to quit drinking, be my guest. I'll beat your sweet ass either way."

"I don't think so." He said and chuckled. "This sweet ass is going to take you down in this game and in bed."

Almost choking on my drink, I coughed loudly but recovered myself quickly enough before setting my glass on the bedside table and grabbing the cards. He was making it hard to try and wait it out, when I knew we could just skip the stupid strip poker and make love for however long we wanted. But no, I had to do this. His sweet ass had it coming!

"I'll deal now." I said as I began shuffling the cards.

It was hard to believe how serious Sasuke had turned as we got started with the first game. He didn't even glance in the direction of his drink, which I found amusing. I wasn't going to let him lose too bad, of course I wanted him naked as badly as he wanted me naked, but I wanted to strip myself for my own selfish reasons.

I couldn't have been happier when I lost the first hand.

"Well, well… I'm off to a great start." He bragged and grinned wolfishly at me.

"Don't worry, the next hand is mine." I told him, grinning right back as I reached for the hem of my shirt and pulled it off slowly.

Sasuke's eyes shined in their approval before he got silly and wiggled his eyebrows at me. I laughed so hard then that I could only hold my stomach with one hand and pass over the deck of cards to him with the other.

"Your turn to deal. Better get yourself a good hand… but I already know I'm going to win."

"Only if I let you." He stated.

"We'll see, won't we?" I smirked at him as he started shuffling the cards. His brows kept raising as he watched the cards, but I knew his mind was elsewhere. Where was the question.

I knew the instant I got my hand that I had a pretty good chance of winning. I just really wanted to win one for now, get that shirt of his off and then he could get me completely naked for all I cared. I wanted him to see me, to want me… and to have to wait; evil as it may have been.

In the end, I did win and I was giggling girlishly. Now, if only he would strip where I wanted him to. He could totally be petty and take his pants off instead, which would still leave his body fully covered thanks to his boxers underneath. My lips mulled together as I waited for him to make a move, but he was actually pouting.

"I wanna rematch for that round." He said. "Double or nothing?"

"Are you kidding me?! I won fair and square…" I was the one pouting now. "You don't want to strip for me… Sasuke?"

"Tsk . . . . Fine." He relented but decided to take off his pants like I feared he would.

No! I growled noticeably but watched him strip nonetheless. I couldn't believe it. Just my luck. I might as well forget about seeing him shirtless at all and just lose until I'm naked. His move had me annoyed, and even more excited about the torture I was going to put him through.

"Nice choice." I muttered, trying to hide my disappointment. "Now give me the damn cards."

Sasuke handed the cards over silently, eyes wide in confusion. Okay, maybe I'd overreacted a bit, but I just couldn't help myself. I was now feeling pretty guilty for snapping at him though as I shuffled the cards. At least he was going to win from now on until I was naked.

After I dealt our cards I downed some more of my drink, hoping it would cool me off. It helped slightly. It wasn't that big of a deal, why was I so mad just because Sasuke didn't take his shirt off? Talk about annoying. Of course I lost this time, and he seemed to cheer up then.

His eyes roamed across my body while I pondered what I should strip out of next. Lose the shorts and be completely in my underwear… Or lose the bra where my breasts would be exposed? It was hard to decide, but eventually I went for the more naked option of stripping the bra. His lips parted, obsidian eyes focused on my chest as I made the removal.

"Here you go," I said as I leaned much closer than necessary to hand over the cards.

He reached for them but missed, his attention focused on my breasts. "Shit." He cursed and picked them up, a blush flushing his cheeks.

Operation torture Sasuke was definitely underway. My brows narrowed as a dark smirk tugged at my lips. He could barely manage to shuffle the cards. How… hilarious. I just sipped my drink nonchalantly as I waited, conscious of the way those penetrating eyes kept returning to me.

I lost again and stood immediately to take my shorts off. I watched his eyes as they followed my hands. I unbuttoned and unzipped my shorts slowly and pushed them down my hips and legs even slower, moving my body provocatively. He swallowed hard, watching me carefully as I crawled back onto the bed.

"You win one more and I'll be completely naked… and you'll be the winner." I told him with a fake sigh.

"Well," He began and cleared his throat. "I did warn you."

I had to concentrate on drinking to keep from laughing. He got the cards, seeming rather pleased with himself as he began shuffling the deck. I started thinking then… He only had two options. His shirt and his boxers. To be sure if he lost he would strip the shirt before the boxers. I totally had to win this time before I lost for good.

Cards fall in my favor!

To my amazement, he dealt me an almost perfect hand. I only discarded one card and I was sure I would win, and I did. I laughed victoriously then and now it was me with the suggestive wiggling brows.

He couldn't hold back a smile and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'm stripping." He said and went for his shirt.

I was shifting on the bed now in my excitement. This game was more fun than I thought it would be. Once the shirt was gone and I made sure I wasn't drooling, I took the time to look over him as greedily as he had me. It was time to lose this game though, so I got the deck and got the next hand started.

Sasuke seemed a bit worried, all serious as he paid close attention to his cards and here I was, unable to stop grinning from ear to ear. I made sure I had no chance of winning. But his seriousness didn't fade until he found out that he had indeed won.

"Yes!" He cheered, energy enough to match Naruto. "This was the only way this could've ended."

"Well… it can't be helped." I sighed purposely as I got to my feet once more and hooked my thumbs into my lacey red panties. I removed them slowly, my back facing him, and bending over much more than necessary.

I turned to look at him, already knowing where his eyes would be. His ears were red as I crawled onto the bed once more, this time though I crawled all the way over to him. His eyes widened as I scrambled into his lap, straddling him. My arms went around his neck, our naked skin met and I pressed my nose against his, my lips just and inch from his.

"Now… about that prize you won earlier today." I murmured before brushing my lips across his. He sucked in a shaky breath and I rocked my hips a bit, wanting him to feel me.

A grunt escaped him and his hands came to my hips. He went to press his lips fully against mine then, but I pulled away just enough so that the kiss could barely be felt. Like the softest of touches, it did things to me that I hoped he felt as well.

Before he could try to kiss me again, I lowered my mouth to his neck, my lips just skimming across his pulse. My breathing was becoming labored from me trying to turn him on. Maybe I was only turning myself on? What a major fail, if so. But I knew he was turned on too, because I could feel him hard beneath me.

"Sakura, wait a moment . . . before we do anything I want you to understand something." He said, trying to sober up for his next words and I lifted my head to look at him, giving him my undivided attention. "What you did yesterday was stupid and reckless. Not telling me you couldn't swim . . . I could've lost you . . . you could've died, love." He said, charcoal eyes full of hurt. "I was so angry with you, but I didn't . . . I don't want to argue with you. Just understand that if you do something like that again, if you put your life in danger knowingly, I won't forgive you. I love you Sakura. So much. I can't lose you." He stated and held me tightly.

Did he… did he really… did he just say he loved me?

My eyes stung as tears threatened to come and my lips trembled as emotion crashed over me like a tsunami. "Sasuke… I love you too… so much." I admitted, though I wasn't sure if he would have told me so openly if not for the alcohol in his system. I never meant to upset him, and my heart was breaking just thinking that he'd been upset with me this whole time.

Even if I could understand it.

Never in a million years had I anticipated him spilling that on me at this very moment, but it only made me want him more and yet… it made me less willing to go through with my plans. However, I still had to make him feel as he'd made me feel. It was only right.

"Please don't ever be mad at me." I whispered, my lips moving towards his once more. "I didn't mean it… I swear."

He welcomed the gentle kiss I placed on his lips and ran a hand through my hair affectionately. "I know." He whispered before kissing me again, this time more fiercely.

My hands went into his hair then, holding tight as I titled my head and kissed him back with all the passion and love I had for him. Even if I tried to explain, he could never grasp just how important and special he truly was to me. Sasuke was one of a kind, and nobody would ever be able to match up to all the feels he gave me.

I groaned as he suddenly had me on my back on the bed before I knew what happened. This was not good. He'd taken a dominant position and I was fighting a losing battle. Crap. There wasn't much moving I could do, being completely pinned beneath him and losing all the will within me with each kiss and each soft touch to my naked skin.

He made me want him so badly that it was next to impossible to tease him. How could I? Especially if he was coming onto me like this? I wanted him so bad… was putting it off even worth it? And there was always next time, really. His hips thrusted against me with an urgency, and his thin boxers did nothing to prevent me from feeling all of him.

"Sakura," He breathed, breaking the kiss though his lips never left mine.

"Sasuke…" I panted, my fingers running through his hair lovingly.

When he leaned up to take his boxers off, I ceased the opportunity and jumped him, tackling him onto his back and sitting across him. Oh, it was definitely on now. I wanted him like nothing else in the world, but I could be patient, for this… at least this once.

"Let me." I whispered and he shuddered, lidded eyes having no fight in them whatsoever.

I kissed him slowly, softly, several times. My body moved on top of him with an ease that the alcohol had definitely given me. I was too aroused for my own good, but I wasn't backing down. My lips trailed down his neck, chest and abs. Every inch of him was perfection, and I wanted to claim it.

He had a death grip on the sheets as I made my way down to his waistline. He never had the chance to remove his boxers and I experimentally rubbed my hand across his erection through the thin material. They were black and gray and he looked sexier than ever before. My mouth wasn't the only part of me watering at the sight of him like this.

"Sakura…" He called my name again, voice strained and deep, taking a tone I'd only heard a couple times.

With his help, I removed his boxers, my face just inches from his hard member. He was so thick and long… perfect. I wrapped my hand around him easily, testing a few pumps. His strong reaction elated me and I continued using my hand to work him up until he and I both had enough of it.

"Come here," He murmured, every muscle in his body taut. He needed me, and I needed him… but I still wanted to drag it out… wanted us to want each other even more.

"Soon." I promised as I looked down to his length while bringing my lips down to it. My eyes locked on his in the same instant my tongue dipped out to have a taste of him.

"W-what are you doing?" He panted, chest rising and falling rapidly as he watched me with widening eyes.

My only answer was an open-mouthed kiss to the tip of his member. He groaned and whimpered as I started teasing him with my mouth and hand at the same time. My tongue swirled around the tip before I closed my mouth around him. This was new, but better than I anticipated. Everything I did seemed to heighten his arousal, and in turn, my own.

I couldn't stop, and the longer I went down on him, the more comfortable and certain I became with my actions. I took him as far into my mouth as possible, my hand never stopping it ministrations. Sasuke was a withering mess of curses and groans. Each sound he made left my insides aching for him, but I wouldn't stop. At least not until I had to.

"Sa… Sakura… stop…"

I didn't. I continued the slow sucking, kissing and licking, my hand slowly working in tune with my mouth.

"Shit. Sakura, fuck… I'm going to come."

I stopped then and he was breathing more heavily that ever before, his eyes wide and wavering as he gazed at me in disbelief.

"No!" He groaned. "Damn it, Sakura. Why did you stop?"

"You said to stop." I whispered innocently as I paid attention to his body calming. "You like this?" I asked seductively before returning my lips to his throbbing erection.

"Fuck. Yes." He growled, crazed with desire.

His words had my insides clenching, the need within me hitting an all time high. I moaned as the feeling hit me, my lips pressed firmly around him. I recovered momentarily and moved once more, maintaining a slow, but steady rhythm.

Since I was paying attention, I could see him growing closer. The way his whole body would stiffen, hips locking. The way his already labored breathing would accelerate. And the way his voice changed, the desperation it portrayed and how drawn out the sounds he made were. I never knew turning him on could get me so hot and bothered.

"Don't. Fucking. Stop." He growled before groaning and I pulled away before he could come. A whimper escaped him, and his body trembled. "Sakura,"

My name left him as a plea that I just couldn't ignore. I'd definitely teased him enough. I'd never expected to have him like this, shaking and murmuring incoherently. I climbed on top of him and kissed him hungrily, though he was so shaken his lips could hardly keep up.

I lowered myself onto him slowly, for there was no other way for me to go about it. I cried out loudly, tears stinging my eyes at the fullness of having him within me. Sasuke cursed loudly, his member pulsing within me in a way that had my body peaked in an instant.

"Sasuke!" I wailed as my sex fluttered in a now familiar way.

"Fuck!" He seethed, hands gripping tightly at my hips as his own hips pushed up, forcing him even deeper inside of me as he came. The following cry that escaped me was sure to be heard for miles as my body caved to the orgasm that quaked through me.

My body pulsated just as my sex did, the overwhelming feel too much for me to bear. My fingernails dug into his shoulders as I fought to keep my screaming at a minimum, but the feel of such a blissful climax left me in shambles. The feel of it all dragged on for what felt like ages until I finally collapsed on top of him, heart pounding and more breathless than I'd ever been.

Sasuke's arms wound around me then, gently as I continued to tremble against him. "Damn it, Sakura." He whispered, just as shaken as me, but I was already fading into a world of dreams.

Sasuke… I loved him so much… he was so precious to me. I really hoped we could be just like this forever.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **We really couldn't wait to get this chapter out. It was so fun to write. A tipsy Sasuke is just too funny and honestly, I just wish you guys could see our conversations as we're writing this. We're so crazy. Lmao.**

 **Thanks guys, we'll be back ASAP. Can't wait to see what you think of this update!**

 **Questions of this update:**

 **Is it possible to have a kinky lemon?:**

Kana: Hmmm, I would say so. It depends on the situation.

Tyy: IS IT?! Mwahahahaha! How kinky are we talking, lovely guest? (wiggling brows)

 **Welp, hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Til next time...**

 **-Kanatyy**


	19. Cabin Trip- Day Three

**A Walk in the Park-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter Nineteen-**

Cabin Trip _Day Three_

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a headache, having drunk too much last night. Sakura was curled up at my side sound asleep and I smiled as the memories of what happened came back to me. This little minx had attacked me in my drunken state and had her way with me. I was the one intending to make a mess of her, I had won after all, but she turned the tables and made a mess of me. That blowjob had me weak, helpless and oh so aroused. I was ecstatic that I was learning more and more about her and discovering all her different sides.

Suddenly, I remembered the lecture I gave Sakura and the three words that followed. My cheeks heated and I threw an arm over my eyes. What the hell did my drunk self say?! It's not as if I regretted saying it, but I had hoped to say it sober. Damn it! Honestly . . . whenever I drank, the Uchiha filters disappeared. My emotions ran wild and I truly didn't give a flying fuck. That was why I never drank unless Naruto was around and vice versa. Even when we were completely out of it, we had each other's backs. Hinata's drinks were also too good to pass up, her hidden talent too tempting.

God, I had really said it. And she had said she loved me too. My heart swelled and I moved my arm to drape it over her. I loved her, I truly did, and this wonderful woman loved me back. Sakura stirred and I decided to feign sleep, a plan forming in my mind.

"Mm... Sasuke..." Sakura groaned quietly, lifting a hand to rub her head and snuggling closer to me.

I pounced on her and devoured her lips in a good morning kiss. She hummed in surprise, but soon melted underneath me. It was short lived as I regretted moving so quickly, my head was pounding.

"Ow . . . " I hissed as I broke the lip lock.

"What happened?" Sakura asked worriedly, breathlessly. "Are you okay?"

I rested my head on her shoulder and she began running her fingers through my hair to soothe me.

"Headache." I said. I closed my eyes and sighed while I reveled in her soft touch.

"Oh. Mine too. We overdid it, didn't we?" She went to giggle but stopped herself with a groan. Her hands continued to play gently with my hair though.

"Hn. I should get us some aspirin, but I'm too comfortable to move." I admitted.

"And I don't want you to go." She whispered softly.

I raised my head and looked at her then, a sweet and sleepy smile on her face.

"Sakura." I whispered back and gave her a smile of my own. "I love you."

She stopped breathing, emeralds opening wide as all sleepiness faded away in an instant. "Sasuke... I love you too. So much." She sniffled, lip trembling then.

"Don't cry, love." I hushed and kissed her forehead.

"You just... make me so happy." She whimpered. "I'm sorry. I'm such an emotional mess."

I chuckled and kissed her again. "A sexy mess."

She let herself giggle then and her hands came to cradle my face. "Do you think... we could be like this... forever?"

My heart sped up and I held my breath. This woman . . .

"Do you honestly think I'd let you escape?" I teased. "Oh no, you're stuck with me for life, Sakura."

She leaned up and kissed me, soft and lovingly. "You're too much for my heart, Sasuke."

We laid there and held each other before I finally got up to go to the bathroom for some aspirin.

"I'll be right back." I told her.

"Okay." She smiled girlishly at me.

I pulled on my boxers and then headed into the bathroom. I opened the small medicine cabinet next to the mirror and quickly located the small bottle. A strange sound caught my attention, not sure what it was. My ears strained as I tried to identify the faint thumping. What the hell? I followed the noise to a vent on the wall. The sound of water flowed from the airway as well as voices.

"A-ah! Naruto!"

"Hinata..."

My eyes widen and I bolted away from the vent, hugging the wall behind me. What. The. Fuck. Alright, I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear that. I shivered and shook my head, willing the memory to leave. Then I took my leave and exited the bathroom with the bottle of aspirin. Sakura was still laying on the bed, curled up in the blankets. I must have been making an odd expression because she furrowed her brow at me.

"Everything alright?" She asked, giving me a look of suspicion.

"Yes." I lied, not wanting to put that very disturbing image in her head.

"You're pale as snow." She muttered, obviously not believing me.

"It's my natural complexion." I insisted as I got back into bed.

I could tell Sakura wasn't satisfied with my response, but she made no further comments and she accepted the aspirin I handed her.

"Thanks." She said before swallowing two of the tiny pills with ease.

Then she handed it back to me and I did the same. After I put the bottle on the nightstand, I laid down and pulled her with me, tempted to go back to sleep. Though that was impossible as I felt her naked body against mine. Sakura's hand was resting against my chest but it didn't stay in place long before it was roaming up my shoulder and down my arm, slowly, as if she was trying to memorize the feel of me.

"You feel so good." She murmured, her naked body flush against me, hand continuously rubbing across me. Her touch set my skin on fire, as did her words. "I could stay like this with you forever."

"If you keep it up, I'll hold you hostage in the bedroom all day." I warned and slid my hand down to the small of her back, cupping her ass.

"Mm... You think I'd argue?"

I raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. She was getting feistier and feistier as time went on. Not that I was complaining, but she did need to be reminded that she was dealing with an Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha. I rolled on top of her and began sucking a pink nipple, fondling the other breast with my hand. She gasped and fisted the pillow, her legs locking around my hips. I was firm in my caress and greedily mouthed her. I wanted her writhing beneath me. When her nipple hardened under my tongue, I bit it gently.

"Sasuke!" She reached down and tugged on my hair as she moaned.

I looked up at her and now used both hands to squeeze her soft chest.

"Something wrong?" I teased, holding back a smile.

"Yes." She gasped, her eyes finding mine. "I want you. Now."

"Hostages don't get to make demands." I told her and licked right between her breasts. Point Uchiha.

"Hostage?" She squeaked breathlessly. "You wish!" Her hand snaked between us and found my boner, squeezing it with much more force than necessary.

I hissed and squeezed her breasts unconsciously as my hips bucked. Shit. Point Haruno.

"Behave." I growled and grabbed her wrist, pinning both above her head. "I'd hate to have to punish you."

"Ooooh." She squirmed beneath me purposely, grinning like the little vixen she was. "Making threats now, are you?"

I smirked.

"Sakura, love. You know I don't make threats. I make promises."

Her grin widened then, as if positively thrilled. "So come on, follow through . . . I know you're a man of your word."

I sat up kneeled, pulling her onto my lap. Her green eyes were blown with lust and need, willing me to give her what she desired.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." I stated before making good on my promise.

I raised up on my knees and moved one hand down to free my erection. I slowly lowered back down, positioning and lowering Sakura onto my member. She threw her head back and moaned until I was completely inside. I bit her neck and groaned as she clamped around me. Fuck, she was always so tight. I ran my tongue over the mark and moved a pillow between her back and the headboard. Her arms fastened around my neck while I grabbed the wood with both hands for more leverage.

She panted and groaned, head lolling back as my teeth nipped at her skin. "Ah... Oh... Sasuke..."

"Do you want me, Sakura?" I purred, remaining still.

"Yes." She hissed, body trembling. "I want you."

"Hmm, I'm not convinced."

"Sasuke!" She groaned, rocking her hips harshly against me.

My hands flew to her enticing hips and held them still. There she goes again, fighting me every step of the way. I loved it.

"This is exactly what I mean." I explained. "Continuing to misbehave, you haven't learned your lesson. Submit to me."

I kissed her viciously, lovingly, showing her how much I could give if she would give herself to me and only me. Her wet heat throbbed around me and she moaned against my lips, so dazed with need that she couldn't keep up with my kiss.

"Please." She whimpered, nails digging into my skin. "I need you."

I leaned forward, pressing her back against the pillow. Then I started thrusting into her heat, kissing her passionately. I swallowed every moan she had to offer, every breath until even I had to pull back for air. I would never get tired of taking her, claiming her as mine. Short breaths left my mouth as I increased the strength and speed of my thrusts. She was panting and moaning in my ear, letting me hear her pleasure. Being one with her always felt so right, as if it were always meant to be.

She moved against me like a seasoned pro, hands forever gripping tightly to me. I gasped as her teeth clamped down on my shoulder, attempting to stifle the cry that she couldn't contain. I was becoming used to the quickening of her body. The closer she got, the harder it was to maintain what little control I did have. I could only bury my face in her hair to try and contain my own voice, dying to sound how she made me feel. The bliss of it all so, so satisfying.

"I'm gonna come." She growled out quietly, mouth still pressed firmly against my shoulder.

No. I wasn't ready. My hips reluctantly stilled and I gave her a few moments to calm down, this time we would come together.

"No. No don't stop!" She protested and I silenced her with a kiss. She readily opened her mouth but bit my tongue to show she was still upset at not reaching her peak. Honestly, will she ever stop struggling?

I rubbed her sides soothingly before reaching down and taking hold of her ass. I kneaded the soft flesh and began thrusting again, slowly. She mewled at my touch and matched my pace as her fingers ran through my hair. After a couple more thrusts, I moved one hand to her back, pulling her close and enjoying the feel of her breasts on my chest. Her body was so soft and small compared to mine. It always reminded me to be gentle and made me yearn to protect her.

I basked in her sweet taste as my lips and tongue continued to ambush her mouth. It wasn't enough, I couldn't get enough of her. Her strawberry scent surrounded me as I increased my speed again.

"Oh... Sa-Sasuke! Ah..." She moaned into my ear, breaking the kiss.

Her walls tightly sucking my cock on each thrust, she was already close again. I moved my hands to her hips to pull downward, pounding harder as she screamed her approval. Soon I was close as well and rested my head against her shoulder. Her hands were still tangled in my hair as she frantically met my hips, both of us wound so much it almost hurt. I fought to maintain my rhythm as my orgasm approached. My mind was full of nothing but the feeling of making love to her, hard, fast, impatient, erotic and greedy.

Her body suddenly shuddered and my breath hitched before we finally came, moaning into each other's mouths. The room was filled with groans and labored breaths. I used the last of my energy to gently lay Sakura down on the bed, carefully pulling out of her. She rested her head on my chest as I ran my fingers through her soft pink hair.

"Sasuke... I love you." She spoke quietly. My heart warmed as I smiled fondly at my girlfriend.

"I love you more."

….

After Sakura and I had showered and got dressed, we entered the kitchen to find Hinata and Naruto getting a late breakfast ready.

"What's up you two? You're just in time to help. Well, Sakura is anyway." Naruto said and gave me a pointed look. Already starting on the insults, is he?

"Even with my lack of skills in the kitchen, I'd still be more help than you." I told him.

"Why don't you two just relax. Hinata and I can handle this." Sakura said with a giggle, immediately leaving my side to join Hinata.

"Aww, what? But I was gonna help . . . " Naruto pouted, mainly directing it to Hinata.

"Wouldn't you rather just sit and talk with Sasuke while we cook for you?" She suggested with the softest smile and Naruto grinned.

I rolled my eyes at the scene. He was too easy, Hinata had him wrapped around her little finger.

"Come on, Sasuke. Let's go bond." He stated and pulled my arm, dragging towards the couches.

"I'd rather not." I said but he ignored me. I looked over my shoulder to see Sakura waving goodbye.

I gave her a put out look and silently mouthed 'Help me'. She only mouthed back an, 'I'm sorry' but wouldn't stop smiling.

Naruto talked for a while about a range of things, mainly about work since now he was ecstatic about racing with me again. I would need to set some time aside to work on my car and at least get a few practice runs in. There was no denying the fact that I would be a bit rusty, not having gone over 70 mph in a long time. I certainly had my work cut out for me. Hinata came to get us when breakfast was finished. While we ate, we discussed the plans for our last day at the cabin. We would be heading back tomorrow and pack our things tonight. In the end everyone agreed to stay inside, laze around and watch movies. The four of us went into the living room when we were done eating and talked again before starting the movie marathon.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Sakura. How'd you meet Sasuke?" Naruto asked out of the blue.

"Oh. . ." Sakura grinned at his question, eyes finding mine for a fleeting look. "We met at the park. . . one day when he was walking Luna."

"You were reading as usual." Sasuke added fondly. "Completely in your own world."

"At least until Luna found me and attacked me with kisses." She giggled. "That reminds me. . . I miss her."

That reminded me, Sakura was still trying to steal my dog. I needed to be careful bringing Luna around her.

"Yeah, Luna is a real softy. Too sweet to be an Uchiha." Naruto jabbed.

"Oh. . . I'm not so sure about that." Sakura mused while giving me a suggestive look. I cleared my throat and continued before Naruto could respond. I did not need this to turn into 'how sweet can Sasuke be' day. Next thing you know, they'll be comparing stories, no thank you.

"We went to get lunch and then saw each other the following day." I stated simply.

"And we've been together ever since." Sakura finished happily. "What about you two?"

"Ehehehe, well . . . " Naruto trailed off and glanced at his girlfriend.

Hinata turned red as a ripe tomato and started fidgeting nervously. "Ah. . . w-well. . . My cousin. . . N-Neji works with Naruto, you see. . ."

"And when Hinata came to visit one time I had tripped over some tools, fell right on top of her! Neji was pissed but Hinata told him it was fine. I asked her out to dinner to make up for it, ya know? I had pretty much flattened her. Neji wasn't having it and shooed me away. He was against us being together at first, can you believe it? We're like, perfect together! How could you be against this?" Naruto said gesturing to the two of them. It did nothing to help Hinata's huge blush.

Sakura giggled and watched with interest, waiting for Naruto to continue. If she thought it was funny now, she should have been there. It was fucking hilarious and only gets better.

"She'd visit more and more often and make me stuff. Really, her food is the best ever. I wanted to ask her on a date but Neji was watching me like a hawk. Finally I got fed up and asked him what his deal was. Neji and I weren't friends back then but we weren't strangers. It's not like we didn't hate each other either. He said he wanted to make sure I wasn't messing around, he's really protective, but in the I will stab you in your sleep kind of way." He stated with a shiver.

"Literally. Neji told him if he didn't leave his cousin alone, he'd stab him and still make it look like an accident." I chuckled. Naruto's face had been priceless and Neji was oh so serious.

"Oh wow. So how did he finally give in?" Sakura asked curiously.

"After he got to know me better he softened up a bit but the main reason was Hinata." Naruto explained and shot her his famous grin. "She totally ripped him a new one and told him to mind his own business."

Sakura laughed loudly then. "I can totally picture it. Way to go Hinata!"

She smiled and waved off the compliment in her embarrassment. It was refreshing to remember how their relationship has progressed over the years. They both had grown and made it through the rough times. I could only hope that Sakura and I would be just as resilient. I would do everything I could for that to be the case. For me, there would never be anyone other than her.

* * *

' **A/N:**

 **Hello lovely readers!**

 **So, swear this smut fest is gonna stop... Unfortunately. Lol.**

 **We're back at it, so might have another update for you all tomorrow, if you're ready for it.**

 **Anyways, thanks for everything as always. We appreciate all reviews but when you tell us how you felt while reading, it really makes us happy. Honestly, Kana and I have the most fun. Like, I wish you could just read our conversations while we're writing back and forth... It would definitely earn a few laughs out of you guys.**

 **So, on to the questions:**

 **Is Sakura going to be pregnant soon?:**

Kana: Nah, it's way to soon for that.

Tyy: Nope. As stated in a previous author's note, Sakura is on birth control and so their will be no risk of pregnancy. At least not in this fic. :)

 **Is the story going to end when they get married?:**

Kana: I would tell you, but Tyy would be mad at me, lol.

Tyy: Hmm... Sorry but this is one spoiler I just can't give. You'll just have to keep reading to find out! Hehe.

 **Is Luna actually a service dog?:**

Kana: Let's just say she and Sasuke are really good actors, haha.

Tyy: She might as well be. She'd serve well as one!

 **I miss Luna! Will we get to see her soon?:**

Kana: Luna will always be with us, she's apart of the fam!

Tyy: Of course! None of us can go too long without our Luna! :)

 **Thanks again guys! Til next time...**

 **-Kanatyy**


	20. New Problems

**A Walk in the Park-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter Twenty-**

New Problems

* * *

Since our weekend vacation, two weeks had passed by. In that time not much had happened. Sasuke and I were now closer than we'd ever been, but each day was similar to how all our days were. We went to the park every day. We spent a lot of time with Luna. We went and had dinner with my parents again. I stayed with Sasuke at his place on some of my days off, and he stayed some nights with me.

Our relationship, though still early on, was always blissful. We were happy and totally in love. We couldn't get enough of each other, and each day that passed only proved to be more difficult to stay away from one another, even for the briefest of moments. I was always sad when he left me, and he always had a hard time leaving. But, leaving him was impossible. Which is why he stayed with me most of the time.

Today had been a busy day for me. I had to work a double shift and while it was now nearing time for me to go home, I had been at the hospital for twenty-two hours. Honestly the worst part about it was how angry Sasuke was about the ordeal. He'd chewed me out for agreeing to pull an entire day of work. He'd brought me breakfast. Met me for lunch. He even asked me a dozen times to let him pick me up from work.

I refused each time. I wouldn't admit how tired I was to him, but I knew if he took me home it would lead to me being up for several more hours… and I really needed to sleep. Now he was mad at me though, because I couldn't give him a good reason. I knew he'd want me to rest, even insist upon it if he did take me home and stay with me… but, I knew myself. I missed him. We hadn't had a night together in several days now… so, if he came over I would definitely not let myself sleep.

Oh… the dilemmas of life…

It was late at night, and even though I would have normally opted for walking home, Sasuke would have my ass on a silver platter for that and I was tired enough, my feet aching more than enough, to call a taxi. I'd get home quicker, have me a nice hot bath and sleep like a baby. I would call Sasuke at least though. I wanted to hear his voice… truthfully, I wanted much more than that, but tonight I had to settle for a simple phone call.

That's all I was hoping for really, but I was in for a rude awakening when I got home. After paying the cab driver, I tiredly made my way into my apartment. At first, I paid no attention to the fact that the lamp was on inside. I walked on in, dropping my purse on the couch and kicking my shoes off not a second too soon. The relief of being barefoot made me groan and I stretched for a moment before walking down the hallway towards my bedroom.

When I found my bedroom light on though, I knew something was odd. I never left that many lights on… especially knowing I'd be out all day. What was even more peculiar was my bathroom door was open, the light also on and was quite sure I heard water running.

Had my mind been enough of a mess this morning that I actually left the shower running? Cursing myself for always being so easily distracted, I ran into the bathroom, heart pounding with worry only to scream when I found Sasuke there, kicked back in the tub with a glass of wine. The water was still running, though the tub was almost halfway full.

"Sasuke! What the-" Struggling to keep myself on my feet, a clutched my shirt at my chest, fearing a heart attack.

"I know you didn't want me to come, you said you were tired. But that was all the more reason for me to come anyway. I want to make sure you get an appropriate amount of sleep tonight. Now, take your clothes off and join me."

The nerve… the audacity… the consideration… oh the loveliness of this guy. I wanted to strangle him with adoration. He was impossible, probably always would be, but I certainly wasn't going to argue now that he was here. I rolled my eyes when he averted his eyes from me the moment I started undressing. Even if I wanted him, he probably wouldn't let me have him. But how could I sleep when just looking at him made me melt.

I got in the tub across from him, sighing softly at the feel of the hot water on my aching body. Sasuke handed me a glass of wine for myself. I didn't have time to thank him before he started telling me about the dinner he had waiting for me. It was just last week that I'd given him my spare key… and I was glad he was making good use of it. Who needed sleep anyway when you could have a fun time with the love of your life?

Not me…

"I'm glad you're here." I told him with a sly grin. I sipped my wine and set my glass aside so I could go over to him, but he held a hand up, halting me.

"Not tonight." He said, cutting all my hopes short.

I rolled my eyes and settled back in place and snatched up my glass of wine. Of course he would do me like this. He knew how needy I could be…

"Don't worry, love… there's always tomorrow morning."

I could only finish off my wine and ignore him. At least until he put his own empty glass aside and pulled my feet into his lap. I glanced at him as he was lathering a wash cloth with soap. I cocked a brow as he gave me that conniving smirk of his just before he started washing my right foot. Not only was he washing it, but massaging it as well.

He had no idea how much my feet were aching, neither did I until his expert hands got a hold of them. My head fell back and I couldn't stop groaning. "Oh my God…"

"Sakura, even your feet are tense . . . I should drive you from now on."

"Ugh. I called a cab Sasuke… I didn't walk home." I gripped the sides of the tub, eyes closed tight as I surrendered to those knowing hands of his.

"You called a cab this _once_. Your feet can't lie." He said and rubbed harder to emphasize his point.

I groaned and glared at him, but couldn't hold the look for long. How could I ever be mad at him, really? He rubbed my foot so expertly it felt brand new by the time he released it to take hold of the other. His hands felt so relieving to me that I just wanted to cry. I'd been on my feet so much today, I really did push it.

"If it's ever late… I'll call a cab… if you can't pick me up."

He scoffed at me, offended. "I'll always pick you up. And on the slim, very slim, possibility I can't, I'll have Naruto or Itachi do it."

"I know you will, silly. I meant on nights like tonight… when I don't want you to pick me up." I told him honestly, because he knew well enough that I had my reasons for telling him I couldn't see him tonight… and he just had to torture me.

"Tsk. Stubborn." He stated but smiled. "If I decide to do it, you can't really stop me."

I laughed then. "Don't I know it."

We finished our bath and I got straight into bed, per Sasuke's orders. He brought dinner to me, which I was surprised to find was a full course meal prepared by Itachi. I was rather touched. It was nice having Sasuke bring me dinner at all, but just knowing he would bring me a home cooked meal made me so, so happy.

"Thank you very much for this. It's very good." I told him with a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

He tried to hide a chuckle behind his hand, but failed, the sound rumbling in his chest. "I'd glad you think so."

"You're gonna laugh at me, really?" I frowned as I stuffed my face with a piece of juicy steak. Ugh, so good.

"I can't help it, you look like a chipmunk." He explained. "Simply adorable."

"A chipmunk?" I gaped at him, affronted. How could he even consider such a thing? I guess an adorable chipmunk isn't so bad… but still…

"Most definitely." He assured. "Small, energetic and innocent."

I grinned at this while continuing to eat without another comment. Small, though only compared to him. Innocent… well, not so much anymore. Though at times, I suppose. And energetic… Hm. I was definitely feeling a burst of energy that I wished I could unleash on him.

Unfortunately, I knew how difficult Sasuke could be, but only because of his concern for me. I understood, but that didn't mean it was any easier to deal with when I wanted to pounce his sweet ass like never before.

I managed to finish the entire plate, having been hungrier than I thought. Sasuke seemed impressed and amused, but at least he didn't laugh at me anymore. I still feigned annoyance, refusing to let him get the plate for me. Instead I got up myself and took it and my empty water bottle into my kitchen, giggling quietly to myself when I heard Sasuke mumbling behind me.

Soon as I rinsed the plate and left it in the sink, I went back to my room and got straight into bed, not even thinking about making eye contact with Sasuke. A chill swept over me as I heard him start stripping, as he always would before bed. Seriously… he was going to be the death of me.

I yelped in surprise when he rolled me all the way on my front, his hands sliding softly down from my shoulders to my ass. His touch always felt so heavenly, I craved it more and more through time. I sighed as his hands went into my gown, lifting it as his thumbs rubbed into my lower back.

"Oh… no." I gasped, taken aback by how tense I actually was.

"Here too?" He chuckled and I groaned.

"Don't start." I said before moaning loudly as his hands continued to work their way up my back. Right in the middle it was really stiff, and he spent a long time there, his thumbs and palms like pure magic against my abused muscles.

I never expected this. First my feet and now my back, my shoulders, even my arms and legs. The more he rubbed me, the looser I got. My moans got louder, my mind giving into exhaustion at the pleasuring sensation his soothing hands were giving me.

"Mm… Sasuke… It feels so good."

He only hummed in response to my words, seemingly entranced in his work. I'd never been more relaxed, in fact… this was the first time I'd ever had a full body massage. It was almost as good as sex. His hands always had a way of making me feel so good, I knew now that it didn't have to be in a sexual way. Now my whole body was relaxed, a zin like sensation taking over me. His hands hadn't stopped, but I was drifting.

It felt too good, too peaceful. Sasuke was definitely the best boyfriend ever. He came to my house, ran me a bath, poured me a glass of wine… brought dinner for me, massaged my entire body. I loved him with all my heart, more and more with every minute I spent with him. He was perfection, sending me into a deep slumber without asking for a single thing in return.

…

Sasuke always had a way of giving me the best sleep. I woke up well rested and full of energy, a stupid grin on my face as I rolled on my side to admire his sleeping face next to me. He was so adorable when he slept, face completely relaxed, eyes closed so softly, those dark lashes so thick, contrasting so nicely against his flawlessly pale skin, just like his long ebony locks.

He never kept the covers higher than his waist, so I had time and opportunity to admire his naked torso, his shoulders and arms thick with muscle. His body was beautiful, I especially loved his chest. So hard, but so comfy. My hand reached out and laid across it. His skin was always so warm, so inviting. I couldn't keep from touching him, from feeling him all over. My hand moved lightly across his chest, down his abdomen, then to his arm and up to his shoulder.

My touch had him shifting slightly in his sleep. He looked and felt so good that I couldn't keep myself from sliding closer, eager to wake him up even though he was sleeping so well. I'd wanted him for too long, and I owed him for being so sweet and generous last night. He could always take a nap after we had a little morning fun.

Letting my touch get a little firmer, I moved my hand up to his face and caressed his cheek. His brows furrowed, my touch slowly bringing him out of the deep slumber he was in. I took advantage of this, snuggling my face against his neck and pressing a soft kiss there.

Feeling a little more brazen, I let my hand brush back down his body until I reached his boxers. Slowly, I reached down to lay my hand over his member. I was surprised to find it firm even in his sleep. Wrapping my hand around it, I sighed against his neck as arousal consumed me. I wanted him badly. Maybe this was wrong of me… but then, why would it feel so right?

A quiet growl rumbled in his chest as my hand moved around him through his boxers while I kissed his neck once more, my tongue following my lips. He was waking now, his hips squirming, his head turning as if to give me better access to his neck. I lightly nipped his skin there before suckling the same spot while maneuvering my leg across him.

Now mounted and knowing he was half awake I grinded my hips, my sex rubbing perfectly across his erection while I continued to tease his neck with my mouth. He wasn't awake enough for me though, so I gripped tight to his arms, my mouth moving to his shoulder while peppering hot wet kisses along the way. I rocked my hips more firmly against him.

"Saku-oh fuck!" He was wide awake now and hard as he could have been, his hands moving to grip at my hips with bruising force.

Nothing turned me on more than him reacting so strongly to me. I was so ready to reward him for being so amazing… the fact that I would be rewarded as well was merely a sweet bonus. Unfortunately, before I could even get started, he flipped us over, taking control in an instant. His lips were all over mine, his hips thrusting forward, allowing me to feel how much he wanted me, and I wanted him just as bad.

For the rest of the morning, all we knew was each other.

…

"Why the hell would you agree to go into work today… on your day off, and after pulling a double yesterday?"

I sighed, understanding Sasuke's anger, but needing him to understand. "Because this is my job, Sasuke. There are only so many nurses. Someone called out and we have a new surgeon starting today who needs someone reliable by his side. I have no choice. I'm well rested, I promise."

Sasuke's jaw tensed as he fought to keep his rage contained. "What about you, huh?" He just shook his head, but I could still get why he was so mad.

"Look," I stopped getting dressed and walked over to wrap my arms around his waist. "I get why you're mad… I do. But, you know I have like the best boyfriend ever. I had a very relaxing night last night, I slept better than I ever have… and I had a lazy day. The most I did was sit on our bench at the park for an hour.

"I'm really sorry to have to cut our day short, but my work is important to me and you know that. Now please, understand…" I got on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek meaningfully before releasing him and getting back to dressing in my scrubs.

"Impossible." I heard him grumble, obviously still annoyed but not as much.

"I promise I'll make it up to you." I told him as Luna came to my feet, rubbing her nose against my leg. "And you too girl, I'm really sorry."

Just my luck to get the call while the three of us were enjoying our time at the park. I'd upset both of them now. I had no idea how I would make it up to them, but somehow, I would. Now that I was fully dressed and ready for work, I went back over to Sasuke and grabbed his hand.

"Now please stop pouting… I'd like you to drive me to work. If you're willing to."

Sasuke drove me to work, Luna panting excitedly the whole ride. It was obvious she liked riding in Sasuke's car as much as I did. I gave her ear a scratch once we arrived to the hospital before giving Sasuke a soft smile.

"Thanks for the ride." I leaned close to him, eager for a kiss. He still wasn't happy, but he kissed me gently, lovingly even so. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll text you… and if you're not busy you could pick me up tonight." I touched his cheek softly before getting out of the car and hurrying into the hospital without looking back.

…

The shift I was covering had already started half an hour ago. I was called in so last minute that there was nothing I could do to but get here as soon as I could. Things seemed calm enough in the surgical ward as I made my entrance, but I soon realized things weren't calm at all when one of my usual aids hurried up to me, handing over a chart before it was even within my reach.

"Dr. Akasuna is prepping for surgery in room six as we speak. Hinata is here but she's in room four with Dr. Tsunade… and inpatient medications are past due. The floor is a mess, we can't even keep up with the patient's calls."

This was not good news… it was rather disturbing and stressful to even think about. How long would I be in surgery? How much longer would Hinata be held up? Medication had to be given within a timely manner. Failing to do so could be fatal for all of us.

"Listen, I need you to go to Dr. Akasuna and inform him that I've arrived but have to distribute medications before I join him. Follow his orders and do anything he needs you to do until I can take over."

"Ah… Yes ma'am."

I sighed as I hurried to my office, to go through my records. Though I was just here last night, I had to pay attention to even the slightest detail that could have changed in the short amount of time that I'd been gone. I met with another aid, had her brief me as I started my rounds, moving as quickly as possible.

Luckily, the patients were all kind. They took their medicine gladly and didn't keep me any longer than necessary. I was done in less than ten minutes, but that was a long time when it came to surgical procedures needing to be done. I left any other patient needs to be cared for by my aid as I hurried into surgery.

"I'm here." I announced, giving the aid a dismissive nod. She'd get right to work with the other aids, and now I could help this new surgeon.

I wasn't late. The anesthesiologists were just getting the patient to sleep. I had time to walk to the doctor's side and introduce myself. He was tall and fit, with red hair and gray eyes. He appeared young, only a few years older than myself.

"Sorry I'm late, Dr. Akasuna… I'm Sakura Haruno."

The doctor gave me a smile, his eyes not showing any type of emotion. "Don't worry, you're right on time."

Surgery went exceedingly well. I was overjoyed to have such a skilled doctor as a new addition to our staff. He was confident and more than capable. The procedure itself took a couple hours, but everything went smoothly. Once it was over we started washing up. It was only then that I got slightly uneasy by the feel of his eyes on me.

"Nice work, Miss Haruno." He told me.

"Thank you, Dr. Akasuna." I replied simply, eyes on my hands as I thoroughly scrubbed.

"Please, call me Sasori."

I glanced at him then, unable to keep myself from frowning when I noticed the smug smirk on his lips. What was that look for? What was he thinking exactly? And why did he make me feel so uncomfortable? At the time I had no idea, but meeting this man was about to unravel a whole world of stress that I wasn't ready for.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Oh myyy. How can you already know something and yet still be so anxious about what's to come?**

 **Hehehe.**

 **So we didn't get to post as soon as we hoped, but it's here now so enjoy!**

 **Questions of this update:**

 **Will we see the smut fest come back around soon?:**

Kana: I can't block all the smut, sometimes the scene demands it. I may speak as if I'm against it but in all honesty, I'm just as bad as Tyy. Haha.

Tyy: Oh, there shall be more smut. I can't stay away from it. Lol.

 **How many chapter have you planned to write in this fic?:**

Kana: Ehhhh, as it looks now, about thirty five give or take a few.

Tyy: Roughly around thirty five.

 **(Not a question but-) For some reason, I hate the word boner.:**

Kana: I knew I should have typed erection instead. Lol.

Tyy: Lol. It is just one of those words isn't it. Don't worry, I'm sure we can avoid using it!

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing! We're looking at around 15 more chapters and I'm excited. Though I will be sad to see it go... so putting a number on it was hard!**

 **Til next time...**

 **-Kanatyy**


	21. Anguish, Anger and Arguments

**A Walk in the Park-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter Twenty One-**

Anguish, Anger and Arguments

* * *

Sakura's job had been working her like crazy for the past week. It irritated me to no end that she refused to turn them down when they asked her to come in. I just hoped she wouldn't faint from pushing herself. I suspected she wasn't getting enough sleep and was trying to play it off, she yawned a lot and would sometimes look dazed. I would talk to her in person on our date today, something had to be done.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called as he walked over to me. "Want some help?"

I was in the shop working on my 1970 Ford Mustang, finally giving this red and black car some attention after all this time.

"No." I told him while I continued tinkering the engine.

"Yeah, I figured you'd say that." He laughed and stood beside the raised hood. "So, did they sign you up yet?"

"I talked with Itachi and Kakashi this morning. I'll be racing in three weeks."

"Woah, that soon? Will you be ready in time?"

"Of course. I want to start running some laps by the end of this week, the beginning of next week at the latest."

"You're gonna practice with me, right? Like old times? Unless you're scared of me or something. I can get that, I'm pretty intimidating, ya know? Just one look from me can-"

"Naruto. Shut up." I told him and he grinned. "As if I would be afraid of an idiot like you."

"Jerk. So, is that a yes? You'll do it?"

"That was my plan from the beginning. It's time you were reminded who the better driver is."

"Bring it on, Sasuke!" He cheered, already getting excited. "This time, Sakura will be bringing the tissue box."

I sighed at the mention of her name but kept my stoic expression in place. It was useless since Naruto has always been able to see through it.

"Uh oh. What's up with you and Sakura?" He asked, not bothering to be subtle.

"She's been overworking herself." I explained.

"Woah, for real? Hinata's been doing that too!"

I see. So the hospital has been taking advantage of them both. Sakura was too caring to say no and Hinata was too nice.

"I've told her to cut her hours back, but she won't listen. She's going to end up fainting from exhaustion." I stated. "This has to stop. I'll talk with her about it again today."

"Yeah? That's good then and I get what you mean. I'm worried too. Can't let my future wife burn herself out." He said and then slapped his hand over his mouth with wide eyes. I stopped what I was doing and locked gazes with him.

"Did you say wife? Naruto Uzumaki, are you finally going to propose?"

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ehehehe, yeah. I know I avoid talking about marriage but . . . I've been thinking about it a lot. I'm ready. I wanna do it." He spoke with conviction.

"It's about time." I smiled and his grin was back full force.

"Bastard, I knew I'd get to it someday. I want you to help me pick out the ring. And uh, well, ya know . . . be my best man?"

"Dope, of course I will. Where were you going to find a better man than me?" I asked and he laughed.

"You are so full of it, Uchiha, haha. Thanks."

After I was done working for the day, it took me no time at all to close shop after everyone and get to my car. I drove home and changed into black jeans and a white button-down shirt. Then I drove over to Sakura's apartment and parked out front. She said she would be ready to go when I got there, so I stayed in the car and called her cellphone. It rang eight times before going to voicemail. I tried one more time before getting out of the car and heading up the stairs to get her. I didn't bother knocking and used my spare key to get in. The lights were on and the bedroom door was wide open, the room dark.

"Sakura?" I called and walked to her bedroom only to find her passed out on the bed.

She was still in her work clothes, her shoes kicked off and her feet hanging off the bed. I sighed and considered my options. I could wake her up and wait for her to get ready. We were finally going on another date and she hadn't been able to make it to the park in the mornings, opting to get more sleep on my insistence she do so. That ties into the other option. I could let her rest and just stay the night; the sleep wouldn't hurt and I worried she was pushing herself. Coming over to see this only proves my suspicions.

In the end, I decided to let her sleep despite how much I missed her. I was used to seeing her everyday even when we weren't dating so this was hard for me, but her wellbeing will always come first. The least I could do for her now was get her in a more comfortable position. I moved to the bed and stepped over her shoes, gently turning her on her back.

"Hm? Sasuke..." She whispered sleepily, hands raising to rub her tired eyes before she gasped. "Oh no… I'm so sorry. I fell asleep? Oh no. . ."

She sat up to most likely start getting ready, but I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright. You can go back to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." I told her. Then in the morning I would tell her yet again to stop taking so many shifts.

"No way... I miss you too much." She whined, pouting at me sadly. _Then stop taking so many shifts._ I really wanted to say that but held my tongue. We would talk in the morning, I reminded myself.

"I miss you too, but you need to rest, Sakura." I stated firmly.

Her brows pulled together as she frowned and for a moment I feared she'd cry. Thankfully she didn't, but she looked at me with tired emeralds and held out her hand to me.

"Will you... lay with me then?" She asked hesitantly, worriedly.

These days it seemed like there was so much on her mind and I knew she was stressed and exhausted. It pissed me off. I wish she'd take better care of herself. Was that too much to ask? I got into bed with her and pulled her against my side.

"You can't keep doing this." I said despite trying not to start this conversation.

"Sasuke..." She sighed. "This is my job. You know that."

That was it, that was the last straw. I sat up and leaned over her, glaring.

"You always say that. It's also your life, Sakura. What about that?" I declared.

"In case you hadn't noticed, _Sasuke_ , my job is a very important part of my life. Things are bad right now. We lost two nurses. I'm not the only one suffering, Hinata has pulled two doubles this week!" She yelled.

"And how many have you pulled compare to everyone else? Name one person who has taken more shifts than you." I demanded. She may not be the only one suffering, but she was suffering the most.

"That's not fair." She scoffed. "I have to do what I have to do and you need to respect that. It's not like I want to work all the time."

"Well you could have fooled me. They can't make you do anything, they ask you to and you say yes. No isn't a selfish word and you need to learn that. I understand you want to do your part, but you are human and you have limits."

"You think I don't already know that?" She snapped, a fire taking to her eyes that I'd never seen before. "I know myself Sasuke, believe it or not, even better than you do! I'm exhausted. I need to sleep. I can't even spend time with my own boyfriend and when I finally have the chance all he wants to do is give me a hard damn time!"

She shrugged out of my hold and jumped out of bed, swaying on her feet and cursing loudly. My fists clenched as I watched her brace herself against the wall.

"I can only be so selfish." She whispered then, voice broken. "Hinata is working tonight and going to work through tomorrow morning just so I can take a little break. Because I need it. Because I miss you... Because I wanted to have a good damned night!

She ran her fingers through her hair and started pacing the room. "All I wanted was dinner . . . and some quiet time alone with you . . . and instead . . . I get this . . ."

Shit. Now she was crying. I instinctively got up to hold her, comfort her like I desperately wanted to do, but I didn't. I just stood by the bed and pinched the bridge of my nose. She had her reasons and I had mine. Usually we could meet halfway but I didn't see that happening as things stood now. I felt like we were talking in circles.

"Look . . . I hear what you're saying, but are you hearing me? Split up the work evenly. If you're working triples then so should everyone else. They can't expect you to do all the heavy lifting. Selfish? Are you serious? If you want to talk about being selfish, then fine. I'm selfish because I'd rather have my girlfriend sleep than spend time with her. I'm selfish because I put your well-being above everyone else's. I'm selfish because I will _not_ let those bastards take advantage of your kindness.

"You always go out of your way for others and that is your greatest strength, but it is also your greatest weakness. All I'm asking you to do is take care of yourself, not to stop helping out. Tell me everyone, not Hinata, but everyone else is working as hard as you. Tell me that and I will drop this right now and not say another word. What they're doing isn't fair and I'll bet it sure as hell isn't legal. If you end up bed ridden from exhaustion, so help me-!" I yelled but didn't finish the thought. I was trying so hard not to raise my voice yet here I was. Damn it all!

"You just don't get it!" She growled, fists clenching at her sides. "We're so busy that we need a minimum of two nurses working at all times. Right now, we only have two nurses. Me and Hinata. Do you know what that means? It means that because of being already so overworked, we can't both work at once and still have a break! So we have to work alone!

"The aids are only certified to do so much. They can't distribute medications and they don't know enough to assist with surgery without you having to walk them through every single thing. It is wrong that we're having to do this, but we have several nurses coming to be interviewed this week, and I have to be there. I don't have a choice."

She was pacing the floor again, voice trembling with emotion. "You think this is the first time I've had to work like this? Well no, it's not . . . and it won't be the last either. If you can't accept it . . . then maybe you can't accept me."

I stood there and looked at her in disbelief, charcoal eyes wide in shock. How could she say that? Did she honestly believe that? For Sakura to say something like this . . . .

"I didn't know it was only you and Hinata, I admit I was wrong for assuming, and I'm sorry for that. The hospital should have gotten help sooner, borrowed nurses from other hospitals nearby. It isn't your fault they didn't and it wasn't my intention to blame you for it." I sighed and turned away from her, rubbing my temples.

Only two nurses, you have got to be fucking kidding me. I wanted to go straight to whoever was in charge and give them a piece of my mind, but I couldn't take the risk of getting Sakura fired. However, that doesn't mean I'll let it go or forgive them. An Uchiha grudge can last forever. Until that hospital was at least under new management, I'd never look at it the same way again.

"I'm sorry for putting more pressure on you, but you have to understand. I can't stand by and do nothing. It goes against who I am. I accept who you are and I always will, even if I disagree or don't understand. I need you to accept me too. It's hard for me to be so damn helpless.

"What can I do, Sakura? What can I do?" I asked as I turned to look at her once more.

"Nothing. There is nothing you can do." She sobbed, tears now streaming down her face as she turned to look at me. Her eyes were red, her face pale. She just shook her head after a moment and shakily walked back to her bed before burying herself under the covers.

"I'm just . . . going to sleep now." She cried, her breaths coming out in shaky sobs. Her whole body was trembling so strongly I could tell even from the thick cover over her.

My heart shattered at the sight and I had never felt so bad, so defeated in my life. How many times was I going to reduce the woman I loved to tears? Sasuke, you're a bastard.

I went over to the bed and joined her, wrapping my arms around her small form. She shoved at me, but I didn't let go. If I left her like this, I'd never forgive myself.

"Please don't fight me." I begged. "I'll be gone in the morning if that's what you want, but please don't fight me now."

She cried harder then, her hand clutching onto my shirt at my chest and she pressed her face against me. I regretted ever saying anything as I held her close and rubbed her back, trying my best to soothe her. But she continued to cry until she finally fell asleep.

I laid wide awake as silent tears of my own ran down my cheeks. What was happening to me? I'm weak, helpless, scared, shaken and uncertain. I'm not the Uchiha I once was, I don't even recognize myself anymore. Ever since I met Sakura, I've changed. She's been my first for many things.

My first girlfriend, my first lover, my first happiness, my first love. All I had ever known were dishonest and self-profiting people outside my tight knit group of friends. That's how it was- is in my line of work. Everyone would try to save face when they plotted your downfall behind your back.

I had almost forgotten what it was like, so emerged and in love. I was discovering new sides to myself I thought I had long buried, gotten rid of. I hated showing weakness and anything akin to it. I was never the best at expressing my feelings and when I did it was usually in anger. How had things turned out his way? How had I lost myself so quickly?

It seemed as if I knew everything an hour ago, I knew the type of man Sasuke Uchiha was. Now I'm not so sure. Am I the type of man who makes his girlfriend cry herself to sleep? I rubbed my face and sat up, a headache forming right behind my eyes. Am I affected so much because I love her? Is that why it hurts so much, why it makes me question who I am? I don't know. I don't fucking know anymore. I don't have the answers.

I got up and left the bedroom, quietly closing the door behind me. Then I left her apartment and locked the door behind me. I drove back to the shop to do what always calmed me, working under a hood. To say I was shocked to find Itachi there would be an understatement. He was working on the engine of our 1998 Nissan 240SX.

"Sasuke, what brings you here?" He asked, wiping his hands on a rag.

"I could ask you the same thing. It's rare to find you working." I teased, but even to my ears it sounded flat and forced. Itachi's face went from amusement to concern within seconds.

"What's wrong?"

"Sakura and I had a fight." I told him and he seemed to relax.

"Occasional fights and arguments are normal." He reasoned but I shook my head.

"I've fought with her before but this time . . . I don't know, Itachi." I said, digging my nails into my clenched fist. "I really screwed up. I-I hurt her . . . if you had seen her face-"

"Sasuke, calm down." He said and I realized my palms were bleeding.

He came over to me and examined my hands.

"Tsk. Sasuke." He scolded and went to retrieve our first aid kit. I really couldn't care less, but I wasn't going to fight him. I was done fighting for today.

We were both silent as he bandaged my hands, waiting for me to continue.

"I feel like I'm going crazy. I can't sense myself anymore. I don't know what to do." I admitted and hung my head. "Why does it hurt so much?"

"Because it means something. And the more it means to you, the more it hurts." He stated. "You haven't lost yourself, you're only trapped inside your head. Don't overthink things, little brother. Sometimes the answers are simpler than they seem. Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Are you regretting what you did?"

"Yes."

"Then tell her. Tell her you love her and that you're sorry." Itachi said as he finished with my hands.

It was a strange and rare day indeed when an Uchiha told another Uchiha to apologize. However, I guess it was alright as long as we only said sorry to those that deserved it, that we cared about and cherished. Itachi and I had both learned to say I'm sorry and that wasn't a bad thing.

"Itachi, she won't forgive me just because I say-"

"She will if you mean it." He said, cuffing me off. "If she sees that you're genuine, then she will forgive you because she loves you."

" . . . . . . But what if she doesn't?"

"Then keep trying until she does. Earn her forgiveness. You've chosen to be a man of your word, not the easiest path, but an honorable one. You are strong, little brother, I have faith in you." He told me, but his words had the opposite effect.

A man of my word. I promised Sakura she wouldn't regret being by my side, though now I'm sure she does. That thought caused a pained expression to take over my face. I failed. I had failed her. I'm nothing but a liar. For the second time today, silent tears fell from my eyes.

"Sasuke . . . " Itachi said as he pulled me into an embrace. "Don't do that. You mustn't doubt yourself. Believe you can make it right again. You can do this."

After I collected myself, he let go of me and ruffled my hair. Believe I can do it? Was it truly that easy? I took a deep breath and felt some of the weight lifted off my shoulders. Simply believe . . . believe in myself, believe in her, believe in us. I could do that.

"Thanks, Aniki."

"Anytime. I am very wise." He said and I scoffed.

"Since when?" I asked despite agreeing with his statement.

"Since I've had a melodramatic younger brother." He teased and flicked my forehead.

"Itachi, you're the melodramatic one." I smiled and rubbed the reddened skin. Hopeless, he is utterly hopeless.

….

I returned to Sakura's apartment the next morning, having stayed up all night working in the shop with Itachi. I had stopped and picked up some breakfast for the two of us. After I quietly set up the food on kitchen bar, I peeked in her room to check on her. She was still sound asleep under the covers.

It would be best to let her wake up on her own, she needed the rest. I went back into the living room and sat on the couch, deciding to borrow one of her books off the shelf. I had gotten about halfway through when I heard the bedroom door open. I took a deep breath and relaxed. I would fix things between us if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **WHEW. The feels for this chapter liked to do me in. I'm still so sad. Luckily Kana is gonna cheer me up!**

 **Writing this was something else for us... like since we were arguing and Sasuke and Sakura so much, our entire conversation was nothing but an argument. Lol. At one point I was like I'm so done with this argument and Kana was like... I thought it was more of a heated discussion. Ahh... It was one of those you had to be there moments but we got a good laugh out of it.**

 **The closer we get to the end, the sadder I get. Honestly it's a bittersweet feeling that's hard to explain.**

 **This is happening to me also with My Dear Princess which has only four chapters left. I have them written and will be posting them all next week some time probably. I seriously cried when I finished it. Wah.**

 **So, questions of this update:**

 **will there be any trigger warnings before chapters or for upcoming chapters by chance?:**

Kana: I don't think anything we have written calls for trigger warnings. If after you read a chapter and think it was real intense, let us know and we can add one. That might defeat the purpose if you've already read it but it's hard to tell with these things. Triggers are different for everyone.

Tyy: A good friend once told me that life doesn't give you warnings, which is so true and honestly... I don't consider anything that's going to happen trigger-warning worthy. So, it would be more like a spoiler-alert! So, I'll have to ask for reviews with opinions on the matter.

 _(Do you all want spoiler alerts before chapters with any incidents, or nah?)_

 **Protective jealous Sasuke coming:**

Kana: Yes, I have gotten carried away but I so don't care, lol. No regrets.

Tyy: Not a question, but worth responding to! You know what you're talking about, my friend! Hehe.

 **will sakura and sasori start a thing and break poor sasukes heart?:**

Kana: Sasori taking Sakura away from Sasuke? Well, speaking as Sasuke, over my dead body. Sasori and Sasuke definitely gonna have some problems with each other. Stay tuned, ehehehe.

Tyy: Yo... like... this review felt like a knife into my heart. It hurts me to think that anyone could assume Sakura to be this kind of girl, especially in this fic. She adores Sasuke and she would never betray him or do anything to break his heart on purpose.

 **Sasori's last name had me laughing so hard, omg! Akasuna, that's so great! Aka from Akatsuki and Suna as in Sunagakure because he's from there, right?:**

Kana: I was just like lets use Sasori and that was it. I have no idea where his last name came from, haha.

Tyy: I did alllllll kinds of googling trying to find a last name for Sasori and came up with none. He is _Sasori of the red sand_ , aka _Akasuna no Sasori_. That's how I got Sasori Akasuna. Sounds a little strange and it is pretty funny but as far as I know it doesn't involve the Akatsuki. It would have been so funny if we came up with your theory though. Lol.

 **Til next time...**

 **-Kanatyy**


	22. Insecurities

**A Walk in the Park-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter Twenty Two-**

Insecurities

* * *

Waking up alone in bed wasn't what I expected. Though, I supposed I had really lost it last night and Sasuke probably hated me now… I never expected last night to turn out like it had, and we'd had such a nice date planned. It was something I'd been really looking forward to, because with working so much recently, I just missed him so much it was unreal.

I wasn't used to going so long without seeing him. Not even a whole day. A text or a phone call just wasn't enough for me anymore. I missed him. I loved him. If I could have, I would have spent every second with him and now I'd ruined it… just because I fell asleep.

Usually I dealt with exhaustion pretty well, but it had caught up to me with all the long hours I was pulling, not to mention the extra work load. I should have been stronger. It was all my fault. Sure, Sasuke's words had hurt me deeply last night, because I so desperately needed him to understand… but, I must have hurt him worse. Now, he'd left me… and all I wanted was him.

Just great… now I was crying again. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. After relieving my bladder, I washed my face and brushed my teeth, all while fighting to keep my tears at bay. How had it all even come to this? We were so happy… so blissfully happy. We were so perfect for each other… was that still a fact?... Or were we ruined for good?

I didn't know what I was going to do about work. As much as I loved Sasuke, it wasn't like I could just quit, or stop going in when they needed me so desperately. Even if I didn't love my job, I would have never done that to Hinata… but could I lose Sasuke over it?

My tears finally stopped, but I looked like a mess. Right now, I just hated everything, including myself. I'd reached a new level of stress that I wasn't prepared for. It wasn't even the work that got to me, no… nothing compared to how down I felt about Sasuke and I having such an argument.

I could only hope that we could get through it somehow. I needed him so much.

I had to make it up to him. I had to tell him that I was sorry, that I loved him and would do whatever I could to make him happy. I still had vacation days left, and had been planning to take a few days, just for me and him as soon as we got more nurses hired, which should have been happening this week. However, I'd never gotten a chance to tell Sasuke that… and now he left me.

Could I call him? Would he be mad? I had to try something at least. I left my room to go find my cell phone, which had to be in my purse by the front door. Every time I came home, the purse never made it farther than the living room before I dropped it.

When I stepped out of the hallway and into the living room and found Sasuke on the couch, just casually reading a book, I had to hold onto the wall to prevent myself from falling out on the spot. Tears threatened to fall again, but I fought them back, sniffling and choking back a sob as I ran to him.

Sasuke sat the book aside just in time to catch me as I all but jumped him, throwing my arms around his neck and resting my head on his shoulder. He was here all along. He hadn't left at all. The realization made my love for him swell and there was nothing I could do to stop my tears then.

"Shhh, I'm here, love. I'm here." He cooed as he held me tightly.

"S-Sasuke... I'm... So sorry." I sobbed while clinging to him.

I hated hurting people, but nothing damaged me more than hurting Sasuke. It wasn't something I'd done intentionally, but it happened and yet, he was still here.

"I love you so much. Please forgive me."

"No, I'm the one who's sorry." He insisted. "There's nothing to forgive, if anything I need your forgiveness. I . . . I don't want you to regret being by my side. I love you, Sakura. I always will.

"I don't ever want to fight with you." I told him as I leaned up to look at him. His hands released me to come to my face, thumbs gently wiping my tears away. "I've never loved someone like this. Ever."

Soon as I rested my forehead against his and breathed in a breath of relief he pulled me into a kiss. It was slow, fleeting but full of affection. I couldn't lose Sasuke no matter what. He meant too much to me. It had taken no time at all for him to become such an important part of my life.

More important than anything.

"I love you." I whispered again before kissing him with every ounce of my love for him. My hands went into his hair as my lips met his again and again.

After long minutes of sweet kisses and gentle caresses, we had calmed down and settled into a comfortable silence, basking in each other's warmth for a while longer.

"I brought breakfast." Sasuke stated and brushed stray pink hairs out of my face. It was then that I noticed his palms were bandaged.

"What's this?" I asked, confused and worried as I pulled his hands into mine. I looked over the bandages before looking at him for an answer.

"It's nothing, it was stupid of me." He explained. "I just clenched my hands too hard."

"Oh no... Why would you do such a thing?" I asked, hurt to know he had injured himself. He looked defeated which had me sighing and running my hand through my hair in exasperation.

"Don't answer that... I understand... And... It's my fault. This is just another reason why we can't let ourselves get like last night ever again. Can we agree to that?"

"Agreed." He nodded and then stood. He reached out his hand to me and help me up, leading me to the pancake, eggs, and bacon breakfast.

Bacon, of course. This brought a smile to my face as we sat down to enjoy breakfast together. It was early but I could tell Sasuke was tired. I wondered if he had slept bad . . . Or not at all. But I wasn't sure if I should ask, at least directly. So as we started eating I nudged him with my elbow.

"You look like the exhaustion got you too now."

"I'll be fine." He told me. "I'll sleep after I drop you off at work."

"Are you sure?" I asked worriedly while rubbing his back. "I have to worry about you like you do me, you know?"

He smiled and leaned over, laying his head on my shoulder. "I'm sure."

I rested my head against his and sighed happily. "Are we going to make it to the park today?"

"Do you still want to go?" He asked sounding hopeful.

"Of course I do… and I really miss Luna." I told him with a grin, knowing he had a fear of me wanting to steal her from him. Not that I ever would… no… I considered her 'ours', even if she was Itachi's too. As far as I was concerned, we could all share her.

My thoughts had me giggling as we finished breakfast. We tidied up together before I got dressed, already getting in my scrubs since I would have to get to work after we enjoyed a few hours of peace at the park. It was hard, not being able to go every day like I was used to. I missed it. I missed going with Sasuke, and I knew he missed it too… even if he still had to go without me.

Luna attacked us as soon as we walked inside Sasuke's home, just like she always did. After we greeted her with lots of petting, Sasuke went to take a quick shower while I sat on the couch with Luna. Itachi wasn't home so it was quiet… especially without Naruto around too. He was here a lot of the time.

I didn't mind the quiet, and Luna was good company. Also, the time alone allowed me to reflect on last night, the argument between Sasuke and I… and then us making up this morning. I supposed it could have been worse, and there would be times when we'd argue… it was only natural. But, I hope we never had to feel like that again.

One argument with him nearly destroyed me.

Soon enough the three of us were on our way to the park. The ride was nice, things always felt even more complete when Luna was with us. I couldn't wait to play with her, to watch her running around so freely and to sit on the bench next to Sasuke and enjoy the few hours we had left together.

"I'm going to get busy soon. I have to prepare for my race." Sasuke mentioned all too casually as we walked through the park, Luna between us as Sasuke held her red leash.

"Wait… what?" I stopped on the spot, looking at him in surprise. "I hadn't wanted to bring it up myself… though I knew you and Itachi spoke about it. So, you finally decided to give it another go?"

A look of confusion passed over his face before he shook his head, chuckling. "I don't believe it. I never did tell you, did I?" He said almost to himself. "Itachi released me from my promise. I'm scheduled to race in three weeks."

"Oh my… I can't believe you." I swatted his arm playfully, but I was nothing short of excited for him. "I'm so happy… and only in three weeks? I can't wait… but… does this mean we're going to have even less time together?"

I almost didn't want to ask that last question, but then it kind of just slipped out. I was surprised to see him smile before he answered.

"Absolutely not. I'll work around your work schedule, Sakura. I'll ask for my off days when you're off as well. If I'm forced to work on one of those days, then I'll just have to take you with me. If you are willing, that is."

"Of course I am!" I giggled, touched and overjoyed by his words. That ass of his certainly knew how to be sweet when he wanted. "I want to go with you as often as possible… if I'm lucky, we'll find a few good nurses between today and tomorrow." The more I was off, the more time I could spend with Sasuke… and I didn't want to miss this, him getting ready for the race, and the race itself especially.

This was so important for him, which meant it was just as important for me. I had to be there for him no matter what, and I really couldn't wait to see him in action. I'd bet anything he was even sexier behind the wheel of a racecar. Just the thought of it had me shivering with excitement.

"There it is." He stated, looking at me fondly.

"W-what?" I blushed, blinking at him as confusion and nervousness took over me.

"That expression. As if you're the happiest person in the world." He explained, but then smirked. "Even if the look had a hint of lust there at the end."

My blush turned much darker then and I looked away from him. "I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"Hn."

Ooh… sometimes I just didn't know what to do with him. Those triple C's were back hot and heavy and it really messed with me. But only in ways I liked… really liked.

We played ball and frisbee with Luna until she wore us out. We were both breathless and laughing as she continued to run around, full of energy while we took a seat on our bench. There weren't many people in the park today, so it was definitely peaceful, fun… like a breath of relief. One that we both had needed.

"Time goes by so fast when I'm with you…" I sighed as I rested against him. "So, was Itachi working today, or gone for a run?" I asked then curiously. There weren't many times that we didn't run into Itachi at their home, unless it was later in the evening.

"No, he was at the house sleeping like the dead." Sasuke answered and I laughed.

"Sounds familiar…"

"Not really. You sleep deeply, but not like the dead." He said and winked at me.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "You know I wasn't talking about me." I stuck my tongue out at him then.

He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead lovingly. "Sure you weren't."

I wasn't about to argue… even though he knew he slept like the dead. We sat on the bench lazily, just talking about any and everything, and sometimes talking about nothing at all. It was nice just to be together and not let ourselves think or worry about all that had been on our minds recently.

I did feel much more rested after sleeping all night and late this morning, so I didn't think work would be too bad. The worst part of it was having to leave Sasuke… that was always the worst part. But, there was always a chance I could see him again tonight.

"Hey um… do you want to pick me up from work tonight?"

"Of course."

How did I know he'd say that?

Our perfectly peaceful time at the park ended too soon and Sasuke drove me to work. I groaned just at the sight of the hospital. The second we were parked I unbuckled my seatbelt and leaned over the console to hug him tight. I wondered if he knew how much I missed him already… being that I wasn't even out of the car. If I said something like that he'd probably think I was crazy.

"I love you. Thanks for the ride, sexy." I grinned at him before giving him a hot, deep kiss.

He groaned when we broke apart, not wanted it to end. "Don't work too hard today. I fully intended to enjoy you when you get home."

Kyaaaa! I melted against him, not wanting to leave, and hating that I had to. I couldn't believe he said that… but at least it gave me something to look forward to. "I love you. Be good and I just might give you something to enjoy."

"Sounds interesting." He smirked, but it softened at his next words. "I love you more."

Oh no… heart… calm down, heart! I kissed him again, unable to help myself and then whispered goodbye before hurrying out of the car. He never left until I was walking in the door, that was always when I'd hear him speed off. But, I never looked back at him, for it made it even harder to watch him go.

Interviews were underway on our floor and I was surprised to find an aid walking up to me along with a new face. Not only was the woman a new face, but a new nurse. I thanked the heavens as I glanced over her nametag, beaming at her and shaking her hand instantly. It was certainly a pleasure to meet her, and I hoped there were more wherever she came from.

The new nurse, Ino, was knowledgeable, kind and hardworking. Though she followed me around for the first couple hours of my shift, she knew what she was doing and I liked her a lot. She'd taken a huge load off my shoulders, and she was only one of the additions we needed.

She was good to have, along with my aids, being that I once again had to go assist with a surgery. I couldn't deny that there was something about Sasori, with the way he smiled at me, or followed me with his eyes that was just so unsettling, but most days I was able to ignore it.

Today wasn't one of those days.

"Sakura," He called to me just as I was leaving the OR to go back to my office and I stopped, turning around to see what he wanted, only to shiver uncomfortably when I noticed his eyes crawling over me. "I'll be needing your help in another hour. We have another surgery at six, but I'd like you here half an hour early for prepping."

"Um… sure." I nodded, finding his way of asking a bit suspicious. The aids were more than capable of helping before the surgery really, so I wondered why he wanted me there so soon. Fifteen minutes wouldn't have been so strange to me… but a half an hour?

I left the room then, frowning since I couldn't shake the chill that guy gave me. I didn't understand why he made me feel so uncomfortable, but he did. Really, he hadn't done anything aside from look at me. I didn't know if he was interested in me or something, but it wouldn't have done him any good… but at the same time, unless he did get too friendly, I didn't want to just blurt out the fact that I was in a relationship.

I was at the nurse's station typing up some of my reports when I noticed someone standing over me. I looked up, stiffening when I saw it was Dr. Akasuna himself. "Uh, sir?"

"I was just getting ready to take my break… thought I'd see if you'd like to join me."

Wha- "Sorry, but I can't. I've got so much paperwork to finish before time for surgery."

"I see." He said, not bothering to hide his disappointment.

I watched him walk off, a sinking, sick feeling rumbling in my stomach. What was with this guy? Why did he give me the creeps? I hoped whatever it was, I'd get over it soon and he wouldn't bother me.

…

Surgery came and I found myself shaken and extremely nervous by the fact that he kept trying to converse with me during the operation. Sure, he was an expert. I knew he knew what he was doing… but I wasn't used to watching a surgeon operate while holding a serious conversation, totally unrelated to their work.

It only got worse after the surgery was done. We walked out of the room together and he stopped me by grabbing my arm. His touch was soft, but it affronted me nonetheless. I snatched away from him before I realized it, looking at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"I'm sorry…" He began.

"Um. Forgive me… I wasn't expecting that."

"It's okay. I was out of line. I just wanted to talk to you for a moment."

"About?" I asked, a little more snappy than I probably should have been.

"I think you're quite beautiful… so I wanted to see if you'd have dinner with me tonight."

Okay, this is definitely my cue. "Oh… Sorry, I'm in a relationship."

"Oh, is that right?" He asked, not seeming the least bit disappointed.

"That's right." I told him matter-of-factly and didn't miss the way he smirked just before I turned away from him.

For the remainder of my shift I was annoyed. I couldn't shake the creepy chill that guy gave me and honestly, I'd been praying for time to speed up. When it came time for me to leave, I was walking as quickly as I could without looking suspicious on my way out. Sasuke was parked right up front waiting on me.

Strangely enough, even though I was so happy to be off, and so pleased to see Sasuke, even when I got in the car, I was still annoyed and still thinking about Sasori. I didn't know why. He knew I was off limits now so surely he would have taken the hint and backed off.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, his brow furrowed.

 _No._ "I'm fine." I lied, feeling guilty for doing so, but not wanting to bring my problems at work home with me. I just wanted to forget it and have a good night with Sasuke… but I just couldn't forget it. I couldn't get over it… and the more I thought about it, the angrier I got.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you sure? Was it a bad day?"

"Parts of it." I muttered, really not wanting to talk about it and hating myself for sounding so rude.

"Is that so? I suppose I'll have to make you forget all about it." He told me, his tone suddenly turning seductive.

That did it. I freaking loved him. He was definitely good. Real good. "And I know you will." I smiled excitedly at him then, eager to get home. "Did you get some sleep?"

"I got enough to know you won't be getting much sleep tonight." He purred.

How his words alone could send my body into a frenzy, I'd never know. But I had definitely forgotten about everything else but him now. I bit my lip, reaching over the console to lay my hand right over his crotch. I wouldn't have been against him pulling over right here and now to get in on his promise for tonight.

His breath hitched and he clenched the steering wheel harder. Point Haruno. "Can I help you?" He asked, voice lower than before.

"Hm. Actually… yes, I think you can." I said as I rubbed across his hardening member, a wicked smirk taking to my lips.

"Really? Because it looks like you're helping yourself." He stated, seemingly calm.

I knew he was just being Sasuke, but I still pulled my hand back, acting hurt. "Thanks for reminding me to keep these dirty hands to myself." I said, purposely feeling up my own leg and settling my hand between my thighs.

He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, gouging my expression. Then he reached over and shamelessly retrieved my hand, caressing my thighs in the process. His hand brought mine to his lips before he spoke.

"Your hands are not dirty." He insisted and proceeded to take my middle finger into mouth, licking and nipping. When it was moistened with saliva, he smirked and released me. "Though now that one is."

He had no mercy and now I was squirming but thanking all that was holy that we were turning on my street. I couldn't get out of this car and into bed with him quickly enough. "That was so hot." I murmured quietly to myself, but the chuckle that escaped him told me he heard.

"Don't worry, I'll make you much hotter in bed." He said, purposely dropping down a few octaves.

We couldn't have pulled in my apartments parking complex at a better time. I got out the instant he parked and was halfway to my door before I looked back over my shoulder at him with a grin and giggled excitedly when I saw him jogging to catch up to me.

He caught up to me before I could get my door unlocked, soon as I got the door open his hands were on me and he was holding me to him, dragging me on inside and kicking the door shut behind us. My breath caught in my throat at the feel of him behind me, along with the feel of his hand sliding down my front and in between my legs.

I gasped as his fingers just barely ghosted across my sex, already throbbing with need and aching for so much more. "I… I have to shower." I managed, voice as shaken as me.

"What a coincidence. I could use one as well." He lied, not willing to let me out of his sight.

We were both laughing in between kisses and struggling to strip out of our clothes on our way through my apartment. Just as we entered the hallway, the kiss got deeper, more heated and Sasuke forced my back against the wall, his tongue seeking dominance against mine. I groaned, totally lost to him.

Sasuke broke the kiss, pulling back just long enough to tug my shirt off hurriedly and then his own. I jumped him then, throwing my arms around his neck and capturing his lips once more. He caught me easily, holding me tight against him while maneuvering us further down the hallway towards my bedroom.

With his hands gripping my backside and his erection pressing against my sex, I was nearing insanity. I wanted him buried inside me, now.

"Sasuke," I moaned his name between kisses pleadingly.

The next thing I knew we were in my bathroom and he was easily letting me down. I groaned at being forced to break the kiss but didn't have a chance in the world to complain as he started nibbling on my earlobe while he reached behind me to unclasp my bra.

My head fell back as his mouth trailed south, teeth and tongue teasing my nipples while his fingers skimmed over my lower abdomen, playing along the line of my scrub pants. I was barely able to keep myself on my feet as he suckled my right nipple hard. I gasped and panted as he slowly knelt before me, mouth trailing further south.

I held tight to his shoulders, praying I wouldn't fall as my body trembled and weakened as my arousal intensified. Sasuke's hot kisses were now going across my navel and lower. He pulled my pants and panties down at once, breath hot against my skin as he exhaled a deep hum.

His head dipped lower, lips pressing another hot, open-mouthed kiss to my thigh and my hands went into his hair. His hands roamed up the back of my legs before coming up to my hips and to my front. I gasped as his finger gently ran between my soaked folds.

I couldn't wait. My body was wound so tightly that I couldn't take it. I was going to lose it. I'd never make it. "Please," I begged. "I need you now."

He ignored my plea, though I felt him inhale a broken breath against me. I cried out, feet shifting as I squirmed while his fingers pressed more firmly, slipping between my folds to find my clit. How I was still on my feet I didn't know, but I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold out. Just as I was about to tell him I couldn't take another second of this teasing, he moved away from me completely.

My eyes opened wide to look at him in disbelief. Sure I might have thought I couldn't take any more, but that didn't mean I wanted him to stop. No, far from it. That signature smirk of his was playing on his face, obsidian eyes heated with lust as he walked to the shower and opened the glass door to turn it on.

He came back to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and sealing my lips in another kiss while we waited for the water to warm up. My hands went to his waist and in between us as I quickly found his belt and went about unbuckling it. I hadn't thought about how complicated it would be, with my hands doing nothing more but fumbling uselessly.

Sasuke broke the kiss with a chuckle and released me to make quick work of removing his belt and pants. As soon as he was completely naked he scooped me up and carried me into the shower. I was giggling then, even though I was beside myself with desire.

He made me so happy. Made me forget about everything but him. Made me want nothing more than just us.

And I was nothing but happy about it.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello there lovelies!**

 **Back again. Hehe. I just wanna say that Kana and I were both touched by the long review sent by Ghostwiththemost. Lol. Nice name, and thanks a lot. All reviews are appreciated but we never expected such a long review. It made us soooo happy.**

 **Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing and we hope you continue to do so!**

 **So, questions of this update:**

 **is there gonna be any makeup sex after their arguments?:**

Kana: Hahaha, miss the smut do we? ;) The smut will be back however its not a lemon, more like a lime. Full blown lemons will come back later.

Tyy: Well kinda sorta I suppose. Lol. Hope you enjoy the limes as well as the lemons!

 **will there be angst with Sasori, Sakura, and Sasuke?:**

Kana: Ehhh, how to answer this without spoiling it . . . . there will be drama of course, and feels. I don't think it gets to an angst point though.

Tyy: OH THE DRAMA. THE FEELS. I'll say kinda sorta a little bit maybe? Haha.

 **Til next time...**

 **-Kanatyy**


	23. Distractions

**A Walk in the Park-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter Twenty Two-**

Distractions

* * *

The following Monday, Sakura was spending her off day with me at the shop. It was amusing to see her flustered over me working on my race car, but I began getting irritated as the team kept staring at us. Didn't they have work to do? Naruto had moved a table and two chairs from the main building so he and Sakura could sit and talk while they waited for me to finish. When I rolled under the car to check the breaks and whatnot, I saw a group of feet walk over to where they were sitting.

Those assholes waited for me to work on the underneath of my mustang before attacking Sakura with questions. It was smart, but not genius. I could still hear what they were saying and if they pressed too hard, I'd roll out from under here with a vengeance. I wasn't too worried since Naruto was sitting with her. However, I admit I'm overprotective. They better respect my girl.

"Hey, Sakura, right?" Shikamaru's voice asked. "Welcome to team Konoha's shop."

"That's right and thank you very much." She answered.

"We would've said hi earlier, but Sasuke was giving off his angry Uchiha energy." Kiba explained.

 _I can hear you, you bastard._

Sakura laughed a bit nervously before responding. "Oh, it's okay."

"It's a pleasure to meet you again." Lee stated. "I hope you liked the race and will continue to come to them. Didn't you think Naruto was amazing? He really sets my spirit on fire!"

I rolled my eyes and heard Naruto chuckle. Lee was kind but he was just . . . weird.

"It was a very exhilarating experience for me. Naruto was certainly amazing to watch. Of course I'll be back... I can't wait to see Sasuke race."

"It will be worth the wait." Neji commented. "He's a lot better than Naruto."

"Hey!" Naruto huffed. "He is not!"

"I'm even more excited now." Sakura giggled.

"Hahaha, tough luck Naruto." Kiba laughed.

"Gah! Whatever. Figures you'd sabotage my potential fans, Neji." Naruto grumbled and I could almost see the pout.

"She's Sasuke's girlfriend. It's only natural she would favor him over you." Neji reasoned.

"That and the fact that once she sees him race, she wouldn't give you a second thought." Shikamaru added.

I smirked at the two of them giving Naruto a hard time. This is why they were my favorites, aside from the dope himself, of course.

"I am still your fan Naruto! I will do my best to cheer you on!" Lee promised.

"You're the only one." Kiba teased.

"No, he's not. I'll always cheer for him... and so will Sasuke." Sakura stated confidently. She was right, but there was no way I was admitting that.

"Yeah! Thanks, Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed. "Besides, you all know you root for me. The only reason you act like you don't is cause you're scared of Sasuke."

"For good reason." Kiba mumbled, but Naruto continued.

"Don't worry though, I'm gonna take the boss man down! You hear me under there Sasuke? Once I beat you, then everyone can cheer for me without fear! It's time the bastard was taken off his high horse! I'm gonna-"

"Naruto." I called. "Shut up."

The guys chuckled and Naruto whined at me.

"You're so rude! All I want is some support!"

"Naruto you have plenty of support." Sakura reassured him. Sweet as always.

"Where?" He asked. "You see how they treat me?"

He was laying it on thick. I sighed and wished he'd stopped acting like he didn't know we were teasing him. I heard Sakura sigh as well, as if she didn't know what else to say to soothe him.

"There's not a soul in this room who doesn't support you, knowing you're an excellent racer. I've been here for no time and even I can see that."

"Sakura . . . you're so nice." Naruto said. "Sasuke doesn't deserve you."

Wait, what did he just say? That little . . . well, he isn't wrong. She was one of a kind. No one deserves her.

"Thanks, but . . . I think it's me who doesn't deserve him." She sighed wistfully.

Oh hell no.

"Sakura." I said as I rolled out from under the car. "You deserve me and all the happiness in the world."

Sakura's face fell and she blushed. The guys looked at me wide eyed, shocked I was capable of saying such a thing. I rolled back under to hide my embarrassment at showing that side of me at work. It's so natural to be that way around Sakura that I forgot where I was for a moment. Fuck. There never going to let me live this down.

"Uh, Naruto. That is Sasuke under there, right?" Kiba asked.

Sakura sighed a content sigh then. "He's the sweetest guy ever. Right?"

I could hear the smile in her voice and I watched her legs uncross before she stood and started walking towards me. Shit. She came over to the car and I rolled out to look up at her, the flushed feel in my ears spreading down my neck as I watched her eyes travel up my legs and torso slowly before meeting mine.

"I know you're busy but . . . " She trailed off, whispering and looking away from me shyly. "You're so adorable when you talk like that . . . but then, you're so sexy under this car that you can't even be adorable."

"Sakura." I said in warning and embarrassment. I had the feeling she knew exactly what she was doing. The others were watching closely to see what was going on and I shot them the Uchiha death glare.

"That would be our cue to get back to work." Shikamaru stated and they went to it, still casting curious glances.

"What?" Sakura questioned me, feigning innocence as soon as everyone busied themselves with work.

"You know what. Minx." I said and gave her a smirk. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. You are dangerous."

"Well . . . I can only be so dangerous right now. So, I think you're safe . . . until we're audience free anyway." Her eyes continued to trail down and back up my body. Especially my legs.

"You have a thing for legs, Haruno?" I asked teasingly, remembering the morning after our first time.

Sakura smirked then, those bright green emeralds darkening with a wicked gleam as she looked up to my face, eyes locking on mine.

"Yours." She said, tone seductive. An unexpected shudder ran through me as she licked her lips then. "Just yours."

"Naruto!" I yelled and stood. "I'll be leaving early today."

"Er, okay, I guess. See you tomorrow." He answered, but I wasn't paying attention. She'd really done it now. Why was she able to rile me up so much? So easily? I'll repeat myself again. Minx.

"W-what? We're leaving?" Sakura whispered, grabbing a hold of my arm and leaning close against me. Her cheeks were red and it was obvious she hadn't been expecting this. "Sasuke . . . you have work."

"Fuck work." I said and wiped my hands on a rag before grabbing one of hers. I dragged her out of the shop, ignoring the knowing and confused looks the guys gave me.

"Oh my." Was all she squeaked before I started pulling her to my car to get the hell out of there.

I took her to my house and thoroughly enjoyed her in my bed, letting her come twice before finally becoming one with her. After we had reconfirmed our love for each other, she made lunch and we sat at the kitchen table to eat.

"I know you're off Wednesday, but I don't think I can wait that long to see you again." I confessed. "Shall we go on a date tomorrow after you get off?"

"You know I always want to." Sakura said, grinning lazily at me.

"As do I. How does bowling sound?" I suggested, returning her smile.

"Fun... You always make me have fun. Yet another reason your ass is so sweet." She chuckled.

I laughed and shook my head. "This ass is only sweet for you."

She leaned against me, lips brushing across my ear. "That's how I want it."

I smirked as she yet again caused a shiver to run up my spine.

"Must you always test my self-control?"

"Oh, Sasuke . . . what self-control?" She giggled.

My eyes widened and for once I was speechless, no quick come back. Damn. I had to give her props. She seriously just called me out.

"Don't worry, sexy . . . I love it when you lose control." She purred softly at my ear and my breath hitched.

I considered taking her back to the bedroom for another round, but she had work tomorrow and it would only prove that I really didn't have any self-control.

"You're the one that makes me lose control." I accused.

"Well . . . that's how it should be. I quite like it that way."

"Hn."

We spent the rest of the day at my house before I took her home. Since I was going to give her a ride in the morning, I was easily able to persuade her to let me stay the night, getting that second round after all.

After I dropped her off the next morning, I got back to work on my race car. It wasn't in terrible shape before despite having to make some of the changes and repairs. It was almost in perfect condition when I left and I was impatient to get behind the wheel again. Two more weeks and then I would be racing again, it was surreal. I quickly made my way home and then drove to pick up Sakura. I arrived at her work dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt. I sent her a text after parking out front, watching the exit doors.

' _I'm here' -Sasuke_

She replied quickly, not wanted to keep me waiting.

 _'On the way out now' -Sakura_

I found myself smiling at the text for reasons unknown to me. Honestly, I was turning into some kind of sap. Though it may already be too late to say so. The smile faded as I suddenly sensed a pair of eyes on me. I looked around and soon discovered the source across from me. A red-haired man was sitting in a purple Mercedes, a glare pointed in my direction. What the hell?

"Hi." Sakura voiced as she got in the car, smiling sweetly at me before leaning over to press a kiss to my cheek.

"Hey you." I greeted, my attention now on her.

"I'm so glad to be out of there." She told me with a sigh as her fingers traced over my lips.

"Rough day? Or are you excited for our date?" I asked, kissing her finger tips.

"Rough day. But I'm so excited for our date." She promised.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I offered, willing to listen.

"I'd rather just forget about it and enjoy my night with you." She insisted.

I raised an eyebrow but didn't push it. She would confide in me when she was ready. I put my car in reverse and glanced over to the Mercedes again only to find it gone. That was strange. It wasn't uncommon for me to get a wide range of stares from people, so I brushed it off and headed to Sakura's apartment. I waited in the car as she went upstairs to get dressed. After about ten minutes, she came back out and got in. She wore faded jeans and a hot pink blouse, her pink hair now pulled back into a braid. I raked my charcoal eyes over her form with a smirk on my face.

"Do I know you?" I teased.

"You tell me." She grinned, grabbing a hold on my hand the instant I offered it.

"I'm not sure . . . you remind me of my amazing girlfriend." I said.

"Hmm. Girlfriend huh? Sounds interesting."

"Yes, I'm happily taken."

"You should keep it that way." She told me and I laughed.

"Always, love. Always."

It took fifteen minutes to reach the bowling alley and it was fairly busy tonight. We went inside and got our bowling shoes before going over to a free lane. I hadn't come here in forever and Naruto is the better bowler between the two of us. I could only hope Sakura wasn't good at this or else she was going to kick my ass.

"Do you want to go first? Or shall I?" I asked her while I set up the scoreboard.

"You first." She said as she skimmed through the bowling balls. I entered my name first and then joined her.

"Why are most of these bright colors?" I thought out loud. Was it too much to ask for a black ball? Wasn't it the default color anyway?

"Ooh. This blue one is dark and mysterious like you. Eight pounds." She was giggling as she handed me the ball. "I'm going to use this six-pounder." She added as she grabbed a purple and white ball off the rack.

"Do your fingers fit comfortably?" She asked, seeming to know way too much as she went to add her own name and get us ready to start.

"Yes." I answered after testing it. She knew what she was doing, I could feel it. I was going to get my ass handed to me. My instincts were telling me my suspicions were right on the mark, she has a hidden talent about to explode.

The game began and sure enough she unleashed the beast. Her first roll was a strike off the bat, her form way more refined than Naruto's. Fuck. I went next and got a spare, four pins still standing. She continued to show me up but was kind enough to give me pointers. Halfway through the game I had yet to get a strike and it was fairly obvious who was going to win.

"Alright, Sasuke!" She cheered as I took my next turn. I was finally able to get the ball to do what I wanted it to and got my first strike.

"Yay!" Sakura jumped up and down excitedly on her way over to me. Her arms wrapped tight around my waist as she hugged me. "You're really the best." She told me so seriously, even though she was winning.

I smiled and held her just as tightly, resting my chin on her shoulder. Then for the second time that night, I felt someone watching me. I frowned and looked up. The same red headed man from before was now standing next to the entry way, scowling at me. Who the hell is this guy? A stalker? This couldn't be a coincidence, could it? And what was his problem? I was about to go over there and confront him when he decided to leave.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, soft voice full of concern as she took in the way my face fell.

"Nothing." I told her. At least I hoped it was nothing. "Let's get back to the game so I can make a comeback."

"Pft. You're pretty good but you still can't beat me, Uchiha!"

"We'll see about that." I said though I knew she would win.

"Oh yeah . . . We will." She laughed as she went back to the lane to take her next turn.

She continued to kick my ass and unfortunately, I wasn't able to get another strike. In the end, she won like I knew she would.

"This was so much fun! Thanks for bringing me." She told me. I was surprised she was such a good sport, not rubbing her win in my face like I would've if the roles were reversed.

"We'll have to do it again sometime."

"Definitely." She giggled, taking a hold of my hand as we went to sit and change into our own shoes.

Most of the people had left already and were clearing out. After we returned our shoes and walked outside, Sakura stopped and moved to turn around.

"I'm sorry, but I think I need to run to the restroom before the ride home." She told me with a frown.

"Alright." I said and she left while I stood by the front door to wait for her.

I looked around the almost empty lot and saw that same red-haired guy again standing next to my car. What the fuck? Now I'm certain this isn't a coincidence. Whoever he was, he was definitely following us. I quickly walked over to him with my ever-stoic expression, not yet revealing how much this guy was pissing me off. He glanced at me and then back at my Zenvo ST 1 before speaking.

"Nice car you have here." He mused.

"Hn. Only a hand full of people own one. They're very easy to follow." I stated evenly.

"Really? I wouldn't know." He said, feigning innocence. This bastard.

"I'm not going to play games with you. Why are you following me?" I asked and gave him a mild glare.

"I don't feel like telling you that." He stated impassively.

"I wasn't giving you a choice." I spat, taking a threatening step forward. The red head smirked, seemingly unfazed.

"Relax kid. You should worry more about yourself and not me." He said, tone cold as he turned his back to me as if he didn't have a fear in the world.

"Kid?" I asked as I followed his retreating form. "Obviously you haven't been following me long enough, you don't realize who you're dealing with. I'll take pity on you this once, but if I catch you following me again, it won't be pretty. You're going to need more than your pathetic glares and scowls to save you."

The guy never stopped walking on his way to his purple Mercedes. He got in behind the wheel and our eyes met. My fists clenched as I took in the smug smirk on his face. Just who the hell was that bastard and what the fuck was his problem? I'd wanted to kick his ass into the middle of next week, but I knew Sakura would be back any second. I was right. Just as the red head sped off, Sakura came walking up to me, surprising me since I'd been so focused on the Mercedes.

"Hey, sorry it took me so long." She said as she came to stand before me, stealing my attention easily enough. "Something wrong?" She asked then, a deep frown taking to her lips as she looked over my face worriedly.

I considered telling her but as I looked into those endearing emeralds of hers, I decided against it. She already had enough stress going on right now and this stalker didn't need to add to that. I was more than capable of handling him. He may be confident now, but he hasn't experienced what the wrath of an Uchiha was truly like. If he tried anything and put Sakura in danger or worse, hurt her, then he'd better pray the police find him before I do.

"I'm alright." I told her. "I had to chase off some creep eyeing my car, probably trying to steal it."

"Oh no . . . seriously? Well . . . let's get out of here. That makes me a little scared." Sakura said, making her way around the car to get in the passenger side without another word.

I followed suit and got into the driver's side, starting the car. We went back to her apartment and I walked up with her. I remained silent for the most part and stared out into space as she unlocked the door.

"Still thinking about the possibility of your car getting napped?" Sakura asked as she pushed the door open and looked back at me while taking a step in.

"I suppose." I answered and went inside. "Distract me?"

I closed the door behind me as she dropped her purse, her lips pulling into a smile as she looked up at me.

"I'd love to." She murmured, hands raising to cup my cheeks. "Your car is fine, Sasuke . . . So forget it and kiss me."

I smiled fondly at her before securing my arms around her waist.

"I'll do more than just kiss you."

"Mm. I hope that's one of your promises." She whispered before licking my earlobe. Damn. I loved it when she was feisty.

I lowered my hands to her thighs and picked her up, her legs wrapped around my waist. Then I captured those sweet lips and devoured her mouth. She moaned as our tongues slid against each other while I carried her to her bedroom.

"Distracted yet?" She asked breathlessly after I laid her on her bed and stood to remove my shirt and shoes.

"Distracted? Sakura, love, I'm going to fuck you senseless." I declared.

Sakura turned red all over, staring up at me in a daze. I couldn't hide my smirk as I went about removing my jeans and being impatient as she was, Sakura started stripping herself eagerly. I almost laughed but managed not to as I leaned over her once I was undressed to help remove all her clothes. She was panting, always so easily turned on, even by a few words.

Neither of us could ever get enough of each other. Sakura was beautiful, adorable and so easy to tease. But she could be so sexy, so seductive, even when she wasn't trying to be. She had a way of flooring me, of shaking me to my core and leaving me at a loss. I wanted her, always. She could distract me even if she wasn't trying. And if she ever did try . . . damn.

My hands moved up her sides as I crawled atop her naked body. I wanted to touch every inch of her and followed the path of my hands with my mouth. To have her withering and begging for more. Unfortunately, tonight that wasn't happening. I was too in need of this, of her. I couldn't wait, I needed her body to calm me, to make me forget and to make remember how deeply our love reached.

My lips hadn't even met hers by the time I buried myself inside my little piece of heaven. I groaned, one arm wrapped around her as I gave her every inch of me. She cried out, nails digging into my shoulders as they so often would. She never reacted any less and I was so pleased to find her dripping with arousal, hips raising to meet my feverish thrusts.

I finally kissed her, swallowing her moans as I moved within her, hard and fast. Her nails dug into my skin so hard that my lips broke away from hers with a hiss. I never so much as slowed up, my body too lost in her. I couldn't stop, not even to savor her.

"Sasuke!" She screamed my name at my ear, nails running down my arms and causing chills to sweep over my body as I picked up speed, giving her all of me with each thrust. "Sasuke, Sasuke!"

Her body coiled beneath me, and I knew she was about to come. I had no reason to prevent it from happening. I craved it, just imagining the feel of her sex throbbing around my length as she came drove me crazy. I cursed, eyes closing as I felt my own climax approaching with a quickness. We would come together, it always felt best that way. She fell apart just as I knew she would, but it was intense, even my lips couldn't silence her endless screams as her body shook violently, back arching against the consuming pleasure she felt.

Watching and feeling her orgasm so strongly only made my own climax all the more liberating. My chest rumbled with a groan as I emptied myself inside her. We both panted heavily as I let myself rest on top of her. She held me weakly and only now was I aware of the burning down my back, and even my shoulders and arms. She'd clawed me good and in the heat of the moment, it only turned me on more.

"I didn't know you could be so violent. Makes me want to take you all over again." I muttered, grinning against her neck.

"What . . . are you . . . talking about?" Sakura asked, still breathless and obviously still high from her orgasm.

"Never mind, kitten." I teased.

Sakura giggled lightly. "Kitten?" She breathed, curious of her new pet name.

I rolled off of her so she could see the damage. "Most definitely."

She sat up with a gasp, what was left of her bliss completely shattered. "Oh no . . . Sasuke . . . I'm so sorry . . . I- I hadn't even realized."

"Don't worry about it. It was sexy as fuck." I stated, still horny.

My words startled her, bringing a blush to her cheeks. "Wha- . . . No, it's not." She said, getting up to run her fingers on the unaffected skin between the scratches. "How did I even do that without noticing?"

"It seems I was the one distracting you." I mused.

Sakura just covered her face in shame, unable to say anything. I couldn't help laughing at her embarrassment. She was so adorable.

….

The next morning, we stopped by my place before heading to the shop. I didn't bother to hide the scratch marks and entered dressed in jeans and a blue t-shirt. The guys gave me questioning looks, but I just smirked in response. Sakura was blushing and trying her best not to look suspicious.

"Shit Sasuke, what happened?" Naruto asked, examining my wounds.

"Oh this? I was attacked by a feisty kitten." I shrugged, casting a smirk at Sakura.

And I was looking forward to being attacked again.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys!**

 **We're back. Lol. Hope you enjoyed the update and as always, thanks for following and reviewing!**

 **Not much to say this time, so on with the questions:**

 **wouldnt it be interesting if luna jumps on sasuke and sakura during their lemon?:**

Kana: Ekkkk, no, that would be bad! Hahaha. Sasuke would be pissed but have no one to direct his anger at. Besides, Luna is an Uchiha, she knows better.

Tyy: Lmao. Like... I'm embarrassed just thinking about it. Sakura would probably finally have that heart attack.

 **Your writing styles are so in sync that sometimes I wonder if you're not one person. Hm? Kanatyy?:**

Kana: Dang, looks like we're busted. Lol just kidding. We so thought the same thing though when we read each others stuff. It helps that we like to write in first person and we have a lot more in common than our writing styles. Our birthdays are one day (and a few years) apart. Then we both have a sibling with the same name and we have the same favorite color. When we first got to know each other we were like "okay, this is getting creepy" hehehe. We are forever twining. The differences in our writing styles are subtle but they're there (in all honesty, I think Tyy is a better writer than me, love you Tyy!). Just in case anyone is seriously skeptical about us being two people (this is not directed towards the reviewer who commented this Q) please check out our profiles. I recommend Tyy's "My Dear Princess" and "Love is War". They are both so good and a must read. I only have two stories at the moment and I don't think any of you would be interested (fun fact, I write yaoi aka M/M). On the very slim chance you are or just wanna check to see if we are indeed two separate beings, search "My Handcuffed Heart" or "Meow to You" (my full name is Kaname84).

Tyy: Hahahaha. Those are only a few of the things that we have in common. It really did get to a creepy point. But like, it's awesome to find a twin! Lol. We're definitely two separate people though. Kana done went all sweet on me but she is definitely an amazing writer. She's so funny! I usually am not into yaoi, nor do I often stray from sasusaku at all, but I have read and enjoyed both of her stories and I've never had more fun than writing this fic with her! I found her seeking a beta and ended up finding a lifelong friend. *cries happy tears*

 **Welp, that's it for this chap! Thanks for coming back.**

 **Til next time...**

 **-Kanatyy**


	24. Confrontations

**A Walk in the Park-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter Twenty Four-**

Confrontations

* * *

There was nothing more mortifying than the guys at the shop all commenting on the scratch marks down Sasuke's arms. Nobody was stupid . . . They were so obviously done by a person . . . Me . . . And if he called me Kitten one more time I was going to crawl under a rock somewhere. He just loved teasing me, but sometimes I just got too embarrassed. Like now.

We'd been in the shop for an hour and I was still red all over. I sat on a short stool right next to where Sasuke was working under his race car, too ashamed to even look at any of the other guys, including Naruto. What was the worst was Sasuke finding it all so amusing. All morning it was kitten this and kitten that. He was all smug smirks and cheeky grins.

Solemnly I vowed to never claw him again. I'd keep my hands flat on the bed instead of holding him if I had to. Anything to keep my humiliation at a minimum. I was totally pouting in my embarrassment, my eyes locked on Sasuke's legs. Even if I was a little down and shy at the moment, I still couldn't get over those legs.

From my short stool I could even see the rest of him. His legs were spread, knees bent slightly. His arms were raised as he worked and I could see every muscle under his thin blue t-shirt. His arms looked so strong, just like the rest of him. Yeah . . . He was definitely the more distracting one out of the two of us.

My elbow was propped on my knee, my palm cupping my cheek as I secretly admired him . . . At least until his eyes cast down towards me and he caught me staring. I stiffened, blush deepening and I averted my eyes shyly as he smirked. He would definitely be the death of me one day. Sasuke continued his work for hours. I never got bored. He stopped only one time for lunch and then got right back to work. This passion of his really intrigued me.

Even several hours into watching him, I was still happily gazing at him. Before I knew it everyone else had taken their leave but Sasuke was still hard at work, though now he was standing and tinkering under the hood. I loved how entranced he could be with his work. Honestly as sexy as he was . . . Nothing compared to seeing him like this.

He wiped some sweat off his brow as he turned to me and smiled. "Are you sure you're not bored, kitten?" He teased, unable to help himself.

"Stop that!" I growled, turning away from him with beet red cheeks. He came up behind me and whispered in my ear. "But I love it when you scratch me."

"That's it. I'm calling a cab!" I proclaimed as I dug my phone out of my purse with flustered hands. Once I pulled it out, he quickly nabbed it, keeping it out of my reach. We wrestled over it for a while but it was no use, I was no match for him. He caught me by my wrists and held them behind my back.

Then he tugged me towards him and placed a single kiss on my nose. "I love you." He said, charcoal eyes softening.

I melted then. "Why must you be so cute!" I groaned before whispering, "I love you too."

…

The next day it was back to work for me and I dreaded it so much. Work had always been a place I enjoyed being, I looked forward to going. I wanted to be with my patients, to do the work that had always meant something to me. But lately, every time I walked in the door at the hospital, I was nothing but uncomfortable.

It was hard to keep my mind on my tasks when I was constantly feeling watched or being hovered over. More than once, Sasori had gone out of his way to ask me on a date. Even though he knew I was in a relationship. The audacity of this guy flabbergasted me, disgusted me and I just wanted to be as far away from him as possible. Yet every day we had to work in such close proximity.

I didn't know what to do. I was at a loss. He bothered me even when he wasn't doing anything. Just being in his presence was unnerving, but what could I really do? I had to do my work. If I ever got called into surgery with Tsunade instead of Sasori, I was beside myself with relief and joy. But it seemed with each day that passed I had to be around him more and more.

He refused to work with any of the new nurses, even though they were excellent with their work, so it put a strain on me just having to be around him. I was thinking seriously about filing a personal complaint on the guy… though I was afraid to cause any more problems for me at work.

All I could hope was for him to eventually realize he would never have me, because I could only ever be with Sasuke and even if I'd never met Sasuke, I would never give this guy the time of day… he was just a creep!

…

Things had only gotten worse. I couldn't help but be overly aware of Sasori these days. Just today he'd showed up in my private office to question me about nothing but nonsense. Of course he made it seem work related, but it was nothing more than excuse to get close to me. Just looking at the guy was enough to give me the chills.

Sasuke knew something was going on with work, but he tried not to press me, and I really didn't want to worry him. I couldn't keep my emotions in check though, tonight was worse than the prior two. I got in Sasuke's car, accidently slamming the door and I huffed an apology that didn't come close to sounding sincere.

"Clearly whatever is going on isn't getting better." He observed. "How much longer are you going to keep me in the dark?"

Great. Now what was I going to do? Keeping secrets from him wasn't something I was intentionally doing. I just didn't want to bring my work problems home, but if they were coming with me… what could I really do?

"I'm sorry… it's just… This new surgeon at work has really been bugging me lately." I didn't want to get more into it than that and was grateful when it looked like he was satisfied with my answer.

"I see. If surgeons are as arrogant as I suspect, I can only imagine." He said. "If it gets to a level where you can't handle it, tell me. I'll help anyway I can."

"Thank you." I told him with a smile, finally calming down. He was always so great at relaxing me. "I'm sure it will settle down eventually. But… that's why I've been so annoyed after work lately."

I sighed, telling myself that I would have to try and not let him get to me as much. But I knew it would be hard.

"Is it my turn to distract you, kitten?" He teased but his smile was sweet.

"You never have any trouble with that, do you?" I shook my head, but I couldn't stop smiling.

"Hn."

…

It was just the next day that I'd got to feeling at my wits end. After the day I'd had with being creeped on, I was really trying to get out of the hospital quickly. However, on my way down the long hall I was suddenly snatched into a dark room. I tried to scream but a hand covered my mouth instantly, muffling my voice as my back was forced against the wall.

My body was trembling as I felt a person I couldn't see towering over me. I knew who it was. I knew it was him, even though I couldn't see. I could smell him. He was too close. Too strong. I was so afraid. What was he going to do to me? Was this where it all ended? I just… I wasn't ready to die.

"Why are you trembling?" His deep voice murmured into my ear, the feel of his breath on me giving me a chill that I would never forget. "I just want to talk to you."

I couldn't even respond, his hand never moved from my mouth. He claimed he only wanted to talk, but we were way past that. This had escalated more and more over time. He was harassing me, something I had been in denial about, but now he'd taken things too far. I'd have him fired for this. He'd be lucky if I didn't press charges.

"You spend so much time with that kid… when you could have a real man." His voice was so quiet, his free hand running over my hair as his body kept me pinned to the wall.

All I could do was try to remain calm and wait for an opening to escape. Unfortunately, I'd never been in such a situation, and even though I knew I needed to relax and think as rationally as possible, I was nothing but anxious. I was whimpering and shaking, tears brimming in my eyes.

Then Sasuke was outside, waiting for me. He was expecting me by now. How would I break something like this to him… and how would he react? For some reason, I was almost as afraid of telling Sasuke about this guy as I was of the guy himself.

"You could have it all… you'd never have to work… I'd spoil you rotten. Just let me have you and you'd always be happy."

His body relaxed as his free hand went from my hair to my neck and he gave me just enough room to make a move. I kneed him between the legs quickly, with as much strength as I could muster and he crumbled to the ground.

I choked out a sob as I struggled to find the door handle in the dark. He was already scrambling to his feet behind me before I pulled the door open, but I had just enough time to run. He couldn't stop me, he couldn't come after me. My purse and scrub coat were left behind, but all I could think about was getting out of here… and getting to Sasuke.

He would protect me… I knew he would.

I'd never felt paler, or more lifeless as I ran on weak and trembling legs down the remainder of the hall. It seemed endless and when I finally reached the door, I stumbled out of it, my sobs finally catching up to me. I almost crumbled on the spot, but I knew Sasuke was parked close, though I couldn't see his car through the tears obstructing my vision.

My heart was pounding and I felt so weak, so fragile, so helpless. I was shaking so horribly that I felt I couldn't move, but I was far too afraid to stand still. He could have been coming after me… I had to move.

"Sakura?" Sasuke's voice called and I looked up.

He was standing next to his car, having just opened the driver's side door. Once his eyes locked with mine his face hardened and he dashed towards me. Within seconds he was at my side, pulling me into his arms like I hoped- like I knew he would.

"Sakura, what is it? What happened?" He asked, expression full of worry. "Talk to me, love."

"Sasuke . . . " I clung to him, finally collapsing against him as a wave of relief crashed over me. "Get me out of here . . . please . . . now."

He looked at me in confusion but did as I asked none the less. He scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the car, placing me into the passenger seat. Then he went around and got in to start the car so we could get the hell out of here. To my surprise, he drove us to his house instead of mine. I felt broken and at a loss . . . I hated Sasuke having to see me like this. Weak and a mess of emotions. I'd cried several times along the ride but as we pulled into his driveway, I had finally dried it up for the most part.

I was so afraid . . . Once I told Sasuke everything he would probably hate me and never want anything to do with me again and I just loved him so much. I needed him. He made me feel safe. After tonight, I wasn't sure how I'd ever return to work . . . Or if I could take not having my safe haven by my side. He quietly helped me inside, setting me down on the couch. Luna came over from her little dog bed and jumped onto my lap, offering me her own form of comfort. I laid my arm over her, hugging her close and finding a sense of peace with her with me too. I was glad Sasuke chose to bring me here instead of taking me to my apartment.

Sasuke smiled at us before his expression turned serious again. "Can you tell me what happened?"

The instant he asked tears filled my eyes once more. Could I tell him? I knew I should . . . But I was a coward . . . I feared him getting angry with me. And if that wasn't enough, I was so shaken I wasn't sure I could get any words out. He raised a hand and cupped face, slowly stroking with his thumb.

"Whatever it is, I can handle it." He insisted. "I'm here for you. Always."

"Sasuke . . . I . . . I . . ." My hands fisted his shirt as tears streamed down my cheeks. "That guy . . . The surgeon . . . " I trailed off, choking on my words.

"Take your time." He cooed and pulled me closer, kissing my forehead.

It took a moment to compose myself but I knew I had to go on. "I mean . . . I knew he had an interest in me for a while but at first, he just asked me out . . . And I told him I was in a relationship."

I looked down at Luna nervously, petting her to ground myself as I continued. "It was like even though he knew I was taken . . . He didn't care. He only made more passes as me. He got more assertive, more flirtatious . . . Even during surgeries. He scared me . . . But I figured I was just thinking about it too much. Still, I couldn't get over it and it seemed everyday he was getting worse."

I took a deep breath before continuing. "Then today he just kept showing up. Standing over me at the nurse's station . . . Following me down the hall . . . Standing too close during surgery. And . . . On my way out tonight . . . " My breath hitched and I shuddered, fearful of how Sasuke would react. He hadn't budged nor made a sound which only had me more afraid. But I had to tell him. I had to.

"He pulled me into a dark room and . . . pinned me against the wall. He was saying all these things and wouldn't let me go, even kept his hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream. Eventually I was able to kick him and run away . . . But Sasuke . . . I'm scared . . . I don't know if I can go back to work after that." I finished, looking at him fearfully.

I expected him to be mad for not telling him sooner, scold me for keeping quiet so long, but instead I got nothing. He was staring at the floor, his expression neutral. He hates me. He really hates me. He thinks I'm disgusting and untrustworthy. I opened my mouth to apologize when I noticed his eyes. Despite his face being void of emotion, his charcoal eyes were encased in fury. Finally he spoke, keeping his gaze locked on the ground.

"He won't touch you again. That I promise." He declared. Then he got up and clenched his hands, knuckles turning white.

"I don't . . . I can't . . ." He was saying to himself as he started pacing the floor, his anger building. "Is he still there? Where are my keys?" He asked and felt his pockets.

"Sasuke no! What are you thinking? . . . And you can't leave me!" I yelled, fearing what he was about to do. Itachi suddenly appeared form the hall, rushing at the sound of my voice.

"What's going on?" He asked, looking to me first.

I looked at him, red eyed and trembling. "Something bad happened . . . This guy at work . . . And Sasuke . . . Sasuke . . . "

Itachi's gaze went to his younger brother who had now found his keys. "Sasuke?"

"I'm going to kill him." Sasuke stated coldly. "I'm going to fucking kill that bastard."

Itachi quickly intercepted Sasuke as he made his way to the door, blocking his exit.

"Calm down, little brother. Don't do something you'll regret." He said in a soothing tone, trying to reason with him, but Sasuke wasn't having it.

"Get out of my way, Itachi." He growled. "That man, he-"

"Sasuke." Itachi bit in a dangerous tone, one I never thought him capable of. Sasuke flinched at his harsh voice and furrowed his brow.

"You don't understand. That man needs to pay for what he's done."

"We'll discuss this later, right now Sakura needs you. Are you going to abandon her? Leave her afraid and alone?" Itachi asked and that seemed to snap him out of his blind rage.

He dropped his keys and turned to me, a pained expression taking over his face. "No. I won't leave her."

"Please. Don't." I whispered, lip trembling. Luna whimpered in my lap, seeming to beg Sasuke to stay as well. He gave in and came back over to me, held me again while taking deep breaths. Itachi sighed in relief before silently making his exit to give us our privacy.

"I'm sorry I scared you." Sasuke mumbled in my hair, his hold tightening.

"I need you so much right now." I whispered as I clung to him. "I'm so sorry about this."

"I won't lie. I wish you had told me what he was doing sooner, but it isn't your fault." He told me. "That man knew what he was doing and he is to blame. Him and him alone."

"Can I stay here for a while? . . . I can't . . . I'm not going back to work tomorrow. I'm exhausted mentally and physically . . . I still have some vacation days left."

"Of course, love. There's no way in hell I'm letting you go back as long as he's there." He declared.

"I won't impose staying with you guys? Itachi won't mind?" I couldn't help but worry about being a burden on them, but I was too afraid to stay alone at my apartment. I could always stay with my parents if I needed to.

"Stop that. You're staying by my side and that's final." He said firmly.

I laid my head against him and sighed in relief. "Thank you Sasuke. I love you so much."

"I love you more."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Better late than never. Hehe.**

 **Okay so wow. Crazy chapter I know. Don't kill me. Lol. It's all Sasori's fault.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **On to the questions:**

 **I forgot... how old is sasuke sakura and naruto again?:**

Kana: Sasuke and Naruto are both 26. Ahhh, so young. Itachi is 34, not as young but still young, hehehe. (not part of the question but he needs love too)

Tyy: Sakura is twenty five.

 **The kitten thing was hilarious. Did any of you guys have a similar experience?:**

Kana: Hahaha, no I haven't. I don't think I'd like scratching and would probably get mad. Total opposite of Sasuke in that sense, lol.

Tyy: Ehehehe. Well... Similar maybe, but not exact.

 **Welp, that wraps up this chap!**

 **Til next time...**

 **-Kanatyy**


	25. Brash Decisions

**A Walk in the Park-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter Twenty Five-**

Brash Decisions

* * *

The next morning, I was sitting in one of the armchairs in the library, waiting for Itachi. Sakura was still in my bedroom sound asleep, Luna next to her in my stead. My anger was nothing like the blind rage last night, but I was still pissed. The love of my life was attacked and I was sitting right outside in my car. She could have been raped and I would have been a few feet away, letting it happen, helpless to stop it, useless when she needed me. How many times was I going to let her down when it mattered the most?

Just who was this bastard that dared lay his hands on my girlfriend? I had my suspicions, but I wanted to know for sure. He wasn't going to get away with this, of that I am certain. She had been so frightened, refusing to leave my side for even a moment last night. I was lucky, extremely lucky that things didn't turn out as bad as they could have. That she wasn't hurt as bad as she could have been.

I am so fucking sick of not being able to protect her, of letting her get hurt, of hurting her myself. I needed to get my act together and be the man she deserved. I won't let her return to that hell hole until that monster has been taken care of. I had already called Naruto to warn him just in case Sakura wasn't the only one that creep is after. I'd hate to think what would happen if he got his hands on Hinata. That man is going to pay. When I get my hands on him-

"Brooding?" Itachi asked as he entered the room. He sat in the other armchair and crossed his legs, leaning back.

Let the chat begin.

"Are you going to help me or try to stop me?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"Don't be brash, Sasuke. You need to think more before you act." He insisted. "This man you're after, what did he do?"

"He pinned her to a wall and covered her mouth so she couldn't call out." I summarized. "Whoever he is, he crossed the line. I won't let him touch her again."

Itachi took in the information before speaking again, his tone nonnegotiable.

"If we're going after him, we will do it in a legal manner. Even if Sakura won't press charges, he will be reprimanded."

"We? You're going to help me then?" I asked and looked at me as if I were insane.

"Of course I am. Sakura is an Uchiha now and we must look after our own. Besides, someone must keep your temper in check. I know full well you'll try to punch him the second you get the opportunity." He explained. I stared at him for a moment before smiling.

"Thanks, aniki."

I was grateful for his help, but I was still going to kick that bastard's ass no matter what Itachi said. I would get revenge. We discussed things a little longer before he left for work, leaving Sakura and I with Luna. Kakashi wouldn't be happy about me missing work since my race is coming up, but he would have to deal with it. My girl comes first. I went back into my bedroom to find Sakura lying awake, gently petting Luna's head. She had a faraway look in her green eyes and her brow was furrowed. When she saw me she tried to smile, but even that had an underlying worry and melancholy.

"Hey you." I greeted and joined her on the bed, Luna snuggled between us.

"Hi." She murmured quietly.

"Is that all you have to say as you blatantly steal my dog from me?" I teased and lightly tugged a stray lock of pink hair.

An amused smile did taint her lips then, which was relieving. "Keep accusing me and I just might do it."

"As if you could, but you'd better not. I'd hate to have to punish you again." I sighed and then gave her a smug grin.

"You don't intimidate me, Sasuke. You would do well to remember that." She warned before sitting up with a sigh. "I need to borrow your phone and call Hinata . . . I left all my belongings at the hospital. My phone, wallet and everything."

I had a bad feeling about that as I handed over my phone. I could only hope that man didn't steal them. I wouldn't put it past the asshole. As she went to my contacts and called Hinata, I also made a mental note to get her back for that intimidate comment. It seemed as if she didn't learn her lesson the last time we played this game.

"Hey Hinata . . . Yes it's me . . . Oh, he did? Yeah . . . It's probably all my fault it happened anyway." Listening to Sakura's end alone was quite nerve wracking, but I managed to keep calm. "Thanks. Actually, I was calling because when I ran out I left my purse and everything in that room. It was the storage room right across from the canteen . . . Okay just let me know when you check. Thanks."

She ended the call and handed me back my phone. I quietly waited for her to tell me what was going on, not wanted to push her if she wasn't ready. I had no way of knowing what was going on inside her head.

"Sasori didn't show up for work today . . ." She told me.

Sasori. So that was the bastard's name.

"How are you taking everything? Can I do anything for you, love?" I asked, petting Luna when she nosed my hand.

"I'm fine. I just want you with me . . . I want to be with you . . . Nothing more, nothing less. I want to file a police report because what he did was unforgettable . . . And if I hadn't escaped when I did, it could have been even worse. I don't want to risk this happening to anyone else." She voiced with convection. I grabbed her hand and placed a soft kiss on her wrist.

"I will always be with you Sakura, for as long as you want me to." I promised. "How soon do you want to file a report?"

She thought it over for the briefest of seconds. "Now."

I couldn't help but smile at her answer. She was stronger and braver than I sometimes gave her credit for. She held out her hand for my phone again and I gladly gave it to her.

I sat quietly with Sakura while she called in to report last night's incident. It took her several minutes to explain everything, reporting every little detail that had happened since her first meeting him, and even speaking more in depth of their confrontation last night. Just listening to it had my blood boiling, fists clenching . . . but I knew my time with that bastard would come soon. If Sakura could be this calm, then I could give her that much as well. She deserved that from me.

But he'd better pray to the heavens that the law found him long before I ever did.

She finally got off the phone with them after what seemed like ages, each second more agonizing than the last. I was eager to know what they said, or what actions would be taking place, but I'd let her tell me without me questioning her about it. As soon as she ended the call, her brows furrowed as she looked at my phone and I waited as patiently as I could to know what it was that was bothering her.

"Hinata just sent a text . . . the room was empty, none of my things were there."

"Shit." I mumbled under my breath. If he has her wallet, then he knows where she lives now. All he had to do was look at her ID. Damn it.

"We'll grab some things from your house and you'll stay with me until that man is caught." I declared.

She nodded her agreement quickly. "I have to be honest . . . I'm too afraid to be alone So, I'm really thankful for you and Itachi both letting me stay here. It shouldn't take me too long to pack up some clothes and necessities. There's an investigator going to check out things at the hospital and they said he'd call me sometime because he'd have to see me in person for questioning."

"This house is as much as your home as it is mine, and Itachi already considers you as family. I'll be with you when you see the investigator as well. I won't leave your side." I told her and kissed her forehead. "Should we head to your place now?"

"Yes. The sooner we go the sooner we can return."

"Hn."

We got ready and reluctantly left Luna at home, though it wouldn't take us long to make the trip there and back. I drove to her apartment and backed in the parking lot. I looked around outside for a bit before we made our way to her front door. Then I unlocked it and looked around again, having her stay in the entry way as I checked the inside. Not seeing anything out of place, I locked the door behind us. It appeared safe, but I was still on high alert. I couldn't be sure what that crazy surgeon was capable of and if he'd show up. Hell, I didn't even know what he looked like.

"I'll just be a minute." Sakura said before heading down the hall.

I decided to stay near the door and gazed around the living room. Something was setting my nerves on edge. I could sense something was amiss, but what? I heard Sakura yelp from the bedroom and quickly ran over, slamming the door open. She yelped again at my sudden appearance and then sheepishly smiled at me. She had dropped her suitcase as she was pulling it off the top shelf of her closet.

"I'm fine I just dropped something." She apologized and picked it up from the floor.

I sighed and shook my head at her, smiling nonetheless. Honestly, she nearly gave me a heart attack. I went back into the living room to guard the door when I noticed it was unlocked. Fuck. Something snuffled behind me and I whipped around, just barley dodging a blow aimed at my head. He's here. My charcoal eyes took in the man I had been waiting to get my hands on and I gasped. Red hair and gray eyes, a glare I recognized all too well.

It was the purple Mercedes guy? I was confused for a moment before it clicked. I had first seen him at the hospital where he works. He hadn't been following me, he had been following Sakura. Those glares and scowls were jealousy and resentment aimed towards the only thing standing in his way: me.

"You son of a bitch." I spat as my anger from the previous night returned full force. Now was the time, he was going to get what was coming to him and no one was going to stop me.

"I told Sakura she deserved better than a kid like you." He stated sinisterly.

A kid, huh? I didn't even bother to glare at him and smirked instead. Oh, I was fucking livid.

"You should have heeded my warning. I won't be responsible for what happens next." I said evenly. _You're mine now, bastard._

He went to make the first move, lunging at me, but I easily side stepped him. He crashed into one of Sakura's book shelves and knocked the whole thing over. I rushed over to him and yanked him to his feet by his collar, pulling my fist back and punching him in his nose with a loud crack. Definitely broken.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled and I glanced up to see her running in, her face stricken with worry.

Sasori took this opportunity to hit me hard in the stomach, but I kept my hold on his collar. I swung again, this time hitting him in the eye before Sakura called out once more.

"Sasuke!" She cried and fell to the floor, trembling.

Sasori gripped my wrist holding his shirt and lunged again, this time knocking me on my back with him over me. He landed a right cross before I caught his next punch and reversed our positions. Then I clutched his throat while I socked him in the jaw over and over. I could hear Sakura's voice but I couldn't make out what she was saying. Then next thing I knew someone was pulling me off of a gasping Sasori, holding me firmly in their arms so I couldn't move.

"Enough!" Itachi's voice yelled right next to my ear and I stopped struggling. When had he gotten here?

Suddenly Sakura was right in front of me, tears streaming down her cheeks. I was vaguely aware of the other people in the room that carried a beaten Sasori away.

"Sasuke . . . Oh my god, are you okay?" She asked and cupped my face, forcing me to keep my eyes locked on hers.

"I'm alright." I answered as best I could, my adrenaline levels still spiked.

Itachi let go of me and sighed. "I knew this would happen."

Sakura's arms flung around my neck and she sobbed against me.

"I was so scared . . . I'm so sorry this happened. It's all my fault." She pulled back after a moment, releasing me to pull my hands into her own and only crying harder as she examined them. "Your hands . . . " Her last words were barely a broken whisper.

I followed her gaze to my bloodied and bruised knuckles. They burned but didn't hurt as much as I knew they would later when the adrenaline faded.

"It isn't your fault." Itachi told her and I agreed.

"There was nothing you could have done." I said and looked back up to her emeralds.

She shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm still so sorry . . . I love you . . . So much." She hugged me again as she sobbed.

"I love you too." I cooed and returned her embrace.

"Stay here," She ordered after calming herself and pulling away from me. "I have something that will help."

I watched her retreating form and was tempted to follow anyway until Itachi spoke.

"Did I not ask you to control your anger? Must you always be so brash, Sasuke?" He lectured and I met his eyes.

"Is he dead?" I asked, unsure what I wanted the answer to be.

"No, he isn't. I know you well enough not to expect you to regret this, but if you continue to act first and think later, you will end up in some serious trouble one day. Trouble I might not be able to get you out of." He said and walked to the opened front door. "I'm going to talk to the police. Come straight down here once you've finished."

With that he was gone and I was left feeling guilty. He was right in saying I wouldn't regret this, but I was upset that I had disappointed Itachi. I would need to talk to him later. Sakura came back with a first aid kit and quickly went to work on my hands.

"Thank goodness you didn't break anything." She said with a sniffle though she was no longer crying. She cleaned my hands before treating them with antiseptic and finally bandaging them up. "Sasuke . . . I don't know what I would have done if you had gotten hurt."

"It wouldn't matter if I did as long as I was able to protect you." I insisted, offering her a small smile.

"Don't you get it . . . You make me feel protected just by being with me . . . I understand you wanted this in a way. But I need you safe . . . What if he'd had a weapon, Sasuke? What if he'd hurt you . . . And I . . ." She trailed off, biting her lip.

"I understand, but I can't help how I feel. I'd rather it be me than you, weapon or no weapon. If something happened to you, I would never forgive myself."

"And I feel exactly the same! So . . . So I need you to respect that. You wouldn't want me doing something so reckless . . . Would you?" She asked and I frowned. The thought alone was enough to irritate me.

"No, I wouldn't. However, I won't give in on this either. I will try to take better care of myself, but I will always protect you first. Our only solution is to protect each other." I reasoned.

For a moment she was taken aback but then she smiled. "I think I can agree to that." She told me softly before leaning in to kiss my cheek.

We stared lovingly at each other for a while longer before getting up and heading outside. We gave our statements to the police, letting them know Sakura had called in and made a report earlier for Sasori's harassment. We were planning on meeting up with an investigator before things all went downhill and I had to fight him. Itachi insisted he handle the rest and that Sakura and I should grab her things like we'd originally came to do and go back to the house.

That night I held her tightly as she returned the embrace, both of us needing to feel the other's warmth. These past few days have been filled with too much stress. I still had to get ready for my race and we still had to wrap up loose ends with Sasori. I just wanted some more time with my girl without all the bullshit. The time we had now really wasn't enough and it may be greedy to want more, but I do. I wanted all the time she had to offer for the rest of her life. I would never meet another woman like her, nor would I want to. I've reached the point to where I can't live without her. She is my everything.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Back and with Sasuke kicking ass. Yay. Lol.**

 **Whew. Glad it's over honestly, because Sasori totally need to be locked away somewhere. He was definitely drama-central.**

 **So only like ten chapters left. Oh my. It's moving by so quickly!**

 **Thanks as always for reading and reviewing! We appreciate it! XD**

 **There was only one question this week and the chapter answered it for us so that's it for this A/N.**

 **Til next time...**

 **-Kanatyy**


	26. Exhilaration

**A Walk in the Park-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter Twenty Six**

Exhilaration

* * *

I'd never expected to go through something like I had with Sasori. Even now that it had been a few days since he broke into my apartment and he and Sasuke fought, I still got a chill every time I thought about him. Sasuke tried his hardest to keep me occupied, which he managed for the majority of time. However, there were still those rare moments when something would bring up those dark memories.

I hated the way he smelled, the way he felt against me. His voice, his cold skin. Just the look of him was enough to creep me out. Those cold, calculating eyes. Every word he spoke, so overly confident and downright idiotic. I'd never hated anyone until I met that guy.

Thankfully, the investigation was going smoothly. Though things were still being looked into, he had been arrested and denied bail thanks to some security footage at the hospital, at the bowling alley, and even at my apartment. He was certainly a psycho and I hoped he had to sit in there for a long, long time.

For now though, I didn't have much to worry about. I was permitted a leave from work that didn't affect my vacation days. I was glad of that, because I really needed the break, mentally and emotionally. Sasuke did wonders for cheering me up though. He took me with him to work every time he went, he still took Luna and I to the park every day.

Honestly, I was really enjoying staying with him and Itachi. Enough so that I didn't even want to think about returning to my apartment. Being alone… in the quiet… in a place that that creep had been. I just felt… uncomfortable… violated. I needed Sasuke. I wanted to be with him more than anything. He always made me feel safe and happy. The feeling he gave me was something I craved and never wanted to lose.

…

Today I was at work with him again. He was still doing work on his car that I knew nothing about, even when he would explain certain things to me I was lost, but I was still interested and I listened and absorbed every word. Maybe eventually I would learn more about his world. I really wanted to.

I was sitting on the little short stool as Sasuke closed the hood and turned away from the car. "Done." He said and wiped his brow, satisfied with his work.

"Finally! I've been waiting for forever. Now I can finally beat your ass in our race." Naruto said and tossed Sasuke a challenging look. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"The day you beat me is the day I can cook."

I laughed at both of them and shook my head as I stood. "So, you're really going to test it out now?" I asked excitedly. I really couldn't wait to see him behind the wheel.

Sasuke nodded. "I need to get in as much practice as I can. It's been a while. I hope I haven't lost my touch." He confessed.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll do just fine. I have a lot of faith in you!" I beamed at him. He was so passionate about this that I knew he'd be great.

He smiled and then winked at me. "With you by my side, I can't lose." He stated. "Naruto and I will race in our old practice space, the abandoned city about four hours away from here. We'll be staying in the hotel just on the outskirts of town."

"Oh? When are we leaving?" I asked, my excitement showing in my grin.

Getting away would have to be good for me.

"Tomorrow morning." He explained.

I nodded. It was already late in the evening. We hadn't had dinner yet so by the time we went home, ate and had our showers it would be time for bed. Sasuke had been working on his car for several hours now so I was sure he must have been tired. Maybe I would have to give him a massage or something.

His race was fast approaching, so I knew some semblance of practice racing was going to happen, but I had no idea we were going on a trip for it. I was really excited and eager to get on the road already. It would be just Sasuke, Naruto and I, though Naruto said Hinata would come down on her days off.

When we got back home to Sasuke's place we gave Luna some love on our way into the kitchen, following the scent of food and the sound of dishes. Itachi always had it going on in the kitchen. Sometimes he would accept my help and other times he wouldn't, but tonight he had everything ready by the time we arrived.

Sasuke told him about the completion of his car, and that we'd be leaving tomorrow morning for an entire week of trial races. We ate as they talked openly about everything. I could tell Itachi was hesitant, but he hid it well, giving Sasuke the support he needed from him.

Itachi wouldn't be able to get out of work until the weekend, but he said he'd drive up to watch some of their runs as soon as he could. Sasuke understood and didn't seem disappointed. I could tell he was fired up to drive that car and I couldn't sit still at the thought of getting to ride in it.

After a shared shower we got into bed, both eager for the next morning to come. It took me a while to fall asleep thanks to my excitement and when I did I dreamt of that car and riding with Sasuke. Even in my sleep I couldn't stop thinking about it all.

…

"Wake up, kitten."

Feeling Sasuke murmur those words huskily in my ear, I woke sleepily. My eyes narrowed on him as he hovered above me, his face barely an inch away from mine.

"Still with the kitten thing?" I was blushing and pouting because of it, but deep down… I liked it.

"Always, love." He smirked, not the least bit sorry.

I just rolled my eyes as I got up and we got ready for the day. I dressed in a coral pink dress that was open and laced up the back. It was sleeveless, with an apron tied top and short, hanging just to my thighs. The princess flared bottom was really cute. I wore a pair of tan sandals with it and couldn't wait to see what Sasuke thought about it.

I brushed my hair and fixed it into a cute braid and pinned it up. It was supposed to be hot today, so I wanted to be comfortable… and cute. I had just finished getting it in place when Sasuke returned from taking Luna out for a short walk. He found me in the room, stilling on the spot at the sight of me.

"Dangerous." He smirked as his obsidian eyes shamelessly moved up and down my body. "You are definitely dangerous."

Though my cheeks heated at his words, I turned my back to him to show off the entire dress and his jaw dropped. "You really think so?" I teased and just as the words left my mouth he was next to me, his arms around me, his lips at my neck. My breath hitched but I knew I had to stop him before I melted and lost myself to him, which was all too easy to do. "Don't start something you can't finish… we have to get to the shop."

He wasn't happy, but he released me after pressing a hot kiss to my neck. We were both packed up and ready to go. Sasuke carried our bags to his car while I followed with my purse and Luna by my side. Sasuke hadn't planned to bring her along, but I asked him if we could. I would enjoy her company while he and Naruto were racing and I'd miss her too bad if I couldn't see her for a whole week.

Naruto was at the shop ready to go when we arrived. Sasuke parked in the garage and quickly loaded our luggage into his race car. It was pretty. Red with black stripes. It looked fast and fun and I could tell the car was special to him. He'd spent so much time working on it and it was so clean, as if it was new. I couldn't believe it was the same car that he'd been in during the accident.

As soon as we were all ready to go we got in the car. I couldn't conceal my grin as I sat inside the Mustang for the first time. Even Sasuke's signature smirk was in place. We were both excited, and so was Luna, though she was riding with Naruto.

On the inside the car wasn't like any ordinary every day car. There were special seats, the seatbelts more like harnesses to hold you in, for the protection of the racer. I couldn't believe I was actually sitting inside such a car, it was so thrilling I could hardly stand it. Even as we finally got on the road, I still couldn't stop grinning.

During the ride Sasuke talked a lot about his old racing days. He'd never lost a race, though many of them were close. Even the race that ended in the tragic accident he'd won, only losing control after crossing the finish line when the back tires skidded across from gravel that was on the track.

They did team races too which he told me were fun. Though he and Naruto seemed to love competing against each other, it was more than obvious how much they loved working together too. The ride was long, but I loved hearing everything Sasuke had to tell me about his past, and even the present. He told me a lot more about the car now that we were riding in it.

I was so happy to be doing this, and it only made me happier knowing how much it meant to Sasuke.

…

We stopped for an early lunch and bathroom break before getting right back on the road. It took us the entire four hours to make it to the hotel but the ride was fun. I was definitely in need of stretching my legs for a bit when we finally made it though.

Sasuke and Naruto got our rooms while I walked Luna. She was happy to stretch her legs too. When the guys returned to get our bags, Luna and I joined them before following them up to our rooms. Naruto's was right next to ours. He went inside to drop off his bags as we did the same.

"The course we're racing today is pretty short." Sasuke explained after he set his bag next to the living room couch. "It's best if I start off small with easier runs."

"Are you excited?" I asked as I looked him over curiously. He was breathing evenly enough, appearing stoic and unfazed, but I knew he was as ready as I was.

He cleared his throat and tried to fight the faint blush covering the tips of his ears. "Perhaps a bit."

More like a lot a bit.

"I can't wait." I admitted as I walked a little closer to him. I wanted to hold him . . . to kiss him, but it was all too easy to get carried away.

Sasuke closed the remaining distance and pulled me into a hug. His hands roamed over the back of my dress before they rested at my hips, holding me in place against his chest.

"Have I told you how wonderful you are today?" He asked and kissed my temple.

I laid my head against his chest to hide my blush and my smile. "Have I mentioned how sweet you are today?"

"Alright, let's get this show on th-whoops, am I interrupting?" Naruto asked as he came in and I felt Sasuke sigh.

"What do you think, dope?" Sasuke asked, black eyes narrowed.

"Hey, ease up. It's not like I did on purpose, bastard." Naruto huffed.

"Okay you two… let's just get going. We have some racing to do!" I grinned at both of them.

Before I knew it, we'd made it to the abandoned city where Naruto and Sasuke would have their first practice race. I was so ecstatic, but also nervous as they parked next to each other and we all got out. Luna ran up to Sasuke and I, her tail wagging as she barked. Sasuke showed me where to wait on the side. I wouldn't be able to see the entire race from here, but they'd be racing back to this spot so I'd get to see who won.

"Well, well, well… looks like it's the moment of truth. Ready to get your ass kicked?" Naruto taunted, grinning all the while.

"Moment of truth? Then why are you spouting lies? If anyone's ass is getting kicked, it's yours." Sasuke shot back, that cocky smirk on his face.

This really was it… this was happening… Sasuke's first race since his accident. Even if it was for practice, I just couldn't stand still. Adrenaline was coursing through my body and I was more than ready to get this race started. I closed the distance between Sasuke and I, wrapping my arms around his waist and getting on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Good luck." I told him with a smile before adding in a whisper, "I know you'll win."

A light blush painted his cheeks before he gave me that classic response of his. "Hn."

"You two be safe!" I told them as I led Luna back to the side with me. I took a deep breath to calm myself as they got in their cars while exchanging grins.

They were so in sync that they didn't even need a signal to go, they had it timed perfectly and all of a sudden, they were both off simultaneously, leaving so quickly it took my breath away. I was on my feet, hand over my chest as I watched them disappear in a matter of seconds. Though I couldn't see them, I listened carefully to the sound of the cars roaring with speed and power.

I was literally jumping up and down as I anxiously waited for them to come back into view. Even Luna couldn't remain still, though that was probably because my anxiousness was spreading to her. Less than a minute passed before their cars were speeding back my way. I squealed as I noticed them right next to each other and seeming to pick up speed with each second that passed.

My heart was pounding, I couldn't breathe. All I could do was hold tight to Luna's red leash as Sasuke's car gained an advantage, crossing the designated finish line only one second before Naruto. I screamed in delight as I ran with Luna to the street. The cars were slowing steadily, but not quickly. They were a fair distance away before they were able to turn around and come back to me.

Sasuke had explained to me that how the cars were handled after the race was very important. They had to have room to slow. Tapping the breaks while going too fast could prove to be deadly, but they both knew what they were doing. They got back to me in one piece, both of them getting out of their cars quickly.

"No... no freaking way . . ." Naruto whined, shaking his head in disbelief. "How the hell did you win? It's not fair, why must Uchiha's be so damn good at everything."

"We're genetically superior." Sasuke explained as he smiled smugly at Naruto.

Naruto just glared and pouted at him. "One day. One day, Uchiha, I will defeat you."

"Bring it on, Uzumaki." Sasuke said and Naruto, for once, fought back a grin.

"I always bring it."

Just then I made it up to Sasuke, flinging my arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist to catch and hold me against him. "Sasuke! You were amazing! I knew it." I tried to keep quiet, so as not to disappoint Naruto, but my excitement was next to impossible to tone down.

I leaned my head back to beam up at Sasuke, who had the most perfect smile on his face. His teeth were as perfect as the rest of him. I was certain that at that moment, with the way his dark eyes shined with joy, his smile lighting up his entire face as he spun me around victoriously, that he'd never been more gorgeous.

"Great… there goes my only fan!" Naruto grumbled loudly and the both of us couldn't help but laugh.

…

Back at the hotel, we fed and watered Luna before ordering room service for dinner. We had a king-sized bed and by the time our food arrived, we were kicked back, Luna sleeping soundly on the floor at the end of the bed while we ate.

I was pretty sure I hadn't stopped grinning yet. I was so happy. Even now as I ate, just remembering the look on Sasuke's face, the way his heart was pounding afterwards when he held me tightly against him. I had never seen him happier, and it just made me so happy that I could have cried, but I refrained from doing so.

Even long after we'd laid down to rest, I was so worked up I couldn't sleep. I leaned up to grin at Sasuke, since he seemed to be having the same problem. "You know… I thought it was great watching Naruto… but, there was nothing like seeing you go today. You really are something behind the wheel. Like, my heart is still pounding and I'm just so… elated!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I admit I was showing off a little." Sasuke confessed while smiling at me, his hand running through my hair.

"Not that you needed to." I mused before shimmying on top of him. He chuckled as he looked up at me, his hands gliding softly up my legs to my hips. His left brow cocked suggestively and I giggled.

I was definitely in need of losing some of my energy before I'd be able to fall asleep, and I knew Sasuke would never deny me. Our minds were usually right on track with each other anyway. I laughed as he sat up, his hands snaking around my waist. Our lips met in a heated and passionate kiss as my hands fisted into his thick ebony hair.

The next day would contain more races, more excitement… but for now, we didn't need anything else but us.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Sorry for long wait but the next update will be sooner and much longer!**

 **Questions:**

 **When are Sakura's parents going to meet Itachi?:**

Kana: Soon. Very soon and it will be awesome.

Tyy: Yes. Sooner than you may think. Haha.

 **How long was Sasuke kicking Sasori's ass?:**

Kana: Until he learned his lesson, lol. I haven't decided yet . . . that, among other reasons, is why I decided to time skip a bit.

Tyy: It was a while. Possibly even longer than necessary but… nah… he deserved it.

 **Did Sakura call Itachi?:**

Kana: Yep. Big bro had to step in.

Tyy: She had to! She was scared to death! Lol.

 **Is Sasuke inspired from a youtuber Dr Mike?:**

Kana: Eh, I have no idea who that is. This Sasuke is just my version of him, no other sources of inspiration (except from the real Sasuke of course).

Tyy: I don't know who that is either, tried looking him up but there were too many! This Sasuke is just Sasuke and Kana and nothing more.

 **Til next time...**

 **-Kanatyy**


	27. Falling into Place

**A Walk in the Park-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter Twenty Seven**

Falling into Place

* * *

It was a few days after my first race in awhile when Itachi and Hinata were able to make it up here. These races with Naruto have some some of the most fun I've had in a long time. I knew I missed racing, but I never knew how much until that first short course. The feel of the steering wheel as I maneuvered, the pedals under my foot as I drifted, the feel of the engine as I accelerated, it was as if I was racing for the first time again. There was no doubt in my mind, this is where I belonged.

It meant a lot to me to have Itachi there and watch as I did one of the things I loved the most. We hadn't gotten the chance to talk alone, but I could feel he wanted to. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I feared he'd hate seeing me behind the wheel again. Seeing him at the starting line supporting me just like he used to . . . I have no words to describe what it means to me. Then there was Sakura, my beautiful lover. Whenever my excitement came through, she was twice as excited. Hinata put on a brave face everytime I kicked Naruto's ass while Sakura jumped into my arms and squealed. At times I found myself enjoying how happy she was rather than my own happiness. I wasn't enjoying the fact that Luna was sticking to Sakura's side, but I had to have faith that I was and will forever be her favorite. It's bad enough I have Itachi to deal with.

We were taking a break from practicing and explored the abandoned city. Naruto and I hadn't been up here for years yet we still remembered every crumbled building and withered path. This was our hideaway, even Itachi had never been here before.

"Man, this takes me back, ya know? To our college days." Naruto reminisced as the six of us walked the ancient road. He and Hinata held hands while Sakura and I had our arms around each other's waists. Itachi was in the middle with Luna by his side.

"Those were some of the best and worst times for us." I added and joined him in our memories.

"Best and worst? Being in college or racing back then?" Sakura asked, voice full of curiosity. Naruto and I exchanged a look before responding.

"College was easy. Getting into Team Konoha was the challenge, we both had to polish our skills." I told her.

"College was easy for you, I had to bust my ass. We used to fight a lot too. It wasn't teasing like now, we really got on each others last nerve. There were a few times when even I worried our friendship wouldn't make it." Naruto stated.

"I can't tell you how many fights I had to mediate, especially when it got physical." Itachi commented. Both Naruto and I had a temper and back then we more often than not directed it at each other.

"Wow . . . I can't really even picture it. You and Naruto like seriously, fighting?" Sakura appeared surprised.

"Oh, it was bad. There's a reason I call him bastard." Naruto laughed and I rolled my eyes, a smile tugging at my lips.

"And there's a reason I call you dope." I countered.

"They were still bad even when I first met them. It was tense just being in the room with both of them at once. It took me a while to get used to how they were." Hinata added.

"Once the both of you joined the team, the two of you really got competitive." Itachi stated and gave me a pointed look. What? Why was he only looking at me? Naruto was just as bad.

"Was it really tense?" Naruto asked me and I shook my head.

"Intense, perhaps." I offered, but I didn't know what it was like seeing it from a third party.

"You could cut the tension in the room with a knife." Hinata claimed with a giggle and Sakura laughed.

"Goodness . . . How scary." She said and poked me teasingly in the side.

"Am I scary?" I asked her and ignored the snorted no from Naruto.

"No. Not at all. You're just my sweet ass Sasuke. But . . . I didn't know you back then, did I?"

"No offense, but gross." Naruto said and I moved my hand from Sakura's waist for a moment to flip him off.

"Always with the jealousy." I sighed.

"Whatever! How can I be jealous when I've got my princess right here?" He huffed and Hinata blushed.

"Alright children, behave." Itachi said with a small smile.

"Children, haha, okay old man." Naruto chuckled before immediately finding himself in an Uchiha head lock. I had been on the receiving end of many of those growing up. It was not fun, Itachi is a freaking beast, don't let his seemingly slim build fool you.

"Gah! Uncle! Uncle!" Naruto grunted and was mercifully let go. "Damn, Itachi. Do you like lift boulders or something?"

"More like mountains." I muttered under my breath.

Itachi just smirked and Luna wagged her tail, sharing my brother's amusement. We didn't go too far before turning back. The city was fairly big and we wanted to get back before night fell. There were a few restaurants near the hotel and we decided to go to 27's for dinner, mainly because pets were allowed. It wasn't too busy and we were quickly shown to our seats around a large round table. It was Itachi then me, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto and Luna under the table by my feet. A waitress was with us shortly, handing out menus.

"Hello there, welcome to 27's. My name is Saki and I'll be your server tonight. May I take your drinks and then leave you to look over the menu?" She asked.

We all chose to go with their cocktails and I asked for a bowl of water for Luna. After a few minutes she was back with our drinks and took our orders. The food hadn't taken long either and I was able to get a juicy steak for Luna, she was thrilled to say the least. It was a nice change of pace to have everyone eating together like this, joking around and talking about nothing and everything. When everyone had eaten their fill, only a few of us eating dessert, we left the restaurant. I grabbed Itachi's sleeve and pulled him to the side.

"What's this?" He asked with an amused smirk. I haven't said anything yet and he's already being cheeky.

"I need you to distract the girls for awhile." I told him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to let me in on what you're plotting?"

"I'm not plotting . . . Naruto and I need to get a certain item for a certain someone." I explained. "The idiot has finally decided to commit." Realization crossed his features and he nodded his head.

"I see, I'll give you a few hours." He said. "Tell me, will you follow suit?"

I blushed at his implication and swatted his arm. "Itachi!"

He just laughed and ruffled my hair. "It was only a suggestion, little brother."

Suggestion my ass, I know you were dead serious. Stupid aniki.

"So what are we talking about?" Naruto asked as he stepped between us. "Sasuke, why are you blushing?"

"Shut it." I hissed and grabbed his arm, turning us around so the girls couldn't see. "We're going to go buy the ring."

"Woah, now?" He asked and I made a face. "Okay, okay, quit with the attitude, sheesh. Just thought we'd wait till they went out to do something, but now is good too."

Sakura came up to me, grabbing my arm and pulling me to the side with narrowed brows. "What are you all whispering about?"

"Nothing." I said too quickly and mentally cursed. "It's work related. Naruto and I want to go look for some parts." I couldn't risk her telling just yet. I quickly meet Itachi's eyes and willed him to come over and bail me out.

". . . You're whispering about going for parts?" She eyed me suspiciously.

"Sasuke was unsure about leaving you alone with me. He asked me not to tell any embarrassing stories, however I make no promises." Itachi stated, coming to the rescue.

"You'd better not." I said in earnest. Perhaps I should be worried.

"Oh . . . well . . . Okay." She relented.

Itachi was able to persuade the girls to go shopping with Luna, taking advantage of being at a new place in town. Now Naruto and I can finally get his wedding ring for Hinata.

"Oh man, why am I so nervous?" Naruto asked as we walked down the street past multiple stores. "I haven't even bought the damn thing yet."

"How should I know?" I teased. "Don't worry about it, we'll find the perfect ring."

He grinned at me and bumped his shoulder with mine. "Thanks, Sasuke."

We stopped by a few jewelry stores before coming to the right one. The male clerk spotted us gazing at rings and pounced.

"Hello gentlemen. How can I help you tonight?" The short man asked and I intervened before Naruto could speak.

"We're fine." I told him evenly and added a mild glare for good measure. When we needed him we would go to him, until then he should leave us be while we choose which ring to get.

"A-ah. Very well t-then." He stammered and went over to help an old couple that just walked in.

"That was nice of you." Naruto stated and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't like it when sales people hover over me. Now, let's get back to business." I said.

There were a lot of rings with multiple variations of diamond placings and stones. These were not cheap. If we worked somewhere that paid less, I'd know for sure we couldn't afford it. I glanced over at Naruto to find his brow creased in concentration. I certainly didn't envy him, marriage was a huge step and finding the right ring was difficult. It was too soon for me to be thinking about it yet, but when I did I would be just as he is now. Determined and nervous.

"None of these speak to me." Naruto suddenly commented. "They all kinda look the same, ya know?"

They really didn't but I decided to humor him. "Hn. Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Ehhhhh, not really? Maybe. I want it to be special."

"Then why not forget tradition? How about a ruby or something instead of a diamond?" I offered and his eyes practically popped out of his head.

"Sasuke, you're a genius." He declared.

"Had you not already determined that? Honestly, does your stupidity know no bounds?"

"Aaaaand you ruined it with your bastardness. Do you practice it or does it come naturally?"

"What do you think?"

"Hmmmmmm." He hummed, pretending to think about it. "80% natural and 20% practice?"

"Actually, that's not a bad guess." I mused before we both broke out into chuckles. I could feel the clerk looking at us and was about to shoot him another glare when Naruto made a decision.

"It has to be a sapphire. That would suit her best." He said seriously.

I was impressed. A sapphire would look great on her and I half expected him to say a hessonite garnet or some other orange stone. He really needed a new favorite color or at least have the decency to say he's color blind.

"Sapphires are over here." I told him and we moved further down the display cases.

We look at those for awhile before he finally found the right one. It was a little cheesy for my taste, but Naruto seemed to love it. The ring had a large sapphire in the shape of a heart, two smaller ones on either side. The ring itself was silver with "my heart is yours" written on the inside.

"It's awesome." Naruto grinned, practically radiating happiness.

"Then let's buy it." I smiled and he fist pumped. Seriously, he is such a kid.

After we were sure it was the right size, Naruto waved the clerk over.

"Is this the ring you and your boyfriend have decided on?" The clerk asked and I blinked at him. What the fuck?

"Excuse me?" I asked, dumbfounded. Naruto on the other hand, causally linked his arm with mine and laid his head on my shoulder.

"Yes, me and my sweet honey would like this one." Naruto purred in a voice I never wanted to hear again. EVER. "Blue is your favorite color, right darling?"

I'm going to kick his ass, he is so fucking dead. I kept my mouth shut so I wouldn't make a scene and get us kicked out before we bought the ring. After Naruto picked a box for it, the clerk took it over to the register. Declining a bag, Naruto paid and put it in his jacket pocket, all the while refusing to let go of my arm. The second we were outside I shoved him off and let him have it.

"You think you're so funny." I growled and shot daggers at him, only serving to make him laugh.

"Oh my god, hahahaha, you-you should've seen your faaaaaace! Hahahaha!" He laughed, clutching his stomach.

I hit him upside the head as hard as I could, a brisk smack cutting through the air.

"OW! Shit, fuck!" He cursed and rubbed the abused spot. "I was just kidding, have a sense of humor man hands."

"I'll have a sense of humor when you start being funny." I spat and started walking back towards the hotel. Naruto caught up and began whining.

"Come on, Sasuke! That was funny as hell." He insisted. "Besides, we look great together." I rolled my eyes.

"This coming from the man who just bought a wedding ring for his girlfriend. I'm telling Hinata you're nothing but a cheater and a flirt."

"As if I'd ever cheat on her, she won't believe that. And I do not flirt, much less with you. No offense, but you just don't do it for me. "

"Then what do you call what happened back there?" I asked.

"That was bromance at its finest. Although, you might be too macho for that level of bro love if you get all pissy like this." He sighed. "We've finally reached our peak, we can't get any closer than this. I just hope this doesn't mean we'll fall into a rut."

"Naruto, shut up. You're such a dope." I chuckled. Really, who else says this shit?

"Hehe, now you finally laugh. Anyway, thanks for helping me out."

"Of course. We're friends, aren't we?"

"Best friends." He corrected, grinning.

"Hn."

We made our way back to the hotel and went to our rooms. Itachi and the girls should be back by now with Luna. Like I suspected, Sakura was sitting on the couch with Luna laying on her lap. Once again I felt a stab of jealousy and seriously needed to do something before she stole my dog.

"Find the parts?" She asked with a smile. I sat on the other side of the couch and patted my lap, causing the husky to get up and sit on me. Point Uchiha. I smirked at the small victory before answering her.

"About that, we were really going to get a ring. Naruto is going to propose to Hinata soon." I told her as I pet Luna.

"W-what?" Sakura's eyes widened and she looked at me completely baffled. "Seriously? Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"My mind was preoccupied with other things."

" . . . Like?" She pressed, scooting closer and reaching out to pet Luna at her ear.

"You." I smirked, purposely having set up for that. Two Uchiha, Haruno zero. The odds were in my favor tonight.

"Oh is that right?" She smirked. "Because it's been seeming like you've been pretty preoccupied lately."

My left brow raised when she pointed to the floor with a snap and Luna dropped off the couch immediately, giving Sakura the opportunity to slide next to me. Damn. Point Haruno. She knew I was using Luna as a barrier between us.

"With all this racing . . . and 'parts' finding, I've just gotten so . . . lonely."

"Is that so?" I asked and pulled her into my lap so she was straddling me. Fuck it. Now is as good a time as any to take her and get revenge. We'll see who's intimidating now.

"Oh, so you finally want to play?" She said, hips rolling purposely.

"Play? No, love. I have something much more interesting in mind." I told her before tasting those soft lips.

I stood and carried her to the bedroom as we continued to kiss. Tonight I was going to make a mess of her. After we entered the room, I wasted no time in laying her on the bed. She was grinning, biting her bottom lip in excitement. It was sexy, but not the reaction I was going for. I needed her to be desperate and on the edge. We quickly disposed of our clothes and pressed our naked bodies together. She sighed under me and ran her hands down my back, not scratching just yet. After I settled myself between her legs, I grabbed her wrist in one hand and pinned them above her head.

"Taking control?" She asked, her voice telling me just how much she wanted it.

"I'm always in control." I reminded her.

"You sure about that?" She asked with a grin as she squirmed beneath me, spreading her legs wide and rocking her hips up against me.

"Struggle all you want, I'll have you at my mercy." I told her. "Then perhaps you'll learn how intimidating I can be."

"Ooh. Show me." She challenged.

"With pleasure."

I used my free hand to caress her breast, alternating between firm and gentle fondles. Her breath faltered at the attention. My lips found her already hard nipples, sucking the sensitive skin. She shuddered against me and moaned between faint pants. It always struck me how different our bodies were, her's soft and soothing while mine was hard and securing. Her small form was made to fix into my larger one and new I would never tire of holding her. I continued to kiss and nip at her chest, occasionally sucking to drag out a loud mewl.

"Mm. Sasuke!"

"Feeling good?" I hummed, glancing up at her lust blown emeralds. She simply nodded, too aroused to voice much.

I leaned up to kiss her as my hand slid from her breasts to her private. My middle finger teased her clit and her breath hitched before groaning her satisfaction. Her legs tightened around me, her hips greedily meeting my hand as I added more fingers. She was close. Her wrist twitched in my hold, itching to touch me as well. It never was in her nature to be still, she always had to rebel in her own way. It turned me on all the more. When her moans started to get louder, I pulled away, denying her release. I knew the one thing she hated more than anything else was being kept from coming.

"Sasuke, please . . ."

"Please what?" I asked. There was a part of me that loved hearing her like this, so in need for what only I could give her.

Instead of answering, she threw a glare at me and I chuckled. "Not your best glare, love. Your desire overthrows any attempt at intimidation."

I settled my erection between her folds, but refused to enter. Instead I began humping against her wet, warm body. I hissed at the much needed attention to my cock, closing my eyes for a moment to enjoy the friction. She shivered underneath me and rocked her hips, trying to angle them just right so I'd slip in. I made sure to use my free hand to hold her down and went in for another kiss. I knew I was driving her insane and she'd probably complain about this later, but it was worth it. This was supposed to be my revenge after all.

Her wrist futility fought against my hold again and I used my tongue to claim her mouth. Whether she liked it or not, she would stay right where I wanted her. I picked up the pace of thrust before she broke the kiss, panting. This only lasted for a few more minutes until she was close again. Once more, I stilled my movements and halted her orgasm. She groaned and opened her mouth to give me a piece of her mind when I pressed the tip of my cock inside of her. When her breath falters at the feeling, I push further inside, easily sliding into her slick heat.

"Sakura." I moaned and took her lips yet again, kissing her over and over.

My hips started thrusting and I released her wrist only to take one in each hand, holding them on the sides of her head. Taking away her ability to touch me was irritating enough, but added to the slow rhythm I set had her hissing impatiently for the release she's been waiting for.

"Sasuke!" She growled in frustration. The pace wasn't fast enough for her, such a shame.

"Growl all you want, kitten, but you're not coming until I say so." I smirked.

"Damn you." She snapped and then moaned loudly as she rocked her hips forcefully against me, trying to bring herself closer.

"Language." I teased and moved faster, taking pity on her for a few moments. "Instead of curses, I'd rather hear you purr."

She tightened around me at my words, now near the edge and I stopped, pulling out of her. Then I flipped her over before she had the chance to speak, entering her once more. She whined and clenched the sheets as I remained still and caressed her ass. I soothingly trailed my hands up her back and leaned down, pressing gentle kisses on her skin until my chest was flush against her. When Sakura's breathing had slowed, I threaded my fingers in hers as I began thrusting again.

My body was reaching its limit and I wouldn't be able to tease her much longer. She met my thrusts as I finally let go, my hips moving in earnest, faster and harder into her. I held her hands tightly and took her, focusing on nothing but her body and moans. This woman was mine to love, mine to make love to, and no matter what I would treasure her. It wasn't long until we found our release together, shuddering and voicing our pleasure. I stayed where I was while we slowly caught our breaths.

"You asshole." Sakura panted, obviously pissed at me.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it." I insisted and smirked against her shoulder.

"You know what they say . . . payback is a bitch." She warned.

"Give me your worst, kitten." I taunted, amusement evident in my tone.

She huffed and glared at me again, this time her fire coming through her eyes. She was pissed alright, but I wasn't afraid. I just continued to smirk at her and she brought my hand to her mouth, biting me. I chuckled at the action, my smirk turning into an endearing smile. I reveled in the moments when she was feisty. Every time she challenged me, I fell more and more in love with her. It were times like these that made me realize I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.

...

The next morning, Itachi had invited me out for breakfast. Sakura was a little down about not being able to come along, but she understood. Itachi took me to a waffle house and we sat in a booth in front of a window. He ordered chocolate and strawberry waffles while I ordered chocolate and blueberry.

"How did the shopping go?" He asked, grabbing the maple syrup before I did.

"Well enough, Naruto choose a sapphire ring." I told him.

"And what did you choose?" He asked with a smirk, amusement clear in his eyes as the tips of my ears burned.

"Don't start." I warned and snatched the syrup out of his hand.

"It's the natural course of things." He defended. "Also, I want a little sister."

I rolled my eyes at him. "What about your love life?"

"That's classified." He stated.

"And mine isn't?" I complained.

"Not to your older brother, it's not." He explained, no sympathy. His nosiness was so irritating, but I knew it stemmed from his overprotectiveness as well as his need to get on my nerves and embarrass me.

"Whatever you say." I said and shook my head at him.

We ate in silence for awhile until I broke it, not wanting to dance around anymore before getting to the topic at hand.

"I'm glad you're here." I told him, saying what I've wanted to since he first arrived.

"Of course. I'm happy to see you enjoying yourself on the track." He admitted. "I will so my best to support you in this, but make sure you're careful. I'd be lost without you, Sasuke."

I blushed at his words and avoided his eyes. Uchiha affection was serious business. What was I supposed to do when he got sentimental like this?

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm not going anywhere." I mumbled. "You're going to be stuck with me for a long time."

"Hn." He smiled and stole a piece of my waffle. Did he not have a plate of his own?

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked as I watched him enjoy the stolen goods.

He smirked and his eyes lit up in amusement. "Shouldn't you know? I'm taste testing."

No he didn't. I gave him one of my better death glares and scowled, causing him to laugh at me. Hopeless, why do I even bother? Stupid aniki.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello lovely readers, been too long but we're back with an update!**

 **Thanks for reading and for all reviews as always! These last couple weeks have been a mess for Kanatyy, but we still plan to have this story completed in the next few weeks!**

 **Not much else to say, so on to the questions!:**

 **Can I request a multichapter of sasusaku lemons please? :D:**

Tyy: You absolutely can! While this isn't something Kana and I could take on together, I am more than willing to do this. I'd go about it with a compilation of different one-shots. You can look for it in the near future and it would be cleaner than posting all my smutty one-shots on their own!

Kana: What she said.

 **Just wondering if you two will write more sasusaku prompts after this story is finished:**

Tyy: Yes absolutely! Kanatyy will forever work together! We can't wait to start other projects. XD

Kana: YES! Tyy is bae. Whatever we do will show up on her page so keep your eyes peeled!

 **Welp, that's it for this update!**

 **Til next time . . .**

 **-Kanatyy**


	28. Humiliating Parents

**A Walk in the Park-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter Twenty Eight-**

Humiliating Parents

* * *

Once we were home from the trip I got word from my lawyer that everything was settled with Sasori. He went for a plea bargain and after his lawyer convinced him not to deny anything, they seen him in court and he was given only five years. It was smart on his part and my lawyer wasn't very satisfied, nor were Sasuke and I but my lawyer assured us that even once he was out he would have to serve probation for another five years.

I tried to be happy that he was locked away no matter how long he'd be there. He couldn't get to me. I didn't have to worry about him anymore and if he'd been good for anything, it was him teaching me a lesson. I wouldn't be giving anyone the benefit of the doubt anymore. If somebody was giving me the creeps like he was, I would report them right away, and I would tell Sasuke too.

Even though I was fearful of him taking things to the extremes. He'd always seemed like a lover to me, but he could definitely be a fighter. Hopefully we wouldn't ever have to deal with anything like that ever again. Now, we were more concerned with forgetting it, and moving forward. Sasuke's race was Saturday, only two days away.

Per my parent's request, Sasuke and I were going to have dinner with them, and even Itachi would be joining us. Sasuke didn't seem happy at all with the way he was brooding silently for the first hour after I'd told him about it and then he even asked,

"Is it really necessary to bring him?"

I just rolled my eyes at him because he could really be ridiculous when it came to his brother sometimes. Itachi was great and it was my parents who wanted him to join us.

"My parents asked for him to come too. I can't just not invite him." I explained.

"We could say he was sick and ask for a rain check." He muttered quietly as he pouted, knowing I would never go for that.

"We are not doing that, Sasuke. If he can't come or doesn't want to, fine, but we're not making the decision for him."

"Tsk." He scoffed but didn't push the matter further.

It was Thursday morning now and my parent's just called a couple hours before to ask us to come so I had to ask Itachi as soon as possible. I was sure he was cooking breakfast, so I dragged Sasuke out of the room and pulled him towards the kitchen. He was too salty to ask, so I'd do it myself.

"Good morning, Itachi!" I greeted him cheerfully and he gave me a smile. "My parents would like you to join us all for dinner tonight at their home. Would you be willing and able to do that?"

"Dinner with your parents? I would be honored, Sakura." He stated. "All of us including Sasuke, naturally?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned to me. "See? He's starting already."

"Starting what? I was only asking a question, little brother." Itachi pointed out but his smirk gave him away.

"Save it. If you insist on going you better be on your best behavior." Sasuke told his brother.

"Honestly Sasuke, I am an Uchiha. I would never be anything less than the perfect gentleman." Itachi said.

"I don't believe you. Sakura, are you certain you want to bring him?" Sasuke asked.

I sighed but couldn't stop smiling. "Yes, I'm sure."

Sasuke still wasn't happy but thankfully everything was settled and the three of us would be going to dinner together. My mom wanted us to be there by six and both Itachi and Sasuke wanted to go by the shop for a while so after breakfast we all got ready and went there. I talked to Naruto who was in an extra goofy mood while Itachi and Sasuke both looked over his car.

He claimed after all his practice racing with Naruto it needed servicing, and there was one other thing he had to work on, something about some kind of charger. Honestly, nothing they said made sense to me, no matter how much I tried to listen and pay attention.

By the time they were finished with their work, we had just enough time to go back by their place for them to have a shower and get dressed for dinner. I was wearing a simple white sundress, even though Sasuke complained about my legs being too revealed. I couldn't help myself, because I so loved the way his eyes constantly raked up and down them. Nobody else mattered anyway, and it wasn't like any of his friends would have even thought about looking at me.

Even I could see they were scared of Sasuke.

When Itachi and Sasuke met me in their living room I felt extremely underdressed. They were both in black dress pants, Sasuke in a dark gray button up shirt and Itachi in a black one with a red tie. They must have forgotten we were just going to my parents' house because they were both dressed to impress and they looked really good. Especially Sasuke. When I first saw him, I couldn't even say anything. I could only stare at him in awe.

Because he was drop dead gorgeous and he was all _mine_.

"Sasuke I think you broke your girlfriend." Itachi teased and Sasuke shoved his arm.

"You look beautiful." He said and took my hand in his, pulling me to my feet.

I blushed at his words. I hadn't even changed or done anything different and yet he was the one commenting on my looks. I was totally the one swooning over here though because he was quite drool-worthy.

"So do you." I whispered shyly, all too aware of Itachi standing nearby. He only winked at me in return and squeezed my hand.

I was totally screaming on the inside as we left the house together in Itachi's car, it was as nice as Sasuke's, a Koenigsegg Agera R. Itachi took pride in stating that it was even faster than Sasuke's. In less than half an hour we were at my parents' house. I led the way inside, Sasuke and then Itachi right behind me. I opened the door and announced our arrival before taking a deep breath to prepare myself for my mom to come at us.

"It's about time!" My mom came beaming from around the corner out of the kitchen, coming to me with her arms open wide.

I hugged her tight, deciding not to mention the fact that we were fifteen minutes earlier than the time she requested us. She released me all too quickly to pull Sasuke into a hug. I was totally expecting it but he seemed startled at first, though it only took him a second to wrap his arms around her in return, a warm smile tainting his lips.

"Oh, it's so nice to see you again, Sasuke." She gushed, squeezing him tight before pulling back to look at Itachi. "And this must be your brother!"

"Yes, unfortunately." Sasuke sighed and shot me a put-out look.

"Mrs. Haruno? Certainly you are not, you look way too young." Itachi said, laying it on thick. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

My mother blushed bright red and laughed as she waved him off all too happily. "Oh my, what a bright young man. The pleasure is all mine!"

How embarrassing. Ugh. I mentally facepalmed before my mom finally got over Itachi and led us all into the kitchen. My dad was nowhere in sight as we each took a seat. She quickly explained that he'd only recently returned from work and was still in the shower.

"So, Itachi… Sakura tells me you're quite the cook yourself." Mom said as she stood by the stove, still beaming from his earlier comment.

"She's too kind. I'm nothing special. However, I would be more than glad to help whenever I am needed." Itachi replied. "As long as Sasuke stays out of the kitchen, of course."

"Taste testing is a necessity in cooking." Sasuke grumbled in his defense.

I giggled quietly while my mother laughed as if Itachi was the funniest person in the world. I totally wanted to crawl under the table.

"What did I miss?" My dad asked as he entered the kitchen with a grin. I just knew he was eager to start joking himself.

"Oh, nothing dear. Take your seat, Sakura you can help me serve dinner."

I got up to help while Dad took his seat at the table, reaching out to shake hands with Itachi. "I've been waiting to meet you, son. Your brother here is quite an expert under the hood."

"He certainly gives me a run for my money. I take it he worked on a car of yours?" Itachi asked. "Would you mind showing me when we have a moment?"

"Oh, I would love to!"

Itachi put my dad on a roll then, the entire time mom and I served the food he went on and on about that old loud Nova. Itachi and Sasuke both got into the conversation, seeming to be more comfortable when they got the chance to talk about something so meaningful to the both of them.

Even after we started eating the three men at the table were in a world of their own. Dinner went smoothly, mom and I just listened to them talk about cars and mechanics and racing the entire time but it was fun just listening to them and after dessert, Itachi and my dad went out to the garage while I pulled Sasuke into the living room and got him to sit on the couch while I pulled out a couple old photo books from the bookshelf.

"I've been waiting for these." Sasuke smirked as I sat next to him on the couch and handed over the books.

He opened the first book carefully, his smirk turning into a soft smile as he looked at the first picture of me.

"Oh wow . . . . cute." Sasuke grinned as he gazed at younger me.

This was so embarrassing but I was glad it was making him happy and while he looked at my pictures I took a moment to reminisce to the time I'd looked at his. Honestly, he looked just the same but he was so cute I wanted one of him.

He moved through the pages slowly, carefully looking at each picture along the way.

"You're just as I pictured you." He told me. "They're much better than mine, I don't see why you were embarrassed."

"Are you kidding? Yours were cute, mine are atrocious!" I was blushing and didn't even want to look at the pictures, though I seriously didn't mind him doing so and plus I owed him anyway.

"Did you see the monstrosities Itachi had put me in? And there is nothing atrocious about tiny Sakura." He said as if he was offended.

I laughed. "Those outfits were nothing but adorable and do you see that forehead?" I scoffed as I pointed it out in the nearest picture.

"Sakura. I burned those things and your forehead is charming. I don't see anything wrong with it."

Oh my. How could he even think such a thing? He was so sweet sometimes. I definitely loved him.

We finished looking at the pictures and then joined Itachi and my dad in the garage where they were in deep conversation.

"-and then he spilled it all over his shirt." Itachi was saying before he and dad started laughing.

"Itachi." Sasuke hissed in warning. "I thought I told you to behave."

Itachi just smirked and shared a look with dad. "See what I mean?"

Dad laughed heartily and gave him a nod. "I see."

"You both better stop it!" I scolded them while holding tight to Sasuke's arm and coming to his defense.

"Hahaha, and do you see what I mean, son?" Dad asked Itachi.

"Hn." Itachi agreed.

"Oh for the love of-you both are hopeless." Sasuke groaned.

My dad and Itachi both laughed in response.

"Yeah, they are." I agreed quickly.

"Oh, it's all in good fun pumpkin. Don't be such a sour-apple."

"Dad!" I groaned, glaring harshly at him to which he only laughed louder. "That does it, let's go back inside, Sasuke!"

Sasuke didn't complain as I pulled him along inside with me, deciding last minute to take him to my room here and show him where I used to spend the majority of my time. I held onto Sasuke's hand as I led him there and he came quietly. I opened the door and pulled him inside before closing the door.

"This was my room." I explained as I stepped back to let him take a look around.

The instant I released his hand he shoved his in his pockets and proceeded to walk around the room as he looked. It didn't consist of much, just my full-sized bed, a dresser, computer desk and several bookshelves. Not many books were left on them since I took most of them with me when I moved. Some of them had sentimental value to me while others were my go-to's for reading again and again.

"It smells like strawberries." He stated and gave me a knowing look.

"You like strawberries, don't you?" I teased, giving him a suggestive look.

"No, love. I adore strawberries." He smirked and quickly closed the distance between us.

I grinned from ear to ear as I wrapped my arms around his neck just as he leaned down to kiss me. At first it was just a light touch, but I quickly tilted my head and parted my lips to deepen the kiss and Sasuke heeded the opportunity, his tongue slipping between my lips as he backed me up towards my bed.

A gasp escaped me as I fell back onto the bed with him climbing on top of me, kissing me along the way. I clutched onto his shirt at the shoulders, trying to mindful of my nails, but he made me unable to think of anything but him and the moment. But, I was still aware of where we were, and who all was here.

"Sa-suke…" I breathed between kisses, needing him to part from me right now before I wouldn't be able to let him leave me.

"What is it, kitten?" He purred and then mouthed at my neck.

Oh no… I panted, losing it more by the second as his lips and tongue teased me. Unbelievably the fear of being caught in the position only filled my body with an adrenaline that thrilled me even more. He smelled so good. He was always so good at distracting me. I loved it. I loved him. I wanted him, right here and now. I couldn't wait.

"Mm… I don't want you to stop." I admitted breathlessly.

"Who said I was stopping?" He asked but suddenly froze against me.

I thought he wasn't stopping. "W-what is it?"

"Shit." He cursed and got off of me, quickly straightening up his clothes. Then he pulled me up and sorted out my dress. "Someone's coming."

Still in a daze, I could only stand there and glower at nothing. This was definitely giving me a sense of déjà vu. I should have known better than to even put myself in these situations. I bit my lip, all too disappointed. Sasuke just pulled me into a hug, knowing just how I was feeling. A part of me just wanted to cry, the other part of me wanted to get out of here right now and get alone with Sasuke so we could continue what we started.

A knock sounded on the door only a second before it opened slowly and Itachi peeked his head inside.

"Hope I'm not interrupting." Itachi stated and Sasuke scowled. "Mrs. Haruno send me to get you two for a game of cards."

I was not happy, but I pulled away from Sasuke and walked from the room. Itachi whispered something to Sasuke on our way past him and Sasuke erupted into a blush.

"Itachi!" He scolded and Itachi chuckled.

The card games lasted for an hour before we were finally able to tell my parent's goodbye and head back to their place. I was pretty annoyed, because I didn't do well with getting hot and bothered and then just having to simmer down myself. It was too much for my body and I didn't like it, so I had all intentions of getting me some of Sasuke as soon as we were back at their place.

The ride there was quiet. Even Itachi and Sasuke didn't say much on the way. I was just glad to have finally arrived and I could finally get him alone. I knew he was wanting the same thing, especially by the way he kept giving me the most lustful look. It only proved to make me want him more. However, Itachi seemed to have other things for Sasuke to do as soon as we walked inside the house.

"Sasuke, I need you to go over your racing form before you go to sleep tonight." Itachi ordered. "I'm taking them to Kakashi in the morning."

"Are you serious? You didn't think to ask me sooner to look them over?" Sasuke asked.

"I had just finished them yesterday." Itachi insisted.

"We both know something like that takes you no time at all to finish." Sasuke reminded and Itachi smirked.

"Perhaps. It should also take you no time at all to finish it. Unless you have something else you'd rather do." Sasuke glared at his back walked away.

I watched him go, falling into depression as I followed him down the hallway. While he went into the study to handle whatever business Itachi gave him to do, I went into his room and sighed. I totally did not want to wait another second, but I knew I was just being ridiculous. I would have him soon enough, and Sasuke would make sure I did.

Having no idea how long it would take him to do what he was doing, I decided to take a shower. At least I would be good and ready for him when he returned. I had time to lather my hair in shampoo and wash my body thoroughly and get out of the shower, and Sasuke had still not returned. I knew it hadn't been too long, but if he didn't hurry up I would go into that study and lock the door and have him in there.

Even at the risk of Itachi never letting us live it down.

I dried myself off and wrapped the towel around me before brushing my teeth and then combing my hair. Sasuke barged in suddenly without knocking, his eyes taking in my form.

"Where were we?" He said and pulled me to his chest, ripping away my towel. The comb in my hands hit the floor as I jumped into his arms, my legs wrapping around him instantly as our lips met feverishly.

His hands gripped my backside tightly as he carried me into the room, taking me straight to the bed and laying me down gently. I whimpered a protest as he pulled away from me, but could do no arguing as he quickly went about ridding himself of his clothes before climbing on top of me.

"I've waited too long for this. Don't tease me."

"Teasing is what I do best." He said, but gave into my plea anyway, thankfully because I wanted him so bad there was no way I could do any more waiting.

I groaned loudly as he entered me without wasting another moment. He gave me all of him and stilled when he was completely sheathed inside of me, a deep growl rumbling in his chest while he held his weight on his left arm, while his right hand was at my hair, fingers having a firm hold on my damp locks.

He always felt so good, always made me feel so good. We moved together with practiced precision, our bodies climbing quickly, getting closer with each thrust. The higher I got, the more out of it I became. My hands were around his back, my nails scraping across his hot skin without me realizing it.

"Sasuke!" I moaned his name loudly as he picked up speed, his breath hot and fast at my neck.

Every throaty groan that sounded from him had my insides coiling until finally, I shattered beneath him with a scream. He quietened me with a deep kiss as he released with me and I held onto him tightly, gasping into his kiss as my body thrashed from the euphoria of my orgasm.

Sasuke remained still, softly kissing me again and again as my body calmed and I came back to reality. I gazed lazily up at him as I caught my breath, taking in those dark, heated eyes that I loved so much, those perfect lips that were parted just so. His ebony hair and flawless skin. He was perfect. So perfect.

I brought my hands to his front, one resting just at his neck while the other went to his face, my fingers deftly caressing his cheek before ghosting over his lips. He kissed my hand, dark eyes softening as they gazed into mine. I hoped he would always look at me just like this. He made me feel so loved, so wanted.

After kissing me once more he moved easily to lay next to me and rolled me on my side. I never liked when I lost that completed feeling of having him inside me, but after a few moments it would pass. I was tired now as I looked to him, my heart swollen with so much love for him it was insane.

"I've decided… I'll be going back to work after the race, probably this coming Monday. And… I think I'll go back home."

I'd kept my thoughts to myself long enough. Now was as good a time as any to discuss this with him. I wanted to know how he felt about the matter, but I was ready to move on now that I knew Sasori was taken care of.

"Are you sure? There's no need to rush things if you aren't ready."

I'd definitely gotten used to being with him so much and sleeping with him every night. I wasn't sure if I would even be able to get to sleep without him anymore. His arms and chest were so comforting. He made me feel so safe. I loved being at his home as well, but I had imposed enough. I didn't want to abuse their kindness, even if I wasn't sure how I'd feel being alone again after all that happened.

"You've both done so much for me and I really appreciate it, but I think it's best if I go home. I mean, what if you get tired of me? That's a risk I'm not willing to take."

"I could never tire of you." He insisted. "In fact, I . . . "

"You what?" I asked, looking into those dark pools of his with question.

He looked away before looking back, seeming nervous and uncertain. "I don't want you to go. You could move in . . . here, with me and Itachi. We could expand the house and I know he wouldn't mind."

I smiled then, unable to believe he would go that far. "Expand the house?" I giggled. "That's a little too extreme. Don't you think?"

"Whatever it takes." He smiled. "I don't think I can sleep soundly without you by my side."

"I feel the same." I admitted in a whisper. But moving in… even though I was staying with him now. That was a huge step. "The offer is very tempting. I don't know how I'd go without you, even for a night. But, I'm sure Itachi wouldn't want me here full time."

For now, I'd been here temporarily because I was afraid. But looking forward, after being with Sasuke for so long… I really wasn't sure if I could leave him.

"As if I care what he wants." Sasuke teased. "He already sees you as part of family, I know he'd welcome you."

"You really think so? And… you really want that?" I asked with a smile.

"Hn." He leaned in to kiss my forehead then and I snuggled closer to him.

"Okay… If Itachi agrees. But, we're totally not expanding the house. I don't have much besides my clothes. I can take my books and stuff like that back to my parents house. Oh, no…" I pulled away from him then, sitting up in bed with a panic. "That means I'll actually have to tell my parents and crap! They're totally going to know we're having sex!"

I held my cheeks, screaming on the inside. How the heck was I supposed to go about telling them I was going to live with Sasuke? No… No… I'm a grown woman now. I make my own decisions. It doesn't matter what they think. Crap… No… doesn't matter. It will be okay. Gah! I was too conflicted to even think about it anymore.

"Sakura . . . " Sasuke started but cut himself off with his chuckling. "I'm your boyfriend. Of course we're having sex."

"Sasuke! You're my first boyfriend! My parents know I was definitely a virgin before I met you… Don't you understand!" I started shaking him as he continued to lay on his side, facing me. "My mother will never let me live this down. And if my dad ever found out…" My entire body turned bright red then. "No. There's no way I'm telling them."

"I was a virgin too." He admitted, the tips of his ears beginning to redden. "You don't have to tell them now, but I don't want to hide it forever. I'm not letting you go, Sakura Haruno."

Oh my… "Sasuke…" I shimmied back into his arms, burying my face in his chest. "I love you so much. I don't ever want you to let me go. Even if it means dealing with my humiliating parents. No matter what it takes. I want to stay."

"I love you too, kitten." He said and tightened his hold on me.

I laughed then, knowing full well I would never lose that nickname. I didn't mind though, at all… as long as he wouldn't call me that in front of anyone else, then I'd just be embarrassed. Sighing against him, I finally allowed my eyes to close. The day had been long and I was probably going to be moving in with Sasuke for good. It was so hard to believe but I was beyond happy about it.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Yay, we're back!**

 **This chapter was longer thankfully and we hope you enjoyed.**

 **There was a mistake on my part last chapter. There was a short scene that was left out and so we went back and added it in. It wasn't much, but if you'd like to read it over it is there now. Lol. Sorry!**

 **So, no questions this go around but we're always looking forward to any you may have.**

 ** _Fun Fact:_ When Itachi whispered to Sasuke he said, "At least this time you kept your shirt on."**

 **Hahaha.**

 **Til next time...**

 **-Kanatyy**


	29. Race Day

**A Walk in the Park-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto.**

 **Chapter** **Twenty** **Nine-**

 _Race Day_

* * *

The day of my race came much faster than I had expected. It was scheduled to be held in the afternoon and that Saturday was a complete disaster. I couldn't find my racing uniform, the black and red one, until Sakura reminded me I had hung it behind my bedroom door. Then I couldn't find my race car keys and ended up searching the whole house until Itachi remembered I left them at the shop inside the freaking visor. I was uncharacteristically nervous, as if all my anxiety decided to wait til now to make an appearance. My mind was a mess and I couldn't get my shit together. Itachi headed over to the shop before us and Sakura and I took my car.

"I'm so excited for you." Sakura told me, squeezing my hand as I drove. "Don't worry, you're going to win. I can feel it."

"You sure are confident." I said and offered her a small smile.

"Of course… I mean you are the best. Even if it's been a while, I have the utmost faith in you."

"Thanks, love."

When we got to the shop, I took a deep breath. There was nothing to be nervous about, I've practiced for this, I'm ready. Hopefully I would be able to calm down before the race actually started. Sakura and I walked in only to be swarmed by my team.

"Today's the day!" Lee cheered. "Show us your power of youth!"

"Can't wait to see you kick some ass!" Kiba exclaimed, fist raised in the air.

"I know you don't like anyone touching your car, but Shikamaru and I looked it over anyway to be safe." Neji informed and I decided to let it slide. It saved me the trouble of having to do it and with my nerves acting up, I could've ended up making a mistake.

"It was a drag, but we finished it." Shikamaru added.

"Good work. Have you loaded everything up?" I asked and Kiba shook his head.

"Almost, we're finishing the last of it now." He explained and motioned for the guys to get back to work.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called and jogged over to us. "You ready to do this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I answered and looked around for Itachi. I needed to get the race's line up sheet from him and Kakashi.

"Are you pumped?" Naruto asked Sakura as I pulled her along when I spotted my brother.

"More than I've ever been!" She promised. "Sasuke is going to be amazing, as always."

"Hahaha, I guess for this race since he doesn't have to go up against yours truly." Naruto stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, dope." I said and got called a bastard in return.

Itachi and Kakashi closed the last space of distance, Itachi speaking first.

"Sakura, this is our sponsor and my friend Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi, this is the famous Sakura." He introduced and I mumbled "You don't have friends."

"Hey there, nice to meet you." Kakashi greeted and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well. I'm excited for Sasuke's win today." Sakura said.

"Ooo, I like you already." Kakashi complemented and winked. Sakura giggled and I gave him a warning glare. If he wants to flirt, he needs to take his ass elsewhere.

"What's the lineup?" I asked Itachi.

He made a face and I raised an eyebrow in question. "Gaara is making another appearance, but the real problem is the last minute addition." He told me. "It seems Deidara has finally decided to come back."

"Oh fuck." Naruto groaned, voicing my sentiments exactly.

"It looks like he's after you again." Kakashi added and I scowled.

Of course he's back the very race I ended up returning to. "It's obvious he entered after he saw my name." I huffed and shared an irritated glance with Itachi.

"He never learns." Itachi sighed, already at his limit. "I'm more than fed up with his obsession with me."

"What's the deal with this Deidara guy?" Sakura asked curiously.

Naruto rubbed his neck and began explaining. "He was some guy that went to school with Itachi back in the day." He said. "Like every Uchiha that ever lived, Itachi was basically the best at everything and Deidara couldn't handle it."

"I doubt that was the reason, if he has one." Itachi commented. "We were in arts and humanities when he said he'd never accept my work as 'true art'. Ever since then he's been obsessed with beating me, it didn't matter at what."

"Once he realized that wasn't going to happen, he flipped his shit and turned that obsession to me." I grumbled and pinched the bridge of my nose. "He wasn't even a driver before that."

"Oh, wow." Sakura sighed. "He sounds annoying."

Naruto nodded while Itachi and I said "You have no idea."

"Well, it's time we headed down there." Kakashi said, looking at his watch.

I furrowed my brow at his uncharacteristic statement."Since when are you worried about the time?" I asked skeptically and he smiled, waving it off.

"Hey Sakura, did you wanna ride with me or Sasuke? Since he'll be driving his race and all." Naruto mused.

"Umm . . . " Sakura hesitated, looking towards me in wonder.

"And risk having you talk about me behind my back? I don't think so." I told him and shot him a knowing look.

"What? I wasn't going to." He insisted, feigning innocence, big blue eyes laying it on thick.

Honestly, between him and Itachi I didn't know who worse. Though now that I think about it, it's definitely Itachi hands down. People actually believe his bullshit. "You need to work on your acting skills." I said and looked to Sakura. "Let's go, love."

"Okay." Sakura blushed lightly as she took my hand with a soft smile and I knew she was excited about riding with me.

"Your loss!" Naruto called to her as we got in my car.

I was much calmer on the drive to Amegakure for the race, still nervous, but calmer. It seemed I just needed to get my bearings again and being in my familiar Mustang was soothing. Sakura was obviously excited to be in my race car again, though part of it was her excitement for race day. I didn't want to disappoint and would do everything I could to win.

Her hand squeezed mineas she said "I can't wait. I love you so much. I know you'll win but promise me you'll be careful."

I glanced at her then but didn't have a chance to respond before she continued.

"I mean, I know how you are. I know that once the race starts you will be completely focused and that's more than I can ask for. And then once you win and I can get you alone . . . You'll get your reward."

"A reward?" I smirked. "I like the sound of that. Give me a hint?"

Sakura smirked right back at me. "I would but then you might lose focus."

"You think so? Now I'm really curious." I said and glanced at her again. "Just a small hint then?"

"No hints and save that curiosity for later."

Looks like she won't give in easily. "Stingy." I complained, changing my approach. "You can't say that and then not tell me anything."

"Oh but I can . . ."

I groaned but a smile tugged at my lips. "Stubborn. How could you deny me? I need something to get me through this race."

"It's a secret reward." She whispered seductively.

"I like secrets."

"Then you'll really enjoy this one . . . Later." She said firmly.

"Tsk." Point Haruno. She was getting better at resisting me. "Very well then."

It took about forty minutes to get to Amegakure and I pulled right into the starting line. Sakura and I got out and walked to where team Konoha was set up, Naruto waving us over. It didn't escape my attention that the place was packed, more so than usual. I couldn't be sure if it was solely because I was returning. Surely there weren't this many fans absent for previous races just because I wasn't behind the wheel. Perhaps it was only the curiosity of seeing the team's other driver since Naruto was sitting this one out.

"Hey! You two ready to kick some ass?" Naruto asked when we reached them.

"Are we?" Sakura grinned, still excited as she as had been all day.

I meet her gaze and flashed her a smirk. "Damn straight." I declared.

"How was the drive? Does it need one last check?" Shikamaru asked and I shook my head.

"No, everything sounded fine." I answered. "Where's Neji?"

"He took a detour to go pick up Hinata. She was able to get her shift covered or something like that." Kiba explained.

Lee grinned. "Great! Then we can all watch Sasuke race together!" He exclaimed.

"They should be here any minute." Naruto commented and swung an arm over my shoulder. "This is gonna be so awesome."

A smile found my lips at him words before morphing back to a smirk at my next thought. "Hn. Especially since you won't be in it." I stated and he pushed me.

"Bastard!" He laughed and my eyes caught Itachi's form as he came over from the monitors.

"Ready, little brother?" He asked and offered me a small smile.

"As much as I can be."

Sakura clung to me, so happy it was palpable. She couldn't even stand still and in no time at all, the race was getting ready to begin.

"I love you." She told me, finally turning serious. Her hands cupped my face as she forced me to look down at her and she smiled so softly that all I could do was swallow hard. "You're going to win. Don't forget it." She pulled me down to her then and kissed me meaningfully, right in front of everyone.

Despite the obnoxious whistles and remarks, I kissed her back with just as much feeling. "I love you too. Thanks, kitten." I said and took a deep breath, ignoring Itachi's amused look. "Alright. I better head over now."

I gave her another quick peck before heading back over to my race car. Gaara gave me a curt nod when we made eye contact, his 1970 Chevrolet Monte Carlo parked next to my 1970 ford Mustang. I had almost forgotten our cars were from the same year while Naruto's Camaro was from 1972.

"It's about time you showed your face, hm." Deidara said from behind me and I resistent the urge to groan.

I stood next to the driver's side and turned around. His blond hair was pulled into a high ponytail and his light blue eyes were full of hate, almost as much as when he looked at my brother. I really didn't feel like dealing with him right now. He was leaning against a 1997 Mazda Miata painted an off white, probably egg shell. The Mazda was a popular choice, definitely nothing to sniff at, but I found it ugly and lacking that special something team Konoha's race cars were famous for: muscle. It didn't matter what he had under the hood, there wasn't another car that could match my twincharger Mustang.

"I had hoped you wouldn't show your face. Are you really that desperate to be beaten by the youngest Uchiha as well? I wish you would go back to bugging Itachi." I sighed with a stoic expression. He wasn't even worth it, I don't know why I'm wasting my breath.

"Your brother is nothing but a coward! He always ran away from my challenges and so have you! From where I stand, you're the one who's desperate. You haven't got a chance." He ranted, daring to sound smug.

My blood boiled and I gave him a full fledged Uchiha glare, expecting it when he flinched under it. "I could care less what you think about me, but don't you ever insult my brother in my presence again." I told him, my tone dangerously calm. He weakly glared back and opened his mouth to no doubt spout some more bullshit when the intercom came on.

" _All racers please proceed to the starting line."_

I turned my back to him and got in, not sparing that fool a glance. I was going to enjoy beating that arrogant asshole. A man dressed in black and white walked onto the starting line, flag in hand. I started my Mustang and revved the engine, ready to go and any and all nervousness gone. I can't even remember why I was worried in the first place.

My hands gripped the wheel as I watched the flag like hawk. The second it came down, we were off. I floored the gas pedal and pulled ahead, making sure to get right in front of Gaara. It was my way of saying get used to it because as long as I'm in the race, all you'll be seeing is my bumper. Deidara wasted no time in riding my tail when we came around the first turn.

Having someone riding up our ass is annoying enough, but at high speed it really pisses me off. I switched lanes and drifted on the inside of the fast approaching roundabout. Gaara passed Deidara as he also took the inside as well, that blond headed moron keeping to the outside.

My mind went blank, the road becoming the only thing in my vision as I continued to speed up, blocking my opponents out as I raced ahead of them, soon enough leaving them in the dust right before the roundabout. I expertly changed gears and maneuvered my car to drift around the circle. A smirk found my lips as I gunned it on the straight away, completely at home. Damn I've missed this.

My eyes glanced into the rearview mirror to see Gaara starting to pull ahead of Deidara, both of them a good distance behind me. It was inevitable that they wouldn't stand a chance against my Mustang. As far as I knew, no one else had managed to incorporate a twincharger like me. I flew down the final stretch and crossed the finish line. The race was short, but it was one of the most thrilling experiences I've had in awhile. I turned off the car and got out only to be tackled by a still very ecstatic Sakura.

She was giggling happily as she hung onto me with her arms around my neck. "I knew it!" She exclaimed, her cheerful voice right at my ear. "I'm so happy."

I grabbed her waist and swung her around, letting my actions speak for me. In all honesty, I was just as excited as she was that I won and was finally able to race again. Naruto and Itachi were the next to reach me, Hinata and the rest of the guys following.

"Well done." Itachi praised and flicked my forehead, unable to resist.

"That was so awesome!" Naruto cheered. "You totally kicked ass!"

"Congratulations, Sasuke!" Hinata smiled brightly as she reached Naruto's side and stood close to him.

The guys came up as well, also voicing there congrats. "Things are going to get a lot more interesting now that you're back in the game." Neji commented.

"Ugh, that means more work for us." Shikamaru complained, smiling nonetheless. "What a drag."

"Yes! Nice racing!" Lee yelled and was about to go into a rant most likely concerning the power of youth before Kiba cut him off.

"With you racing again team Konoha will be unstoppable!" Kiba proclaimed. "I can't wait. It'll be just like the old days."

"This is only the beginning." I reminded them all. and

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "Let's show them what we're made of." He added just before Deidara choose to bring his sorry behind over to talk shit.

"This isn't over, hm! If Gaara hadn't been in my way, this race would've been mine!" He whined and flipped his blond bangs out of his face.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a put out look. "If you can't beat Gaara, then there's no way in hell you could ever beat me. Now get lost."

This wasn't to say Gaara was unskilled, he was right up there with Naruto even if the dope beat him most of the time. Deidara on the other hand needed to practice a lot more before he could think of challenging me again, not that it would help. He should go back to doing whatever 'art' he was talking about when he obsessed over my brother.

"Why you-!"

"That's enough." Itachi warned, not wanting to hear his voice. "I suggest you make yourself scarce."

Sakura and I watched the little exchange, sharing an amused look. Deidara scuffed but wisley made his exit, not wanting to make Itachi angry for real.

"Hahahahaha, classic." Naruto laughed at his retreating form. "Nice one, Itachi."

"So," Sakura began, holding tighter to me as she shot me a grin. "When do we celebrate?" She asked before getting on her tiptoes to whisper in my ear, "And don't forget about that secret reward I promised."

As if I could forget, anything from her was bound to be worth the wait. "Finally going to tell me what it is?" I teased despite that not knowing was killing me. I had some ideas, but Sakura has proven me wrong before. I couldn't say for certain what she was up to this time.

"Alight! Let's get this party started!" Naruto suddenly yelled and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Party? What the hell are you going on about?" I asked.

He winced at giving away what was probably supposed to be a surprise but quickly recovered. "The party at my place to celebrate your return to racing. Duh!" Naruto grinned and I shook my head. Of course, I should've known he'd come up with something like this.

"Ooh!" Sakura giggled, still hugging closely to me. "Sounds like fun, right Sasuke?"

"I'm not entirely sure of that." I stated. If all the guys were going to be there including Kakashi and Itachi, then it could turn annoying really quick. Naruto was bound to have liquor and Hinata was most likely going to make drinks.

"Oh, come on… party pooper!" Sakura pouted at me and I could only roll my eyes. "We have to celebrate before your reward…" She added in that sweet voice of hers.

"Tch. Very well." I said, letting her have her way.

Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to give in every now and again. Besides, the faster I got this over with the faster I could find out what this secret reward was. Sakura rode in my race car with me back to the shop while Naruto and Hinata went straight to his house. Itachi, Kakashi and the guys would meet us at the shop when they finished wrapping things up.

After dropping my Mustang off at the shop, Sakura and I got into my car and headed over to the dope's house. It had been a long time since I was last over there. One of the reasons being his horrible taste in well, everything. To this day I have no idea were he managed to find an orange flat screen and I still harbor hate towards the man that sold it to him. That piece of junk should have been burned.

The other reason was because Naruto was rarely at his house himself. He often avoided staying there, going to either my house or Hinata's. I more than anyone understood why. After his parents had passed, he was all alone in that house, surrounded by nothing but painful memories. I at least had Itachi and couldn't imagine how I would've taken my parent's death if I didn't. Since Naruto wanted to throw a party there, there was no way I could turn him down.

It took about twenty minutes to arrive and it looked like we were the first aside from the host. Itachi and Kakashi were not too far behind us followed by the rest of the group. I had a feeling this was going to get rowdy really quick, especially with Kiba here to egg Naruto on along with Kakashi and Itachi creating problems. I just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, knowing I would be the target for jokes and insults. This party was for me after all. The only thing I was concerned about was this promised reward that was still a secret to me for unknown reasons. What did she have planned?

"Come on in!" Naruto yelled from the front door, ushering us one by one. "It's all set up and ready to go."

"Tell me you got real beer this time and not that crap you and Sasuke drink." Kiba said and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Just because we don't drink the cheap shit you do doesn't mean it isn't real beer, Kiba." I said with a straight face.

"Yeah, what he said!" Naruto added. "Once you drink what we drink, I bet you'll be the first one drunk off your ass. It's for real men, dude."

Lee interjected before Kiba could respond. "I don't know if drinking is really necessary." He commented, ever the moral compass of the group.

"The hell it's not!" Kiba and Naruto both yelled at the same time.

"We may be drinking, but you are not." Neji stated firmly, all of us knowing how Lee was when he was drunk.

"That's a drag no one wants to go through again." Shikamaru groaned with a shake of his head. Kakashi and Itachi were the last ones to enter, choosing to remain silent apart from amused looks.

Sakura moved to pull away, but I held onto her. "Where are you running off to?"

"I was going to find Hinata." She told me, flashing me that perfectly pretty smile that I loved so much. "Wanna come?"

"Hn."

I went along gladly as Sakura dragged me through the house and into the kitchen where we found Hinata who was sipping a mixed drink. Sakura pulled away from me again and this time I let her go, though I followed as she scurried over to Hinata excitedly.

"Make me one, please?" Sakura asked happily. "And Sasuke…" She added.

"Of course." Hinata nodded with a smile and quickly obliged. Only a moment later Sakura and I both had our own drinks to sip on.

"So good!" Sakura squirmed as she sipped her drink again and again. "I could drink this forever."

While I agreed with the praise for Hinata's skill, I was not thrilled about the idea of her getting drunk in a house full of men, even if one of them was my brother and another my best friend. I took a sip of my own drink before tossing her a concerned look.

"Pace yourself." I reminded. "I need you sober for my reward."

She smirked at me, a devilish gleam in her emeralds. It was quite possible that she'd been spending too much time with me. "You might like it better if I'm not sober."

If I had been a lesser man, I would've choked on my drink. "And what does that mean?"

She closed the slight distance between us and leaned close to me, mindful of Hinata standing nearby as she whispered, "It's a secret."

Yes, she was definitely spending too much time with me. "I take back what I said before. I don't like secrets. Just what are you planning, Sakura?"

"But you'll like this one." She assured me, now grinning smugly. "That's a promise."

Damn, now I really wanted to know. I was about to start my interrogation when Neji popped his head in.

"Everyone's waiting. Are you three finished here?" He asked and I nodded.

"We're finished. For now." I told him but gave Sakura a pointed look. However, she only sipped her drink continuously as if she hadn't a care in the world. I had to give it to her, she was handling this like an Uchiha. Point Haruno.

The next few hours flew by as we drank and celebrated, Naruto even going as far as to give an annoying and unnecessary speech. It wasn't hard to tell that we were all getting pretty wasted, aside from Itachi and Kakashi who held there liquor as if it was water. Sakura went to the bathroom at one point. I took the opportunity to pull her away from the others on her way back. I had her pinned against the wall in seconds, my mouth unable to resist stealing a kiss.

"So, Miss Haruno. About this secret."

Sakura giggled. "Sorry Mr. Uchiha but it's still not the time."

"Fuck the time." I said and leaned down to nibble at her neck. "I want to know now."

"Well this is not the place either, Sasuke…" She grumbled, struggling slightly against my hold on her even though she was so easily melting between me and the wall.

"Fuck the place." I mimicked from my earlier statement. "Should we move this to a bedroom, Sakura?"

Her entire face blushed bright red. "Ah… I think… we should get out of here and go home." She squeaked.

I smirked in triumph. Point Uchiha. I moved away from her only to take her hand and drag her along, ignoring the guys as they tried to talk to us. I pulled my keys out from my pocket only to have them snatched away by Itachi.

"Hold on there, little brother. You can't drive in that condition." He insisted and I clicked my tongue.

"I'm fine." I insisted.

I didn't give a fuck whether he thought I was sober or not. All I cared about was finally finding out what this god damn reward was and then having my way with the love of my life.

"Really." Itachi sighed. "I guess I have no choice, I'll drive the two of you home in Kakashi's car."

"Well let's get going then." I said impatiently and walked right out the front door, still dragging Sakura.

"Goodness, Sasuke… is there really such a rush?" Sakura laughed as she struggled to keep up with my long strides.

"Haven't I waited long enough?" I asked, sending her a pout over my shoulder.

She laughed again. "I suppose… I can tell how eager you are."

"Does this mean you'll give me a hint?"

We made it to Kakashi's car and surprisingly, Sakura was the one now forcing me against something. My brows raised at the suggestive look she was giving me and her sudden forwardness. Her hand raised to my chest and slowly trailed down my body until her fingers ran across my crotch.

"Do you really even need one?"

My hands went to her waist and squeezed in an attempt to ground myself. "Don't provoke me too much. I'm drunk enough that I'll take you in Kakashi's car."

"Ooh. Even with your brother behind the wheel?" She teased, but rolled her eyes knowing better. As if on cue, said brother reached us with Kakashi's keys and a smirk directed at me.

"Tsk. Stupid aniki." I mumbled under my breath and got in the car, Sakura following.

Thankfully Itachi drove us home, luckily without a smart remark to chip at my ego though I knew I would get some later. Once he parked into our driveway, I took Sakura's hand in mine and led the way inside. I wasted no time in moving to the bedroom and yanked her flush against my chest and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"You drive me crazy." I said, lips still grazing over hers.

"And yet I haven't even started yet." She murmured, her tone humorous. "Now, about that reward…"

"Yes, I fully intend to get what I was promised." I smirked. "Or are you not a woman of your word?"

"Oh, you know I am." She smiled. "Always."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sakura turned around, pulling her hair aside to reveal a zipper at the top of her dress. "Unzip me." She ordered softly and I was quick to obey.

Once the back of her dress was unzipped, I slid it off of her shoulders and the dress fell from her body, pooling at her feet. My lips parted as I took in the tempting lavender lingerie that just covered her intimates. It was only at this moment that I realized lace was so sexy, but honestly… if Sakura was in it, it was sexy as fuck.

"I got this just for you." She told me as she turned back around to face me, batting her lashes purposefully. My eyes refused to keep still. I took her in from head to toe, admiring her for everything she was to look at, and everything she was to me.

Rendered speechless, I could only gaze upon her adoringly, mouth hanging open in surprise. I hadn't expected this ensemble. I always want her, hell I've wanted her all day, but I've never wanted her as much as I did at this very moment.

"I want you naked." She whispered, hands grabbing at the hem of my shirt and tugging it off so quickly I barely had a chance to raise my arms and help.

She didn't give me a chance to respond before she was dropping to her knees and taking my pants with her. Holy mother of fuck. My eyes widened as I stared down at her, eager, ready but waiting patiently for whatever she wanted to do to me. This was already one hell of a reward.

"Is this okay?" She asked, voice almost too seductive for me to bear as her hand rubbed across my already hard member.

I nodded, not trusting my voice in my drunken arousal. She didn't seem to mind at all. In the next instant she had my briefs pulled down and her warm hand wrapped firmly around me. My breath hitched as she leaned closer, her lips brushing across the head of my cock so softly, and yet it was more than enough to send a wave of pleasure through me.

She teased me but in just the right ways. Her lips and tongue were knowing and skillful enough to have me lost to everything else aside from the sensation. I needed more, so much more but I never wanted her to stop. She looked so good and she made me feel so good. I was enjoying this thoroughly enough to hope it lasted forever.

"Mmm. So much control and patience. You're really turning me on tonight." She murmured against my cock, her hot breath and her words causing a thrill to run down my spine.

I wasn't even doing anything and yet, I was turning her on. She really knew how to get my blood pumping. Where the patience was coming from, I didn't know. Because honestly, I wanted nothing more than to fuck her senseless and have her in a world of bliss. But, I was loving this. Her lips on me, her tongue running along my shaft before she was sucking on me slowly. It was agonizing but so fucking good.

My mouth still failed me. I had no words, only the occasional grunt of approval as she teased me. Usually I couldn't handle such torment, but tonight it was all too pleasing. She went on for a long time, remaining unhurried though precise. The only part of my body I even felt was my erection which was now being forced far into her mouth. She was much more eager now, drawing me in and sucking hard.

I sucked in a breath as my hands dug into her hair, holding tight and keeping her in place as she took as much of me into her mouth as she could. A curse escaped me in a heated hiss as I gazed down at her, finally loosening my hold so she could move as she pleased. I was closer than I wanted to be, but I was certain she wouldn't let me come like this, she wouldn't want that. Hell, much as I wanted it, I didn't want it either.

"Sakura," I called, having completely surrendered to her but not wanting to fall apart like this. She'd gone on for too long, I was too close. I knew she could tell but she showed no signs of stopping. "Stop." I croaked tugging on her hair in a feeble attempt to pull her off of me.

She only hummed, the vibrations from which drawing me even closer with me so deep in her mouth.

"Fuck!" I stiffened, hands tightening even more in her hair as I came. The feeling was so intense I almost lost my balance.

Her mouth left my member with an audible pop and I shuddered, watching her through half lidded eyes as she stood slowly, wiping her lips with her index finger after swallowing.

Tonight she was definitely getting ravished.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello dear readers!**

 **Sorry it's been ages since we've posted but life has kept both of us super busy lately. We're sure you guys understand!** **Hope you enjoy the new update and you can expect super fast updating up until the finish of the story.**

 **Can't wait to see your thoughts and thanks for reading as always.**

 **Til next time...**

 **-Kanatyy**


	30. Wedding Preparations

**A Walk in the Park-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto.**

 **Chapter** **Thirty-**

 _Wedding Preparations_

* * *

Time moved by so quickly. Before I knew it another month had passed by. I'd gone back to work, though I'd cut my hours back considerably. I only went in two or three days a week. It was okay since they'd hired even more nurses since the whole Sasori ordeal and even Hinata was able to work less days.

This was good for both of us, Hinata had a wedding fast approaching that she'd asked me to help plan. I was beyond excited that she wanted my help and glad to give it to her. Lately, I'd been spending a lot of my days off with her. I missed Sasuke on those days, even though we still went to the park with Luna in the mornings and I still slept in his bed every night.

All my things had been moved out of my apartment and after lots of thinking, I'd decided to give up my lease. I had no plans to go back to living on my own, and if I did I wasn't sure I could ever stay in that place again after what happened.

My parents had eventually figured out the fact that I was living with Sasuke and Itachi on their own. My mom was basically obsessed with Itachi and I knew they talked pretty regularly, so as far as I knew, he could have spilled the beans on that one himself. I didn't really mind either way. My parents' didn't give me a hard time about it. They didn't seem disappointed in me and for that I was thankful.

Though I was grown, an adult, and I could do just what I pleased, I didn't want my parents to think bad of me for living a way they hadn't expected me to. Not that it would have made a difference if they did act some type a way about it. I would have never left Sasuke. I loved him too much. We never really talked about it, but I planned to marry him one day. I wanted us to be our own family, have our own kids- and if my parents couldn't respect that then I just didn't know what to tell them.

Luckily, I never had to worry about any of that. Life was passing by smoothly. We were happy. For every moment I was with Hinata, Sasuke was off with Naruto and while most of the time they were at the shop, I really had no idea what those two were up to.

Today Hinata and I were both off. I was visiting her at her home where we were going over more plans. She'd already decided on a place and we'd gone and looked at it and booked the date which was only a few more months away, but we still had to decide on a theme. Decorations. Music. Guest list. Food. Until I'd actually taken this time to help her plan, I had no idea all the thought that went into preparing for a wedding.

But it was still and exciting and happy time.

"Are there certain colors you'd like to have?" I asked as we looked over the different themes I'd found online and printed off to bring to her.

"Well, lavender is my favorite color… but I'd like to incorporate Naruto's favorite color too." She told me, blushing lightly.

"Orange?" I giggled. "That shouldn't be a problem. Look at this here, it's white and lavender, but we could easily add in some orange wherever we want."

I showed her the page and she nodded, smiling brightly. "This is really nice and I can just see the orange mixed in. I think it's perfect."

"Great." I grinned right back at her.

"Thanks for this, Sakura." She told me softly and I laid my hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks for asking me to help."

…

We continued with the wedding planning for weeks. Hinata was able to decide on most things easily, but some things caused her to think a little more. With the two of us working together and moving things along smoothly, we never got stressed and that's just what I was trying to prevent. I didn't want this time to be hard on Hinata, when it was supposed to be the happiest time of her life.

She was marrying the love of her life, nothing was more important right now and she shouldn't stress about nonsensical or minor things. I was here to make sure that never happened. It was sooner than we anticipated by the time we'd finished the majority of our planning. The only thing left was to put everything in motion. We'd even done our shopping. We found the caterer, the flourist. The guestlist was complete. The music had been chosen and we'd done almost all of the shopping we had to do.

Now, it was time for the dresses. Hinata had picked out mine and I loved it, never would've dreamed of complaining about it. I was way more enthralled by her wedding dress. Watching her try them on. It was dazzling, she was beautiful and when she finally found the one, I almost teared up at the sight of her in it.

I was so giddy, so excited that before I could stop myself, I was planning a bachelorette party. Sasuke had mentioned that Naruto would probably be having a bachelor party, so I felt it was only right for Hinata to have some parties of her own. She was embarrassed when I mentioned it to her, claiming she didn't need anything like that, but I promised her it was all for good fun and eventually, she agreed.

I had a lot to think about since I'd be the one planning the bachelorette party. I'd never planned anything like that, but I'd never helped plan a wedding either and that wasn't so bad. So, if I could do that I was sure I could plan this party. I wanted it to be soon so that night once I got home, I brought it up to Sasuke.

"So, since you guys are having a bachelor party, I've decided Hinata should have a bachelorette party. What do you think?" I asked him as we laid in bed together, curious for his opinion.

"It's only fair. The bridesmaids should get together and celebrate as well." He agreed. "The bachelor party won't be until next month but I have no idea what I'm going to do. What were you thinking for the bachelorette party?"

"That information is for girls only." I teased, grinning to myself as I stared up at the ceiling.

"Is that so? Well, I don't mind as long as it doesn't get too crazy." He told me. "I won't hesitate to kick someone's ass."

Like I didn't already know that… "It won't be crazy, Sasuke… goodness. I really don't know what I'm going to plan yet, but it's going to be fun for sure."

"In that case, do you have any tips?" He asked and moved to lean over me. "To be honest, I'm not a fun person to be around so I'm not sure how to go about entertaining someone as fun loving as Naruto."

I laughed at that and looked over at him. "Well, I'm sure the guys will want to get wasted and more than likely get more crazy than the girls. If you're planning it yourself, I'd say you should just do something here. Get some drinks and just have a guy's night. However… there's a possibility that the guys will want to go out."

It wasn't like I knew much about bachelor parties, but I knew that guys liked to go out for those sorts of things. I knew my Sasuke though and he wouldn't be into that scene. If he was doing the planning he'd want to do it where he was most comfortable.

He looked at me thoughtfully for a moment before smiling. "That's true, but I have a good idea now. What would I do without you?"

"I have no idea." I giggled jokingly.

A part of me wished I could go to the bachelor party just to see how it went, but I supposed I'd just have to settle for talking to Sasuke about it after the fact.

Over the next week, every day I had off from work I spent thinking about the upcoming bachelorette party. I made the date for the following Saturday and Hinata wanted to invite some of the coworkers she'd gotten close to, who wouldn't be working that night. There were a couple other girls she kept in contact with from college who she wanted to invite as well, but overall it would be a small get together.

The day came soon enough, and we used Hinata's place as our party house. Before any guests arrived, I had set up a variety of finger foods and some non alcoholic beverages, though we'd be playing a drinking game at some point and would definitely be dabbling in the alcohol. Hinata had even offered to be the drink maker, even though it was her party and I was excited about the whole event.

Right on time, the guests started arriving. Ino and Rin, two of our coworkers were the first to arrived. They came bearing gifts, since I'd taken it upon myself to speak with everyone directly about the types of gifts to bring. I busied myself greeting everyone at the door when they arrived. Being the host, I explained where to leave the gifts and where they could find anything they'd need, including Hinata who was sitting in the living room.

Temari and Tenten were the next to show up. They'd gone to school with us. I found out Temari was currently dating Shikamaru so Hinata had seen her more regularly than Tenten, but everyone we invited were happy to show up. A few other guests arrived, including the surgeon we'd been working under for years. Tsunade had a thing for drinking on her off time and Hinata and I were both close to her so we invited her without a second thought.

Even though the party guests were kept to a minimum, the gift table was loaded down and everyone was in a good mood, happy to be celebrating with the bride to be. As soon as everyone was settled, I thanked them for coming and we all got into the event. For a while we just mingled together, conversing over snacks and wine. I was glad to see Hinata in such high spirits.

I wasn't really concerned about my drinking. Sasuke dropped me off and I was to call him when I needed to be picked up later tonight. All I had to do was enjoy this night with the girls. By the time we started to play some games, I was already feeling the effects of the alcohol. A few hours had passed by before it came time for the main game of the night.

While everyone was sitting around in the living room, I went back to the game table. Right next to it was the poster I had printed of Naruto. It was a full body picture of him that Hinata had given me to use, though she didn't know why at the time. I pulled away the sheet covering it to reveal the picture to everyone before turning around to face them.

"I'm sure you've all heard of pin the tail on the donkey. Well, this version is pin the panty on the groom. Everyone will get a turn, you'll be blindfolded and given a pair of panties I bought for Hinata to use later on with a pin in them."

"How do you win?" Tsunade asked eagerly, already knowing there would be a prize.

"Whoever gets the panties closest to here." I explained, pointing directly below Naruto's belt.

The girls erupted in laughter. "The bride to be will go last, so we'll start on this end and work our way around." I said, pointing to my left side where Temari was closest to me.

She got up, smirking on her way over to me. We were all giggling and enjoying ourselves as we started the game, everyone pinning panties to Naruto in a variety of places. The deeper into the game we got, the more amusing it became. Once everyone had a turn, it was finally Hinata's go.

She was less timid with a bit of alcohol in her system, but her cheeks were still red as I tied the blindfold in place. I handed her the pin with the panties dangling from it and she took a deep breath once I had her in position.

We were all holding our breath as she made her move. Currently, no one had even come close to the winning area and yet, Hinata obviously knew right where she wanted to go. My mouth fell open as I watched her hand aim straight for his crotch and pin those panties right on the mark.

The room erupted into yells and laughter and Hinata pulled away the blindfold, taking in the place she'd pinned only for her whole body to flame in embarrassment.

"Oh my!" She squeaked, hands going to her hot cheeks.

"Well it's obvious Hinata is the only one who can get close to that area!" I teased and she squirmed.

"S-stop!" Hinata pleaded, rocking from side to side as she fought off her shyness.

We all laughed before starting on heavier drinks and moving to the gift openings. All the gifts were some type of sexy lingerie and Hinata's face got redder and redder with every gift she opened. She was so embarrassed, but I knew she would make good use of those outfits. I'd acquired a few myself and had definitely been getting some use out of them. But, I supposed I was less timid than Hinata was. I couldn't help feeling that she wasn't this shy when it was just she and Naruto though.

Once we made it through the gifts, we all sat around the floor, playing drinking games and talking until it got late and one by one the guests started to leave, some of them ended up crashing here at Hinata's because they were too drunk to drive. I texted Sasuke, rolling my eyes when I noticed the typos I made only after I sent it. Oh well.

While I waited for him I spent time cleaning up so I wouldn't leave Hinata with a mess to deal with on her own. I had everything straight by the time Naruto came barreling inside, followed by Sasuke whose eyes met mine immediately. I swerved a bit as I waved at him, a goofy grin on my face.

"Hey." I cooed, giggling a bit as he made his way to my side.

"Hey you." He greeted with a smile. "You and the girls have fun?"

"Lots." I laughed, beyond intoxicated by this point.

"Damn, you both are totally wasted." Naruto commented as he held a drunk Hinata. "Nice."

"Totally wasted." I nodded drunkenly in agreement, clinging tightly to Sasuke to prevent myself from falling over, even though his arms were around me and I was sure he wouldn't let me hit the floor.

"I'm going to take her home." Sasuke directed towards Naruto. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, okay. Bye Sakura!" Naruto yelled with a grin.

"Bye guys!" I laughed until a hiccup interrupted me as Sasuke ushered me away. "Sasuke, slow down I'm gonna-" I stumbled then and yelped before he hoisted me up over his shoulder. "What the-"

"Time to go, kitten." He stated and I could practically feel his smirk.

"Ooh, meow."

Sasuke laughed before playing along. "Woof."

I squirmed over his shoulder, all too excited to get in his car and then home with him. "Faster, Sasuke! I'm ready to go." I said, smacking him right on his sweet ass.

"Yes ma'am." He chuckled as we finally made it to the car.

I was still laughing as he set me down to my feet before opening the door for me and helping me inside, even going so far as to buckle my seatbelt. "I'm not helpless you know!" I chided him, puffing out my cheeks.

"Oh, I'm well aware of how dangerous you can be."

"Shut it." I grumbled, ignoring him after that but he only laughed as he closed my door and went around to get in the driver's side. When he was settled I did look back at him, grinning once more at how sexy he was and the fact that he was all mine. "Hey," I said, daringly reaching over towards him.

He raised a brow in answer, smiling. "Can I help you?"

"The question is, will you help me." I grumbled, reaching farther to lay my hand over his lap and feel around for his member.

"I think you're handling it pretty well enough on your own." He said, voice dropping lower.

"Well," I sighed. "You know I don't mind helping myself…"

"It's only fair considering I help myself all the time." He pointed out, having no shame. "Can you really blame me? I do have a thing for you . . . and your legs."

"Oh, I don't blame you at all… I quite like your legs as well." I said, trailing my hand down his leg to emphasize my words.

"I should hope so." He smirked, tossing a wink in my direction.

I almost couldn't stand how much I loved him. I wanted him like crazy right now, just like I always did… but, I would be good and wait until we were home. Once we were there though, I was going to thoroughly enjoy him and I just couldn't wait.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Baaaaack again. Thanks for all who reviewed last chapter! We're so glad to be back.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the update and once again thanks for reading and reviewing. No questions this time around but make sure to get them in while you can, like we said before, super fast updates coming your way!**

 **-KanaTyy**


	31. Guy's Night

**A Walk in the Park-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto.**

 **Chapter Thirty One-**

 _Guy's Night_

* * *

It had already been about two months after my race and the dinner we had with Sakura's parents. Itachi had been on the phone with her mother regularly, shocking Sakura and I with this newfound friendship. I half expected him to go over there to have tea or something at least once a week with the way he carried on. This weird bonding they've developed feels like it's going to create problems. In all honesty, I really didn't want to think about it or see the recently evil glint in his eyes promising my embarrassment. Thankfully, he and Kakashi were in the main building today while the guys and I worked in the shop, Naruto's engagement being the main topic of our discussion.

"I can't believe it. You dog, you actually proposed." Kiba said as he slapped Naruto on the back.

"You're the dog, Kiba. And of course I did! She's the love of my life!" Naruto reminded.

"She's also my cousin." Neji stated cooly and Naruto sheepishly glanced in his direction.

Neji had been complaining all day how Naruto should've ask him for Hinata's hand or at least told him he was going to ask her. At first it wouldn't seem like a big deal, but Neji's family was big on tradition and he saw Hinata more as a younger sister. His overprotectiveness reminded me of Itachi when I was little. He has calmed down a bit, but he still had moments when he was overbearing.

"You know he meant well." Shikamaru insisted, coming to Naruto's rescue. "He may not be the smartest man around, but he is the most reliable."

"Hey! I am too smart!" Naruto huffed. "You've been spending time with Sasuke, haven't you?"

Shikamaru laughed at the accusation and Neji sighed. "Perhaps having a new addition to the family won't be the worst thing in the world, even if it is Naruto."

"Oh come on, not you too!" Naruto whined and I smirked. Naruto caught it and narrowed his eyes in a glare. "Bastard, you've turned them against me you corruptor."

"I am still on your side, Naruto!" Lee swore and gave him his fiery gaze of youth.

"Ha! Once again, you're the only one." Kiba said and Naruto elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow!"

"Less talking, more working." I lightly scolded and it was dropped for the moment. Lunch time, however, brought it back at full force.

"So what is it like to be engaged?" Lee asked as we gathered around a table.

Naruto scratched his head in thought. "Eh, not much different I guess. We feel closer and are excited, but I don't think anything will really change until we're hitched." He explained.

"I wanna know about your bachelor party." Kiba demanded. "We're getting strippers, right?"

"Ask the best man." Naruto grinned and looked at me, the guys following suit.

I wiped my mouth and gave them a firm look. "I'm not giving any details yet. All you have to do is show up at Naruto's house Saturday night." I told them. "And no, there won't be any strippers."

"What?!" Kiba yelled. "How are we gonna have a bachelor party without strippers?! Come on, Sasuke!"

"If you want a stripper, fine. Go take your single ass and find one. I have no interest in being around any naked woman unless her name is Sakura Haruno." I said firmly.

"Okay, point taken, but what about Naruto?" Kiba asked, grasping at straws.

"He'd better not." Neji growled.

Naruto raised his hands, quick to prove his innocence. "Hey, I didn't ask for strippers." He pointed out. "I'm way more than happy with Hinata."

"Oh for fucks sake! Shikamaru, Lee, you two are with me, right?" Kiba asked and they both averted their eyes. "Really? Oh my god, you guys are so boring!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Give it up, Kiba. It's Sasuke's decision."

"He is the best man." Lee commented.

"Haha, that's right." Naruto grinned and gave Kiba a pointed look. "You'll just have to deal with it."

I hid a smile before changing the subject. "Are you all still free after work?"

"Yeah." Kiba grumbled and Lee nodded.

"Neji and I have to pick up some stuff, but it won't take long. We can meet you there." Shikamaru said.

Naruto turned to me with a confused expression. "What? Go where? What is everyone talking about?" He asked, completely clueless and I shook my head.

"Honestly, Hinata gave you one thing to do and you forget." I told him. "We have to have everyone fitted for the wedding."

"Oh shit!" Naruto yelled, blue eyes widening. "That's right, that was today! Oh man, thanks for handling that. You're the best."

My face remained stoic as I replied. "Tell me something I don't already know." I said and he laughed.

"You're so full of yourself." Naruto said and I shrugged. Why deny it if it was true?

The rest of the day was pretty slow, there weren't going to be any races for a while because of location issues. The next town scheduled to host had suffered some damages from a fire that had broken out near a factory. There were only a handful of places that supported our type of racing despite the number of fans that lived there, they wouldn't shut down roads for us to race. We weren't on the NASCAR level of fame or support, our field of influence was still growing. On top of that it was impossible to race in a specific stadium built like NASCAR. It would defeat the spirit of street racing if it wasn't on the streets, even if the course was mapped out and predictable in a sense.

I was disappointed to say the least. Now that I was back in the game, I was itching to get behind the wheel again and race. I'll admit that I was feeling greedy, but I had to be patient. I would have my chance soon enough by what Itachi told me the other day. However, it might not be for another few months. Naruto was feeling the same way, though he was bored more than anything else. He rode with me on the way to the tailors while Kiba rode with Lee, Neji and Shikamaru going to run errands. The place was only fifteen minutes away and the four of us quickly made our way inside the beige colored building. I led the way up to the front desk where a black haired woman was seated.

She smiled sweetly before greeting us. "Hello gentlemen, how can I help you?"

Naruto swung an arm around my shoulder before he answered. "Yeah, um, we're the Uzumaki party of six."

The lady nodded her head and began typing on her computer, looking for the appointment. "Yes, here we are. Please see your way to room four."

"Alright, thanks! Oh and if two other guys come in and ask where we are, they're with us." Naruto stated and headed over to the light colored room.

"So do you know how long this is going to take?" Kiba asked. "Did you pick out the tuxes?"

Naruto looked at him as if he asked what his favorite color was. "Duh, of course I did." He told him. "And how the fuck should I know how long it's gonna take?"

"Hey, I was just asking." Kiba defended. "Besides, for all you know I could have a date later tonight."

"Kiba, you didn't tell us you were dating!" Lee exclaimed, offended.

"He isn't, ignore him." I said just as the door opened. Three men came in carrying our black tuxes, Neji and Shikamaru following a few moments behind them.

"That was fast." Naruto commented.

"I told you it wouldn't take long." Shikamaru responded and everyone froze for a second when I gasped.

"Oh hell no." I groaned and Naruto grinned, already catching on, no doubt expecting my reaction.

Naruto laughed like the idiot he is. "Hahaha, hell yes. Don't try to get out of it, Sasuke." He said as he picked up one of the god awful orange ties.

"You can't be serious. Tell me you're joking right now, even you wouldn't have your groomsmen dressed in that atrocious color." I reasoned, hoping this wasn't for real. The other guys laughed at my reaction, seeming to have no problems with this turn of events.

That infuriating grin of his widened. "I'm dead serious." He stated, enjoying this way too much. "You should thank your girlfriend. Originally I wanted the tuxes to be orange too."

"Just give it up, Sasuke. He is the groom after all." Kiba chuckled and I had half the mind to go over there and punch him.

"Be honest with me. Did you pick an orange tie just to make Sasuke wear it?" Shikamaru asked and Naruto grinned evilly.

I didn't like the suggestive look in his eyes and his wiggling brows. "That's hard to say, it is my favorite color after all." Naruto mused and I glared at him.

"He only did it to mess with you." Neji observed and I completely agreed. This wedding was going to be a nightmare.

Saturday night came around a lot sooner than I thought and I wasn't able to persuade Naruto out of his choice in tie colors. I had stocked Naruto's house with ordered pizza, which I already had a few pieces of, and beer. I was going to be nice and get some of that cheap shit Kiba likes, but after his comment in the tailors, I decided not to.

Once all the guys got there we turned on the hideous flat screen to watch and comment on races. They were surprised my idea of a bachelors party was more along the lines of a guys night, but none of them were complaining. It took us less than an hour to really get going, downing our drinks and placing bets on who would come in first.

"Damn, Hashirama is kicking ass this year." Naruto said as we watched him hold the lead.

"Tobirama isn't far behind." I reminded.

Kiba stuffed a slice pizza in his mouth. "Aren't they brothers?"

"Yeah but that doesn't stop them from going all out." Shikamaru explained.

"Their fire of youth is truly great." Lee insisted and Neji smacked his hand when he tried to sneak a beer.

Then Neji took a swig of his own beer and narrowed his eyes. "Hiruzen may be old, but he isn't someone to overlook."

The debates and energy levels only raised as time went on, more and more empty beer cans stacking up.

"What the fuck?!" Naruto and I yelled at the same time when the Senju brothers suddenly lost control of their race cars.

"There was nothing even touching them!" Kiba added, standing up and chugging his beer.

Lee started wiggling his legs, anxious as the cars sped along. "Oh no, looks like Hiruzen took the lead." He stated and everyone but Neji groaned. It wasn't like we hated the old timer, we just didn't bet on him.

"Hang on, it's not over yet!" Shikamaru yelled and the Senju brothers were back on the track, desperately trying to pass the other racers and reclaim the lead.

Neji gasped at their quick maneuvers, some techniques I would never dream of doing. "Shit, they're crazy." He said. "Even Naruto doesn't drive like that."

"Hey!" Naruto yelled but kept his eyes glued to the screen.

Sure enough, the Senju brothers pulled it off and were right behind Hiruzen. They were approaching the finish line now, all three of them gunning it, trying to overtake the others. All of us were on our feet, waiting for the final stretch to end.

"Go, Hashirama!" Naruto cheered at the same time I yelled "Come on, Tobirama!"

"Fuck, Hiruzen looks like he's going to take it!" Kiba groaned and a second later they all passed the finish line.

"Damn it, it was too close to call. Anyone see who passed first?" Naruto asked as he plopped back down on the couch.

"Hang on, here comes the replay." Neji said and we watched the slow-mo finish.

Tobirama was the one to cross just a hair before the others, taking the win.

"Yes!" I yelled as Naruto screamed into a pillow.

Kiba slouched in the arm chair and rubbed his belly. "I thought for sure Hashirama took that one." He said.

"That was one of the closest races I've seen in awhile." Shikamaru told us. "Good thing I was rooting for Tobirama."

Neji hummed. "I thought Hiruzen was going to make a comeback, but perhaps his days in the spotlight are over." He mused.

Lee gave him a sympathetic look. "Well, he could win next time." He offered as Shikamaru and I split the pile of cash on the table.

"Gah! Whatever, next race Hashirama is taking Tobirama down!" Naruto declared and I smirked at him.

"We'll see about that. Though I wonder what the hell happened to their cars near the end." I stated. Suddenly going out of control like that but still able to continue the race. It looked suspicious to me.

"I think it was-" Shikamaru started only to be cut off by his phone. He looked at a text and a dreamy expression crossed his face so fast that for a moment I questioned it happening.

He saw me staring and cleared his throat. "Who was that?" I asked, curious about his strange behavior.

"Temari." He was texting a girl?

"Woah, wait. Who the fuck it Temari?" Naruto asked.

Kiba was quick to jump in. "Is she your girlfriend? When did that happen?" He asked and Lee gasped.

"First Kiba and now Shikamaru . . . why do you all insist on leaving me out of the loop?" He whined.

"Lee, I told you before Kiba's ass is single. And we all were kept in the dark about this." I said, ignoring Kiba's offended 'hey'.

Neji was stuck in thought for a moment before realization crossed his features. "Temari . . . isn't that Gaara's older sister?" He asked and Naruto's jaw dropped.

"YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH THE ENEMY?!" He yelled and I smacked him for screaming right next to me.

Shikamaru rubbed his neck. "She's not the enemy, calm down Naruto." He told him. "It just sort of happened."

"Yes, because that explains everything." Neji said and I sighed.

"I don't care who you date as long as you don't let anything about the team slip." I stated firmly and Naruto frantically nodded his head.

"She could be a spy for all you know." Naruto added and pointed his finger at Shikamaru. "If that's the case, you have a duty to be a spy too!"

I rolled my eyes and gave him a pointed look. "Naruto. Shut up."

He picked up the pillow he had screamed into and threw it at me, which I dodged. "Bastard! You know I'm right!"

"I know you're an idiot." I said and cracked open another beer.

Kiba sat back up and burped, completely stuffed. "How long has this been going on?" He asked.

"About three months." He answered and Naruto threw another pillow, this time at Shikamaru.

"What the fuck? Why didn't you tell us anything?" Naruto huffed despite being one of the reasons himself.

"Maybe he didn't want to have pillows thrown at him." Neji suggested which got him his very own pillow to the face.

I changed the channel to another race and moved all the pillows out of Naruto's reach. "We can talk more about this later, let's drop it for now."

The next race was full of amateurs but we watched it anyway. It was important to see the new and upcoming drivers, this was our world after all. We have seen many of them try to turn over to street racing thinking it would be easier. Dumb asses. Later Naruto wanted to watch the national race news only to see if they talk about him in the street racing segment. It was mostly praise for his skill and averages until it quickly turned into a story covering my come back. We laughed at his outrage before cheering him up. This was a party for him, can't let him get too depressed.

After he was back in high spirits, we went back to drinking and eating for a few hours. It had been a long time since the six of us had gotten together to hang out. We were all much looser with the pressure of work and more than enough alcohol in our systems. Naruto suggested we head upstairs to shoot some pool, see who was the best drunk shot. Lee was the exception, the only one sober as we got into our regular teams. Kiba was actually holding his own despite usually being the worst player. Neji and Shikamaru's hand and eye coordination had gone to shit and pretty much half assed it most of the time.

Naruto and I held strong but were no match for Lee's soberness and Kiba's hidden while drunk talent. We ended up playing around five games before going back downstairs for more pizza and of course beer. The conversation drifted to what everyone was up to in our personal lives, Temari being brought up yet again. Naruto was just giving Shikamaru a hard time and Kiba was jealous that he managed to find a girlfriend before he could. As the night went on, everyone reached a level of drunk we hadn't experienced since our fresh out of college days when team Konoha was first working out the team part.

I actually felt bad that Lee had to deal with the five of us, all belonging to a different category of drunks. Kiba was the flirt, throwing pick up lines at anything with a pulse. He was out of luck tonight since we had stayed in, but that didn't stop him from hitting girls up on social media. Shikamaru was the over emotional one. Every sentence out of his mouth started with "I feel", "I need", "I just" and "I want". He turned into what he would soberly call a real drag. Neji was the dialer, somehow his phone magically appeared in his hand and he had to use it. Every contact in his phone would end up with a message before this party was over and he always ends up swearing he'll never drink again the next morning.

He was in the middle of a voicemail when Lee finally had the sense to take the phone away, luckily before he reached his parent's number.

"I love you so much, Hinata, you're like a sister to me if I was a woman. I'm so glad you and Naruto are getting married and I want you to know I support you two and all your children. I've always thought that- Lee, I wasn't finished!" Neji protested as his phone was confiscated.

"Did you REEEEEEEEALLY mean that, NEJI? You're SOOOOOOOOOOOO NICE!" Naruto yelled as he captured Neji in a bone crushing hug.

Naruto was the shrieker. His voice gets higher and everything has to be screamed because it's so exciting. In my opinion, it was just his personality enhanced to really, really, really annoying levels. I don't place myself into a category, only describing myself as having no filter and not giving a fuck. According to Naruto though, I'm the one who doesn't give a shit. He says I'll listen when you talk to me but I don't give a shit about what you're saying, I'm only there for the drink. I knew I could be an ass but I didn't think I was that bad.

"SASUKE! Did you hear what NEJI said?" Naruto asked and flopped down next to me. "He LOVES ME AAAAAAAAAAAND HINATA . . . and-and he's like a SISTER if I was a woman, A WOMAN!"

"Yeah, yeah. Good for you." I told him and he pouted.

"YOU don't CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE!" He yelled in my face and I shoved his into the couch.

He pushed me off and we fell to the floor, this time me being the one to yell. "I do care! You both make great women, just stop yelling in my fucking ear!"

"I don't BELIEEEEEEEEEEEVE YOU!" He whined and we ended up wrestingly on the floor like five year olds. Lee had tried to break us up but soon realized it was better to let us fight it out, a third party would only end up as collateral damage.

Neji used his new found freedom to bug Shikamaru. "Shika, let me borrow your phone. I forgot to tell Hinata about her kids, she has to know her son's just like his dad."

"I feel like all sons should be like there dads. I want to have a relationship like that too with my kid." Shikamaru told him, handing over his phone. "I just want us to be closer and be a real family and hang out like we do and not be a drag, man. I need you guys to be my friends forever, I love you guys."

Kiba was still in the armchair stalking girls on Facebook until Lee had to confiscate his phone too. "Nooooooooooo, damn it Lee! I thought you wanted me to have a Temari!"

Lee was stuck babysitting the five of us and had to take on the role of the designated driver, we were clearly smashed. By the end of the night only Naruto and I still had our phones, Kiba was crying about being alone forever, Shikamaru was worried Temari wouldn't want kids, Neji assured us of his love and recommended his voicemails as evidence, Lee almost drunk one beer to cope and Naruto and I were going on about how we would never fight again. It was a crazy night for sure.

After Lee had dropped off the rest of the gang, he drove Naruto and I to my house. He was too drunk to be left alone and I refused to leave him so there wasn't another option.

"Naruto, why didn't you tell me you have kids?" I asked as we sat in the back seat, seatbelts on courtesy of Lee.

Naruto's eyes slowly widened and his jaw dropped. "FUCK, I do?"

"Yeah, Neji was talking about it on Shikamaru's phone." I explained, too drunk to realize that we were drunk.

"Oh NOOO. I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry. I didn't KNOW, SASUKE." Naruto insisted, gripping my shoulder in a silent promise that he was telling the truth. "I didn't KNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

I looked at him thoughtfully before nodding a little more than necessary. "It's alright. Just make sure you tell me next time."

He grinned and gave me a thumbs up. "OKAY."

"Naruto."

"YEAH?"

"Stop yelling." I reminded and he put his hands over his mouth.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled in what he probably thought was a whisper, but was really a normal volume.

I was certain even someone like Lee had a headache after dealing with us tonight, but it was all for the best. After all, after that certain incident when Lee had a single beer we experienced what we call the roughest drag in history, named by Shikamaru. The five of us had learned that even one drink was enough to break all hell loose and that hell was Lee drunk as fuck. Let's just say his power of youth really came through and it was very . . . natural. In a sense, he owed us after causing the trouble he did. It was a blessing and a curse he had no recollection about what happened, I'm sure he wouldn't be able to live it down. Public indecency didn't even cover it, people were scarred forever with the images of that long night, especially us since we had the honor of seeing act two, three and four.

When we parked in my driveway, I helped Naruto out of his seatbelt after fighting with mine. They were pretty tricky things when you were drunk. Lee moved to get out and help us but I told him we could make it.

"Night, Lee." I said as I caught Naruto when he came around the car, tripping over his own feet.

"BYE LEEEEE!" He said, waving his arm rather than his hand.

Lee smiled and waved back out of the window. "Goodbye, have a great night and get some sleep."

He pulled out of the driveway and I helped Naruto inside, his arm over my shoulder as I carried half his weight. After fumbling with the keys for a bit, I finally got the door open and we stumbled inside. Sakura and Itachi were probably in bed by now. It was really late.

"I'm HOOOOOOOOOME!" Naruto yelled and I glared at him. Seriously, he was going to wake up the neighborhood.

"Quiet! Everyone's asleep." I scolded. "Which way is your room again?"

Naruto pursed his lips in thought. "EHHHHH. It's in my ROOM, Sasuke."

"Hn."

My feet apparently knew which direction that was and began moving down the hall only to end up stumbling.

I lost my grip on Naruto and he ended up face planting on the floor. "SHIT!" He screamed.

I rested my hands on my knees, trying to regain my balance and just stared rather than helping him up. "My bad." I said and looked up to see Sakura and Itachi standing in front of us.

Sakura came to my side and placed a hand on my back to steady me. Itachi picked Naruto off the ground and was hit full force with more of his drunk yelling.

"I'm SOOOOOO sorry." Naruto whined as he clutched my brother's shirt. "I'm sorry, ITACHI!"

"What are you sorry for?" Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't TELL YOU! I have KIDS! KIDS!" He explained. "I didn't KNOOOW and I didn't tell SASUKE! I have to TELL YOOOU!"

Itachi's expression was full of amusement as he answered. "I see. Congratulations." He said and Naruto grinned.

"Anikiiiiiiii." I said, turning his attention to me. "I have to take Naruto to his room."

"Don't worry, I'll take him for you." Itachi told me with a smirk. "You go with Sakura now."

Sakura helped hold my weight and started shaking with laughter. "You seem like you had a pretty good night."

"A lot happened." I sighed and gazed at her face. "Let's fuck."

"Wh-wha…. S-Sasuke!" Sakura's hold left me and her hip bumped against me, knocking me over.

Naruto laughed at the sight of me falling on my ass and Itachi just shook his head. "I'll be leaving him to you." Itachi told her and went on his way, Naruto still cackling.

I held out my hands to Sakura. "Help me up, kitten?"

She reached down and took my hands in hers, avoiding my gaze as she struggled to help me to my feet. "Well you need to help me help you, Sasuke." She argued.

"Alright. When we get to the bedroom, I'll strip." I promised with a wink.

"Oh my…" She mumbled as I finally got to my feet and stumbled ahead of her, dragging her along with me.

It was taking longer than it should have to walk down the hall and after awhile I leaned against the wall to take a break. "What the fuck. How long is this hallway?"

"Really… the room is right next to you." She muttered, opening the door and gesturing for me to go inside.

I took a deep breath and tried again, passing Luna on her way out of our room. I finally made it to the bed and started taking my shirt off. I tossed it away and moved on to my shoes, first the left and then the right. I glanced up to find Sakura standing there smiling but still fully clothed.

"Why aren't you getting naked?" I asked, pulling my socks off.

"Um… because you barely made it down the hallway… you really think you're in any condition to 'fuck'?"

I gave her a look of disbelief, shocked she could doubt me. "Those are two separate matters."

"I think you should sleep it off." She said, coming to sit on the bed next to me.

"I'd rather get off with my sexy girlfriend." I said and reached over to run my hand under her shirt, caressing her back. "You smell like strawberries."

She giggled softly. "You always say that… I know you have a thing for strawberries."

I hummed and draped myself over her smaller body. "I have a thing for you."

"Oh yeah?" Her arms wound around me as she continued to laugh.

I smiled at the sound and tucked my face in her neck, taking in the warmth of her body. "Definitely."

"You're not moving much…" She said at my ear and I could feel her smiling.

I couldn't remember if I ever responded, the next thing I knew I had given into the comfort that was Sakura Haruno.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **We're glad you guys are glad to have us back and trust and believe we are just as happy!**

 **Your reviews make us so excited and we are glad to be able to complete this story, for us and for all you lovely readers. Also this chapter was one of our personal favorites so we hope you liked it!**

 **There's only so many chapters left, so any questions you have send them in to be answered because the updates will continue to come quickly!**

 **Now, to the questions from the last update:**

 **What happened to Sasuke and Itachi's parents?**

Tyy: The cause of their death is unmentioned. It's something we've never taken the time to elaborate on.

Kana: Yeah, we never talked about it. I know I could think of something if I took a moment but I tend to be dramatic so it would be best if I didn't, haha.

 **When will Itachi get a lady in his life?**

Tyy: You'll just have to read to the end to find out about that! ;)

Kana: Speaking as Itachi, "That's classified." Like Tyy said, you'll have to read it for this one.

 **Welp, that's it for this update, can't wait to see your thoughts!**

 **Til next time...**

 **-Kanatyy**


	32. Wedding Day

**A Walk in the Park-**

 **Disclaimer: We do no own Naruto.**

 **Chapter Thirty Two-**

 _Wedding Day_

* * *

Before we knew it the day of Naruto and Hinata's wedding arrived. It was to be a beautiful event, though only their closest friends and family would be attending. I had to admit I was pretty thrilled for the both of them. I'd become so excited, having the opportunity to plan everything with Hinata and I knew Sasuke had been having quite a time with Naruto.

Even as I stood next to Hinata now, as we finished dressing for the ceremony, I couldn't help rolling my eyes as I thought back to the night of the 'bachelor party'. Naruto and Sasuke both had been so drunk that night . . . It had been a long time since I'd seen Sasuke like that and though he was a bit hard to handle . . . we had a lot of fun that night.

However, Naruto was on a whole other level of intoxication. Sasuke drunk as he was had carried him inside, stumbling and even dropping him once on his way into the house. Itachi and I had both heard the commotion and luckily, Itachi took over and got Naruto safely to bed while I was left to deal with a flirty and way too cocky ass Sasuke.

God I loved it.

I giggled to myself as I reminisced while admiring Hinata. She definitely made a beautiful bride and I couldn't wait to see Naruto's face when he saw her. She was nervous, but so obviously excited, her feet shifting as she admired herself in the mirror.

Hinata had been my closest friend for a long time now, but we'd grown much closer over the past few months. She was like a sister to me now and I was beyond happy for her. I knew how much she and Naruto meant to each other and I wanted this for them almost as badly as they wanted it themselves.

My mind was totally drifting to Sasuke though . . . just imagining how he was going to look in his tux. I was a bit nervous myself, being chosen as Hinata's maid of honor and being able to walk down the aisle with Sasuke would probably finally give me that heart attack I'd been fearing for so long. I could only hope that he'd hold tight to me and I wouldn't fall out and embarrass myself miserably.

I didn't have much time to think about it before it was time. I swallowed hard and gave Hinata a quick, careful hug before we left the room and made our way down to the large doors that would open to the chapel. We had to wait there for the guys. Just knowing they would be here at any moment and that Sasuke was going to definitely be giving me one of those suggestive looks. My heart was already pounding.

The sound of their footsteps approaching caught all of our attention and my breath hitched as I caught sight of him. He was definitely a sight for sore eyes. I almost melted on the spot as I took in all his natural male beauty. That tux only added to all that he already was and just looking at him, I forgot about everyone and everything else.

He smirked at me on his way, before his eyes finally drifted from mine to travel down my body slowly. The lavender dress Hinata had made for me was almost too fitting and made of thin silk. I felt almost naked, especially with the way those smoldering eyes of his took me in.

"Why have you never worn this dress for me before?" He asked as soon as he was next to me, having the nerve to take another long look.

"Well, because this dress isn't for you." I whispered before sticking my tongue out at him meaningfully.

"Really?" He mused. "I find that hard to believe, especially as much as I visually enjoy you."

"Only visually?" I laughed then. "Behave yourself and it might just be for you later tonight."

"Is that so?" He grinned. "Let me just say I am more than ready to take off this damn tie."

"You look sexy in a tie . . . even if it is orange." I teased him, knowing he'd been complaining about the color Naruto chose since day one.

He grumbled and gave me a put out look. "Even I can't make orange look good. The color is just impossible to work with."

I rolled my eyes then. "Please. Even Naruto makes it work. Besides . . . there isn't a single color that doesn't look good on you."

"If you insist." He smiled. "However, Naruto still looks like a dope."

I laughed lightly as the doors slowly opened and it was time for the ceremony to commence. Sasuke and I would be the last two to walk in together, right before Hinata. I took a deep breath to calm myself, certain that Hinata must have been feeling the nerves if even I was.

Thankfully, everything went smoothly enough. Sasuke calmed me easily, holding tight to my arm until the last moment when he had no choice but to release me to go and stand beside Naruto. I glanced briefly at Hinata as she started to walk in, holding tight to her father's arm before I looked over to Naruto expectantly.

There was nothing like the moment the groom first saw his bride to be, dressed and ready to be married to him. Naruto's face was nervous at first, impatient and anxious. Yet the second his eyes met hers, he visibly held his breath before he broke out into that signature grin of his. It was so heartwarming to watch that I couldn't help but tear up a bit before looking to Sasuke at his side and finding his eyes solely on me.

In spite of the situation, I laughed and shook my head at him. He would probably never know just how much he truly meant to me and he might not have known it, but I had a whole lot of plans for us this coming night. While we weren't the ones getting married, we were definitely going to be celebrating. I was definitely going to enjoy him. I had a surprise trip planned, just for the two of us. I really hoped he wouldn't have a problem with it, but then I was pretty sure he would be just as excited as me.

The ceremony itself was brief, the reception came right after and with it a lot of fun. We all ate and started drinking while everyone hung out. I was only on my second glass of champagne as I sat at a table with Itachi while Sasuke was standing around drinking and talking with the guys.

It was crazy how I could just watch him and enjoy myself. It was nice seeing him happy and comfortable with his friends, but I was still eager to let him in on the trip I'd planned for us so I didn't plan to sit around for too much longer before I brought it up to him. Since we were drinking a bit, Itachi had promised to drive us. But as I was constantly watching Sasuke, it was easy to see he'd been sipping on a single drink forever.

Time was passing rather quickly. There had been speech after speech, toast after toast and I had definitely had more to drink than I planned by the time I could finally get Sasuke alone to talk to him about the trip. I was definitely feeling the alcohol but it was plain to see Sasuke was sober as he smirked at me.

"Hi." I said as I smiled at him, ready to tell him about the mini vacation ahead of us. His charcoal eyes took in my form for the third time that night before he spoke.

"On second thought, perhaps that dress isn't as great as it seemed." He stated. "It fully covers your legs."

"Really? Thin as it is I feel almost naked." I giggled, my face flushed already from the alcohol began to burn.

"Don't give me any ideas." He warned.

"Oh, I wouldn't dare." I lied. "Um . . . we should tell Naruto and Hinata goodbye before they leave and Itachi said he'd drive us and . . . I think he's ready to leave."

I was apparently full of lies tonight. But, it would all be worth it. Now in my intoxicated state, I thought it would be much more interesting if I didn't tell Sasuke about the trip at all until we just got there. Itachi hadn't said he was ready to go, but I sure was.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me, but didn't comment on the lie. "If you're sure. I suppose we could leave now."

Feeling as if he didn't want to leave didn't settle well with me. It wasn't that I didn't want him to enjoy himself with his friends, I mean it was his best friend's wedding after all . . . but I was disappointed that he wouldn't rather have some time to ourselves.

"I'll talk to Itachi. I'm sure he wouldn't mind waiting a while." I muttered all too bitterly. He grabbed me firmly before I could walk away, bringing me into his warm embrace.

"Now, now. Don't pout." He teased. "I'm ready to get out of here if you are. I can only take so much of Naruto and Hinata's family is on thin ice with mine. Well, aside from her and Neji."

"Hm. You don't need to lie for my sake." I huffed, scorning myself then for chiding him when I was doing the same thing.

"I lie for no one's sake, love." He reminded. "What are you really mad about?"

I scoffed then, because I wasn't sure why I was really so angry, but I was. "I'm not mad at all." I glared hard at the floor, refusing to look at him for even a second.

"Tsk. So stubborn." He said and lifted my chin, stealing a kiss.

"Don't do that." I groaned in my frustration, turning away from him quickly and walking away, not feeling too certain about these heels anymore. I went back to the table with Itachi and sat down, not daring to glance in Sasuke's direction. Itachi turned to me, his left brow cocked in curiosity.

"Trouble in paradise?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes then, my elbow resting on the table while I laid my face against my hand. "I don't even want a trip anymore." I grumbled, though deep down I knew I was being ridiculous.

"I see. And does this have anything to do with why my little brother is sulking?" He asked, nodding his head in Sasuke's direction.

"Sulking? Oh he's probably jumping with joy over there. Apparently he doesn't want to leave."

"Hn. Interesting." He mused and held back a smirk. "How about we change his mind?"

"How?" I asked, though I wasn't sure I wanted to change his mind at all.

"Would you honor me with a dance?" Itachi asked as he stood, offering me his hand.

I smiled at him then, taking his hand without a second thought. A dance sounded like fun and Sasuke hadn't asked me all night, so I was pleased with the offer. I stood along with him, squeezing his hand softly, thankfully, because he'd so effortlessly calmed me down.

"I'd really like that."

Itachi winked at me before taking us out onto the dance floor with more than enough grace for both of us. Then he placed his hand at my waist and held the other in a strong grip. It was eye opening how much taller he was than Sasuke, the difference greater than at first glance. The moment the music began, Itachi stepped into action, swiftly taking me with him. I was worried that my shorter legs and questionable heels wouldn't be able to keep up, but he pulled me along like a weightless puppet.

I found my mood much lighter, enough that a giggle escaped me as he twirled me around, making me feel just as graceful on my feet as he was. I didn't fear tripping and falling on my face with him leading me so easily. This was even more fun than I thought it would be and as we continued to dance together, I hoped that it didn't end any time soon.

"Have you always been such a great dancer?" I asked, amused and yet thrilled.

"I can't take credit for it, our mother taught us how to dance." He told me. "I have yet to ever match her elegance."

"Well, you are very elegant. And at least you dance. Sasuke obviously doesn't like to dance." I rolled my eyes again since I reminded myself of him, but quickly shook away those thoughts so I could enjoy this moment.

"Oh, I just think he's a bit intimidated. He told me how you had taken dancing lessons in the past. I can see why, you're quite elegant yourself." He praised. "Enough about him, though. I'd rather talk about us. We should spend more time together so I can reveal all the embarrassing stories I have of Sasuke in his younger days."

"You have more?" I laughed as we continued to dance slowly. I felt that Itachi and I had grown pretty close since I'd started staying with them. He was like my brother now, and I loved cooking with him, and listening to all those stories about Sasuke. However, right now . . . I was still mad at Sasuke, and I didn't want to talk about him. "I'll be happy to hear them anytime." I told him with a smile.

"That's good to hear. It's important for you to learn about our family and not just him." He said. "You'll need the knowledge in the future when, as I suspect, you join this family legally. I've always wanted a little sister."

His words caused me to stumble and had it not been for both his arms wrapping around me to keep me on my feet, I knew for a fact I'd be laid out on the floor.

"Careful, little sister." He winked and then proceeded to dip me smoothly. "You know, if Sasuke heard me say that, he'd be unreasonably jealous. Almost as much as he is now."

"What do you think you're doing, Itachi?" Sasuke asked, suddenly beside us as if on cue.

"Pardon me, did you have the next dance?" Itachi asked, feigning innocence.

"No. He did not." I said matter of factly, not even batting a lash in Sasuke's direction.

"In that case, excuse us." Itachi said and began leading me off the floor, away from a pursuing Sasuke.

"Are you two serious right now?" Sasuke asked, outraged. "Itachi! Listen to me, damn it."

"Sasuke, if you want to ask a lady to dance then you say 'may I cut in?' Honestly, I taught you better than this." He scolded and Sasuke groaned.

"Will you stop being ridiculous and not dance around the issue!" Sasuke insisted.

"If you hadn't noticed, little brother, I am trying to dance around you. Very well, I might add. An Uchiha knows when to quit, you should give up before this gets embarrassing." Itachi stated without mercy.

"I-you! Sakura!" Sasuke called.

"I don't see what the problem is here." I crossed my arms over my chest, annoyed that my dance with Itachi was now ruined. "You wanted to hang out with your friends, so go. Itachi was just nice enough to want to dance with me since somebody else wouldn't."

"What is going on with you tonight?" He asked, confused.

I growled in my annoyance, fed up. "Itachi please take me home. Sasuke can stay. Or I'll call a cab. Whatever."

"That's it." Sasuke growled and pulled me to his chest, glaring at his older brother. "Itachi, get lost. I think you've had enough fun tonight, go bug Naruto."

Itachi smirked and flicked Sasuke in the forehead before relenting and walked away. Then Sasuke turned his attention back to me, continuing glaring for a moment and sighed.

"I wanted to be the first one to dance with you." He grumbled, almost starting to pout. "Did you really have to dance with that show off?"

"I couldn't tell." I pouted right back. "I just wanted to dance."

"Fine, then dance with me." Sasuke huffed and pulled me back towards the dance floor.

I wanted to glare at him because I loved him so much and he just had to be so freaking perfect. I mean here I am, mad for no reason at all and then he won't even let me be mad. I just didn't know what I was going to do with him.

"You're something else." I muttered as he pulled me close and started dancing with just as much grace as Itachi.

"You say that as if you've only now realized it." He teased, that smirk of his coming back.

I rolled my eyes then. "It's just really noticeable right now." I told him, though my mood had already lightened.

"You're really noticeable right now." He said and moved his hand further down my back. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Stop it." I whispered, blushing ten shades of red as I danced with him. It wasn't nearly as easy to stay in step with Sasuke distracting me.

"Make me." He challenged, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Oh I planned to, later.

"I have a surprise for you . . . whenever we get out of here." I admitted sheepishly.

"A surprise?" He asked. "Interesting."

"Well, I'm glad you're interested." I smiled smugly as he twirled me around.

"I'm always interested." He smiled back.

"How interested?" I asked curiously.

He slipped his hand further down and cupped my butt, pulling my hips towards his groin.

"Very." He said, voice dropping.

"Oh, really?" I rolled my eyes again, annoyed that we hadn't left yet, even though I was really enjoying the way he so smoothly maneuvered me around.

"What? You don't believe me?" He mused. "Should we leave now then?"

"You mean you're ready?" I laughed then as he pulled me flush against him, both his arms wrapped firmly around me.

"Hn."

Finally!

After we bid Naruto and Hinata farewell, we found Itachi and all made our way out to his other car that he drove here. Unlike his fancy one, this one held four seats. Itachi and I shared a glance and he nodded, knowing just where he was taking us. I hadn't told Sasuke anything, but I now wanted to surprise him and see how he would take to the trip. He could hate it, but I secretly hoped he would be pleased with the idea. What could have been better than a whole week away, just the two of us?

We got on the road, on our way to the private beach house I'd rented for the week, a place that a friend of Itachi's owned. The ride would be much longer than what it would be if we were just going home. I was worried that Sasuke would question the long ride and I'd have to break it to him early but after only a few moments, he laid his head on my shoulder. I started playing with his hair and it wasn't long after that, that he had drifted off to sleep.

I was grinning wickedly to myself then, all too excited to be able to surprise him like this. He would wake up once we arrived and wouldn't know what was going on and I was probably going to laugh like crazy. I was definitely feeling giddy about it.

Long as the ride was, it was quiet and dark since it was already late night. Sasuke was sleeping so peacefully and I loved just being like this with him. I was glad I had sobered up some and wasn't feeling so irritable. Now that I thought back on it, I annoyed even myself. How Sasuke put up with me, I would never know.

"Sakura." Itachi began and glanced at me in the rearview mirror. "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked quietly, mindful of Sasuke's sleeping face so close to mine.

"For loving my brother." He explained. "He's not the friendliest person and often suspects the worst from others. It's been a worry of mine that he would never let anyone other than Naruto and I to get close to him, to see the real Sasuke. You're really something, you've changed both his life and mine. And I thank you."

Oh my . . . "Itachi." I cooed, overwhelmed with feeling from his words. I felt so touched and so happy. "I'm the one who should be thanking you and him . . . for welcoming me into your family so openly. I love both of you, very much. And Luna."

"You've earned it, little sister." He smiled. "Not many people can live up to the name of Uchiha, but I have faith you will be one of the greatest Uchihas yet."

"Stop . . . I'll cry." I whined, beside myself and nearing tears already.

"Haha, I can't have that. Sasuke is already upset with me as it is, with all the teasing I did tonight."

"He's already over that." I giggled lightly then and rested my head against Sasuke's, a broad grin on my face. I was so stupidly happy it was downright ridiculous.

"It may seem that way to you, but once he gets me alone, I'm sure he'll let me have it." He chuckled fondly.

I hoped he wouldn't, but knowing Sasuke, even if he didn't say anything right away he would surely bring it up sooner or later. Sometimes he was just so impossible. "Don't worry about him. You tell him he should have asked me to dance first."

"I wish it were that easy." He sighed. "I even went through the trouble of reminding him how to cut in."

"Well," I sighed as well. "You know how he is . . ."

"I do indeed."

It was over an hour later before we finally arrived at the beach house. It was oceanfront and completely isolated. We were going to have the most privacy and a whole week of it at that, though as Itachi parked the car I did wish we had brought Luna. I was going to miss her too much.

"Sasuke," I called, though quietly at first, not thinking of how heavy a sleeper he was. "Sasuke, wake up. We're here."

"Hmm . . . " He hummed and snuggled closer, ready to go back into a deep sleep.

"If you don't wake up, I'll scratch you." I purred into his ear purposely.

He smiled and opened one eye, amusement and arousal showing in his gaze. "Is that a promise?"

"It is. And I take after you, so you know . . . I don't break my promises."

"Oh?" He asked and sat up to cradle my cheek in his hand. "Prove it."

"Since you're already awake, I don't have to." I said, though I raked my nails gently through his hair. "But I might indulge you in just a few minutes, if you're good."

His pupils dilated and he stole a quick kiss before responding. "Am I ever good? That's asking a lot. I think I'd rather be punished. If you can take me that is."

I had to thank the heavens that Itachi was already out of the car, carrying our bags inside that I had packed without Sasuke noticing. If he had overheard that it would have been the end of me for sure.

"Nope . . . you're definitely bad. But, I like it. I like it a lot." I grinned as I leaned in to kiss his lips hard and meaningful.

He moved his hands down around my waist and pulled me onto his lap, I've noticed he seemed rather fond of me straddling him just as much as I was. Then his hands moved to my back and pressed my chest against his.

"I know you're eager, but maybe we should get out of the car and go inside . . ." I giggled then.

"Fuck that." He said but before he leaned in to capture my lips again, his eyes finally caught on to our surrounds. "Sakura. Would you care to explain why I am looking at the ocean?"

"Oh, so you noticed that, did you?" I fake laughed. He made a face.

"Sakura." He said in a warning tone. "Did you and Itachi really just kidnap me?"

"Um . . . kind of." I laughed. "Surprise!"

He shook his head at me but smiled softly. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of a few things, actually." I grinned then. "But first, we have to wait until Itachi leaves."

"Speaking of Itachi." He said and pulled an irritated expression as his brother came out from the beach house.

"Let's get out of the car now." I laughed as I crawled off of him and exited the car, hoping not to be seen by Itachi. He made no face indicating that he'd seen anything suspicious, but then he could have just been acting nonchalant for me.

Sasuke got out right behind me, looking around as I took his hand and pulled him along with me and we met Itachi halfway towards the beach house.

"I really hate to ask this but . . . would it be too much trouble for you to bring Luna down here on your next free day? I'd really like her to be with us."

"Of course, it's no problem at all." Itachi insisted. "She's taken quite the liking to you. She's practically yours."

Sasuke scuffed. "No, she's ours. I won't let her steal Luna."

"Sasuke, stop it already." I swatted his arm. "I would never steal her and Itachi is right anyway. Luna loves me. I wouldn't even have to steal her."

"I'm afraid you underestimate her love for me." He said. "I'm her favorite."

"I think she's pretty fond of me. You can believe it or leave it alone."

Before Sasuke could retort, Itachi spoke up. "I'll take my leave now. Enjoy yourselves."

"Thanks for everything." I told him happily. "Be careful on your way home."

Itachi nodded and was on his way.

"So . . . you want to check out the house?" I asked excitedly, with a few ulterior motives.

"Lead the way, captor." He teased. "And just how long am I going to be held here?"

"A whole week . . . if you're lucky." I couldn't stop grinning as I pulled him along towards the house with hurried steps.

"A whole week? Now who's the eager one?"

"Well, I am pretty excited." I admitted as we walked up the steps and on the porch.

The place was really nice, I eyed the hammock on the way to the door. I couldn't wait to laze in it with Sasuke. We were definitely going to have a nice relaxing week. I couldn't have been more thankful for all the help we had at the hospital now, for both Hinata and I to get a much needed break. This week would be so peaceful and enjoyable. I was ready to get it started.

"Are you mad I kidnapped you, with Itachi's help?" I asked as we entered the house and I looked around, though I didn't release his hand.

"Surprisingly, no." He admitted. "The idea of being held here by you definitely has it's . . . advantages."

"I'm glad you think so." I said as I pulled him on into the house and we took a small tour together.

"How have I never been here before?" He asked, admiring the furnished living space. "Did it take you long to find this place?"

"Well, I mentioned to Itachi that I was planning a trip to the beach for us while I was looking at some places and then he told me about this place. He said it was a friend of his, but I'm not sure who. He made a phone call and that's all it took for me to get it for the week."

The place really was extravagant and fully equipped. We had everything we'd need for the entire week, which was why it was just fine for us to be stranded here. If we did want to go out, there were plenty of places within walking distance. I plundered through the cabinets and fridge and noticed we had more than enough food to last us.

"Itachi stocked this, didn't he? Why on earth did he think we'd need this much food?" Sasuke complained but a small smile graced his lips.

"Maybe he was hoping we'd stay longer than a week." I shrugged, wishing we could.

"What are you suggesting?" He asked, smile turning into a smirk. "Are you trying to tempt me, kitten?"

"I'm just saying . . . maybe a week's not long enough." I said as I started pulling him along once more, wanting to check out the rest of the place, including the bedroom.

Sasuke said nothing, but I could tell he was pleased with the idea of the trip. The hallway was long. We passed several rooms, checking them all before we found our bags in what was obviously the master. It was huge. There was a king sized bed made in a really comfortable looking white spread, several curtainless windows and the ocean was just within view. It was beautiful. I could definitely wake up to it every morning.

"I love it." I sighed as I finally released his hand to check out the room more thoroughly. Even the bathroom was big and luxurious. There were two separate closets. Everything was soft browns and whites and so pretty and comforting. I already never wanted to leave.

"Even though it doesn't look the same, I feel nostalgic." Sasuke thought out loud. "It reminds me of our time in the cabin."

"Only this is going to be even more fun. And just you and I." I purred as I went to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and looking up, hoping for a kiss.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, love." He said and leaned down, leaving a breath between our lips. "Let the fun begin."

"Ooh." I got on my tiptoes to steal a kiss since he was trying to hold back on me and he smirked. "Maybe we should have a snack."

"That's what I was doing." He stated smugly.

"Not me." I mused. "I mean a real snack . . . and then maybe a drink since you wouldn't drink with me earlier."

"There was no way I was getting drunk in front of Itachi again." He defended. "I don't want to relive that night and the morning after Naruto's bachelor party. Besides, I'd rather have dessert."

"You're just horny." I shoved him away from me and ran out of the room before he could grab me.

I ran to the kitchen, Sasuke chasing after me. I was giggling as I made it just in time and opened the fridge, causing him to have to stop quickly to keep from running into it. As I looked through the contents I grinned, not bothering to move as he came around the opened door to get behind me.

"Where did you think you were going?" He asked.

"To get a real snack. Dessert can come later. We have plenty of time." I grabbed some grapes and popped one in my mouth immediately as I bumped him out of the way with my backside, walking around him. He followed behind me like a puppy, trying to get my attention. "Need me to feed you, or fix you a drink?"

"Alright." He said and gave me a peck on my cheek.

I smiled up at him before raising a grape to his lips. He opened his mouth slowly and I popped the grape inside, his teeth lightly nibbling my finger as his charcoal eyes lit up in a silent challenge.

"Hm. It's going to be an interesting night with you, isn't it?" I asked as I turned away to find out what kind of alcohol was in the place.

"Who do you think I am?" He asked. "It's always an interesting night with me."

I couldn't deny that, but I said nothing as I looked through the liquor cabinet before going back to the fridge and pulled out a cold bottle of wine. "You drink wine?"

"Depends. What kind is it?"

I shrugged, knowing nothing about wine but I examined the white liquid and the name on the bottle that I couldn't even pronounce. "White." I answered simply.

He chuckled and gave me a warm look. "That's fine."

I held the bottle while he found both of us a glass and then I poured them both halfway full before setting the bottle on the counter. Sasuke handed me a glass and I took it happily, having a sip immediately. It was just the perfect amount of sweet. It tasted almost too good. I hummed approvingly after that initial taste before having a long swallow and then noticed that Sasuke had barely taken a sip.

"Are you going to hold back, even now?" I glared playfully at him, really hoping he wouldn't.

"Afraid I'll take advantage of you in your drunken state?"

"Not at all." Though I was hoping to take advantage of him in his. "Maybe I just won't drink anymore if you're not going to."

He swirled his glass a bit before finally taking a real drink. "I would hate for it to go to waste."

"True." I nodded, watching him take another drink before sipping my own. Though my earlier buzz had completely dissipated, I didn't want to get drunk again, just a light buzz, enough to fully enjoy an intoxicated Sasuke . . . if only I could get him there.

"Shall we go for a walk on the beach?" He suggested.

"Ooh! Yes. I'll bring the wine." I grabbed the bottle back up and quickly led the way outside. It was dark and much cooler with the night air and breeze. I looked up to the sky, taking in the large full moon as it lit the sand, making it sparkle. "It's so beautiful!" I said, stretching my arms wide apart, glass in one hand, bottle in the other. I twirled around a couple times before looking at the love of my life. I was so thankful for this moment. For him, and for us.

"Sakura . . . I love you."

"And I love you." I blushed at the way he looked at me, having to turn away and sip my drink before I overheated. The next thing I knew, he had his arms around me, my back held closely to his chest.

"I don't think you understand . . . I . . . I can't see myself without you." He confessed. "I've never felt this way about anyone, I didn't know I could love this deeply. I won't let you go."

"I feel the same way . . . and you better not." I leaned my head back against him and sighed. If anyone didn't understand it had to be him because it was insane how crazy I was about him. "I think . . ." I trailed off, turning around to face him and meeting his eyes.

"You think what, love?" He whispered.

"I think . . ." I couldn't get the words out, but I knew what I felt and what I wanted. Before I could stop myself, I dropped the wine and the glass and jumped him, causing him to drop his own glass to be able to catch me.

Our lips met in a heated and deep kiss, tongues meeting quickly. His hands held me up by my backside and my fingers dug into his hair, hands cupping his cheeks. I wanted him right here, right now on this beach.

He broke the kiss and met my eyes, his own blown wide in arousal. "Bed. Now."

"No. Here. Right now." I breathed and his eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Tsk. Stubborn as always." He softly chided. "Looks like I'll have to do this the hard way. Again."

"Sasuke!" I growled, annoyed as he immediately started carrying me inside. "I want to have sex on the beach!"

"Alright, I hear you." He laughed. "But we need to be prepared or else risk getting sand in unwanted places."

Like I gave a damn about the sand when we could be making love on the beach in private under the moon. "I'm not going to let this go." I glared at him as he laughed again, continuing to carry me inside. Before I knew it he had me thrown on the bed and I just couldn't be mad. I would get my time with him on the beach before this was all said and done.

He kneeled on the bed and quickly removed his top layers, carelessly tossing it on the ground. Then he crawled up my body and possessively raked his hands down my side.

"Finally I can get rid of this damn dress." He declared.

"You could have kept the tux on though." I said, totally serious. "Minus the pants."

"Are you sure about that?" He asked. "I thought you wanted to scratch me."

"Oh. Forgot. You're right though." I laughed then.

Sasuke wasted no time in getting the skin tight dress the off me, greedily taking in my naked body. The lavender cloth fell to the floor, forgotten, while he busied himself with caressing me. I was too ready, beyond ready. I didn't want any teasing and I knew just how easily Sasuke could get carried away. I'd much rather take control than to have him teasing me for far too long.

"I want to be on top of you." I told him, hoping he'd like the idea and thankfully he didn't seem to mind. He moved over to lay next to me, letting me climb on top of him. My lips split in a grin as I gazed down at him. "Trying to make up for not giving it to me on the beach?" I asked tauntingly.

"Trying to make up for not giving it to me in the car?" He shot back.

Ooh. "Who knows?" I giggled as I leaned down to kiss his neck softly.

"Less talking, more fucking." He said as he moved to get rid of his pants and boxers.

"I'm glad you're as eager as I am." I told him, holding myself up until he laid back down, now completely naked and at my mercy.

Yes.

If I was being honest, I really wanted to torture him for a bit, if only to pay him back for all the times he'd made me suffer intensely, refusing to let me come until my body was ready to explode. I hated it, but I loved it. Still, I was too needy to wait so I reached for his member, already erect and ready. As soon as I had it in position I lowered myself onto him, taking all he had to offer.

I almost cursed, but I settled for a silent moan, my mouth opened wide as I tried to breathe in but couldn't. The feel of him took my breath away. It was always too good. I squeezed onto his shoulders as I moved slowly, having a hard time doing so with the way my body was so wound up. It took nothing at all and I was a mess for him, wanting him so desperately it hurt. Over and over.

Eventually I found a smooth and steady pace, having all intentions of bringing myself to orgasm as quickly as possible, and him as well.

"Sa-kura, slow down." He moaned, face flushed.

"No." I breathed, admiring the look of pleasure on his face. I couldn't slow down and I couldn't stop. We could do it again for all I cared, but for now I had to have this. "I need this." I admitted as I moved continuously, my hips rocking faster and faster in the heat of the moment.

"A-ah, shit." He groaned, tilting his head back.

Having control like this just drove me wild. I couldn't wait for him to fall apart beneath me. I wanted it as bad as I wanted my own release. His hands clung to my back and sides, almost as if I was the only thing grounding him. I knew he was as close as I was and I only moved faster as I clutched his shoulders, my nails digging in purposely.

"Sasuke!" I cried out as my insides clenched, my orgasm surfacing finally.

"Sakura." He gasped, breath faltering.

I slammed myself down on him once more as I came, the feeling so intense it took the last bit of energy I had left. Sasuke held me tightly down on him as he found his own release while my body shook vigorously against him. I moaned loudly, not bothering to try and quieten myself, as if I could anyway.

"Oh god . . ." I groaned, breathing heavily as I collapsed on top of him, completely spent.

"Shit."

Even in my breathless and limp state I laughed. I so loved times like this. This intimacy with Sasuke. Every second with him was so precious and yet, there was nothing more meaningful than us being together like this.

"You never fail to surprise me." Sasuke chuckled.

I leaned up a bit on shaky arms to grin at him. "I plan to keep surprising you. On the beach soon too, so don't forget it."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Back again!**

 **Thanks so much for reading and for all reviews. To those of you asking about Itachi, all I can say is you'll have to continue reading to see what happens. Haha**

 **As for the other question:**

 **Is there gonna be any drama between Sasuke and Sakura because of some girl like how it happened with Sasori?**

Tyy: Kana and I discussed this back before that chapter was written. We wanted some drama but not both ways so in the end we decided to give Sakura the admirer. So no, no more drama in that regard.

Kana: Oh my, that would be some drama right there, lol. It's something to think about for other fics but here in this fic it just wouldn't work. Tyy and I wanted to have it happen to one of them and Sakura was the better choice. See Sasuke would be mean and shut her down real quick, wouldn't even care if she cried.

 **So thanks again! Hope you enjoyed the update.**

 **Til next time...**

 **-Kanatyy**


	33. Beach Day

**A Walk in the Park-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto.**

 **Chapter** **Thirty** **Three-**

 _Beach Day_

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a head full of pink hair in my face, strawberry scent filling my nose. I couldn't help the grin that came to my lips as I pulled her closer, one hand playing in her soft strands. I would never need anything more in my life as long as I could wake up every morning with this woman in my arms. I had no idea that it was possible to be this happy with someone else, to want someone so much that it drove me to insanity. No matter how much time we spent together, it wasn't enough. It honestly made me question if this was normal. It baffled me that I was even capable of this kind of attachment to someone I could never imagine losing.

Sakura stirred and nestled closer against my chest. She was so dear to me, so irreplaceable. I wanted to always be with her and she with me. I can't imagine her ever leaving my side and I didn't want to give her reason to. One day, one day soon I was going to marry her.

"Mm . . ." Sakura hummed. "Sasuke." She held tight to me, sighing as my fingers continued to play in her hair.

"Hm?" I hummed, leaning over to press a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Don't stop." She grumbled sleepily.

"As if I would." I lightly teased.

"I love you." She murmured, trying to snuggle even closer to me though she was already halfway on top of me.

"I love you more." I ensured her.

"No way. I love you the most." She said, sounding more awake now.

Good, I had no intention of letting her sleep. "I highly doubt that." I said. "There is nothing more important to me than you."

"And there's nothing more important to me than you. So, maybe we're even."

I smiled and gave the tip of her nose a peck. "Perhaps."

She grinned against me before stretching out in bed next to me. "Ahh . . . so . . . it's beach day."

I blinked at her before laying flat on my back, chuckling. "One track mind. You aren't even dressed yet."

"And I have no intention to get dressed either." She told me matter of factly.

"I have no complaints." I winked, blatantly checking her out. "Food first. Although I am in the mood for a light pink snack."

"I like the sound of that. But real food first, and a shower and then maybe we can talk about it."

I sighed. "If you insist." Then I pulled her back on top of me and licked her bottom lip. "At least give me something to hold me over til then. I'm starving."

"If you start I'll give you much more than enough to hold you over and then you might be too weak to make it to the beach. So no."

I made a face and raised an eyebrow. "Me? Weak?" I asked. "Maybe you should put that to the test. See how much I can take."

An evil grin crossed her features then. "I was just trying to be nice and feed you first because I know you must be hungry . . . but I'm definitely up to the challenge. Don't think I'm not."

"I don't know . . . you seemed rather hesitant." I mused.

"Only for your sake, trust me." Feisty. Point Haruno.

"Whatever you say, kitten." I said cooly.

"Okay . . . we can play a bit. Then have breakfast and a shower. But if you try to skip out on beach day you will regret it."

Oh how wrong she was. "I regret nothing." I told her. Point Uchiha.

"You think that now." She smirked.

"Tell me, Ms. Haruno. What will happen if I miss this all important beach day?" I asked cheekily.

"Hm. Don't worry, you won't miss it. That's why you're not getting anything special right now." She declared, sticking her tongue out at me and then darting off the bed before I could even think about stopping her. Well, well, let the chase begin. I got off the bed and went after her downstairs to the kitchen.

"Don't pout." I cooed and she sent me a glare. "I have no intention of missing out. I live for beach day."

"Oh, just not beach night then?" She rolled her eyes and I smiled.

After tying on a white apron, she went about rummaging through the cabinets for some things and in a matter of minutes had started cooking. I calmed down quickly when I noticed her pull a pack of bacon out of the fridge and put it on as well.

Damn, she knew me too well. The second the smell hit my nose, my stomach growled loudly. She turned to look at me and I felt the tips of my ears burn.

"See . . . and you thought you wanted to be burning calories before breakfast." She teased and turned back to her work.

"I'm not against the idea of breakfast." I told her. "I had just wanted something a little sweeter."

"And you can have it, but breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Real breakfast." She scolded.

"Alright, you win." I smiled and made my way around the counter. "Do you need any help?"

"You watch and learn." She told me with a knowing look.

It was a blessing and a curse that she knew me so well. "I can watch better up close and personal." I insisted, dancing around my real reason.

"Sure you can, but you try to grab and I'll swat you." She warned and I laughed.

She was something else. "Would you really deprive a starving man?" I asked. "I only want to taste a little."

"Starving and yet wanting to wait for breakfast and partake in extra curricular activities instead." She sent me a playful glare and shook her head at me as she continued to cook.

I checked out her naked form as I tried to bargain with her. "That and this are two different matters. Can I at least have a piece of bacon?" I asked innocently.

"Just calm down, it's not even ready yet." She smiled then. "But yes you can have some when it's ready."

"I'm holding you to that."

Only a second later she started pulling bacon out of the pan. She gave me a soft angelic smile as she pushed the plate closer to me, urging me to take a piece without giving me any argument. At least somebody truly loved me and cared about my feelings.

"Good?" She asked as I picked up a piece and immediately had a bite.

"Hn."

It wasn't too much longer until she was finished and we sat down at the table, the seat cold against my naked skin. She placed the apron back where she found it before fixing the both of us some orange juice and then joining me. I wasted no time digging in, enjoying her food. I would have no complaints eating her cooking for the rest of my life, it was right up there with Itachi's.

"Thank you, love." I said, showing my appreciation for breakfast.

"You're welcome." She replied as she continued to eat her own food.

Just as we had finished our meal, a knock sounded at the door followed by Luna's barking. Sakura and I froze, our eyes widening at the realization that Itachi was early. Very early.

"Shit!" I cursed at the same time Sakura said "Oh no…"

We both ran up the stairs, almost knocking each other over and laughed. We rushed to get dressed in the bedroom and I was the first to make it back down, having less to put on. I fussed with my hair on the way to the door before opening it to reveal an amused Itachi.

Luna ran in to search for Sakura while I stepped aside to let him in. "Hope I wasn't interrupting." He mused, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Your presence is always interrupting. "Not at all." I mumbled as I shut the door.

Sakura came down with Luna at her heel, looking as happy as ever. Maybe I should be worried. . . Sakura is lovable, Luna might actually ditch me. Itachi smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Good morning, little sister." He greeted and my jaw dropped. What the fuck?

"Morning." She smiled almost too brightly at him.

I was definitely missing something here. "Since when is she 'little sister'?"

Itachi looked at me as if that was the dumbest question I could have asked. "I am preparing for the future, you should praise me."

My face reddened and I rolled my eyes. "Yes, well you can leave now."

"Oh? I see." He said and turned his attention back to Sakura. "Am I a nuisance?" Yes.

"Of course not." Sakura waved him off and I scoffed.

"Don't encourage him, he's just looking for sympathy." I insisted.

Itachi faked a hurt expression and dropped his eyes to the floor. "Well, I know when I'm not wanted. I can see you aren't in the best of moods this morning."

Sakura swatted my arm. "Don't worry about Sasuke… you can stay as long as you want."

Really. I can't believe she's buying this. "What about beach day?" I asked, unfortunately peeking Itachi's interest.

"There's plenty of time." She muttered, sending me a glare. This is bullshit, why did Itachi even come here in the first place?

"Beach day? Are you telling me you persuaded Sasuke to get in the ocean?" Itachi asked her and I shook my head. I knew where he was going with this and I'll be damned if he keeps this up.

"Nevermind that." I said, petting Luna as she jumped on me. "Hey, girl."

"Sasuke stop being so mean." She scolded me. "And it's nothing really." She added, laughing nervously. "And I can't swim anyway. We were just gonna… Um… take a walk."

"That sounds nice." Itachi said and if he asked to join us I was going to flip out. "Well, I'll leave you to it. Now that I've had my daily dose of teasing Sasuke, I really should be on my way."

I held back a sigh and tossed Sakura a put out look. Then I turned back to the front door and held it open. "If you're finished, I have better things to do." I told him and he came over, flicking me in the forehead.

"Now, now. Manners, little brother, or else I might think you don't want me here." He smirked before looking back at Sakura. "I'll see you later, enjoy yourselves."

"Bye big bro! Be safe." Sakura waved all too enthusiastically.

He smiled and winked at her so I slammed the door in his face. "Good riddance."

"You're so mean it's ridiculous. It's a shame considering Itachi is your favorite person in the world and you treat him worse than anyone." She rolled her eyes at me, turned on her heel and started walking away.

I quickly followed and defended myself. "He purposely pushes my buttons, knowing how to rile me up. He thinks it's funny and I bet he's plotting his revenge right now for shutting the door in his face."

Sakura's hands went to her hips then. "Whatever Mr. Ridiculous. I'm over it." She turned away once more, shutting me out as she knelt down to give all her affection to Luna instead.

Damn it, this is exactly what I was talking about. Everytime my brother gets involved, someone ends up mad at me.

I sighed again and knelt down too, not bothering to meet her eyes since she would avoid my gaze anyway. "I'll admit I rarely say anything nice to him. I'm working on it, but it's hard."

"As much as you respect and love him, it shouldn't be that hard." She told me, hugging Luna close as she rubbed her. Great, now I was going to lose my dog too.

"As I said, I'm working on it." I repeated. "Just looking at his smug face is enough to irritate me. Do you really think if I play nice so will he?"

"I'm not arguing about it, Sasuke. I'm just saying… you don't need to go straight to being rude every time he's around us." She sighed. "I don't see how he puts up with it."

I opened my mouth and closed it, taking in her words. ". . . Is it really that bad?"

"I mean… I guess it's just how you two are but… it is a bit annoying. Like, you shouldn't try to push him away… at least not all the time."

"Tsk . . ." He was the annoying one, but perhaps she had a point. "Old habits die hard. It's not as if we never have serious conversations . . . but usually we just nit pick at each other. I don't really know how else to treat him."

"I get that." She nodded to herself before finally looking at me. "I didn't mean to upset you or anything, it's just, Itachi did come a long way to bring Luna for us and I felt like we ran him off."

As if to emphasise her point, Luna nosed my hand for me to pet her. A wave a guilt hit me and I sighed for the hundredth time that morning. I went to the bedroom and grabbed my phone. Then I went back to Sakura and Luna, dialing Itachi's number and putting it on speaker.

" _Miss me already?"_ His voice gloated on the other end of the line.

"Thanks for bringing Luna." I told him. "We really appreciate it."

" _You're very welcome, Sasuke. She would have more fun at the beach than at home with me."_ He admitted.

I smiled. "Well, I am her favorite." I teased. "You can come back you know, for dinner or whatever. When you have time."

Itachi laughed. " _I might take you up on that. Though I'm curious, what brought on this sudden need for my presence?"_

"No reason, I'm just being nice." I stated. " . . . I should do that more often."

Silence filled the room for a few moments as Itachi took in my words, for once shocked speechless.

" _Well this certainly takes me back. If I didn't know any better, I'd think I was talking to the childhood Sasuke that used to always follow me around."_

I blushed at the fact Sakura heard that and avoided her gaze. "I did no such thing." I denied but tried to stay true to the reason I called in the first place, to be honest and nicer. "I only wanted your attention . . . and to spend more time with you. You were always so busy."

"Aw." Sakura whispered, her fingers clutching my free hand. This is so embarrassing.

" _I have all the time in the world now, little brother. All you have to do is ask and I will be there."_

I cleared my throat and decided to end this quickly before it got too nice. "I'll remember that . . . well, that's all I wanted to say. Goodbye." I said and ended the call.

"Sasukeeeee!" She cooed, standing up next to me and hugging me tight. "I knew you could be such a sweet ass if you wanted to be! I love you."

"I prefer to only be sweet to you . . . but it can't be help." I smiled. "He is my brother, even if he gets on my nerves most of the time."

"I'm so proud of you. I love your sweet ass." She gushed.

My arms held fast to her waist and I kissed her forehead. "I love you too."

"Come on you two, let's go enjoy the beach!" She was pumped now and my mouth fell open when she started stripping on her way to the door. I fucking love this woman.

I wasted no time following her lead and got rid of my clothes, coming up behind her to kiss her cheek. We walked barefoot and naked down the beach, Luna playing in the surf.

It was a sweet and happy time. I found that I was always happiest when I was with my two girls. Just watching Sakura run along the beach with Luna, looking back at me with the brightest of smiles every so often . . . I wasn't sure if I'd ever been so happy, so at peace.

Every minute was enjoyable. There was nobody to bother us. We played on the beach until we got hot and tired and then we lazed in the hammock on the porch, talking about us and life and things we wanted in our futures . . . that's when things got deep.

"That's about all my thoughts about work… I mean I've already reached my goals. I know you have a lot more to think about but I have more… Personal matters on my mind."

This definitely piqued my interest. "Such as?"

"I don't know… Like us. Our future together." She shrugged, smiling lazily at me.

"I see. Do you have anything in specific in mind?" I asked, running my fingers up and down her bare arm.

"Hmm… hard to say." She murmured, amusement thick in her tone.

I smirked and took her hand. "Well, if you don't have any definite plans, I have a proposition for you."

"And what is that?"

I brought my hand to my lips and lightly kissed her fingers. "If you stay by my side forever, I'll let you steal Luna."

Sakura chuckled, the widest of grins on her face. "Luna is already half mine and I'm not going anywhere… ever."

My hand went to her waist and held her closer if possible, enjoying the warmth of her naked body against mine. Then I smiled into her hair as I said, "I couldn't ask for anything more."

"This is all we need. Just us. Forever."

It was no secret that I wanted us to spend the rest of our lives together, but hearing Sakura want it just as much as I do helped me finally decide. I was going to ask her to marry me someday in the near future. It won't be anytime soon, but I will ask her before the year is over. Seeing Naruto and Hinata finally take that last step has also made me realize that that's what I want. I want to be tied to the person I love most in this world, to be with her as long as we drew breath.

Before I had met Sakura, I never thought I could feel this way, that these thoughts would grace my mind. It was impossible for me to see a future like this happening. I wasn't prepared to be this happy, to feel this complete. So much in my life has changed since I met her and I hope it continues to change. With her next to me, I could handle anything that came our way.

"Hn." I hummed and breathed in her strawberry scent. "Forever."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading and all reviews! Next chapter will be the last call for any questions or comments that we can respond to in an A/N, get them in! Also the next chapter will be two chapters in one but we're posting it as one chapter. It will start off with Sakura's point of view and then move to Sasuke's.**

 **Question:**

 **Will he be calling Sakura 'little sister' in front of Sasuke now or is it just Sakura and Itachi's inside joke?**

Kana: He will call her that most if not all the time now, hehe. Its so cute, I can't help myself.

Tyy: He better. Lol.

 **That's it for this update. Only a couple chapters left! Ahhhh! We're not ready!**

 **Til next time...**

 **-Kanatyy**


	34. To Our Future

**A Walk in the Park-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

 **Chapter Thirty Four-**

 _To Our Future_

* * *

 _ **Sakura-**_

Our time at the beach was nothing short of perfection. There were no worries, just fun. Luna kept us running and playing when we weren't tangled up with each other. This time alone with Sasuke only reminded me of all the reasons I loved him so much.

Itachi came by for dinner the night before we were set to return home. The three of us talked until late in the night when I ended up falling asleep leaning against Sasuke on the couch. I'd had so much fun… but all the fun I was having proved to exhaust me each day.

The next morning I woke up in bed, wrapped up tight in his arms. His scent engulfed me immediately and I hummed against his neck. There was no better way to wake up and no way I could go without this little piece of heaven.

Before we left we made a promise to each other to get away more often. To make time for us and us alone… and Luna of course. We still had our whole lives ahead of us and there were many more memories to be made. I looked forward to every moment, even the hard times that we'd have to fight through. I'd fight through anything for him and I knew he would never give me up either.

Once we were home life returned to normal. I had to go back to work and Sasuke was spending most of my work hours at the shop. He was busy tearing his car apart before going about rebuilding it. Something he said he always done after a race.

I was only working three to four days a week now but I always missed him like crazy on those days. Nothing made me happier though than when he met me inside to walk me out and take me home with him.

We made sure to have dinner with my parents once a week and I'd almost hit the floor when Sasuke had taken it upon himself to invite my parents to his home for dinner. Mom and Dad agreed all too easily and Itachi was more than pleased to cook dinner for everyone.

That was a fun night. It meant a lot to me for my parents to be so supportive of my relationship with Sasuke. They adored him, and they adored Itachi as well. Of course they fell in love with Luna instantly.

I was happy. So happy. Sasuke had made me feel things I never knew possible and yet he still blew my mind by making me even happier with the more time that passed. He was so special, so important… and he was all mine.

We went to the park as much as we could, almost every day. We gave Luna all the attention she deserved. Even on the days I couldn't go to the park with them, Sasuke still took her. We gave Luna her bath together and that was always a fun time that ended in us being soaked and laughing until our stomachs hurt and we were left breathless. Anytime we got like that Luna would bark and howl as if she didn't want to be left out.

I loved those two unconditionally. They meant so much to me, even since the first day they came into my life. I had Luna to thank for bringing us together, for barreling into my life and allowing me to meet the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

It was so easy to picture myself marrying him, having his children and spending everyday together, getting even closer, falling even deeper in love and making the most precious memories together. Forever.

When these thoughts filled my mind, I'd hold him a little closer and he never questioned me. He would hold me as well, placing the softest of kisses upon my head while the two of us remained in a thoughtful silence.

I knew Sasuke was just as happy as I was. I knew he loved me as much as I loved him. We were definitely on the same page and that made my desire to be there for him, to make him happy and care for him until the day I took my last breath all the more real.

Nothing needed to change. I was my happiest just like this. As long as I could visit Sasuke at the shop and have him pick me up from work. Have our park time, sit on our bench and watch Luna run around when we weren't playing with her. To fall into bed with him every night. To wake up in his arms. There was nothing else I needed. Just us. Forever.

Sasuke was literally on my mind every second of every day. It was so bad that I didn't care one bit about keeping our relationship as private as possible. Now, I didn't elaborate on our relationship when I spoke of him, even though I considered our relationship close to perfection. But, I spoke of him often. Ino had become a good friend and I babbled endlessly about Sasuke if I ever had the chance. When it came to Hinata though, I was comfortable enough to get a little more personal.

I enjoyed listening to her about her newlywed life with Naruto. Even Sasuke had been talking about it since our return, because he was happy that his best friend was so happy. I hadn't known this before, but Naruto had problems being alone since his parent's deaths. It was why he ended up with his own room at Sasuke and Itachi's. Why even though the bachelor party was at Naruto's home, he ended up coming back with Sasuke that night.

Now, Naruto had Hinata. He would never be alone again and when Sasuke confided in me about all this, I couldn't help but cry. Naruto was a dork. He was a goofball, but I loved him. He was Sasuke's dorky goofball friend and that meant he was mine as well. He was Hinata's husband now, so I was close to him in more ways than one. So, even knowing Hinata was there with him now, I talked to Sasuke about him and I going to spend some time with the two of them.

I knew that Naruto would be ecstatic to have Sasuke around, he always was. The two of them even ended up having a 'guys day out' while Hinata and I were working one day. I never bothered asking what they did, because I figured it either had something to do with food or cars and there was no reason to ask.

The more days that went by, the more I realized just how great- no, perfect things were. As much as I strove to make Sasuke happy, he did the same for me. We had date nights, where he'd take me out to eat somewhere nice and we would both dress up. He always outdressed me, even if he swore otherwise and I'd always end up swooning and falling head over heels all over again.

"Why are you so perfectly beautiful?" I'd ask, because in all honesty, he was.

"Hn." He'd respond, holding me tight and burying his face in my neck. "I've got nothing on you."

Even after all these months of being together, he could still make me blush so effortlessly. Sometimes he would turn me into a shy mess and other times, I couldn't help but want to take control. I had a thing for wanting to drive him crazy and make him want me even more than he always did.

We always had a good time together and we never got tired of each other. For a while I feared that Sasuke would get bored of me, but he only seemed to want me around as much as I wanted to be with him. The chemistry between us was undeniable and had only grown stronger over time. I had no doubts that we would be just this happy forever.

I was back on night shift for a couple weeks. When I got off in the mornings instead of nights, I'd walk to the park and open up a book until Sasuke joined me. I enjoyed my reading time, especially since he had so many books in their home library that I hadn't read.

I had just started the book I'd been dying to read for so long. When I looked at it I had to laugh at the memory of finding it that day, dropping it in the heat of the moment and forgetting about it for so long. I was smiling happily as I opened it up, eager to dive in to those words.

As much as I loved reading, I didn't make time for it anymore like I did before meeting Sasuke. It wasn't even often I was at the park without him but when I was, I would enjoy what now felt like a past time for me. It also helped pass time by before he came and as excited as I was to read, I was always more excited for Sasuke and Luna to show up.

He was distracting enough that I read much slower than I used to, my mind so easily drifting to him. I was so hopelessly in love that I'd spend far too much time daydreaming about him when he wasn't around. It was a shame really, but then again… I liked having him as a distraction.

He'd be here soon enough and I was so excited that I'd had to have read the same sentence three times over before my mind finally processed it. No matter how short of a time we were apart, I was always so ready to see him. Even if everyday at the park was so similar to any other day we were there, I missed him. I wanted him there, and my Luna girl as well.

 _ **Sasuke-**_

I took a deep breath as I glanced down at Luna. She was the picture of calm confidence, tail swinging back and forth in excitement. It was another one of those rare moments in my life when I was nervous and this time I had every reason to be. Today was the day I would ask Sakura to be mine . . . forever. I looked down at the emerald engagement ring in my hand, my mind flashing back to the moment I had picked it out.

Naruto had lost his mind when I told him I wanted to propose, tearing up at the thought of me following in his footsteps. It was obvious he would be the best man and I was grateful to have him with me as I chose which ring to give the woman I loved most in this world.

"Why an emerald?" Naruto had asked after we had left the jewelry store.

"It was the only option." I explained. "A diamond is too common, she deserves more than the default."

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "Haha, I figured that much. We did the same thing for Hinata. But I thought for sure you'd pick a ruby or maybe a malaya garnet, ya know? The pink ones."

"I considered it, but once I saw this I knew it was the one." I smiled softly,

picturing Sakura's face as she wore it on her ring finger.

The round stone was the exact shade of her eyes, despite not being able to capture the warmth they always held when she looked at me. I kneeled down next to Luna and put the ring back into its black box. Then I placed it in a small pack, giving it to Luna to hold in her mouth.

"What do you say, girl? Shall we finish this the same way we started it? Together?" I asked and she pawed my knee, her tail swinging with more enthusiasm.

I stood and turned my attention to our bench where Sakura was waiting, book in hand as she read the pages. It was much cooler now than when we first met. She wore a pair of jeans and a long sleeved red shirt that looked beautiful on her. She was beautiful. Always. I adored her. I wanted her to have the world . . . I wanted to be the one to give it to her. For a moment I could do nothing but stand back and admire her, reminiscing over everything that had gotten us to this point. So easily, I could picture how bright and beautiful our future together would be.

 _Just like her._

"Ready Luna?" I asked and her ears twitched. "Hn."

Luna padded over to Sakura quickly, careful not to drop the bag. I slowly followed while Sakura cooed at the husky. She took the bag and looked up at me in question, a smile on her lips.

"Hey you." I greeted and took my place next to her.

Sakura giggled, her eyes returning to Luna quickly while she rubbed her with one hand and held the bag in the other. "What's this about, Luna girl?" She asked, though her eyes darted back to me.

Luna barked and I smiled. "You'll have to open it and see. Luna never gives any hints, ever mysterious like a certain someone."

"Oh yeah?" Sakura chuckled, shaking her head as she opened the bag and pulled the small box out to gaze at it.

She looked a bit puzzled, but her attention was solely on that velvet box as she opened it and I moved off the bench to drop down on one knee.

"A-ah…" She squeaked the instant she pulled the box open, her mouth falling open as she turned to look at me slowly, one hand covering her open mouth the instant she saw me. "Sasuke,"

I gently took the box from her, taking the ring out and holding her hand in mine.

"Sakura . . . my love, my kitten." I tease to ease some of my nerves. "I knew when I met you that you were something special. Though I never could have imagined what you would bring to my life, what I would realize was missing. Now that I've finally become whole, I can never go back to the way I was before. I'm in too deep Sakura and I want to get deeper.

"I want to wake up in the mornings with you by my side, smiling that smile at me. I want to go to sleep with you in my arms and hold you close. I want us to bicker and tease each other, calling one another out on our bullshit." I laughed. "Though I think I get called out a lot more than you do. I need you by my side to support me and tell me when I'm wrong.

"I need you to make me better and be more honest with my feelings rather than closing myself off. I need you to stay with when I'm weak and when I'm strong. I need you to cheer me on as I cross the finish line and tackle me in that bone crushing hug. I want to spend everyday with you in this park, watching you play with Luna.

"I want to live out the rest of my life as the luckiest man in the world with you by my side. I love you, Sakura Haruno." I told her and lightly kissed her finger tips. "Would you be my wife?"

Tears were streaming down her face as she watched me, absorbing every word and savoring every second. With her free hand she wiped her eyes and nodded, sniffling in a feeble attempt to stop her quiet sobs.

"N-nothing would… Make me happier." She cried, her hand trembling slightly in mine. "I love you, Sasuke… so much. I want all the same things. With you. Forever."

A fond smile found my lips and I slipped the ring on her finger, forever claiming her as mine. "Well then, Mrs. Uchiha. I'll take that as a yes."

"Shut up and come here." She said, tugging me close to her and crushing her lips against mine.

My arms went around her waist, pulling her up as I spun us around. I could hear Luna in the background barking happily. We had finally reached this point. I could only wait and see how our relationship would deepen and evolve from here just as it has in the past.

"You're stuck with me now." I reminded as I rested my head on her shoulder. "I'm never letting you go."

"As if I'd let you." She muttered, holding me tight.

This was without a doubt one of the most important moments of my life. Falling in love and being able to call this amazing woman mine, I can't say enough how lucky and how grateful I am. It's impossible to imagine what my life would be like if I had never met her and I have no desire to. She's everything I ever wanted and more, what I never knew I could have.

I was still taken aback even though we had said before we would always be together. Now it was more than just sweet promises, it was a connection and love that took many forms. Nothing would be the same and would only grow from here on out. I was really building a life with someone- a family.

After my parents had passed, just the thought of love and family bonds made my heart ache. It was hard for me to get close to anyone with the thought of them one day leaving when I least expected it. Family was something I was scared to have, never wanting to go through the pain of losing it again. Yet here I am taking that risk and opportunity with Sakura.

In all honesty, a part of me was still afraid but I won't let it stop me. I could do this, I wanted to do this with Sakura. I wanted to be happy and to make her happy. I wanted to have children, as many as she wanted and love them all unconditionally. I wanted to have grandchildren and great grandchildren as I grow old. I wanted it all and I was ready to have it with Sakura, to have a future.

That night I had a talk with Itachi after dinner, Sakura and Luna heading to my room to get ready for bed. It was impossible for someone as observant and nosey as Itachi not to notice the ring on Sakura's ring finger. He had picked her up and spun around, telling his "little sister" how happy he was that it was official, she was an Uchiha now. Then he had pulled me into a hug and I nearly suffocated. I would never admit it, but it was nice seeing him so excited about something.

We were currently sitting in the living room on the couch. For awhile neither of us spoke, the silence comfortable as unspoken feelings passed between us. A small smile was on his face even though his eyes were closed.

"I told you so." He mused, amusement coming off in waves.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help smiling back at him. "So you did. I suppose you have decent instincts about these things. How long did you suspect I would ask her to marry me?"

"That's a secret." He insisted and looked at me, suddenly more serious. "Are you . . . happy Sasuke?"

My brow furrowed and I frowned. For some reason this question seemed odd coming from him, as if he thought I wasn't happy before when it was just the three us, counting Luna. "I was always happy, Itachi. Now it's just . . . different. More . . . more than I ever thought possible."

"Hn. I understand." He said. "I'm glad, little brother. Your happiness has and always will be at the forefront of my mind."

"Stupid aniki." I scolded lightly. "You should worry about your own happiness. You've sacrificed enough for me."

Itachi reached over and flicked my forehead, a little harder than usual. "Foolish little brother. You are asking the impossible. I will always put you first, though I won't have to worry as much now that I have a little sister that will help me look after you."

"No, now you just have two younger siblings to look after you in your old age." I teased, smirking when he shook his head.

"You are hopeless." He sighed, taking the words right out of my mouth.

We talked for a few minutes more before we headed to bed. I found Sakura already under the covers, Luna curled up by her side as she pet her head. Looking at them now I had to admit defeat, Sakura had stolen Luna for me after all. Yet I couldn't bring myself to want it any other way. I got into bed with my girls and brushed Sakura's pink strands out of her face, her green eyes opening.

"Hey you." I whispered, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Hey." She whispered back, smiling her prettiest smile all the while.

"I don't know about you, but I'm still taking it in. Mrs. Uchiha." I stated, loving the sound of it.

"Still jumping the gun too." She giggled. "We're not married yet, Mr. Uchiha sweet ass."

I chuckled and took her hand in mine. "Not yet, however that doesn't make you any less mine, kitten."

"I've been yours since you first made Luna tackle me with love."

"Ah, so you knew about that?" I asked, caught red handed.

"Not until now." She laughed a full and happy laugh.

"Hn." I grunted, impressed she got me like that. Point Haruno, no Uchiha now.

"I can't wait to tell my parents." She told me as she admired the ring on her finger, her soft sweet smile turning into a grin that made me fall in love with her all over again, her happiness becoming my own.

I kissed her finger tips and brought her attention back to me, her smile getting brighter if possible. "About that, they may already know."

"Huh?" Her eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"I asked them for their blessing." I confessed, hoping she wouldn't be disappointed at not being able to give the news to them herself.

"You did that?" She asked, lips remaining parted in her surprise. "Sasuke…" Tears brimmed in her eyes then and I kissed her forehead. "And just when I thought I couldn't love you anymore."

I pulled her closer, mindful not to squish Luna between us, and wiped her tears away. "I love you."

"I love you more." She promised, her hand cupping my face as she leaned in and kissed my lips softly but meaningfully. "Forever." She added in a whisper when she pulled away, leaving just a breath between our lips.

"I love you most, for as long as possible." I responded, closing my eyes. "Forever."

We would have each other forever, but this . . . this was only the beginning.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Wow... it feels like this story has been a part of us forever and yet... it really hasn't been too long. We are both so thankful for all of your support during this Walk in the Park.**

 **This is the last chapter before the epilogue. We did a lot of thinking on how we wanted to end things and nothing seemed more perfect than this proposal.**

 **We really hope you enjoy this final chapter and look forward to the epilogue. This fic is very special to us and it's been all the more fun having all you lovely reviewers tag along. We can't wait to see what you guys think. The next A/N will be a little longer but we don't want to say too much here, so on to the questions!**

 **Is it possible to have more? Like maybe some chapters after the actual story that show different things we may have missed?:**

Tyy: Absolutely! We actually have one one-shot already written that will be added to this fic after the epilogue is out of some future SasuSaku :) (And we plan to do even more in the future!)

Kana: Yeah, this story may only have one chapter left in the story but its not really over. We don't know how much more we'll end up adding to it but we have one piece that is for sure coming your way

 **Do you plan on including Sarada here or is it just gonna be Luna til the end?:**

Tyy: Ahhh... this shall be answered in the epilogue, so I'm not gonna spoil this just yet.

Kana: Why must you ask such good questions? Lol, we can't even answer. The last chapter is sooooo good, we can't wait to post it but we will cause we want to make sure all of you have enough time to read it and get your questions in.

 **So yes, any last minute questions you want to get in, send away! We're really looking forward to any and all reviews because it means so much more being here at the end.**

 **Thanks so much as always, for being here up until now and moving forward with us. We love you guys!**

 **Til next time...**

 **-Kanatyy**


	35. Epilogue

**A Walk in the Park-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto.**

 **Chapter** **Thirty five-**

 _Epilogue_

* * *

"Mom is waiting for us, we need to hurry. Come on now, let's pick up the pace."

Sasuke was speaking to his son, his youngest child. They'd had a long day at the shop and were running a bit late to meet Sakura and Sarada, who was his eldest. Junior just looked at his father, not understanding the rush while Levi barked in his excitement.

The kids were never quite as enthused as Sasuke and Sakura were, but even after over ten years of marriage, the two of them were always excited to get to that same old park. Time had changed many things, Luna was no longer with them, but she had blessed them with a son who was the spitting image of her. Levi was just as bright and fun as his mother.

Sasuke and Sakura had happily had their own two kids before Luna ever found her mate. Their daughter was now nine years old, their son only four. They were both sweet and smart children who resembled their father greatly, while taking many qualities from their mother.

It had been a whole new adventure having kids, raising them and expanding their family. The two of them only became happier with the new additions and both of them adored their children more than anything.

While Junior went to work with Sasuke everyday, Sakura worked and Sarada went to school. After having their first child Sakura opted for changing workplaces, moving to a doctor's office rather than the hospital. She only worked a few days a week but was always off in time to pick up Sarada from her dance lessons that she had right after school.

It was the one thing the young girl was passionate about other than her baby brother. She only had to ask her parents once to allow her to join a class before they signed her up. Junior only cared about everything his father did. He always talked about being just like Sasuke and he had the same love of cars.

Sakura found it amusing, but she loved to watch those two walk down the park's path everyday. Junior didn't go anywhere without his favorite toy, a red mustang just like Sasuke's favorite old race car.

These days he didn't race anymore and neither did Naruto. Team Konoha was still going strong, their new driver a young man named Konohamaru that Naruto had taken under his wing when he found out Hinata was pregnant.

Both Sasuke and Naruto turned to mechanics for the team because they didn't want the publicity anymore, nor the risk factor when they not only had their adored wives to live for, but their children as well.

"I'm tired." Junior finally huffed as he continued to walk slowly, dragging his short legs along the way.

"Oh?" Sasuke held back a chuckle as he watched his son pout. "Did you work too hard today?"

The boy loved working with Sasuke so much that Sasuke was really dreading this upcoming year when he'd be starting school. Junior nodded seriously before looking up at his father.

"Way too hard, papa."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked as he grabbed his son under his arms and lifted him up onto his shoulders. The same thing happened every day and honestly, Sasuke loved it. "Better?"

"Hn." Junior responded, resting his toy car on top of his father's head as he was carried along.

Sasuke could only laugh as he finally spotted his two girls. They were always sitting on their bench, Sakura's nose in a book while Sarada did her homework unless she was already done with it for the day. Today they were doing neither, Hinata was sitting there with them, her daughter Himawari in her lap while Naruto and his son were playing football off to the side.

They were all close, even more so now than they ever had been. Sasuke smiled fondly at the sight of them all as he walked up, having yet to be spotted. He watched as his wife, the love of his life laughed happily when Boruto tackled his father to the ground.

She had a way of becoming more beautiful to him every day. She'd changed everything for him. Awakened parts of him that he hadn't known he'd even had. Made him love deeper than he thought possible. Gave him two beautiful children.

And she loved him unconditionally, every day. Always making him happy. Always giving him something to look forward to. She was an outstanding mother, always putting the kids before herself and yet always making sure her husband was taken care of as well.

It amazed him at how remarkable she actually was and after all the years they'd been together, she could still surprise him and make him love her even more.

Her eyes moved from Naruto and locked on him, a breathtaking smile taking to her lips. Sasuke's steps slowed as she stood, lips parting as she started making her way over to him.

"Hey you." He told her, having used the same greeting for her since the beginning of their relationship.

"Hey." She grinned at him, tilting her head back until he leaned down to kiss her softly. She then turned her attention to their son. "How's my hard working boy?"

Junior reached for her and Sasuke bent down so she could take him in her arms. "Good, mama. Me and papa changed a motor today."

"You did?" Sakura asked excitedly as the three of them made their way back to the bench.

"Yeah, in the new Camaro 'cause Konamaru already blew it!"

It always amazed Sakura at how knowledgeable her son was, but he had been going to work with Sasuke ever since he could walk so she supposed it was bound to happen. Sasuke took pride in teaching him about cars and Junior loved it. Sakura thought he probably knew more about cars than she did and this amused her.

"Me and papa had to shower 'cause we got dirty mama."

"Oh, that's why you're a little late?" Sakura giggled as she sat back down on the bench next to Hinata, leaving enough room for Sasuke to sit by her other side.

"Hn."

At her son's response Sakura turned to her husband, giving him a playful glare for letting his habits rub off on their son. Sasuke only smirked and shrugged, keeping any comments to himself.

"Hey, uncle Sasuke come play with us!" Boruto was yelling as he ran over and Sasuke stood, exchanging a smile with his wife before running off to join the boy and Naruto.

Sakura sighed as she watched him run off, amazed at how much energy he still had after all these years. He'd aged well and only became more handsome over time. She loved watching him and she did so often. It was hard to believe that even after so long she could still be so hopelessly in love with him.

But she was.

Junior's head lolled back against her chest and Sakura laughed when she looked down at him to find him already fast asleep. He would do this often, napping while the rest of them enjoyed the park.

"He's so cute." Hinata giggled and Sakura nodded her agreement.

"And a mess. Just like Sasuke."

"Can I hold him?" Sarada asked as she got up and came to stand before her mother, already knowing she wouldn't be denied.

Sakura handed him over with a soft smile at her daughter. She knew just how much Sarada adored her baby brother. She played with him all the time and spoiled him rotten. Sakura and Sasuke were pleased that she was so good with him. She'd been ecstatic about being a big sister since the day she found out Sakura was pregnant.

She and Sasuke couldn't have asked for better kids. There were trying and difficult times, but those times were minimal. It was to be expected and no matter what, they were always happy. They were a loving family and a close one.

Sakura's eyes drifted to her husband and her brows perked up in surprise when she noticed Itachi over there talking to him. He glanced at her about the same time and waved. She smiled and waved back, eyes drifting to his gray husky, she was Levi's sibling, Evie. Another of Luna's precious babies.

They all missed Luna dearly but were thankful they each had a part of her. Even if they didn't though, Luna would forever live in their hearts. She was one in a million. She was family. She always would be.

Sasuke and Itachi came over to the bench while talking to each other. Sarada was on her feet and moving as quickly as she could with her brother in her arms to get to her uncle for a hug.

"Uncle Itachi!" She leaned against him since both her arms were wrapped tight around Junior.

"Hey there… I came to talk your parents into letting me kidnap the two of you for the night."

"Really?" Sarada's eyes lit up at that. "Mama… Papa... ?"

"Well, tomorrow is Saturday." Sakura shrugged, unable to contain her smile.

"Yes!" Sarada squealed quietly, mindful of her sleeping brother.

"Izumi helped me plan out the whole night so we're going to have a lot of fun." Itachi promised which only excited Sarada further.

Itachi had married a girl he started officially seeing soon after Sasuke and Sakura moved into their own home, which was right after their honeymoon. They hadn't had any kids and never talked about taking that step, but they were always eager to keep their niece and nephew.

Sasuke and Sakura adored their kids and missed them terribly when they were gone, but they never minded the alone time. Sakura glanced at her husband to find him already smirking and obviously thinking quite a few naughty things. She laughed out loud without meaning to before she rolled her eyes at him.

Honestly, he'd never change… But, neither would she.

It was an hour later that Sasuke and Sakura were walking up to their home. They had so many memories that it was easy to look back on them all the time, even when they were constantly making new memories each and every day.

Sakura giggled as she remembered the day she and Sasuke fought over what color they were going to paint the outside of their home and it ended in the two of them painting each other.

She remembered the day they bought their home, how happy they were during that first walk through. They bought it the same day, though they didn't move in until after their honeymoon.

Their honeymoon was nothing short of blissful. They spent a whole week in the cabin at the lake, per Sakura's request and they spent another week at an island resort where Sakura saw the most beautiful beach she'd ever seen.

The fun and happiness only continued once they returned home and moved in to their own place. Sakura was always thrilled to go to Sasuke's races and even join him at the shop as long as she was off. Sasuke visited her often when she was working but he'd never been happier than he was when she quit the hospital and went to the doctor's office instead. They had much more time together now.

"You're mighty quiet, Mrs. Uchiha." Sasuke mused as he unlocked the door and stood aside to allow her to walk in.

"Lost in thought I guess." She told him, sending him a smile as she went about walking towards the kitchen.

"I have you all alone and you're lost in thought?"

"Well if it helps, I was thinking about you… Us."

"Yeah?" He smirked. "It does help. But now I'm curious."

"I just still can't get over how crazy I am about you." She admitted and Sasuke grabbed her hand and tugged, causing her to fall right into his arms.

"Well I hope you're not thinking you'll get over it soon. I plan to keep you on your toes for about another hundred years."

"Oh wow." She giggled. "Is that it? Two hundred sounds better."

Sasuke laughed with her as he kissed her swiftly but sweetly before resting his forehead against hers. "Two hundred it is then."

"Sweet ass." She grumbled, grinning from ear to ear and Sasuke laughed again.

"You've got the sweet ass and I do believe I have a date with it… Right now actually."

"Whoa, Sasuke!" Sakura squealed and laughed as she was hoisted over his shoulder before he started jogging down the hallway towards their bedroom.

"You know what time it is, Kitten."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **OH MYYYY where do we start?!**

 **Guys… to think that this story is actually completed… this chapter, the epilogue… was the end of the end. Like… Kanatyy is cryyyyyying!**

 **So much happened… in the story… but during the writing process as well. This was a record finish for both of us and we're pretty proud of ourselves. We had so much fun writing this fic… at times we were so in character, Kana as Sasuke and Tyy as Sakura that even in normal conversation, everything we said came off as something that would have totally been said in the fic. LOL. It was great. It was a happy and funny time and we're both going to miss it so much…**

 **There will still be one shots! But, I'm sure you all can understand that it is still such a bittersweet feeling to have the actual fic completed. *tear***

 **This was both of our first collab! Tyy has since starting working on another, with someone else (Fighting for You) but this first collab… it was like a breath of fresh air in a dark, dark time in the FF world. We bounce off of each other the entire time, always keeping each other going and it was honestly so easy… there wasn't a time where we were stuck on something because when one of us became uncertain and had to pause, the other was always here to push us forward.**

 **While there were so many funny and happy times, there were times that weren't so fun as well… Like when things hit the fan with Sasori. Oh my… Of course it was in Tyy's chapter that Sasori cornered Sakura. So, Tyy was writing alone at the time, keeping things on the down low from Kana until it came time for Sasuke to make an appearance. We talked the whole time of course, but aside from the messages Tyy sent to Kana hinting to what might be happening, Kana had no idea what was actually going down during that chapter.**

 **All she knew was that Sasori was crossing a line… and when we say Kana was in Sasuke-mode, ready to defend his woman… it was the most hilarious you-would've-had-to-been-there moments ever!**

 **Kana's Sasuke-mode was and IS something serious… Tyy was a constant gushing and squealing mess. Literally almost breaking her laptop a few times in her excitement. Make no mistake though, Tyy had her time as well, having Kana screaming and near tears.**

 **We laughed. We yelled. We freaked out. We had a great time. And, believe it or not, you guys made it all the better.**

 **Every time we posted a chapter, we would NOT stalk and NOT obsess about the reviews coming in. Some of you really touched us, even made our days. Some of the reviews we read again and again and again because they made us so happy. So many of you took the time to review every single chapter and that meant a lot too! Even those of you who reviewed the first several chapters and then stopped, we're sure you're still reading and we're still thankful to you!**

 **To all the silent readers, who loved the story and felt all the feels but just couldn't bring themselves to review, it's okay… we understand. Sometimes it's hard to put your thoughts and feelings into words and we would love to know them, but we're just happy you walked along with us!**

 **For everyone who ever participated in our Q &A, we love you. It was a lot of fun! We enjoyed your questions so much! (And if you have any after the epilogue, feel free to send them, because one shots will be posted here soon!)**

 **That being said, let's head to the final chapter's questions before we continue:**

 **Will you write any modern AU in future? Maybe a soldier/doctor AU?**

Tyy: Oh definitely! I got a request on tumblr for a doctor/soldier fic and I will certainly write it as soon as I can!

Kana: I love AU's so heck yeah!

 **In the epilogue will you have snippets of their wedding and honeymoon or their life after having children?:**

Tyy: Ehhh. Well you've read it now, but there will be one shots covering these things coming soon! Feel free to ask for a one shot in reference to a scene you would like to read here!

Kana: We beat you to it, lol. Can't wait to post those too!

 **Will this be the only story the two of you write together?:**

Tyy: No way! Kanatyy forever. We have to write more together!

Kana: What she said, Kanatyy forever!

 **How do you guys feel about ending this?:**

Tyy: It's such a bittersweet feeling. I'm happy we finished it but so sad to see it go.

Kana: I have no words, I'm happy but sad but happy. Bittersweet is right.

 **We really can't thank you guys enough for joining us during this Walk in the Park. It's been fun, fun enough for us to want to bring you more of our version of sasusaku for this fic. We have some things planned out to write to show you, but if you have any requests for this Sasuke and Sakura that you'd like to read, send away! We will be happy to accept them!**

 **Kanatyy plans to do more collabs in the future, but nothing is set in stone yet. Anything we write will be posted here, on TyyTyy's account, but by all means, follow Kana Kaname84 here on FF to support her for coming to team sasusaku with Tyy!**

 **For all of you who thought our styles fit together good and enjoyed this story until the end, thank you from the bottom of our hearts. We love you. We've loved everything… and we will always be back!**

 **Some shout outs to the final chapters reviewers!:**

 **Jstasasusakufan!**

Tyy: Omg… you've been here since the beginning and have left so many kind and thoughtful reviews. I've always looked forward to hearing from you, and have always loved what you've had to say. Thanks for everything!

Kana: Ahhh, our sasusaku fan. You've been with us every step of the way and we loved your reviews. You would more often than not comment on the things I hope readers would notice and enjoy. Thank you so much and I hope you continue to read our fics!

 **SS!**

Tyy: You are the cutest! You've been here since day one and your reviews have been so sweet, always making me smile. Please keep it up, I really appreciate you!

Kana: Eeekkkk, SS! I swear your reviews have me dying, it's almost like seeing myself review, you're like a mini me. You've been with us since the beginning and I hope to see you more!

 **Annoyinglyyours!**

Tyy: DARLING! You are a precious being. Every review you left was sweet and touching and made me so happy! Like, you're the one chopping the onions and I'ma need you to stop it! (sniffle)

Kana: Kyaaahhh, Annoyinglyyours! Your reviews had the best timing, my dear. I would feel a little down or unsure about something we wrote and then you would review with your sweet snass! I hope to see you in our other fics too. We will forever be chopping onions, love.

 **Mejima!**

Tyy: Ahhh! Thank you 1000 times for being here since the beginning and taking the time to review! ILY!

Kana: Mejimaaaaa, ever since we started you've been here to support us and we love you!

 **Mimi-Love-4ever!**

Tyy: When your last review came in, I got so excited to open and read it. Then I read it and I was screaming and rolling around on the floor like an idiot. You're too sweet, and I want to sincerely thank you for being so considerate!

Kana: Oh Mimi, we love you 4 ever, lol. I was not ready for your review and it hit me right in the heart. Thank you darling, we love you and hope to see you in other fics!

 **To all the unnamed guests!**

Tyy: Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're all adorable and I love seeing your thoughts!

Kana: We adore you! Thank you sooooooooo much!

 **To all the past reviewers!**

Tyy: It's been four months… 34 chapter and 140k words! We've enjoyed every single review. I can't stress enough how important you guys have been! As a writer, I write because I love it… because it is a part of me, it makes me happy. But when lovely readers like you take a couple seconds to lay your thoughts on me, it means so much. It is so exhilarating to a writer. It is such a blessing. Thank you all, for everything.

Kana: This is already the longest A/N ever and we wish we could have mentioned all of you, but in the end we narrowed it down to those that reviewed on the last chapter, 34. We love you just as much as the others, please know that. It really means a lot to us to read your thoughts, see what is and isn't coming across. It helps us evolve as writers and make sure our story is as enjoyable as possible. I cannot express how much it means, thank you all from the bottom of my heart.

 **So, this is it… for now anyways. We hope you guys have enjoyed it as much as we have! (Also, Kana had Sasuke keeping score and promised to add them up and show everyone but she forgot, scold her, lol. She'll add it onto the next one-shot so don't worry)**

 **Til next time…**  
 **-Kanatyy**


	36. Compromise

**A Walk in the Park-**

 _ **One Shot:**_

 _Based off the prompt "watch me"_

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

Compromise

* * *

"No. No. Absolutely not!" Sakura argued, shaking her head adamantly at her husband.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and picked up a paint brush. "I don't see what your problem is."

"The problem here is obvious!" She groaned. "There is no way I'm letting you paint our house dark blue! No way…" She just wasn't having it.

"No, you would rather paint it peach." He sighed. "We're not living in a fruit. We're painting it dark blue." Sasuke insisted, his tone firm.

"So, you'd rather live in a dungeon?" Sakura scoffed. "Nope. You wasted your money on that paint because it's not happening." She picked up her own paint brush, ready to go.

Sasuke was quick not to be left behind, dipping his brush in the paint he thought best. "We are using this paint one way or another. I would rather live in a dungeon."

"Yet you love fruit so much." Sakura rolled her eyes and dipped her own paint brush, meaning she was going to beat him to it. The outside of her home was in no way going to be resembling the darkness.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist before she could strike. "I love tomatoes, not peaches, but you didn't want a red house either so I compromised. We're painting it dark blue."

Sakura glared up at her husband as he reached out as if to lay that dark blue paint on her house and she used her free hand to stop him, grabbing his wrist just as he'd grabbed hers. "I am not kidding here, Sasuke. You already knew I bought my paint. The decision was already made."

"Sakura." He called evenly. "Fuck your decision." Then he wrestled his hand free and ended up flinging paint across his wife's face, a smirk tugging at his lips at her shocked expression.

Her mouth hung open as she stared at him, unable to believe he actually went there. "So, you want to play like that huh?" She finally recovered herself and flicked her wrist in his hold until her paint slung at him, landing across his T-shirt.

"It's on now." Sasuke declared, letting her go in order to reload. They both dove into their colored battlefields and launched paint in each others direction.

Each dip of their paint brushes resulted in a hefty lather that they splattered at each other. Pretty soon, that wasn't enough and Sakura charged at her husband, jumping and tackling him to the ground as she painted a thick streak of peach across his forehead, a wicked laugh escaping her. Sasuke returned her amusement, chuckling while he rolled over to paint her cheek.

"Well what do you know." He mused. "This color looks great on houses and wives."

"Blue is not my color." She demanded. "Get off!"

"Make me." He teased, smirk now blatantly showing.

She glared up at him, though the moment was now far too playful for her to actually be mad. "Seriously!" She struggled beneath him, unable to budge him even slightly.

"I'm always serious." He stated and gave her a sweet kiss. Then he glanced at their bodies before looking back at his wife. "We're a mess."

Sakura smiled as she reached up to run her brush down his neck. "We could totally be messier."

"Hn." He purred, his tone turning seductive. "Let's move this to the bathroom."

"Oh? Don't you want to continue right here on the front lawn?" She giggled while squirming under him purposely.

"Mrs. Uchiha. What would the neighbours say?" He asked, though not completely against the idea.

"Who cares? They're probably already talking anyway." She smirked and dropped her paint brush to cradle his face and lean up for a kiss.

It was soft and quick, though only because Sasuke pulled away to shake his head at her.

"It might give them something to talk about, but I don't want to traumatize their children with the things I want to do to you." He pointed out. "Besides, no one sees you naked but me."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" She asked then, breathless and eager to get to their bathroom.

Her husband wasted no time in standing and picking her up, effortlessly carrying her into their unpainted house. Sasuke showered her face with kisses as he made his way to the bathroom, not giving a fuck about the paint.

Sakura's arms were wound tight around his neck as he lowered her to her feet. When he tried to release her to start the shower, she held even tighter to him, forcing him to respond to her kiss until he just pulled her into the shower to start it.

The water started out cool, but it felt nice after being outside on such a nice, hot summer day. Soon enough, it was warm and they were as well. Sasuke's hands dug into her hair and he kissed her deeply while her hands trailed down his body, his T-shirt soaked and clinging to his body in a way that was so sexy she was beside herself with desire.

Her fingers slid under the hem of his shirt to slide back up his body, bringing the shirt along. Their lips parted just long enough for her to tug the drenched shirt off of him with his help and then he was kissing her again, lips urgent and dominant as they always were.

His hands trailed down her body then and he slowly went about removing her shirt and then her bra. She was lost in his kiss and the taste of him, just as she always was when it came to these intimate moments. They'd only been married for a few weeks but they couldn't get enough of each other, nor could they in the months before their marriage.

Sakura whimpered a protest when his lips parted from hers and he stared down at her, his thumbs rubbing across her cheeks as a soft smile lit up his face.

"What?" She blushed, for it wasn't often she was awarded with such a genuine and heartwarming smile as this one.

"I love you." Sasuke told her like many times before. "If only you knew how much." To him, she was his everything.

He cleaned the paint away from her face and kissed her once more, though only softly before he dropped to his knees and went about tugging her shorts off. She stepped out of them and her panties, breath hitching as his lips pressed against her lower abdomen.

Her fingers dug into his shoulders, nails scraping him meaningfully as he nipped at her skin. He'd always had a way of making her crazy for him, of making her forget everything else. She'd loved him for so long now, but she still wasn't used to the way her body reacted to him so strongly.

He kissed his way back up her body, each slight touch hotter and more tantalizing than the last. Once he stood back to his full height she washed away the paint from his face as well, smiling just as sweetly at him. She loved him unconditionally. She wanted him, _always_.

Once his face was paint-free she knelt down, pulling his sweatpants down along her way. He was already hard, just like she liked him. She couldn't help the smirk that tugged at her lips as she grabbed a hold of his member and stroked slowly. Sasuke's lips parted, eyes closing as he relished in the moment, already knowing what was coming.

Her mouth was right at his erection, lips parting as she breathed against him. "Sasuke," She called, voice sultry, though he made no move to look at her. "Watch me." She told him and his eyes opened then, those dark pools glancing down at her, so heated with lust that she shuttered.

He swallowed hard as her lips closed around the head of his member, her tongue flicking across his tip before she delved deeper, taking more of him. Her hand and mouth worked him knowingly, continuing until he was just before falling apart and then she stopped. His eyes hadn't left her after her order and she liked it.

Sakura knew he wasn't happy about her cutting him short, even though she had her reasons. After that, he took complete control and she submitted, wanting all that he had to give her. He made good on it, just as he always did and it was long after the water had run cold before they were clean and out of the shower.

"So," Sakura began with a sigh as she towel-dried her hair after their shower. Sasuke looked to her curiously, holding a towel around his waist as he stood before her. "I have a new idea."

"And what would that be?" Her sated husband asked.

"Instead of peach or dark blue … we should go with something more neutral, like tan maybe."

Sasuke looked thoughtful for a moment before giving his verdict. "I can live with that."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **We're baaaaaaaaack with a one shot! Hahahaha.**

 **This prompt was funny and after I got it, I asked Kana if she wanted to write it with me, and put A Walk in the Park swing on it.**

 **A little future scene of our babies! Haha. We love it and hope you did as well!**

 **We got a request, send to my tumblr for a honeymoon one shot, which we already had planned to write anyway. This will be filled and posted here as soon as we can!**

 **Also, about Sasuke's son being named Junior... he is actual Sasuke Jr, but they just call him junior. If that makes more sense?**

 **We had a question after the epilogue!**

 **Is Levi named after the attack on titan character?:**

 **Kanatyy: Yes, he is! Haha.**

 **Well thanks for reading guys, and all the lovely reviews sent! We love you!**

* * *

 _KanaTyy segment-_

Kana: Here's the score I promised! Sasuke, a total of 8 points. Sakura, a total of 5 points. Ehehehe, Sasuke won ;) In other news, we started another fic, yay! It's much sooner than we thought but it's going down. Ghost with the most, your request has been answered!

Tyy: OMG this request was so lit that we couldn't wait to get down to it! We also can't wait to start posting, but still have a lot more details to work out first. It's untitled for now, but you can expect to see the first chapter soon on my page, so be on the lookout! We're both excited to continue writing together.

 _Kanatyy forever!_

 **The request:**

 _Something I would like to see you guys collab on would be an AU where Sasuke is a prince. He would be cold and quiet and hard to handle. For this reason his parents find and bring him a girl, hoping to bring some happiness into his life. This is Sakura, she will be hired to help him with anything he needs and at first he doesn't want her around but she's determined and slowly, she starts to unravel all the hatred in his heart, eventually earning his love. I don't think it should be modern if you choose to do it, but I would love to see what the two of you could come up with._

We hope all you lovely readers will be looking forward to this new story and enjoy it as much as you did A Walk in the Park!

We're definitely excited! XD


	37. Uchiha Family

**A Walk in the Park-**

 _ **One Shot:**_

 _Based off the prompts "God you look good." - "Are you just going to stare?"_

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

Uchiha Family

* * *

 _ **Sasuke-**_

I was putting on my cufflinks as I walk across our bedroom. Sakura was in the bathroom fixing her make up for our date despite me telling her she didn't need any, she was just as beautiful as the day I met her. It had only been a year since we were married, a short and wonderful year. The first weeks after the honeymoon were filled with picking out furniture and paint colors to make the house our own. I found that married life wasn't too different except for moments like these when I just stopped and looked at her.

She pulled back her long pink hair into a clip, a few strands falling against the nape of her neck. Her lips were a strawberry red and only one of her eyes wore mascara. A long sleeveless, black dress hugged her upper body and flowed down from her hips. She hadn't put on her heels yet and one foot peaked out, tapping in frustration.

"Ugh. This clip is not working." She groaned before pulling the clip out and running her hands through her hair in exasperation.

I silently watched as she plugged in her curling iron next, letting it warm up as she finished her mascara. The whole scene was so domestic that it hurt. Married life only made me weak to moments like this and a smile would find my lips before I realized it. I crossed my arms over my white button up and leaned against the door frame.

"We don't have to go out tonight." I told her. "I'm more than happy having dinner here."

"We are most certainly going out tonight. This is a very special occasion. We have dinner here every night!" She huffed before turning to look at me, a bit more emotional than she normally was. Her eyes softened the instant she took me in and she sighed. "I will be ready in half an hour, I promise. Go… go get the car ready."

I raised an eyebrow at her, a smirk tugging on my lips. "Sakura, love, the car is already ready."

The responding look she gave me then had me holding up my hands and backing away from the bathroom. I learned long ago that that look was not to be messed with, however it seemed to be making an appearance more than usual. Her behavior couldn't be blamed on the fact that today was our one year anniversary, she's been acting a bit odd for a while now. Her moods changed at the drop of a hat and she looked stressed. This past week she has been a lot less talkative and I wondered if whatever was causing her stress was getting to her.

I had asked her more than once what was wrong, but she would smile and insist it was nothing. I didn't want to press the issue tonight, not when we should be celebrating, but I would get her to talk to me. Sometimes if was best if I let her tell me on her own, but I was impatient.

Perhaps tomorrow afternoon I would have her sit down for a chat. I went over to the closet and grabbed my black suit jacket. I put it on and glanced in the mirror, making sure there were no wrinkles. All that was left was my tie. I picked it up from the dresser and quickly tied it with practiced ease, buttoning my jacket after.

Sakura came out of the bathroom a moment later, her beautiful hair hanging in loose curls. Her makeup was done perfectly and she seemed to be in a lighter mood now. She looked me over, eyes softening as that sweet smile pulled her lips apart to reveal her teeth.

"God you look good." She breathed, eyes traveling over me greedily. She didn't move or say anything else for a while, she just continued to take me in.

"Are you just gonna stare?" I asked, purposely moving closer. "Come on, we're going to be late." I reminded and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Fine. I'll do my staring on the way there." She muttered, grabbing her purse and then my hand.

"Shoes." I told her.

"Damn it." She huffed, releasing my hand and dropping her purse to sit on the bed and reach for her heels.

My hand beat her to them and I got on one knee. "Let me."

"Sweet ass." She giggled then and watched as I put on her heels.

I helped her stand and she grabbed her purse once more, finally ready. She took my hand again and we made our way outside to the car and I opened the passenger door.

"After you, Mrs. Uchiha."

"Why thank you, Mr. Uchiha." She grinned as she got in before giving me a suggestive look.

I kept my eyes locked on hers as I got into the driver's seat. "We only have fifteen minutes to get there. What will you do if we don't make it?" Her charms weren't distracting me from the time.

She let out a laugh that I felt vibrate through me. "Come on now, we don't have to worry about that. This is you driving. Or did you forget?"

"Hn." I agreed. "You make a compelling argument." I said and started the car, taking in her smug expression. It only served to flatter her and even though I loved it when she wore pink, there was just something about seeing her in back that drove me crazy. "Have I told you how beautiful you are tonight?"

"Not tonight." She sighed, smiling happily at me as I got on the road. "But you told me this morning."

"Did I?" I asked, returning her smile. "It's as true now as it was then, love."

Needless to say we arrived in time and were shown to our seats by the hostess. I ordered some wine along with a bowl of sweet rolls. Sakura was in a good mood and I wanted to keep it like that, distracting her from whatever was on her mind. I wanted her to focus on us and relax, she deserves to enjoy herself- especially tonight.

 _ **Sakura-**_

Having dinner with Sasuke tonight on our anniversary was very important to me, for more than one reason. I had been stressing all day long about tonight being as perfect as it could be. Though I had a wardrobe, hair and makeup malfunction, we had made it to the restaurant on time. Sasuke had made our reservation over a month prior and there was no way I'd let us miss it.

We didn't go out to nice places like this often, but we didn't have an anniversary every day either. Though this was only our first anniversary, it was extra special. Sasuke had been working as much as I had lately and we hadn't had enough time together- even if we were together every second that we weren't working.

Things hadn't changed much in our relationship. We still went to the park everyday with Luna. We went and had dinner with my parents on occasion, and we visited Itachi as often as we could. Sometimes, our family would visit us. Which was nice being that our home was _our_ home and we could have people over… it was just that we didn't take well to unexpected visitors because we were all too often holed up in our room.

We'd long ago demanded everyone to call ahead of time if they planned to come to our home.

It may have been a year, but we were still enjoyed the newlywed life. The way Sasuke and I felt about each other, how we could never get enough of each other had never changed… it would never change. We were both hopelessly in love and it wasn't often that we wished to share each other with other people- if we didn't have to for something like work.

The wine and rolls arrived as I watched Sasuke from across the table, my mind spinning with many things. There was something important I had to tell him tonight and he was completely oblivious. Or at least, he seemed to be. I asked for a water as well and finally looked away from him to study the menu. I'd only been to this place once before so I wasn't familiar with it.

"What are you having?" I asked him as I skimmed through the entrees and appetizers.

"The steak and bagna cauda . . . I thought you liked this wine?" He asked, confused at my order of water.

I blanched a bit at his observation but quickly waved him off. "Oh I do, you know that. I just wanted to have the water with my food." For all he knew, I could be extremely thirsty. I really hoped he wouldn't push the issue.

Sasuke nodded in understanding. "I'm going to start without you, though." He warned, taking a sip of his glass.

"That's fine." I smiled, wanting him to enjoy himself as much as he could. "I really don't know what I want… I'm thinking shrimp maybe."

"The shrimp fra diavolo is good." He suggested, leaning over to point to it.

"Sounds fancy." I grumbled. Fancy places were nice, but I was such a simple girl. I had to be annoying Sasuke by now. "Well I'll just have that. But I want a salad first."

He leaned back in his seat. "Alright. Mind if I steal your tomatoes?" He asked, watching my reaction carefully.

"I already planned to give them to you." I admitted sheepishly just before the waitress came with my water and to take our order. Sasuke ordered for both of us thankfully. I didn't even want to think about trying to pronounce the fancy named food.

"One steak and bagna cauda, shrimp and fra diavolo and a salad with extra tomatoes." He said, not bothering to look at the waitress.

She took our menus and left then, leaving me to think over how and when I was going to talk to Sasuke about what had been on my mind so much recently. I sighed as I thought about it and knew he was watching me. I knew he wanted to know as badly as I wanted to tell him… but I was a bit fearful of his reaction.

"Sakura, relax." He chided with a chuckle. "Although, I'm flattered that a date with me can still give you butterflies."

I couldn't help but smile at his words, they were true enough but it wasn't just that tonight. "There's something I need to… talk to you about."

"What is it?" He asked, expression turning concerned. "What's wrong?"

Honestly, I didn't know what the right words were- or if there were any. I was nervous, even thinking about not telling him right now… but I'd been putting it off for almost two weeks. That was far too long to hold a secret from my husband.

"You remember when I got sick a while back?" I asked first, trying to remain calm and gauging his every reaction.

His eyes widened a bit and he lowered his voice. "You aren't sick again, are you?" He asked, voice filled with worry.

"Well no…" I trailed off, cleared my throat and stared at my water.

"Tch." Sasuke huffed before sighing in relief. "Don't scare me like that. You know how I am when it comes to your health." He lightly scolded.

"There is _something_ though…" I admitted, still not able to just blurt it out.

"What is it?" He asked, not having a clue. "Is it something bad?"

"That's just the thing… I'm not really sure."

Sasuke furrowed his brow. "You've lost me . . . what are you trying to tell me here?"

I shifted in my seat before meeting his eyes and letting the words fall from my lips. "I'm pregnant."

Sasuke's body froze and his gaze dropped to my stomach, his eyes widened in shock.

"When I got sick, they put me on antibiotics and I did know they could affect my birth control, but we used other precautions for a couple weeks. You know that. But… somehow… I still got pregnant." I explained, watching his shocked expression and becoming more worried by the second.

Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he returned his gaze to my stomach, reaching a trembling hand over to grab mine. "You . . . You're pregnant?" He whispered, holding my hand tightly.

I nodded, trying not to cry. He wasn't mad or even disappointed. A bit shocked, but that was understandable. "I am. We're going to have a baby."

"We're going to have a baby." He repeated, finally looking into my eyes. "We're going to have a baby." He said again, breaking out into a grin.

I couldn't help it then, tears brimmed in my eyes but I grinned just as broadly as he did. "I love you." I whispered, my heart feeling even fuller now than he'd already made it feel since I'd met him.

He brought my hand to his lips, just holding it there, and looked at me with all the love he could muster. "God, Sakura, I love you." He whispered, breath hot against my hand. "I can't believe it . . . I'm going to be a father."

"I know… I still can't believe it." I giggled then, beyond thrilled that he was _this_ happy. Once again he gave me more reasons to love him.

"Of course, the wine." He said, almost to himself. "How hadn't I noticed, this is why you've been acting strange. Damn it, my hands won't stop shaking."

"I'm sorry… I've been thinking of the perfect way to tell you and I felt tonight would be best. Another reason to celebrate as long as you weren't upset by the news. I've been full of nerves too but… I'm so excited to start this new chapter in our lives- together with you. I mean, there's a part of us growing inside me. It's crazy, isn't it?"

Sasuke brought my hand down and held it firmly between his, shaking his head. "I never thought . . . I never thought I would find someone to love, much less have children. You've given me so much and now we're going to be parents? I- thank you, love."

"No, thank you… You've made me the happiest woman in the world." I sniffled, wanting to throw myself across the table and into his arms but I wouldn't cause a scene.

"You make me the happiest man in the world." He returned and then suddenly pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number and the other line picked up. "Itachi? You better get your act together because I don't want my child picking up any of your bad habits. . . . Yes, you heard right, Sakura and I are having a baby. . . . . . Yes . . . . I know . . . . . . One second." He said and handed the phone over to me. "He wants to talk to you."

It was nice knowing Sasuke was excited enough to call Itachi immediately, but I hadn't been expecting to discuss my pregnancy with anyone else so soon. I cleared my throat before greeting Itachi over the phone.

"Hello, Itachi." I said, unsure of what his reaction would be.

" _I'm so happy for you, little sister."_ Itachi told me. " _This is wonderful news, another Uchiha being brought into the world. I'm certain you will be a magnificent mother."_

"Thank you so much." I said, unable to form any other words for fear of breaking into serious tears.

" _I can't wait to see the little one, you musn't let Sasuke stop me from babysitting. I fully intend to spoil this child and pass on all of my_ great _habits."_

I laughed and shook my head just thinking about how Sasuke and Itachi would be when the baby was actually born. "Well, I can't wait to see how it goes." I knew Itachi would love our baby deeply, so I certainly would trust him babysitting. But, I wouldn't be worrying about a babysitter right away. If he wanted to stay over, I wouldn't argue but for the first few months, my baby wouldn't be leaving me.

" _That is good enough for me."_ He said. " _I have much more to say, but I am well aware of the date. I'll let you two get back to your anniversary dinner."_

"Thank you, I'll let Sasuke tell you bye." I said before handing the phone back to Sasuke.

He put the phone to his ear and looked at me fondly. "Itachi. . . .Yeah, I will. . . . . . I'll see you then." I thought that was the end of it, but he called Naruto next, the blonde screaming on the other line.

Naruto was thrilled that Hinata and I were going to have children around the same age. She'd announced her pregnancy a couple months back. Well, Naruto had done most of the announcing. I was happy to be pregnant along with her as well, but Sasuke and Naruto… well, they were on another level.

I could hear Naruto's booming voice on the phone from across the table as he told Sasuke he was coming over to celebrate. Sasuke looked like he was going to agree. This news had obviously made him forget what today was.

"Of course, but not tonight, dope." Sasuke said. "It's my anniversary." He ordered and hung up the phone.

 _Yet again, my love for him grew._

The remainder of our night out was spent in complete happiness. We ate, we laughed, Sasuke eventually moved over to my side of the table and held me as we made promises to be the best parents we could be. We hadn't been expecting it and we were still young, but we would love this child as much as we loved each other. We would put them before anything else- _always_.

Things wouldn't always be easy… maybe they never would be… but we were both eager to have this new member of our family.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Ooooooo KanaTyy is baaaack!**

 **It was so nice to dabble in some walk in the park sasusaku! We certainly missed this fic.**

 **Soon, there will be another oneshot posted here, but it will be pretty long. We may end up splitting it into two pieces.**

 **Hint as to what's coming: _Honeymoon!_**

 **Kana and I are always working on that other project but we're trying to get things just right over there. I wish I knew for sure when the first chapter will be ready for posting but sadly, I have no idea! It will be coming though!**

 **We missed all you lovely readers and hope that you enjoy a little more walk in the park sasusaku as much as we have! We can't wait to hear your thoughts.**

 **Til next time...**

 **-KanaTyy**


	38. Honeymoon Part 1

**A Walk in the Park-**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!**

The Honeymoon Part One

(Requested on Tumblr, part two will be posted soon!)

* * *

Their wedding was on the simple side. With Sakura being the simple girl that she was, she didn't want much. Only their closest friends and family were invited. The ceremony was held on the beach just as she wanted. The dress was perfect, her groom was perfect, as was everything else. The reception had been fun and to her surprise, a limo had been waiting for them when it was time for them to leave.

The honeymoon was about to begin- and so soon.

"A limo?" Sakura had laughed. She'd had a few drinks and was on cloud nine at finally marrying the man of her dreams. When Itachi stepped out of the driver's side and walked around to open the door for them, she laughed even harder. "Pffft. Itachi why are you driving a limo?"

"Didn't you know? It's a side job of mine." He teased and winked at her.

"Don't lie, Itachi." Sasuke scolded from behind her. "We all know that if you have a side job, it wouldn't be legal."

"Why are we going home in a limo?" Sakura asked, still giggling and grinning as she held tight to Sasuke's arm.

"Only the best means of transportation for my little brother and little sister." Itachi told her. "Let me spoil you two while I still can. Who knows when I'll see you next once you leave for your honeymoon."

Sakura shrugged and got in the limo excitedly. It had been a wonderful day and she was certainly looking forward to an even better night.

"Sasuke, hurry now. We don't have forever."

"Oh, but we do." He smirked and joined her. "We have the rest of our lives."

"You have turned my brother into a sap, well done Sakura." Itachi praised and Sasuke scowled.

"Drive the limo." He said and shut the door. "I can't wait until its just the two of us."

Sakura was already pouring them both a glass of champagne. She turned to look at her husband with a cocked brow and suggestive tone.

"There's a minibar and a lot of room back here…" She giggled.

"It would be a shame if we let it go to waste." Sasuke added, racking his eyes over his new bride.

After handing over his glass, Sakura had a sip of her own. Her cheeks were flushed from the alcohol she'd already consumed and Sasuke loved seeing her so happy. She was nothing but smiles and giggles and he knew that she was just as ready to get to have him alone and he was.

However, he was not expecting her to get on her knees and crawl between his legs. Her free hand was roaming up his legs, a dark gleam in her beautiful eyes.

"Want to play?" She asked quietly.

Sasuke had honestly married the woman of his dreams. "I'm more than up for it."

"Ooh. Right answer." She hummed, scrambling up to sit in his lap and move her lips to his. She didn't kiss him though, only left her lips just close enough to tease him. "Tonight… I want you all night. Can you handle that?"

"Take what you want." Sasuke encouraged. "I'll have my way with you after, until you beg me to stop." He said, gripping her hips. "And I won't."

"I'd never beg you to stop, only ask for more. Maybe more than you can give." She purred softly, her fingers running through his hair as her lips brushed across his teasingly.

Sasuke smirked. "Is that so? Why don't we settle this tonight then, see which one of us can outlast the other." He proposed, leaning forward to nip her lower lip. "If you can take it, that is."

"Just because you're in control now, doesn't mean you will be all night. You should remember that. You'll lose it not long after we've made it home." She chuckled lightly as she moved her lips to his neck and gave him a kiss then a nip and a lick.

"No control." Sasuke said, his breath hitching. "I don't have to be in control to give you all you could want and more. It might even work in my favor."

She smirked against his neck before lifting her head to have another drink. "I know, that's how it usually works… but tonight… it's different. You're my husband and I've never fucked you like I'm going to tonight."

"Fuck." Sasuke groaned, already wound up so tightly it hurt. "Do it then, I'll give it back to you tenfold, Mrs. Uchiha."

She licked her lips and smiled as she rolled her hips purposely. The feel of him beneath her had her not thinking about anything else but him, her and this moment.

"I hope that's a promise, Mr. Uchiha." She breathed before leaning in and kissing him softly but deeply.

Her free hand was back in his hair, fingers having hold of those thick locks. Her tongue pushed past his lips to flick across his own and he groaned, the sound of it sending a thrill through her body.

"I need you now. Hold my champagne." She said, handing over her glass to him and though he was a bit dazed, Sasuke took it.

With her hands now free, Sakura quickly went about pushing his suit jacket aside so she could get to the buttons on his vest, and then the ones on his shirt. Soon enough, she was making her way down his body with her mouth, Sasuke holding tight to both glasses of champagne while she did as she pleased.

When she made it to his belt, she unbuckled it with ease and had his button undone, his zipper down and she was grabbing his pants at his hips to pull them down. Sasuke lifted his hips to assist her and she pulled them down just far enough to free his already hard member.

"I've waited for this all day." She murmured, leaning in to press her lips against the head of his cock. She brushed her lips from side to side, humming in delight.

Sasuke was stock still and completely silent as he watched her, eagerly awaiting the pleasure he was about to receive. He knew though that the teasing would come first and he knew how much she enjoyed it. Knowing that she loved it so much only made him love it all the more.

When her tongue moved across his tip he tensed a bit, his grip tightening on the glasses in his hands. Unfortunately for him, he didn't have time to find somewhere to set them. All he could do was hold on and watch and feel.

She knew just what she was doing. The way her lips closed around him… how she took him into her mouth and sucked him just right. It was almost too good. He could barely keep from letting his head fall back, but he did because he didn't want to miss a second. Seeing her please him like this… it turned him on more than anything.

"Does it feel good?" She asked, voice all too seductive. Not that she needed him to answer, because she knew just how good he was feeling.

Her hand moved along with her mouth and Sasuke was surprised that the teasing hadn't lasted very long. If she kept going- at this pace… he may come much sooner than he wanted to.

Feeling the way his cock twitched and throbbed with her treatment had Sakura squeezing her thighs together. She could feel how soaked she was. Her panties were most certainly ruined. The ache between her legs only became more and more profound by the instant. She wanted him to touch her, she wanted to feel him inside of her, but she just couldn't stop.

She was thankful that her wedding dress was both gorgeous and comfortable, but it was too long for her to be able to touch herself, which she was nearly desperate to do. It had only been a couple days since the last time they'd made love but she wasn't sure if she'd ever felt this needy.

"Damn it all." Sasuke cursed, not able to hold the two glasses any longer. He quickly downed the two drinks and tossed the glasses in the other seat. He threaded one hand in her pink hair and the dragged his thumb over her lips. "How much longer are you gonna make me wait?"

"Wait? Do you not want to come like this, husband?" She asked, head tilted to the side as she batted her lashes at him.

"I'd rather come inside you." He growled, not caring where they were. "You are driving me insane and you know it."

She stuck her tongue out to lick him again. "Only trying to make you feel good." She promised, trying hard not to let how strongly his words had affected her show.

Sasuke knew he was being impatient, but he really didn't care. He wasn't able to just sit back and watch anymore, no matter how much he enjoyed it. He grabbed her arms and pulled her back into his lap, his eyes burning with desire as he looking into her green emeralds.

"I want you now."

"God, I want you too… but my dress… and we should be home any minute."

Sasuke started kissing her neck and let his hands wander under her dress. "I'll be quick." He said and reached for her panites only to find them soaking wet. "Fuck, that's hot."

"Sasuke." Sakura gasped and her sex throbbed at his touch.

"Yeah, I'll be really quick." He told her and smirked.

He pushed her underwear to the side and let the tip of his cock tease her entrance. "What do you say, Sakura?"

"Please." She whimpered, her hips moving as she tried to get him to enter her.

"That's my girl." He praised, slowly letting her sink down on top of him. Sasuke hissed at the intense heat and almost came right then. "God, you're so wet, kitten."

Sakura could only moan loudly and begin to move. He felt so good inside her and she felt so complete with him. Her hands pressed against his chest and moved up to his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin and she moved slowly, rocking her hips so that every slight touch was felt at her most sensitive area.

With her clit being rubbed and Sasuke's cock filling her up it was only a matter of seconds before she was ready to come. It was intense enough that she knew she wouldn't be able to keep her voice down. Hell, it probably wouldn't have been the first time Itachi had heard her scream but she still wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"Sa-suke." She managed, breathless and trembling as her body reached its peak. "I'm going to… I'm gonna… Oh no." Her sex tightened around him and Sasuke hissed, pushing her down hard on him as she came. The way her pussy clenched and fluttered around him gave him the last push he needed to find his own release and he came inside of her, hard.

Sakura panted against his neck, grinning with excitement. "That was fun." She mused before leaning back to meet his gaze.

Sasuke looked at her with a lazy smirk on his lips, fully stated, for now. "Isn't it always?"

"How are we um… going to get cleaned up?" She asked as she wiggled a bit. He was still inside of her but she could feel his come leaking from between her legs.

"Here." He said and reached over to the conveniently placed console. There were napkins placed inside along with a white hand towel. "Hold still." He told her and grabbed the towel, reaching between their bodies. He gently slid out and wiped them clean, making sure not to be too rough with their still sensitive parts. Then he threw the now dirty towel back into the console, closing the lid.

"We should be home soon so we'd better not go for round two yet." Sakura sighed,moving to take her soaked and now uncomfortable panties off. She then sat sideways on his lap and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

Sasuke's hand almost immediately started stroking her hair and his other hand held fast to her waist. "You better get your rest while you can." He warned. "You're going to need it."

"Okay." She giggled. "I suppose a quick nap wouldn't hurt."

Sakura's eyes fell closed and Sasuke fondly watched her as she slept. He couldn't wait to see her reaction when they reached their destination. He had already talked with Itachi about it long before the wedding, remembering how she once said what she imagined the honeymoon would be like. Being alone at the cabin would be a completely different experience from the last time they were there. He wanted this to be perfect for her, wanted her to have everything and anything she asked for. It was important to him that she knew how precious and loved she was. Seeing her smile and hearing that laugh that made his chest grow warm was all he could ever hope for.

The sound of the limo's steady engine lulled Sasuke to sleep, but when it abruptly cut off, he was brought back from the light dozing he had fallen into. He heard Itachi open and shut the limo's door and idly wondered how long he had been asleep. A soft tap came at the window and he reached over to open the door, trying his best not to wake his bride. Itachi stood outside looking torn between amusement and disapproval. Sasuke had known it was more than likely Itachi knew what they had done, but he honestly didn't give a fuck. This was his honeymoon and he would do as he damn well pleased without feeling embarrassed or ashamed. In fact, Itachi should have expected this to happen.

"Could you really not wait until we got here, little brother?" Itachi sighed, his voice hushed. "Even I have my limits."

"And I should care because?" Sasuke taunted, whispering as to not wake Sakura.

"Have more self control." Itachi scolded. "I wouldn't backtalk the man who could use recent events as blackmail."

All humor faded. "You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?" Itachi grinned. "Make sure that you don't have to find out." He warned and Sasuke felt like he would never hear the end of this, his brother would hold this over his head for a long time.

"I won't miss you at all while I'm gone." Sasuke grumbled, sliding out of the seat with Sakura in his arms.

He slowly got out of the car and Itachi clicked the door shut. Sakura's eyes fluttered open then and she looked up to Sasuke before looking around curiously.

"What's going on… where are we?" She asked, a bit dazed from having been in such a deep sleep.

"We're at the cabin." Sasuke explained, smiling at her. "Surprise."

Sakura's lips fell apart and she started looking around again. "Really? But why… why are we here?"

"Because you wanted to come here." He replied, watching her thoughts cross her face. "Remember? I had asked you before."

"Yes, but… that was for our honeymoon… You said you would bring me but on our wedding night?" She was blown away with surprise and Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle.

"The sooner I could have you to myself, the better. Why wait for our honeymoon?" He asked. "With all the planning for the wedding and then the wedding itself, I've had to share you with family and guests. Frankly I'm tired of it and didn't care if I had to kidnap you to make this happen."

"So then… is this like an early honeymoon… or are we only here for the night? Oh and, you can put me down now."

Sasuke shook his head and smirked. "I'll keep you here as long as I want, just try and escape. If you want to walk, you can do it after I carry you over the threshold."

"Ooh." Sakura hummed. "You won't catch me arguing about it."

"Hn."

"I'll see you when you get back, little sister." Itachi said as he made his way to the driver's seat. "Don't let him push you around."

Sakura laughed and waved happily at Itachi. "Don't worry about that and thanks for the ride!"

Sasuke gave his brother a nod and Itachi returned it before he was off, leaving the newlyweds on their own.. Sakura squealed excitedly as Sasuke began carrying her towards the cabin. She was all smiles, her sleepiness completed faded.

"I'm so happy, thank you. For everything." She said before kissing his cheek swiftly.

Despite how long they had been together, Sasuke felt the tips of his ears redden. "Don't thank me yet, I intend to spoil you for as long as I am able."

"Well, I intend to thank you as often as I can. And I think I'm spoiled enough, _thank you_."

"Stubborn woman." Sasuke huffed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Hm?" Sakura smirked. "Well first, you're going to get me inside and to our room. Then you're going to strip this dress off of me. After that we're going to get in the shower and clean each other up… shall I continue?"

Sasuke gazed hungrily at her, eyes ablaze. "Finish what you start, Uchiha."

"Oooh. I like that." She giggled. "Well, after the shower I'd like to go to the game room."

"The game room?" He asked as he carried her to the front door. "What fo-"

"So I can fuck you on the pool table."

Sasuke stopped, almost dropping her. "Dangerous." He said. "You are seriously dangerous."

Sakura shrugged in his arms, grinning from ear to ear. "After that though, I want to laze around on the porch in the hammock and sip some wine while we talk about how much love making is going to be happening on this honeymoon. Then I figure we'll do it again if you can handle it."

"Again with the doubt." Sasuke said and leaned forward to open the door. "The bet from the limo is still in effect, Sakura, we'll see who is the last one standing."

"Well… I may not be standing by the time it's over, but I still think I can outlast you."

Sasuke carried her inside and shut the door with his foot, taking her across the dimly lit living room next. "Your confidence is cute, kitten, but we both know who will win this."

"Sure we will. Especially if you come every time I do. That should be one of the rules." She told him smuggly. "And you can really put me down now."

"I don't think I will." He said, kicking the bedroom door open. "So we're adding rules now? Interesting, I'll add a rule of my own. You can't come unless I say you can."

Sakura raised a brow at that. "That's a bit rude… I'm trying to get you to come as much as me and you're trying to prevent me from coming… I see this game you're playing."

"I didn't say you couldn't come at all, just not without my permission." He pointed out, tossing her onto the bed. "I promise to make it worth your while."

"What are you going to do, not let me come until you're ready to permit me?" She rolled her eyes but was still sporting that uncontainable grin.

"Now you're getting it." He grinned back cockily. "Should I have my way with you now? Or should we follow through with a game of pool?"

She laughed then. "And I thought you were actually listening to my plans. Did you really forget?"

"Tch." Sasuke scoffed, shrugging off his jacket. "The details aren't that important."

"Aren't they though? I thought my plan was well thought out." Sakura said, sticking out her tongue before her eyes trailed down his form.

"Once this plan is set into action, you won't be able to think at all." He said and crawled on the bed, settling over top of her.

"Whatever." She was the one to scoff then. "We're taking a shower whether you like it or not."

Sasuke's arousal flashed at her bossy tone. "Yes ma'am." He said, glancing down at the tempting body he knew so well yet never tired of rediscovering. "May I remove your dress?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She smiled, emerald eyes sparkling with delight.

He made quick work of her white dress, careful enough not to cause damage, but every bit as impatient when it came to Sakura. He greedily took in her breasts, held tightly in her bra. His gaze traveled lower to her hips and his charcoal eyes narrowed when he realized she wasn't wearing her panites. They must have left them in the limo, baring her most intimate place to his pleasure.

She sat up then, pushing him along with her. "Your turn." She said as she stood, forcing him to go along with her. She reached behind herself to unclasp her bra and as soon as it hit the floor she was unbuttoning his shirt and tilting her head back for a kiss.

Sasuke didn't hesitate to meet her lips, his hands reaching straight for her ass. He moved forwards and pushed her against the bathroom door, swallowing her gasp. He deepened the kiss and let her tongue play with his as their bodies pressed together. His position wasn't helping her get his clothes off, but he wasn't worried about that. All he cared about in that moment was the feel of her mouth against his.

Though she struggled a bit, Sakura managed to get his shirt and tie off without breaking the kiss. The two of them were stumbling through the bathroom, gripping and grinding and panting all along the way. Surprisingly, Sasuke's belt and pants were more difficult and after a few moments Sakura was groaning in frustration, her lips not moving with his any longer and he laughed.

"Stop laughing and help me, meany."

"Feisty." He said, giving her lips a quick peck before shedding his pants and boxers. Then he turned and stepped into the shower, offering his hand to his bride. "Shall we?"

"Mm. Please." She took his hand and walked into the shower with him. They stood out of the waters way as it started, waiting for it to heat up and taking the time to continue that deep kiss from before. Sasuke had a thing for pinning her up against the wall- and she had a thing for liking it.

Snaking her hand in between them, Sakura found his erection and took hold of it, giving it a firm squeeze. Sasuke broke the kiss with a grunt and his lips moved to her neck and peppered kisses across her shoulder.

"Hey… wait… need to wash…" She cooed, already in a heated daze.

"I think we need something else much more." Sasuke breathed hotly in her ear. "Don't you agree? Sa-ku-ra?"

Her free hand at his shoulder moved down his arm, nails first. "We're dirty though." She whispered. "Remember… the limo…" She gasped when he bit her earlobe and pulled.

"Oh, I remember alright." He groaned, the images still fresh in his mind. "You were so wet, just like now." He said and slid his fingers between her folds.

Sakura moaned at his touch and teasing kisses on her soft skin. "Well don't tease me… fuck me. Now."

Sasuke growled and gripped her thighs, hiking her legs around his waist while he supported her body with nothing but the wall and the strength of his arms. The tip of his cock pressed against her entrance and he was inside within seconds. He didn't wait for her to adjust, his thrusts beginning hard and fast. Sakura cried out at the brutal pace, her head laying on his shoulder as she held on. The sound of skin slapping skin echoed in the bathroom, the water doing nothing to cool their burning bodies.

"Ah, Sasuke…" She hissed as he moved so quickly and deeply within her. Her nails raked up his back and she groaned. "Yes!" She cried, back arching and head tilting to give him better access to her neck.

"So beautiful." He said, taking the offering.

He littered her neck with harsh suckles, wanting to leave as many marks as possible. The more seconds that passed the tighter she clenched around him, admittingly until he was at his limits. He didn't relent in his thrusts, giving into his desire to take her as hard as he could. Her sweet voice called out and sang her pleasure as she neared the edge. Sasuke was well aware that the second round was coming to an end and he gripped her thighs tighter.

"Sa-Sasuke… I need… I'm gonna…"

"It's alright." Sasuke grunted. "Let go, love. Come for me."

Sakura's body trembled as she came, dragging Sasuke along with her into climax. He couldn't help but slide to his knees at the force of his orgasm, holding Sakura close as he filled her. His muscles tensed and he moaned brokenly into her ear as wave after wave crashed over him. Sakura shook uncontrollably as she throbbed around him, sobbing. All that could be heard were pants and the spray of water washing over their blissful forms.

Minutes later, they washed each other clean with gentle touches and sweet words. Sakura was barely able to stand with her legs trembling as they were, but she tried to hide it. Sasuke was no fool though. He'd fucked her enough to know what a round would do to her… Two rounds- well that should have put her to sleep for sure. He supposed her earlier nap helped her remain lively now.

"I take it you're not up for pool?" He teased, knowing she wouldn't have enough energy for it.

"It's all your fault." She huffed. "I said take a shower and then go to the game room. Not fuck in the shower first."

"I regret nothing." He said.

She shrugged at that. "So… You might have to give me a few minutes but the game of pool is still on."

Their plans changed a bit and once they dressed after their shower, they skipped the game room and opted for lazing around on the porch first. They brought out a bottle of wine and were both sipping on their own glass as they looked off into the distance, staring at the stars.

Sakura couldn't believe that she and Sasuke were really married now… and they were already on their honeymoon. All alone, for however long. She really hoped it would be for at least a week, but she wouldn't complain if it was only a day.

The cabin had certainly grown on her, but she'd loved it even from the first time she'd visited. It was home away from home, it was all woodsy and so green and fresh and calm. It was peaceful and there was something loving about the place… or it could have just been her love for Sasuke making her feel that way.

A soft touch of a smile was on her face as she stared up at the sky, enjoying the cool weather- though they were covered by a thin blanket as they laid together. She sipped her wine as her other hand laid over his, her fingers ghosting over his knuckles.

"Sakura."

"Hm?" Her head rolled to the side to face him, green eyes meeting his.

He smiled at her, heart warming. "I love you."

Sakura's chest filled with an overwhelming amount of happiness at hearing his words. It wasn't the first time she'd heard them… in fact, she'd heard those three words fall from his lips more times than she could remember. But, it never got old. It never affected her any less.

"I love you the most." She told him, cheeks red and lips split apart in a grin.

Sasuke sweetly kissed her forehead and then teasingly pinched her cheek. "Not possible."

"Ow!" She swatted his hand away and rubbed her cheek. "Stop that. And yes it is possible because it's true."

"You seem so certain about that." He mused. "I'll just have to love you even more than that then."

"Not possible." She shot back with a giggle.

"Hn."

He let her win this one for now and pulled her closer. His head snuggled into her pink hair and he sighed contently, letting his eyes fall closed. He had honestly never been this happy in his life, here at Sakura's side. His parents would've been proud of the woman he had chosen.

Their phones were off, there would be nobody coming around to bother them. It was just them. Nothing was better. They were always working, always sharing one another with their friends. Even though they had been together every day for almost two years, it wasn't often they had alone time like this… and never for such extended times.

For a long time, they drank their wine and talked about any and everything until they were both eager for their game of pool. After that, they were tired enough to head to bed and they both slept peacefully on their wedding night. They were blissfully happy, completely sated and they were officially Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha.

Their days at the cabin seemed to be flying by. When they weren't consummating their marriage on everything inside the cabin, they were doing whatever they felt like doing at the time. They went hiking one day where they came across a few deer that had Sakura dazzled.

Sometimes they really did enjoy the games in the game room. Other times they just laid around, doing nothing but watching each other. They were always comfortable, always happy and so deeply in love it still surprised the both of them.

The season was quickly changing, Autumn upon then- but with it still being so warm in the afternoons, Sasuke talked Sakura into swimming with him in the lake. They'd been so busy, she'd never had a chance to learn and he wanted to take the opportunity to teach her.

She was nervous, so much that when they first entered the water, she clung to him in her fear. The water was cool but not cold. It felt nice, as did the sun on their skin. Sasuke held onto her, assuring her again and again that he would not let anything happen to her. She knew this, but it wasn't until she realized she could stand up in the water that she calmed down.

"Oh, Sasuke… it's so beautiful and it feels good. Sorry I was so scared." She beamed at him, so happy and much more beautiful to him than the scenery was.

The way she walked around in the lake so gracefully, hands moving just atop the water. That breathtaking smile and those bright, animated eyes. Sasuke wasn't sure if it was normal to love someone the way he loved her… to have someone in his life that meant so much to him… He'd never understood it and he wasn't sure if he ever would.

"You don't have to be scared while I'm here, love." He reminded, willing to tell her as many times as she needed.

"I still don't think I can swim." She told him, staring down at the water.

"We'll get there." He assured. "You don't have to rush, I'll have you swimming one of these days."

"You really think so…?" She wondered, looking at him a bit nervously. "I've always steered clear of swimming. All I do is sink."

Sasuke chuckled, never before hearing someone describe it like that. "I won't let you sink. I'm more than capable of carrying both of us."

"Hm… I think I prefer you carrying me."

Sasuke smirked and opened his arms. "Come here, then."

Sakura laughed as she waded to him and went into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as he lifted her. "Yeah… much better." She sighed.

"Yes, I can keep an eye on you here." He teased. "Who knows what trouble you would get into."

"Hmm… that gives me an idea…" She murmured, moving her lips against his neck.

Sasuke slightly shivered. "And what might that be?"

"I can show you better than I can tell you." She grinned before leaning in for a kiss.

He met her halfway and slowly ran his hands up and down her back. They lazily made out as the water flowed around them, keeping their skin cool in the sun. Sakura let her hands run through his hair, leaving them there as they broke the kiss. They simply looked at each other, silently admiring and sending all of their love. Sasuke pecked the tip of her nose, grinning fondly when she scrunched up her face before relaxing again. However that grin turned into another one of his smirks when he released her and backed up. He cupped his hand and playfully splashed Sakura.

She laughed but tried to hold out her hands and shield herself. "Hey, you'll get my hair all wet!"

"Sakura." He said, leaning back to get a better angle. "Fuck your hair."

"Mean ass." She said and he splashed her again, making her squeal.

"I can't be sweet all the time." He reasoned.

"And why not?" She pouted playfully, splashing him back.

"Because then you would walk all over me." He admitted, not stopping his attack.

"Ugh, I would not!" She argued, baffled that he would think that lowly of her. "You know I love your sweet ass most."

Sasuke chuckled. "My sweet ass is in the palm of your hand, whether you know it or not."

"Is it really?" She smirked. "I like it like that."

"I thought you would." He said, splashing her in the face.

She gasped and coughed as some got into her mouth. "Trying to drown me? That does it-" She growled, coming after him with a fist raised high.

Sasuke dodged her attempted assault and grabbed her from behind, lifting her onto his shoulders.

"Oh just because you can manhandle me doesn't mean I'll let my near-death experience be forgotten so easily."

"That little splash to the face was hardly dangerous, love." He said. "Not that I can take your threats seriously from up there."

She was holding onto his head desperately. "Please don't drop me, please!"

"Do you want to come down?" He asked, not wanting her to freak out.

"Um... I'm scared to come down though."

"Don't be afraid, I won't drop you." He soothed, amused at his wife. "I promise."

Sasuke shook his head, his signature smirk on his lips as he moved her left leg up and over his shoulder and positioned her so she would slide down his body while his arms wound around her. He cradled her against him, bridal-style and rested his forehead against hers.

She held tight to him and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, darling."

"You're welcome, kitten." He replied.

The two stayed in the water for about twenty more minutes before going back inside, drying off. Sasuke's stomach growled as if on cue and Sakura laughed, leading him to the kitchen. He watched as she washed her hands and went to the fridge, digging around for a moment before closing it, a pack of sandwich ham and some slices of cheese in her hands.

"We're going to cook something that only takes a couple minutes."

"We?" He asked, raising a brow. "You want me to help?"

"That's right." She smiled sweetly at him as she sat the food on the counter and reached for a frying pan.

" . . . And you plan on eating it afterwards?" He asked, well aware of his limits in the kitchen.

"You're not doing it alone... though if you were... I would still eat it."

Sasuke couldn't help giving a small smile at that. "You're too kind."

"Grab some butter from the refrigerator." Sakura said as she sat the frying pan on the stove and then went in search of some bread.

"Butter." Sasuke mumbled to himself, going to the fridge.

Perhaps cooking wouldn't be as hard as he suspects, it was easy so far, he knew what butter looked like opposed to some of the fancy things his brother used while cooking. He grabbed the stick of butter and set it on the counter next to the stove.

"Okay, we'll turn it on about medium. We don't want to heat our food too quickly." Sakura explained, turning the stove on and then opening the butter. "We're putting in the butter to flavor our meat and keep it from sticking to the pan."

Sasuke watched closely as she opened the pack of ham before handing it to him. He looked a bit apprehensive, but Sakura's warm smile was reassuring.

"Take a few pieces and put them in a stack here, and then make another stack next to it."

Sasuke did as she instructed slowly. Sakura worried that Itachi had talked down on his kitchen abilities so much that he feared even trying, but she had plenty of time to get him accustomed to cooking.

She grabbed a spatula and handed it to Sasuke. "It's heating slowly, but we have to watch it. We will heat both sides through."

"Right." He said, eyeing the meat. "Should I flip it now?"

Sakura giggled. "No, darling... just watch it. Don't be scared to let it cook."

"I'm not scared." He insisted. "I'm only being . . . cautious."

"And that's understandable." She smiled and rested her head against his arm as they both watched the meat. "Doesn't it feel good though, trying new things?"

"As long as I'm supervised." He said, enjoying having her teach him.

"Someday you won't need to be... I'll come home from work and you'll have dinner made. Can you imagine?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Wouldn't that be something?"

"I look forward to it." She said wistfully. "You can flip it now."

"Oh." He held the pan firmly and scrapped the spatula under the ham, turning it quickly in fear he had burned it. When he saw it was just fine, he sighed. "Well, did that."

"Flip the other stack too." She told him, watching as he did so a bit more confidently this time. "Now, while the bottom is heating up, we'll add the cheese on top." She took the spatula and set it on the counter and handed him the cheese. "Just put a piece on top of each stack while I toast our bread. By the time the cheese is completely melted, it will be ready to go on the bread."

Sasuke carefully placed the cheese on top, sneaking a few pieces for himself. He figured if it didn't need to be flipped until the cheese melted then he could snack a bit while he waited. Sakura had moved to the toaster with the loaf of bread and didn't look back at Sasuke, though she listened to him unwrap the cheese and shift his feet as he waited. It was just as she was returning to him with two plates, each with their own two pieces of toast that she saw the meat and cheese was ready to come out.

She sat the plates beside the stove. "Just scoop it onto the spatula and place it on one side of the bread."

Sasuke creased his brow in concentration, his hands steady as lifted the first stack onto the bread. The second stack was a success as well and he grinned. "I always was good with my hands."

"Hmm... so true." Sakura giggled. "I plan to enjoy those good hands again after we eat and shower."

"Just my hands?" He asked, taking a good long look at her.

"Of course not." She chuckled as she placed the empty pieces of toast atop the meat and cheese to complete their sandwiches. "Now let's enjoy these sandwiches we cooked so we can get to enjoying those good hands and more."

"Hn."

They ate their delicious sandwiches, had a nice warm shower and then ended up making love once more until late in the evening. Their time at the cabin was coming to an end, but they'd had enough fun to remember it for a lifetime.

It was the next morning when Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she found Sasuke dressed as if he were ready to go into town that she knew their time was up. She tried not to feel disappointed. She'd had a wonderful time... but she really didn't want it to end.

"Hey." She managed through a yawn as she sat up, holding the sheet up around her naked body.

"Hey you." He smiled, coming over and kissing her forehead. "Did you sleep well?"

She smiled as she nodded sleepily. "I did, thank you. Are we leaving today?"

"Yeah, don't want to be late for our flight." He told her as he stretched his back. "We'll be fine as long as we leave before tonight."

"Flight?" She squeaked, springing out of bed then and ignoring the way Sasuke's eyes dropped from her face to her unclothed body instead. "Flight?! Where are we going? Sasuke! I've never been on a plane!"

Her mouth was wide open, hands on her cheeks as she looked around in shock.

"We're not going anywhere until you get dressed." He said and prayed for self control. "Especially if we want to leave at a reasonable hour."

"But...but...but..." She waved her hands around frantically, not knowing what to do. "Where are you taking me? I have to shower... oh dear..."

"It's a surprise." He chuckled. "Go ahead and get ready now."

She looked at him for a minute, stunned into silence, but her eyes were sparkling before she ran into the bathroom to have her shower and get ready for whatever Sasuke had in store for them.

He couldn't help but smile fondly as he watched her run off and then found his phone to power it on, making sure Itachi would be arriving on schedule to drive them to the airport.

There was still much fun to be had on their honeymoon.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello dear readers! We're back with the honeymoon and would like to thank the anon who requested it on tumblr!**

 **It got a little long, so we decided to split it into two parts and the second bit is still a WIP. It won't be long before you guys can be expecting it though.**

 **In other news, KanaTyy has an announcement to make!**

 **We started another project together. We are still working on the royal AU, but we are pleased to tell you we decided to do a continuation to A Walk in the Park. XD**

 **It will be called To Walk Alongside You and is a BoruSara story. We really got sucked into it and for a while dropped our other projects to focus on it and we can say that we love it just as much as this fic and we're sure you guys will too!**

 **It won't be quite as long as this one, but you can expect quick updates, at least once a week... maybe more depending on how people take to it. It's our first time writing for BoruSara and honestly, I didn't think I could do it. But I fell in love with them, just as I have with SasuSaku so long ago. Kana did too!**

 **In their early twenties, from best friends in denial to lovers in bliss. Join us in their journey towards romance and beyond. Have some more SasuSaku, and let's not forget Junior too. We can't wait to see how you guys feel about it and we will be doing another Q &A with it as well!**

 **Thanks for reading and be looking out for the new story, first chapter will be posted tomorrow!**

 **Til next time,**

 **KanaTyy**


End file.
